Decadence
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots. Mitsuru x Kokoro centric. Modern AU. Some chapters are a continuation of a previous one, or loosely share the same universe, but each chapter is intended to be able to stand on its own. Yes, each chapter has sex, with elements of various kinks. So heed the warning, please. Latest Story: Fifteen - Dirty Cop.
1. Role play

**Decadence.**

Mitsuru x Kokoro fanfic by: Blue T.

* * *

**WARNING: Consensual Non Consent. **This could be a trigger for some, so I strongly advise skipping if you had a past history of trauma. This is dirty sex, a different level of smut.

* * *

Story One: Role Play.

Part of her morning routine after doing her business in the bathroom was running for six to seven miles, it's what helps her keep physically fit, and also helps her mentally prepare for the day's daily tasks.

If she had enough time, Kokoro usually would head to the Sakura Central park several floors below their penthouse to do her daily runs. But this morning, she wasn't in the mood to see other people, no matter how breathtaking the sight of the ancient Sakura tree was. So the treadmill it is.

After a brief shower, Kokoro tied her long hair in a ponytail, then slipped on her running gear, just boy shorts, sports bra, and shoes. Mitsuru was still asleep, his arm outstretched as if reaching for her. A small pang stabbed her chest as she remembered how she woke up that morning, cocooned by his warmth, his arms around her like a shield.

Except that Mitsuru would soon be heading to the airport, another business trip. Just a week this time, but Kokoro was already feeling the usual 'withdrawal symptoms'. She missed him already, and would feel his absence more keenly during bedtime, she's so used to his big, warm body spooning her all night. A week of restless, sleepless nights awaited her.

Normally she accompanied him on such trips, but the timing of this one didn't leave her any choice but to stay. Mitsuru runs a chain of hotels and was slowly forging into casino territory. She worked as the head chef in the main branch of Genista Hotel, in three days time, they'll be hosting the annual convention for several top business people. She can't afford to take some time off.

With the room's remote control, Kokoro opened the curtains revealing the ocean through floor-to-ceiling windows. Early sunlight made the ripples of the water's surface shimmer like diamonds, but even the glorious sight couldn't lift her spirits. It was then that she felt his gaze on her. Kokoro turned her head over her shoulder to look back at her fiancé. Tousled dark locks of hair almost covered his face, and Mitsuru impatiently brushed them back.

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted as he sat back against the headboard.

"Morning."

Transferring the treadmill in their bedroom had been his idea, simply because he enjoyed watching her.

She should be used to his focused attention by now, but the unbroken intensity of his stare excited her in ways that got nothing to do with exercise. Almost clumsily, Kokoro set up her workout and heart monitor, then began a walking warm-up.

"How're the preparations going?" Mitsuru asked as she warmed up her muscles. He knew that they won't be able to talk once she started running.

"On schedule." Kokoro replied, feeling his gaze on a certain part of her anatomy. Her ass tightened in response, and she heard the sharp inhalation of breath behind her.

"I enjoy waking up like this every morning." Mitsuru said. "Nothing beats the sight of you, Kokoro. Wish you could come with me."

"Me too." Kokoro whispered softly, then faced forward and started to run.

She needed to get into her runner's zone, that focused headspace she needed to plan out her whole day. But it was difficult not to think of anything but his eyes on her body.

After her first mile, Kokoro glanced over her shoulder. Mitsuru had been quiet, his gaze still transfixed on her. He looked at her as one might a gift about to be unwrapped. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the distinct bulge that tented the cover, he didn't bother to hide.

Sweat started to bead on her skin, her breathing began to race. After running her third mile, unable to bear the silence behind her, Kokoro looked at him again. One of his arms had snaked under the cover, his bicep flexing rhythmically. _Oh dear lord._ He was shamelessly stroking himself as he watched her.

Kokoro almost lost her balance, stuttered a few steps while the heart monitor beeped like crazy.

Mitsuru knew what that sound meant. He chuckled. _Devil!_

No headspace for her this morning, not when she had a distracting audience who could send her pulse racing without touching her with anything but his eyes.

She was hyper-aware of everything around her, as if arousal enhanced her senses tenfold. Her skin prickled with chills, even as she burned inside, she felt the slow trickle of sweat that cooled her body, her nipples strained against the fabric of her bra.

Running always made her horny. Running with him watching? Made her certifiably insane with lust.

Anytime she tried to take a break and process what was happening, Mitsuru invaded her thoughts until all she could see, hear or feel was him. She'd known a long time ago that he'd occupied her mind and heart, but times like these still surprised her. He held all of her so consummately it felt there wasn't a part of her he didn't have a hold on.

It was so hard not to drop her workout and just jump him. Maybe he'd already jacked off, and it bothered her that she wasn't there. With some difficulty, Kokoro finished her miles and started her cool down.

When she got off the treadmill, Mitsuru was sitting on the edge of the bed, his swollen cock jutted out of his boxers. Kokoro almost hissed as her pussy clenched for it. _Shower, Kokoro. Shower._

Kokoro bit her lip as she forced herself to head towards the bathroom, but as she passed him, Mitsuru caught her hand.

"Come here sweetheart." He patted the top of one his thighs asking her to sit down.

"I'm all sweaty."

That didn't seem to bother him, if anything, he appeared turned on even more by it. "I know."

Mitsuru reached forward and tugged down her boy shorts. Before she could even step out of them or her shoes, he had lifted her over his lap as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, startled by his speed. She felt the strong, heavy beat of his heart against her back as she leaned on his chest.

She shivered as he licked the salty dampness of her neck. "I'll give you this slow..." He breathed against her ear as he grasped her behind her knees and held her open atop his cock.

She was slick, wet from her own arousal, easing his way as he sensuously...inch by inch...allowed her to glide down.

"_Oh god." _He exclaimed in a heated gust of breath. "You're so hot...your pussy's searing me. Is my Kokoro in heat?"

She sucked in a breath as his hand trailed down her hip, pausing at the small hormone patch, lightly scratching it as if...tempted to rip it off her skin. She knew he'd wanted to expand their family, but had left that decision to her. What exactly was she waiting for?

Without another thought, Kokoro peeled off the patch. She's not likely to get pregnant at this stage in her cycle...but the message to him was clear.

"Baby..." Mitsuru groaned, kissing the side of her neck rather fiercely, as if her decision pleased him immensely.

His cock thickened at the base, Kokoro made a small whimper as her core stretched to accept his girth.

"Does running arouse you or the thought of having my child?" He yanked up her soaked bra, his hands possessive as they wandered all over her damp belly, breasts...and pussy.

"Running." Kokoro gasped out, but he caught the teasing note in her voice. Mitsuru growled.

She arched into his touch. "But knowing you watched me...the way you watched me, oh god, Mitsuru—" He kneaded her sweat-slicked breasts and pinched her nipples without mercy, just the way she liked it.

"You get me harder than I've ever been. For over an hour, I've drenched the sheet, my balls heavy laden for you."

Kokoro squirmed as he tickled her clit, beginning to grind on him. Impaled on his cock, her hips undulated sensuously, stretching her soft flesh using his shaft.

Mitsuru pressed his lips against the crook on her neck, one of his favorite spots on her body where he bit her when he was being rough, and where he kissed her when he was being sweet.

With an open-mouthed kiss, he licked her sweat, his voice rasped against her skin. "Mine." He punctuated that single word with a hard, heavy thrust that nearly bounced her off his lap.

Kokoro cried out, her fingers clenching into his forearms as she anchored herself. _It's so good...too good. Losing my mind...Boundary...must have some boundary._

"Surrender." Mitsuru commanded, biting the lobe of her ear, and she realized she'd spoken her thoughts out loud. He never allowed any distance between them, most especially during sex.

She went wild as he began to stroke her clit, rubbing side to side, faster, harder.

Unable to fight off the pleasure, Kokoro closed her eyes, her mind shutting down, almost like the headspace she needed. Only this one was ruled by sensation, by pleasure.

The whole world blanked out into nothing, leaving only him, the hard, heavy presence of his cock, the stroke of his hands, his rumbling voice. Kokoro held on to the sound of it, as if he was leading her home. _How can she survive the coming days without him?_

Almost desperately, she began to move on him, grinding her hips, meeting his upward thrusts with wild, wanton abandonment. Mitsuru gently pulled her chin sideways, until her head craned back, and claimed her mouth, sharing the taste of her sweat, and seared her mind with memories.

When she came, she was shaken to the core. Her soft cry against his lips plaintive. _Miss you already._

In answer, his warm cum flooded her, as if to repeat, "Because you're mine."

His body quaked with after-shudders, his arms locked around her, clutching her tightly as if she was his greatest treasure he couldn't bear to part from.

"That merely took the edge off." He nipped the soft skin of her neck. "I'm nowhere close to satiation." There was a smile in his voice.

"We'll be late." Kokoro said in a quiet tone, half-heartedly trying to disentangle from his arms. In response, he only held her tighter.

"Mm-hmm." He didn't sound concerned.

"Come on..." Kokoro forced herself to lever off his still hard cock, both of them hissing at the rather abrupt way she pulled away.

"Come back here woman." He growled.

"Mitsuru..." She didn't dare look at him as she toed off her shoes and shorts, then headed to the shower as she took off her bra.

Denying her escape, he joined Kokoro under the cascade, dragging her close. He peered down at her face, but she looked away.

His hands dropped to her ass, possessive palms covering her sweet curves. "I hate being away from you...I'm starting to resent these business trips."

"I'll come next time." Kokoro reached for the shower gel.

"Let's not waste the time we have left." Mitsuru wasn't about to be deterred.

"I need to prepare myself."

They both knew she'd have to steel herself for their brief separation. Though he wasn't convinced limiting their time together would help.

"Then I'll have to coax your affection myself? So be it..." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her so tenderly, kissing and kissing and kissing her until she was reduced to a helpless heap of jello in his hands. He soaped her body, bathing her, exploring. Every touch was its own seduction. As if this was their first time all over again.

Kokoro felt tears prick her eyes. He's making it even harder for her! Damn him!

He dropped a kiss on her lips then lifted her. "Wrap your legs around me." With a forearm under her ass and an arm looped around her shoulders, he worked her on his cock. Gentle, but passionate, intense but considerate.

When they came, with their foreheads together as they shared breaths, Kokoro couldn't hold back any longer. Her shoulders began to shake as tears fell down her cheeks, indistinct from the rivulets of water from the shower. But he knew.

"Hush baby..." Mitsuru murmured in his soothing voice, kissing her wet cheeks. "It's only a few days, I'll be back before you know it..."

When did he become so much a part of her that she felt his absence so keenly? No, she got to be strong. She can do this.

-o-

She decided not to go out clubbing that Friday night. No matter how much her friend Miku begged, cajoled, or even blackmailed her, Kokoro didn't budge.

She had been in low spirits since Mitsuru left on a business trip. And though she may be able to distract herself for a few hours, Kokoro wasn't in the mood to party.

And so, she went home after work, picked up a couple of mail from the box and sorted them while she let herself into the penthouse. Mostly brochures from hotels, health spas, a few postcards from friends. Kokoro sighed as she dropped the pile on the coffee table with her handbag and keys. Mitsuru won't call until around ten or eleven.

Her bare feet made no sound against the plush carpet as she stepped into the huge bedroom with its massive floor-to-ceiling windows. The curtains were left open to let in natural light. The sun has almost set, casting everything it touches into molten gold, making the ocean's surface glitter as if filled with gold coins.

With a series of beeps, she set up her workout and heart monitor on the treadmill and began to warm up. Just a mile, only for relaxation purposes. Running always eases her mind, but often made her horny. Unfortunately for her, Mitsuru wasn't there to sate her sexual needs. She will have to relieve herself manually while taking her shower.

God, had it been only four days since he left? She's holding on somehow, immersed herself in work, organizing, overseeing all the preparations for the upcoming convention. But damn, the moment she's back home, her emotions would come crashing down as if all she did was hold them back behind a dam.

Three more days. Her only consolation at night was the thought that each day that passed brought his return closer.

The first thing Kokoro noticed as she stepped out of the bathroom was the absolute darkness. Even the curtains were drawn closed. Feeling a bit disoriented, Kokoro wondered if she'd blanked out and gone on auto-pilot. She could have sworn she left the lights on...

She had taken only a few steps away from the bathroom door and flipped the light switch on when she was suddenly yanked back against a hard, muscular body. Her mouth was covered by a gloved hand, and she felt the distinct edge of a knife pressed against her neck. _Oh my god! _Her eyes went wide from sheer panic. How did he get inside? Why didn't the alarms go off? _Mitsuru!_

Her captor was much bigger than her, easily dwarfed her small frame in his. Hard, muscular, and huge. What chance does she have against him with her bare hands? He could probably lift her off the floor with just one hand.

"Now sweetcakes, if you know what's good for you, you won't make a sound." Her captor rasped against her ear, making her shiver with fear. "Nod once if you understand."

Not wanting to incite the intruder into violence, Kokoro quickly obeyed.

"You know why I'm here. Obey and I'll leave you in one piece."

Kokoro raised a trembling arm and pointed at her dressing table where she kept her jewelry. "Over there," she said in a shaky voice. He didn't release her but instead dragged her towards it.

"No funny moves, you hear? Nice and slow, show me what you got." The burglar said silkily.

Because of the vanity mirror, she was able to catch a glimpse of her captor. He was wearing a black balaclava mask with the face of a white skull printed on it. He was dressed in all black, long-sleeved top and dark fatigue pants.

"Hurry up!" He snarled.

Kokoro pulled a drawer beneath the tabletop and took out her jewelry box. "These pieces of jewelry are worth a fortune. Please take them and let me go."

The burglar grabbed a few of the items from the box, took a glance then much to her shocked horror, threw the jewelry to the floor.

He yanked her hair, pulling hard to angle her face upward. "Do you want to get hurt? You think it's funny to con me with these fake shit?"

"They aren't fake!" Kokoro gasped, "I swear, those are Cartier diamonds and—"

"Shut up!" He yanked on her hair harder making her wince from the pain. "I need cash, not this pile of shit, or were you hoping to have me traced when I try to pawn off these items?"

"No! I swear! I just want my freedom. Please...I don't have any cash with me..."

"No cash eh?" Suddenly the voice of her captor shifted, turning more...menacing, darker, lower. Kokoro shivered when he brought his face close against her neck, inhaling through her skin.

"You smell so good..."

Her blood turned to ice. "No...no, please..."

"I can't steal jewelry that could get me traced and no cash...I can't just leave here without taking something for my trouble..."

Kokoro shrieked as he licked the side of her neck. "You want to live don't you?"

"Y-yes..." Kokoro almost sobbed. _Mitsuru rescue me...please...please..._

"Shhh..." Her captor murmured, his breath hot against her nape. Kokoro went completely still, the brush of his lips, the almost reverent way he breathed her name.

"Let me go please..." She begged, but he pressed the knife harder against her neck when she tried to pull free. "Please just take my jewelry...or we can drive out, I can withdraw some cash."

"And have you escape? Don't think so, little girl. I'm taking my pleasure from that lovely pussy instead."

"Please don't do this." Kokoro pleaded, fighting off the tears. She'd heard that crying would drive some people to do more harm than incite any compassion.

He chuckled, the sound sent shivers of dread down her spine. "I haven't done anything yet." Then without warning, he shoved his hand between the lapels of her robe. Kokoro screamed and tried to pull away as he groped her breasts.

"Stay still or I'll cut your fucking throat!" He roared.

"Please...please let me go..."

"When I'm having fun? No way..." He chuckled again, then pinched her nipple. Kokoro sucked in a startled sound. "Did you like that? You like having your nipples pinched? What a slut..."

Kokoro trembled then felt her whole world collapse when his hand moved lower, cupping her between the legs. "No!" She screamed then stomped her foot as hard as she could on his boot. The pain of the impact shot through her foot, but it was enough to catch him off guard and his arms loosened for a brief instant.

Kokoro grabbed the opportunity and bolted towards the bedroom door.

She didn't care if she got out of the penthouse butt naked, she just has to escape, to seek help—Dear god, he was fast! She sprinted even faster, the front door loomed closer, closer almost there—One second she was fleeing at full speed, the next she was flying. He'd lunged for her, snagging her around the waist. At the last instant, he twisted and absorbed the impact of the fall on his back.

"Please let me go!" She started to beat her fists against his chest. Lord, this man was built. She might as well be hitting a wall of stone. Kokoro winced as she realized she was only hurting her fists while he remained unaffected. "Get off me!"

"I was going to do this easy...but now you've only made me mad." he grated, his gaze on her lips. He looked frightening through the balaclava mask with only holes for his eyes and mouth...and yet he looked like he was struggling not to kiss her.

Kiss? What was happening here? Confusion began to drown out her panic. She had nothing to draw on as a reference for her current predicament—because she'd never been in a situation like this. A sexual situation she didn't control.

She was embroiled in dangerous circumstances with a dangerous stranger, but she felt no fear. She stupidly felt...anticipation. And Kokoro suspected the lack of control was fueling it.

Was danger turning her on? The tension between them seemed to shift; as smoothly as a well-oiled machine switching gears, her confusion morphed into hazy heat. She hadn't known she had this in her! _Who am I?_

"Please let me go..." When her gaze dropped, she saw the shadowy bulge in his pants. Despite his dark clothing, he couldn't disguise his erection straining to be freed.

At the sight of it, arousal muddled her thoughts like a fog rolling into her mind. She'd often heard the expression 'stupid with lust'. She was getting there. Her only explanation for her irrational behavior was the rush of adrenaline that still pumped in her veins.

"Release me please..." That feeling of connection surged within her, confusing her even more. Desire, need, and something more. And it frightened her. She thought only to feel those things for one man. Only for Mitsuru.

He didn't answer. All she could hear were their breaths.

In this position, he could unzip his fly and be inside her in a heartbeat's time, covering her on the floor. Like animals in the dirt.

Him. Inside her. Here.

The mere thought made her body vibrate with a need so strong, Kokoro suspected she might allow him to do anything he wanted to her. Had she been drugged? As her mind battled against the immorality and perversity of it all, her staggering level of arousal began to unnerve her even more with passing second. When did she become this depraved?

She shook her head hard as if to clear her thoughts. "You let me go now." She squirmed in his grip, digging her bare heels into the carpeted floor to propel herself back. Managed maybe a foot.

He looked at her like she was insane to defy him. So why wasn't she terrified of him? No, she was furious at him, because of the way her body reacted to him. She must be truly going mad...

With his free hand, he gripped her waist and yanked her back against him, forcing her thighs wider.

His gaze descended, his eyes going wide before narrowing intently.

Kokoro felt cold air pass between her legs and gasped in shock. Her robe had come open at the belted waist. Everything below was exposed. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light of the apartment, the blonde patch of hair a darker contrast.

She was too stunned to react, pinned by his gaze, she tried to see what color were they, but the light overhead only cast shadows on his face. His lids grew heavy, his nostrils flaring. His broad chest seemed to struggle for breath. She was naked from the waist down but had no way to cover herself. Kokoro struggled to free her wrists—until she saw that look of his.

Dark, hungry, primal. Dangerous. As before, Kokoro felt like his captured prey, his to enjoy.

Her fury dwindled away. When her body began to soften beneath his, he gave a sharp nod, as if she'd pleased him, and his free hand rested on her bare hip. Skin to skin. He groaned at the contact. Kokoro shivered from the electric heat of his rough palm. No! How could another man draw the same response from her? How could her body betray her like this?

"No more...please..." She pleaded, frightened not because she feared him, but because of how he's making her feel.

He ignored her, his hand moving from her hip until it reached her soft mound. He brushed the tip of his finger along the edge of the patch of blonde hair. It was so slow and unexpected, so tender, Kokoro couldn't bite back a moan.

He touched her as if with...reverence.

She no longer saw signs of that menacing glare; instead, he looked lost.

Like how she probably looked in that moment.

His cock pulsed in his pants, drawing her attention. At the sight of that long, heavy length, her pussy clenched for it. _Enough! _She can't take more of this madness!

"Please...release me." She breathed, then bit her lip as her hips rolled uncontrollably. "Don't do this..." Her voice broke. This stranger had somehow placed a spell on her, making her feel empty and desperate.

Still riveted to her exposed pussy, he grated words in a low hoarse voice, something about how he couldn't be expected to deny himself in the face of this. How no one should expect him to.

"I love my boyfriend...he's my life, so please..."

At the mention of the word boyfriend, the gleam returned to his eyes. "He's not here little girl, and so I'm going to fuck his girlfriend until she's thoroughly used and broken..."

Instead of fear, her traitorous body leaped in response.

He dragged her up from the floor and wrapped his hand around her hair, holding her close as they walked back towards the bedroom.

He bodily lifted her off the ground then casually threw her on the huge bed. "Don't struggle and this will be over quick. Fight me and I'll fuck you all night until you bleed."

With a small defeated sound, Kokoro went still, scrunching her eyes tightly closed as she tried to figure out what to do.

She flinched when the stranger yanked her ankles, pulling her until her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. The touch of his mouth on her pussy shocked her even more.

Even as her body moved of its own accord, begging, pleading for release, her mind screamed. No matter how much her body betrayed her, there can only be one man who owns her heart, her mind.

_Mitsuru...save me...please..._

Unable to bear the mere thought of another man giving her pleasure, of another man invading what should only be his, Kokoro fought back, tried to get away once more. He quickly tied her hands together with duct tape, rendering her helpless, unable to fight back.

"Beautiful." He bit the edge of the tape and tested her binding. "It's a shame only your boyfriend gets to enjoy this, he has to learn to share..."

"He'll hunt you down for this. Let me go while it's not too late." Kokoro said desperately.

But he only chuckled, utterly unconcerned. "Even if he does catch me...he'll never be able to undo the countless times I've fucked you..."

"The less you struggle...the quicker this will be over..." He quickly overpowered her struggling body, turning her until she lay on her stomach, with a low grunt he had her head pressed against the mattress. Kokoro heard the sound of a zipper as he unfastened his pants, a second later he was pressing the blunt, smooth head of his cock against the entrance of her pussy. She was dripping wet...

"No...please don't—!"

She called his name in such a heart-rending scream he froze. "Baby..." Not even when he'd taken her virginity had she cried out like that. The sheer pain of violation was almost palpable, it shook him to his very core.

He pulled from the tight grip of her flesh, and released her hair, brushing back the blonde locks from her face. Grief-stricken blue eyes lifted to meet his. The sight of her pain tore him apart. He shouldn't have agreed to do this, he should have just flat out declined it. "Kokoro—"

Her eyes widened, recognition patent in the blue depths. Despite the mask he wore, now that the light was brighter in the room, there was no mistaking the piercing green hues of his eyes.

She stopped fighting him, her body pliant now that she knew who he really was. Some of the tension left her body.

But before he could pull off his mask, her soft voice stopped him. "Please...don't do this...my body belongs only to my boyfriend."

Despite the sick feeling, he found himself getting turned on. Was it the sheer taboo of it all?

"Your pussy's too tight...boyfriend's been neglecting you huh? He hasn't been taking care of you as he should..." She cried out as he tried to enter her again, her body wasn't relaxed yet, still unprepared to receive him.

"I'm going to split this pussy open soon. You hear me, little girl? This brute is going to shove his huge cock up that pussy and fuck you until you're raw and aching..."

"No please...don't..." She said in a small voice, but her soft flesh became more slick, hotter around him, as if inviting his cock deeper.

"Not another sound or I'll gag you." He threatened silkily.

Kokoro bit her lip, but unable to stop the startled cry as he roughly turned her around until she was lying on her back.

"Keep your legs apart. Do it or I'll tie them to the bed."

The rough way he ate her out still shocked her, and when his teeth closed around her clit, her hips bucked off the mattress.

"Stop struggling or I'll hurt you." He rasped in that low voice.

The wet, sucking noises filled the room as he pulled on her pussy lips, tasting her, eating her with no finesse, no technique, just crude, rough licking, and tugging.

But just as she was about to come, he pulled away and stood at the edge of the bed.

"On your knees bitch." He commanded, wrapping her hair around his fist.

"Open wide, that's right open that fucking mouth." He ordered as he pulled her head down towards his engorged erection. He was still fully clothed, which made his jutting cock all the more obscene to the eyes.

"Don't even think to bite me or Imma gonna cut out that pretty pink tongue. You hear me, little girl? Behave or I'll cut you." He pressed the wicked looking combat knife with serrated edges, leaving pink markings on her cheek.

He pulled her down, framing her face with his large hands, and positioned her mouth over the broad head of his dick.

"Open." he said roughly. "Wider. Don't move. Don't do anything but stay in that position while I fuck your mouth as hard as I can."

Bent over as she was, hands duct taped in her front, he grasped her head, directing her movements, she had no choice but to follow his dictates.

He lowered her head once her lips parted and pushed in hard and deep, stopping at the back of her throat with a guttural groan that vibrated through his cock and into her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair, lifting it up and away from her face so he could have an unimpeded view of her sucking him off.

"Fucking beautiful." He grated in a hoarse voice.

She purred around his enormous erection and was rewarded by another inarticulate, strangled noise erupting from his throat. She smiled around his cock and relaxed so he could have complete, unhindered access to her throat and whatever he chose to do.

He swore violently, his hands and movements suddenly going still. Alarm made her pulse race. Did she hit him with her teeth?

As though sensing her sudden tension, he stroked a hand through her hair and tilted her chin upward enough that his cock slid most of the way out and she was able to see his expression.

"You're so good at this..." he growled. "Have to thank your boyfriend...now use your tongue bitch, lick me like you mean it."

"_Fuck!" _He almost howled as he threw his head back even as her tongue performed a delicate dance around the head of his cock.

"Going to fuck your throat now little girl, whether you're prepared or not..."

He gripped the back of her head and held her still. As soon as her lips relaxed, he shoved deep. Rough, hard, to the very back of her throat.

Her reflex was to gag but she forced herself to relax and let him use her as he wanted. She didn't want to fight him. She wanted this. Wanted him. All the shadows, the hard edges, the parts that no one else gets to see.

"Been sucking small dicks or you can't just take this cock all the way down? There you go...open up, let me fuck that throat..."

She didn't resist him as he pulled her head to meet his thrusts. He slid over her tongue, his taste filling her mouth. She made wet sucking sounds as he ground against her chin, sounds he seemed to enjoy.

His hold on her was ruthless and yet there was tenderness in his fingers. Or maybe she only imagined it. There was nothing gentle about his possession of her. He fucked her every bit as hard as he'd promised.

She breathed through her nose, and almost panicked when he lodged himself in the back of her throat and remained there for several long seconds, blocking her air passage. Then just as she was about to struggle to breathe, he eased back then slapped her cheek with his cock a couple of times.

"Don't fucking cry little girl. Just suck my cock."

Then he was back inside her mouth. Stroking. Thrusting. Fucking. All too soon he was angling her head further back and tilted her mouth upwards as he began to pump his cock with his fist.

"Turn around." He ordered her hoarsely, grabbing her hips as he guided her towards the edge of the bed. "Face down little girl, stomach flat on the bed."

She jumped a little when he caressed her soft folds. "Just do this and I'll let you go, okay? You will even like it."

He didn't give her any warning, no nothing. In an instant he yanked her back at the same time he pushed forward. He was buried deep in her pussy and she could only let out a hoarse cry at the shock of his invasion.

"Still too tight..." He groaned. She was small, and he wasn't a small man, but though he was the same he'd always been, somehow he felt enormous right now inside her, stretching her, forcing her to accommodate him.

"Shut up!" He spanked her ass when she began to whimper. "You're going to like this...a couple more strokes and you will love this." Damn, she was too tight he could only fit half of his cock inside.

He gripped her hips, holding her immobile and began driving into her, gradually sinking deeper.

"What's this?" He snarled, seeing the creamy coating at the tip of his cock as her soft flesh convulsed around him. "Did you just come? Did you just come on my dick?" He spanked her ass, harder this time, making Kokoro cry out, her soft flesh tightened even more around him. "Don't you dare come without my permission!"

It was impossible, not when the hard ridge of his cock scraped through that bundle of nerves again and again that triggered another orgasm.

"Stay down!" He barked, pressing her head harder against the pillow. "Don't look at me, don't fucking look at me!"

"Just need this pussy here...that's all I want. This little pink pussy here, that's right, keep your head down." He spanked her ass again. "Look at this bitch coming all over my dick. You liked that? You liked my cock fucking your little cunt? Better than your boyfriend's small dick?"

"Hurry up man! Can't wait to fuck that pink little pussy! I can smell it from here." Kokoro gasped when she heard another voice behind them.

She shuddered, eyes going wide in sheer panic. Who was that guy? Why is he even here?

"Keep your head down, don't look." He pressed her head harder against the pillow, the imprint of his hand a warning. "You want a piece of this pussy you wait for your fucking turn!" He snarled to whoever was behind them.

She was facing the windows, away from the door, she couldn't tell if there really was someone else. Would he really share her? How far was he going to go?

"Open up little girl or it will hurt if I have to force you." He said in a low silky voice. "I'm going deeper in a minute...just a few more strokes...whether you're ready or not, I'm taking this pussy."

She cried out as he shoved deeper. Her soft flesh clenched, pulsed around his cock, shocked anew at the size of him, the width. He never gave her time to adjust, or perhaps that wasn't possible. Maybe he wanted her small and tight, meant to stretch on every entry to squeeze him with every stroke.

"_Fuck! _Take it deep for me!" He growled, his grip on her hips became punishing.

Every time she thought he couldn't go any deeper, he'd plunge with more force, taking more, making her cry out in surprise.

"Brace yourself little girl...you're about to be fucked harder than ever before..." That was his only warning as his body covered hers, caging her against the bed.

He moved over her body, his hips pressing her down the mattress and trapped her beneath his weight. Kokoro gasped as she realized she couldn't move if she wanted to. This was bondage—without leather or chains. Just a man taking his pleasure.

He parted her thighs with his knees, and once she was positioned in the way he wanted, he started..._to fuck._

He rammed his massive body between her thighs, using his grip on her shoulders for leverage. Pistoning his cock inside her from base to tip, he pounded her pussy without mercy, relentless, without pause.

He'd never taken her this way, never felt him this deep as if he were taking her virginity all over again. Her mind went blank, reduced to the very elemental, to her most primitive level.

_"Mitsuru!" _The last hard stroke, pushing past her body's natural resistance, then the incredible fullness sent her over the brink.

"Your boyfriend won't love you anymore little girl...after I'm done wrecking this pussy...you'd be too loose for his dick. I fucking own this pussy now." He bit her shoulder even as he rode her through her orgasm.

"You on birth control?...No?"

Kokoro whimpered. He chuckled, the sound downright menacing. "Guess I'll plant one before your boyfriend does, lucky me."

"No please...anything but that...please..."

"Too late bitch, I'm filling up this little pussy with my cum...and you're going to like it. You're going to beg me for more."

His voice, his dirty words, Kokoro could only writhe helplessly as she felt another orgasm coil tighter, numbing her mind...

His muscles quaked against her, and vaguely she realized how badly _he_ needed to come.

"Going to fuck you until you scream!" He drew back his hips and gripped her around the waist. Then he widened his stance. He was readying to go all out.

Kokoro fidgeted, suddenly nervous. He looked like he was about to ravage her. And there was nothing she could do but take it, no matter how much it would hurt.

He yanked her back along his cock while his body rammed forward. He roared; Kokoro moaned from the impact.

His position, her position, like two animals fucking. But she felt no shame, no degradation even if she felt like a sexual plaything. She has made peace at the fact that she was a submissive, because the idea placed her right back on the brink.

"Your body needs to be fucked by mine. Taken. Broken. Used." He eased out to give her another teeth-clattering thrust. And another. Soon he was pounding her harder. His breaths were grunts; her soft cries scaled higher.

Kokoro screamed his name as she came again.

"_Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!_ Your sweet pussy!" He never slowed, relentless, tireless, his skin lathered with sweat. "You're clenching my cock!" He grew even thicker inside her. "Can't take this any longer!" Kokoro whimpered, his size was unbearable.

His damp hips slapped her ass harder and harder. Slap, slap, SLAP, SLAP! "Kokoro!" he yelled, his fingers biting into the flesh of her hips. "Going to shoot my cum...so deep inside you!"

His deep, unceasing heavy thrusts forced a strangled moan from her lungs. She was delirious, babbling, sex-drugged, reduced to a mindless puddle of goo.

"Mine...fucking mine!" He bellowed with pleasure, neck corded and muscles bulging, as his semen flooded into her core. Ramping up his pace, he slammed into her repeatedly to empty the last of his cum.

With a groan, he collapsed atop her sweat-slicked body, his heaving breaths tickled her damp neck. Even as he recovered, he grazed tender kisses across her nape.

"Stay still. Don't move, don't look." He murmured as he covered her head with something.

Unable to see anything, her hands still bound with duct tape, Kokoro lay there obediently, his semen slowly seeped between her legs, wondering what the hell just happened. She felt the mattress spring back as he got off the bed, and without another word, he was gone.

She wasn't sure if she had dozed off, but the next thing she knew someone had pulled the thing that covered her eyes.

"Baby?"

It was her Mitsuru, no scary mask, no foul-mouthed fiend whose words could set rocks on fire. Just her own dark-haired, green-eyed man who would do anything for her, even fulfill her taboo fantasy he had been reluctant to do.

He cut the duct tape from her wrists, and carefully rubbed baby oil to peel it off painlessly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, then gave her a bottle of water to drink.

"When...when did you get back?" She asked as she accepted the bottle.

"Four hours ago." He said, then lifted her up in his arms.

The light in the bathroom was dim, the whirlpool tub was already bubbling. He carefully lowered her into the water and got in beside her.

They didn't speak much as he sat on the submerged bench and pulled her into his lap. Kokoro sighed as she leaned against his shoulder, his chin resting gently on top of her head.

"It felt too real." She whispered when she has finally processed her experience. "If I hadn't seen your eyes, I would have never recognized you...you even changed the timbre of your voice..."

"I don't think I can do that again, sweetheart. When you...when you screamed my name, it felt as if I have...killed you." Mitsuru's arms tightened around her at the memory.

"I won't say never...but not any time soon." Kokoro laughed softly, then rubbed his cheek. "Thank you for doing this for me...it must have been hard. All the planning..."

"I had to condition myself...I couldn't get an erection at first." He admitted in a hushed voice. "I left out a couple of things, like the slapping you wrote in your script. Just can't do it."

That didn't surprise her, Mitsuru wasn't raised to hurt his woman, but to take care of her. What he had to do went against every grain of his nature.

The real terror for her hadn't been the physical abuse, but the emotional betrayal she'd felt.

"It scared me when my body began to respond to you..." She admitted, "I couldn't believe I'd be able to feel something for someone who isn't you..."

"It bothered me that I was turned on by the way I got you pinned down, and when I saw your pussy glisten with arousal, I nearly lost it."

She kissed him, soft, tender...understanding what he meant. "Even though my body responded, my mind...my heart couldn't bear the thought of having another man in my body...that was why I screamed. That pain was real."

"Oh, baby..." Mitsuru groaned. "If we're doing this again...the moment I see real fear in your eyes, I'll stop. I don't want to put you through that again."

"I'll be alright...the orgasms afterward was...out of this world. I didn't think you could get any more deeper inside...but you did."

"I got...carried away." He murmured, rubbing his chin against her hair.

"Have you eaten?" She asked after a moment of cuddling. "I could cook you something, any request?"

"I just want to hold you like this for a while." Mitsuru breathed, smiling as she placed soft kisses against his chest. Only vanilla sex for the two of them, at least until they're sure they're both ready for more kinks. The experience had been the most intense for the two of them. No wonder it was one of the most common played out fantasy.

* * *

**A/N: **This marks my first foray into the dirtier side of smut. Still new at this, so let's see how far I'll go. hah!


	2. 2A Backdoor Initiation

Story Two(A): Backdoor Initiation.

* * *

**WARNING: **Anal play and spanking. Nothing too hardcore, almost vanilla. lol

* * *

It was the heat that woke her up. For a moment, Kokoro blinked up at the patio umbrella that shaded her and then turned to her side. The pool was empty, the smooth surface broken only by the occasional breeze that coaxed small ripples. Greenery adorned the edges, a slice of nature making it easy for her to forget she was sixty floors above ground. The cityscape loomed in the background with its megatall buildings set amidst an infinite blue of sky and ocean as far as the eye can see.

Kokoro stretched languidly against the cushioned chaise lounge, a soft sound of pleasure escaping her lips. It felt so good, so relaxing. So what woke her up? A sense of urgency suddenly filled her, but she can't place her finger on the cause, her brain was still slowly waking up from her nap. It's Saturday, her day off, but she can't shake off the feeling that she'd forgotten something important.

Checking her watch, Kokoro touched her throat as she realized she was quite parched. Rearranging her bikini bra and thong, she smiled ruefully as she saw her new tan lines. Hah! Wait until Mitsuru sees. She didn't understand his fascination but if it pleased him, what's the harm?

She was still smiling when she pulled the sliding door that would lead into the penthouse, then froze as a sea of men greeted her eyes.

_Shit! _Only now did she remember. Mitsuru has asked her to go out shopping or whatever way she wanted for the day. He'd be bringing his business associates. All men. He didn't trust them outside business, so had wanted her out of the penthouse instead of being their hostess.

The group looked like European businessmen—with an edge. For every man in a suit, there was a tougher looking, less polished bodyguard.

But still, Mitsuru looked more dangerous than all the others lumped together. So why was she never afraid of him?

They looked as shocked as she was, some blatantly ogling her getup. Mitsuru's piercing green eyes promised retribution. But instead of feeling chastised, it brought out her cheeky side. Kokoro wondered what got into her, she's practically half-naked right now yet all she could think about was how damn attractive her man looked in his casual dark gray suit and polished, brushed back hair.

Still, she wasn't about to rile him up in front of these men. "Good afternoon, sorry for the interruption." She said in a soft voice then turned to shut the sliding door. Perhaps it was due to the long disuse, but the damnable door took this moment of all times to malfunction. Kokoro grunted softly as she struggled to pull it free from whatever caused it to be stuck.

She felt the eyes of everyone behind her, for the first time feeling self-conscious as she couldn't gauge their expressions, but was completely oblivious to the way her butt tightened and flexed as she wrestled with the door. She was more concerned with closing it so she could get away.

Kokoro paused when she heard the stifled groans behind her and looked over her shoulder, smiling sheepishly as if to say _silly me_. She must have interrupted a very important business negotiation.

Mitsuru was no longer among the group of men, she didn't hear him walk closer, her first inkling was the scent of his cologne, then his large hand that brushed hers away before shutting the sliding door.

"Who is this, Mori?" one of the men asked.

"My fiancee was just going to our room." Mitsuru bit out as he draped his suit jacket over her slender frame. "Go." His breath was hot against her ear.

_Uh oh. _That voice meant trouble for her later. So why was she excited instead of apprehensive?

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Kokoro decided to get dressed first before invading the kitchen for water. She touched his hand briefly before walking away.

The outline of the penthouse was new to her and she almost got lost until Mitsuru's bodyguard escorted her to the hallway that would lead to the bedroom. This penthouse wasn't their main residence and used only when Mitsuru was conducting one of his business meetings around the area. It was bigger than the one in Strelitzia City, but she preferred their first one, it felt more like home than this current residence, despite its opulence and grandeur, felt too formal and impersonal with its cream and gold theme. Perfect for business meetings.

"Thank you, Milo." Kokoro said softly, smiling as the corners of his lips flattened. She couldn't help it. "Sorry, it's hard to pronounce your name."

"It's Massimiliano, ma'am." The bodyguard in a dark suit said in polite, clip tones. "I would prefer to be called that especially in front of my men. If it's too hard, then please call me Maxim."

"Alright, Maxim it is." Kokoro said, trying to hold back a smile, knowing the stoic man with the receding hairline won't appreciate it.

He gave her a slight nod. "If there's anything you require, please call for assistance. The boss prefers that you stay out of sight while he discusses business with these men."

"I'm actually thirsty, would be it too much trouble to get someone to bring some water for me?" Kokoro nuzzled the fabric of Mitsuru's suit, like a puppy seeking his scent. God, that man could turn her on just with his sexy scent.

"I'll have one of my men bring you a bottle." Milo said, his expression carefully bland. "Anything else?"

"No, just some water...and some apple slices. Thank you Mi—I mean Maxim."

-o-

"I thought you'd go out shopping."

Kokoro whirled around in the shower with a small gasp.

"Mitsuru!" She laughed lightly, blushing like a small child caught stealing cookies. "I thought your meeting will be for some hours more."

He leaned against the doorway in the bathroom, intently watching her bathe. He tugged off his tie and dropped it carelessly to the floor. He was barefooted, just his cream pinstripe shirt and slacks.

"As soon as I heard your treadmill stop, I rescheduled the meeting."

"I fell asleep by the pool. I didn't realize I was actually more tired than I thought." She smiled and made a small show for him, rubbing herself a bit more sensuously as she soaped her body.

His face tightened, but that was all the indication he gave. Without looking away, he began to unbutton his shirt.

Kokoro paused and just stood there, the performer now the spectator as he unbuckled his belt, his pecs, and biceps flexing, drawing her into a deeper spell. God, he's such a magnificent beast.

"You disobeyed me, baby..." He said in that soft voice that carried a wealth of meaning.

"I..." Kokoro hardened her face, showing bravado she was far from feeling. "I did nothing wrong."

"No." Mitsuru murmured as he stepped out of his slacks, leaving it crumpled on the floor. "You just gave every man in that meeting a fucking boner."

Heat made her cheeks flush but unable to look away as Mitsuru dragged his boxer briefs over his cock, making it bob. _Oh lord._

"So now I'm going to discipline you for disobeying me."

"Oh, are you?" Kokoro tried to sound cheeky but instead sounded intrigued, her heartbeat accelerated. "How's that?"

He entered the large shower enclosure, his eyes gleaming with promise. "I'm going to spank you." He yanked her close without warning, his cock a hot brand against her belly as he trapped it between their bodies.

"I...I'm not sure I want that..." Kokoro murmured as she brushed back wet strands of hair from her face. Was he really going to do it?

"Again you make that mistake, sweetheart." Mitsuru said silkily as he cupped her chin, raising her face to meet his stare. "I wasn't asking."

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped.

"I won't abuse you, baby." He murmured, although his smile did nothing to reassure her. If anything, he looked even more...menacing.

"You think I'll harm my favorite playground? Oh no...what I do with you is for mutual pleasure. It's a two-way interaction, I'll be assessing your response as usual."

"What does that mean?"

His mesmerizing green eyes looked pleased as he pinned her with his gaze.

"Did you know...your pupils would dilate until your eyes are almost black? It's a sign of surrender that says you'll let me do anything to you." He reached behind her to grab her perky butt.

"Sometimes I'd hold your wrists to feel your pulse, and I've learned what makes your heart race. Sometimes, I feel for it _here_." He brushed a kiss against the side of her neck, and just as he said, her pulse began to beat faster against his lips.

"Without touching your pussy...I can tell when you get wet for me." He lowered his head to drop a kiss on the left side of her chest. "You get a pink flush from here..." his lips traced a path across her chest until he reached her right nipple. "...to here."

He licked her delicately, smiling as Kokoro began to tremble. "This sweet little bud always hardens a moment faster than the left."

Mitsuru pulled back and indicated the metal towel rack. "Turn around and hold on to that bar. Prepare for your punishment."

"Mitsuru..."

"Don't fight me, baby..."

"Just wait a second!" She gasped. She has always trusted Mitsuru, but he hadn't spanked her before either. Except for the occasional butt slapping in the throes of passion.

"For what?"

"Let me add up the pros and cons..."

A surprised gust of breath left him, then Mitsuru laughed lightly. "The naughty little girl who cockteased a room full of men now wants to consider the consequences?"

Kokoro didn't speak, weighing the situation before her. Hadn't she decided to explore her sexuality, seek her limits? What better way to find out than with Mitsuru? Besides, she could always ask him to stop if it got too much. Why not try a few minutes of it?

Mitsuru had been watching her intently, waiting for her decision. Now that she had acquiesced...would her pupils really dilate?

"There it is..." He dropped a kiss on her mouth, then gave her a cocky smirk. He gripped her hips and turned her around. "Grab that and don't let go. If you do, I'll have to punish you harder."

Wondering what she had agreed to, Kokoro swallowed the knot of apprehension and did what he said, grabbing the metal bar and bending over.

She could feel the weight of his stare against her pussy and ass, making her breath hitch erratically.

"Consequences..." Mitsuru muttered, "I don't know whether to kiss you or spank you harder..."

Positioned like this, Kokoro felt utterly open, vulnerable, completely under his control. Yet found herself having a hard time keeping her hips still, she fidgeted like a young filly about to be broken.

She flinched when he traced a tan line across her ass with a gentle finger. "You made sure I saw this. You revealed it in a room full of men, but it was for me..."

"Maybe—" Kokoro began huskily that ended in a gasp.

_Slap! _His hand came down hard on her ass cheek, a sting that vibrated through her throbbing pussy, and she yelped, writhing back toward him.

The sound was loud in the enclosure, startling her as much as the hit. "Hey!" No warning? Her butt began to smart until he began to knead her with his big hands, transforming that strike into...throbbing heat. _Oh my._

"Please," she said.

"Bad girl." He caressed her butt before giving her another slap that made her cry out. The reverberations spread deep into her pussy, teasing her, driving her insane.

His cock brushed against her leg, pulsing with excitement just before he slapped the other side of her butt.

"Look at this sassy ass, wiggling with my strikes." Again, he kneaded her after each slap, generating that delicious heat. "For days, this unruly flesh has been begging me to be chastised." Another slap, harder this time. More massages. "Damn, baby I can see how wet you're getting. You were made for this."

Kokoro didn't argue, that bloom of heat spread from her ass to her pussy and thighs...to her belly. With his next slap, she arched her back, then rested her face against her arm, moaning softly as he massaged her.

"You know what happens when you make me jealous..." _Slap. _His breaths were heavy now, more erratic, his voice lower, coarser. "You played a dangerous game...when those men leered at you in that thong, I had the strongest urge to tear off that flimsy fabric with my teeth and fuck you in front of all them."

Her ass tightened beneath his massaging hands. "Oh, you like that? You want people to watch you getting fucked?"

"Mitsuru..." His apparent jealousy hit her like a drug, Kokoro couldn't help the trembling of her body.

"I don't want to share you...if I had my way I'd lock you up here, unseen by all except me. Yet I was ready to pull you over my lap and fuck you in front of those men."

Another slap. Then his big hands kneaded her again. She could get used to this. Kokoro thought almost vaguely, her mind slowly floating away.

"You are mine and they coveted you." He leaned his head towards her and scraped his teeth against her butt cheek. "When other men covet what's mine, I want to punish them. And then you." _SLAP!_

The fiercest one yet. Kokoro hissed in a breath through her teeth, hips moving restlessly. But right when she raised her ass for more, he paused.

"Why did you stop?" She looked at him over her shoulder. He was looking intently at her ass, his heated hands clutching her hips.

"Because now I need to fuck this..." She gasped as she felt the crown of his cock rubbing along the lips of her pussy. "...more than I need to punish your ass. Spread your legs, baby."

He didn't wait for her to finish, Kokoro shrieked as the whole world tilted and she was impaled on his cock without warning. Forced to stand on tiptoes, she clenched her fists around the bar for balance.

She was wet, slick, ready for his invasion, just not the ferocity with which he took her. It didn't matter how long they'd been together. How many times they have done this. He was her first lover—she wanted him to be her last—and every time felt just like that first time. The overwhelming sensation of his body coming into hers, the emotions spiraling out of control. The love so strong it scared the hell out of her.

"I knew you would love that." His cheek pressed against hers as he reached his hands around, cupping her breasts. Kokoro squirmed as he pinched one peak. Hard.

"Oh, baby..." He groaned, a pained sound as her pussy clenched in reaction. "You feel so good." He seized the other nipple, tweaking both between his merciless fingers.

"Going to get you nipple clamps next, sweetheart." He squeezed her nipples as he thrust. "It will drive you crazy...but you'll love it."

One of his hands shot up to grasp her chin, gently pulling her head back to face him. Her heart leaped, sending her pulse racing. He stared directly into her eyes, his own an unfathomable shimmering green that became her universe if she stared long enough. Soon she was lost in his mesmerizing stare even as he inched the thick ridge of his cock closer and closer to that spot…that spot…oh, yes, _that spot right there!_

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro cried, limbs trembling from the sheer need.

"Yes baby?" he breathed.

"Right there, right there—" She momentarily lost the capacity for speech as, still holding her chin, he slid his cock back and forth, slowly, slowly, too damn slowly. "Faster! Oh god! You're driving me crazy!"

"Shh. Patience baby."

"Devil!"

"Little Witch!"

Even in the midst of ecstasy, of sexual frustration, she couldn't help but laugh. A familiar occurrence between them. But Mitsuru released her chin before it got uncomfortable, then gripped her waist. His breath was warm and heavy against her shoulder as he picked up his pace and soon there was nothing but sensation. Hot. Electrifying. The feel of him and the familiar scent and sounds of their sex filled her senses. How was he holding back? Why didn't she have his control? She squeezed her internal muscles tight as she could around him.

"Christ, Kokoro." The breath from the words cooled her heated flesh. He gripped her ass, almost punishing as he gave her a deep, hard thrust in response.

Her fingers clenched around the bar, then gripped them harder when the pleasure coiled tighter and built to blinding proportions. Her panting turned into a breathless litany. "Yes, Mitsuru, yes..."

Always her answer to everything where he was concerned.

Mitsuru closed his eyes, dropped a trail of kisses against her neck and shoulder, then lifted his mouth to her ear. "Come for me, Kokoro."

Sweet release engulfed her, submerged her, somehow grounding her and flinging her into the heavens at once, unable to suppress her cries. _So good, oh so good…_

While Kokoro hung on to the metal bar, he poured some kind of oil over her ass, continuing to massage her. She tensed up when his seeking fingers dipped between her curves. "Easy baby...I won't hurt you."

Her mind went blank as he touched a place so forbidden to her, so...taboo she couldn't help the small cry that escaped her lips.

"Mitsuru...I'm not sure..." He rarely touched her there, and he'd often deferred when the intimacy got too much. But now...

"Don't think. Feel." He continued his exploration, circling her puckered flesh with his thumb. "Do not let go of that bar, no matter what I do." He told her, a soft warning that had her heart thumping even harder.

She bit her lip as his finger dipped his thumb down, pressing against her. _Sweet lord. _Was he going to penetrate her there?

The pleasure was undefined to her, hard to describe, but no less intense. She arched her back, her ass angling higher. Mitsuru pressed and oiled, pressed and oiled, until Kokoro shook from the avalanche of sensation.

Then without warning, he was inside. Kokoro nearly jumped, then moaned, dazed by how good it felt.

"Dear god...so tight." Mitsuru groaned. His green eyes were transfixed on her ass, on his finger penetrating her. "I'm going to own all of you." He rasped bending low to kiss the side of her neck. "Your eyes, your lips, these long sexy legs...every sweet inch of your body. Your rebellious, naughty mind. Your pussy is already mine—can't deny it." He thrust his thumb harder, making her hips squirm. "Soon I'll break your tight little ass open..." He pistoned his hips, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"N-now?" Kokoro gasped. She wasn't sure she's ready.

"Soon." He groaned. "I won't tell when so you'll anticipate."

"Devil!"

He gave another short, low laugh. Then he reached around her, his fingers gently brushing over her pussy. "Ah, my Kokoro's sweet little clit." He rubbed it as he began thrusting his cock, his thumb still wedged inside her.

Her senses were soon overloaded with pleasure, unable to decide which she liked more, his cock or his wicked fingers. "So good...oh Mitsuru...what you do to me..."

She could no longer think. Mental shutdown.

"I'm going to work my cock inside you here, and when I pump my cum in you, I'll own this ass."

Unable to speak a coherent word, she only pushed her hips back against him in response. Too much stimulation. He thrust his cock and thumb at the same time.

"Oh, my god!"

"No, sweetheart. When pleasure makes you mindless, you call only one name. _Mine_." His words tipped her over the edge.

"Mitsuru!"

His fingers moved even faster, sending her into a crazed frenzy, the waves of her climax overwhelmed her. Kokoro could only clutch the bar for dear life, twisting, gyrating her hips against him in wild abandon.

"That's it, baby, that's it. Take your pleasure from me."

She did. Over and over.

"Mitsuru? Why...?" Kokoro gasped when he suddenly withdrew. Had she been so blinded by her own orgasm she didn't feel his?

"Now that you're more relaxed..." Mitsuru murmured as he reached for something. Then returned to her and showed her what lay in the palm of his hand, watching her eyes as she inspected it. A certain resignation passed over her, and Kokoro turned her face into the shower wall. "Oh lord."

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always."

"Really?" she glanced back at him.

"Say the word and I'll put it away. Or, you can let me show you things about yourself that you never knew. Your choice." He ran a hand over her smooth ass cheek as he spoke.

"I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper.

"I won't hurt you, Kokoro."

"I'm more scared of the things I never knew about myself."

"Aren't we all?" He smiled at her gently. He began chaffing the steel plug between his lubed palms, warming it for her.

She turned her face forward again and spoke against the tiled wall. Beneath his hand, her body was shaking. Wasn't she the one who said she'll try everything at least once? "Do it."

Kokoro squeaked and tensed as Mitsuru applied lube generously to her puckered flesh, her fists grasping the metal bar until her knuckles paled from the strain. When he fitted the blunted tip of the silver plug there, she nearly bolted.

"Push against it, baby." Mitsuru murmured, his other hand resting gently on the small of her back. "Relax and take it. Open for me."

"I don't think I can." Though it was not as huge as the ones she'd seen online, it was bigger than his finger!

"You can." He assured her, circling the plug then pressing gently. "Slow and easy. We have all the time." She obeyed. He met her with gentle pressure, watching her every slight movement, waiting for the tiniest indication of pain or distress. Except for intermittent whimpers, she gave none. And just when her breath had become erratic and panting, the plug slid home, and it was in.

After a brief stretch, sensation radiated throughout her body. Kokoro went still and savored it, rocking her hips to get used to the feeling.

"Look at you." Mitsuru breathed, stroking her ass. An emerald heart rested between her cheeks. "So fucking beautiful. Don't move, just feel it." His cock pulsed at the sight.

But she couldn't keep still, shifting weight from one leg to the other. "It feels...strange. I don't know if I like it—" She broke off when he slid two fingers between her folds and into her dripping heat, feeling her soft flesh flutter deeply around his fingers. Her soft cry split the air.

"It feels like you do." Mitsuru teased, slowly pulling out his fingers and pushing in again. His cock throbbed against the back of her thigh.

Her slick tight flesh gripped his fingers so tightly it was all he could do to squeeze a third one in. With the other hand, he gave her plug a series of gentle tugs, careful not to dislodge it.

It was too much for her. She broke apart, pulling her legs even wider for him even as her body thrashed and she sang her ecstasy for him.

"Easy, sweetheart." He groaned, gripping her hip, watched the way she undulated in graceful waves, the soft, breathy sounds she makes, and wanted to be inside her so fucking bad it hurt. His balls were full and heavy, his cock demanding to be where his fingers were.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Kokoro gasped, her hips rocking back against him in silent demand.

"You're going to feel very full with me and the plug."

Between panting breaths, she gasped, "Do it! Please! I want to know...I want you inside me."

He gritted the words, "My woman wants to know?" Then he understood. This would be the closest she'll ever feel filled in both.

Slowly Mitsuru laid one of his big hands on her lower back, his fingers spanning her small waist. With his other hand, he worked his cockhead up and down her drenched soft folds.

Kokoro wriggled her hips, trying to tempt him, to lure him inside. Tension gathered. "Mitsuru...please."

She was ready to scream in frustration. She was so on the edge and he still hadn't done more than remain just inside her pussy, the head nestled just at her opening. She tried to push back against him, tried to force him deeper inside her. But he pulled back each time.

Her mouth fell open, then protested when he administered a sharp smack to her ass. Then he chuckled. He laughed! "Behave now, Kokoro."

A frustrated feminine sound.

"So impatient," Mitsuru said, amusement in his voice. "We do this my way, sweetheart. I want to be inside you as badly as you want me there, but we got to take this slow."

Kokoro closed her eyes and groaned.

He chuckled again and then pushed forward another inch, opening her wider to his advance. Kokoro went still, then sighed. Tense, waiting, anticipating, her entire body quivering and clenching, her pussy sucking at his cock, wanting it deeper, silently begging. She wanted all of it. She wanted _him_.

"Does your hungry little pussy ache for this?" He began feeding his length inside—

Kokoro screamed, coming before he was even halfway in. "_Mitsuru!_"

"Baby?" He gasped, disbelief patent in his voice, "Already?"

But she could no longer speak, the incredible fullness sent her over the brink. His grip tightened around her waist and he plunged forward, kept his rhythm steady, drawing out her pleasure. She gasped, her eyes widening, her mouth remaining open as a silent cry echoed through her head.

"Can never get deep enough in you." He groaned against her ear.

And she could never get him deep enough, even though he bottomed out in her, even though she felt him reshaping her with each thrust, with each stab of his cock, she wanted more. Her pussy fluttered and clenched around him, and he groaned, feeling it.

"Come on, sweet baby. You want it, take it. Take it."

"Yes." Kokoro whimpered, "Oh god, _Mitsuru!" _the tiny words broken by his relentless drive into her body.

He leaned over her, covered her, blanketing her. She twitched, bucking upward, unable to help her desperation for more.

"Release the bar. That's it, baby. Let go. Let me have you. I want it all, Kokoro. Everything you have. It's mine." Mitsuru whispered.

Kokoro released her grip on the towel rack and clung to his arm that was wrapped around her waist instead. He pulled her up against him.

Mitsuru leaned over, his hands stroking her stomach, gradually moving upward to cup her breasts, then let his hands curl over her shoulders. The heat of his mouth seared her nape as he dragged her back to meet his forceful thrusts. He pounded into her, setting a relentless pace that blinded her to everything else but him, his cock driving in and out of her.

Kokoro no longer knew what she cried out. _Stop. Don't stop._ Hoarsely pleading as she arched her hips against him. Her breasts bounced almost painfully with each of his thrust and she reached to support them with her arm.

And then Mitsuru was there, surrounding her, his arms gathering her close. He murmured soft, soothing words to her, nuzzling her hair as his body shuddered and pulsed wetly into her soft flesh.

Kokoro went soft and slick around him as he bathed her pussy in his release. Her eyes closed and she wasn't sure if she was even fully conscious, because she hovered on some other place. Like she was inebriated with fine wine.

Floating. Euphoric. Completely sated.

And _happy_.

He soothed her with soft kisses pressed along her spine and then to her ear. Murmured words she didn't even understand drifted softly over her ear. Finally, he withdrew, dragging his cock through her swollen, slick walls, pulling until the very tip of his erection was barely perched at her opening.

His breaths tickled her damp neck, hot and heavy. His heart thundered against her back. One of his hands moved to lightly cover her throat and filled his other palm with a breast.

He was content to rest like this, with his woman held in his arms, and it felt the most natural thing in the world.

Kokoro smiled as he nuzzled her neck and pressed kisses to her shoulder like she was most precious to him in the whole world.

And then he pulled away and her protest was immediate. She was rudely yanked from her warm haze and instantly cold and bereft without him.

"Shhh, baby." Mitsuru whispered. "We've been under the shower too long, let me take care of you now."

Too languid to even speak a single word, Kokoro simply submitted to his ministrations with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Story Two(B) would be the more 'proper' anal sex. I know, these are supposed to be one-shots, but sometimes it gets too long I have to chop them up. I prefer to stop around 5k words per story but obviously, it's not that simple. arghh.


	3. 2B Backdoor Invasion

Story Two(B): Backdoor Invasion.

* * *

**WARNING: **Anal sex.

* * *

Alcohol and Kokoro have never been the best of friends. In fact, she lost a few friends that way, when after a drunken session, Kokoro would get accused of trying to steal someone's boyfriend.

It's not like she'd tried to climb on top of some guy's lap and seduce him. It was the naked honesty in her alcohol laden 'confessions'. Kokoro has since then learned to curb her tongue...by avoiding drinking too much.

Most of the guests have already left, leaving only close friends. At last, she can breathe easier, be more like herself. She has helped host similar parties for her fiancé in the past, in fact, their relationship first blossomed during an after party, very much like this one.

Smiling ruefully at the memory, Kokoro smoothened her navy blue chiffon dress, made from pure silk, the mid-calf skirt flowed like a dream with her movements. She didn't want to think how much the dress costs, it was a gift, just one of the many perks of being friends with the most sought after fashion designer in the country.

"Something sweet, Zero Two?" She offered as she presented a plate of mini mousse cakes topped with berries and mini chocolate tartlets. It was a weird combination to pair with wine, but Kokoro has never questioned her friend's preferences.

"Thanks, dear." She picked one of the finger food and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm...really good." Zero Two mumbled as she brushed her hands together to wipe off the crumbs before her neatly manicured fingers skimmed the surface of an open sketchpad, uncaring if it got food smudges. "I need your opinion on something."

Kokoro placed a separate plate of crostini topped with melted fontina cheese and mushroom on the coffee table, then sat down on the leather recliner.

"This is an evening gown I've been sketching for the upcoming fashion award gala. I won't have enough time to sew more than one, but I can't pick which color to go with."

"Why are you asking me?" Kokoro laughed softly, "You know my answer to everything is emerald green!"

"Told you she won't be of any help." Miku, her closest friend murmured as she whirled wine in her glass. "She only wears dark blue because it's Mitsuru's favorite color."

Zero Two blew a breath, ruffling her pink bangs. "Alright, just settle a score then, garnet red or royal purple?"

"Red." Kokoro said without hesitation. There was a groan of protest from Ichigo and Ikuno. Miku only grinned wider.

"Red it is then." Zero Two smiled then closed her sketchbook.

"Hah! I knew it!" Miku smirked as she pulled her bag open and began to dig out small perfume bottles. "I brought some new fragrances, please try them a few times? I have to send them to the head technician before the end of the month, so I have to make final adjustments soon."

"Kokoro I thought you might like this one." Miku extended her hand, offering her a small bottle labeled 'Floral Vanilla'. "Top note is herbal tea and camellia, with a hint of musk. Not sure what to call it yet."

Kokoro was about to reach for it when she suddenly jumped from her seat as if startled.

"Kokoro? Are you alright?" Miku asked curiously, seeing the flushed color slowly bloom on her friend's cheeks.

"Uh, y-yeah." Kokoro gasped, gripping the edge of the armrest. "Must...must have hit my...my funny bone." She whimpered as sensation ricocheted through her lower belly and dangerously tightened all her muscles.

"Funny bone?" Miku arched an eyebrow. The other girls stopped sniffing perfume from their wrists and looked at her curiously.

A small moan escaped from Kokoro before she bit her lip to stop it. Sweat began to bead the edges of her hairline, and her face was flushed pink.

"Seriously, are you alright?" Ichigo asked in concern. "Did you drink too much?"

"That...that must be it." Kokoro appeared to struggle to keep her breathing normal. She bit her lip again but was unable to stop a small moan from escaping.

Kokoro gasped lightly as she wiped the beads of sweat from her hair, she knew her friends must have thought it was the wine, she had taken more than her usual this evening, but that wasn't it.

It was all Mitsuru's fault. And he wasn't even near her.

He stood halfway across the enormous penthouse patio with a full-sized heated pool where they have hosted that evening's business gathering. His friends and business associates chatted casually as they sipped their drink. But oh lord, despite the aggravation, Kokoro couldn't help but admire her man. He looked absolutely devastating in all black that brought out the intensity of those green eyes.

His hand drifted into the pocket of his slacks again, and every muscle in her body went on alert. It was a motion she'd constantly been on the lookout for, ever since most of the guests have left.

_Oh, no more. Not in front of my friends! Don't…_

Inside the lacy thong she wore, a vibration came to silent life that pulsed directly on her clit.

Though she knew what was going to happen it didn't mitigate her reaction, didn't stop her from jumping.

"Kokoro?" Her friends all asked in concern. "You're really acting strange!"

"E-excuse me...need to...cool off!" The last word ended in a small scream as she shot up from the chair.

"Need help?" Miku offered, her face clearly worried.

"N-no!" She said sharper than intended. Kokoro took another breath and tried a softer voice. "I...I just need to go to the restroom..." The last word ended in a high pitch as she strode away.

Her friends gave her bewildered looks but Kokoro needed to get away before her knees buckled.

The titanium chastity belt that was customized to fit her perfectly was so comfortable she'd completely forgotten she was wearing it beneath the chiffon dress.

Her devil of a fiancé had tricked her into allowing him to put it on her, she foolishly didn't know it would lock! She should have known that she won't be able to remove it at will, should have inspected it first but no. He'd licked and teased her to oblivion until she said yes, and in her mindless state, she failed to notice that not only would the belt will lock, but also could be fitted with a small vibrator. One that Mitsuru could control with just a stroke of a finger.

Kokoro moaned again as the small toy began to pulse once more. She sent him an aggravated glare, but Mitsuru merely raised his brow at her before giving her a wicked smile. The fiend!

But the strained tension in his jaw told her he wasn't totally immune. He knew what he was doing to her, how he was exquisitely torturing her, but that didn't mean he would be unaffected.

Her breath straggled at her throat as she watched him withdraw those strong, masculine fingers from the pocket of his slacks. To others, it would appear as if he was unconsciously tracing the set of buttons of his shirt, but Kokoro knew better. Especially when those fingers paused just below the middle of his collarbone.

Mitsuru was touching the key, the key that would unlock her belt. And then he looked at her with such longing, Kokoro almost forgave him for the torture.

She sucked in a breath, rocked once more by how sexy she found the lock and key. It was like an erotic locket for two that was made just for her and Mitsuru.

Suddenly she needed to come like crazy, but with access to her clit barred, it was as if all her thoughts were focused on that particular part of her anatomy. The sexual freedom she had often taken for granted before suddenly seemed to mock her.

Mitsuru said he'd remove the belt after the party, but no one really knew when that would be. It could last until the early hours of the morning, depending on everyone's mood. It's not like they could gather like this every weekend, given with each one's busy work schedule, just having all five together was a rare treat. Her friends are bound to make this get together last as long as possible.

Kokoro sighed as she headed towards the bathroom, only one way to cool down her lust laden blood. A cold shower.

That's where Mitsuru found her a few moments later, directing the handheld showerhead pointed at her crotch as frothy soap suds flowed down her legs. The belt was designed to keep her fingers from stimulating her clit for sexual release, or penetration with something thick enough to satisfy her, but it was easy enough to stay clean by directing the spray of water through the narrow metal slit and the sides of the strap at moderate pressure.

Her head snapped in his direction as he called her name.

The next moment was a blur, neither even noticed she forgot to turn off the shower. Kokoro dropped the shower head and strode out of the glass enclosure in the next instant.

Their bodies collided in their haste to grapple each other, kissing, both of them snatching at his clothes.

"Couldn't think of anything but this." He groaned against her lips.

"You didn't warn me how this would affect me!"

He kicked his shoes off. When he yanked at his socks, she almost strangled him with his tie. They both laughed as he brushed her fingers away and tugged it free.

Mitsuru groaned as he sucked her bottom lip. "I actually abandoned the guests to jerk off, but I found something better. You."

"Did you know...I humped your pillow, trying to come?" She whispered.

"Fuck!" With his shirt over his head, he ordered, "Get my goddamned pants off!"

Kokoro yanked them down his legs, gasping softly as she saw the wet circle on his gray boxer briefs, her flesh clenched in response as she tugged it down too.

"I've been walking around with that most of the night." he said with a husky chuckle. Naked, he grabbed the silver chain and pulled it off his neck.

Kokoro whimpered as he fitted the key to the small padlock. It almost felt like a...ritual. Man unlocking his woman.

And as Kokoro watched him unlock her with such carnal anticipation, she silently conceded that she would willingly suffer all these hours again just to see that primal, masculine look.

By the time he had unstrapped the device off her, and placed it on the bathroom counter, she was thrumming with need.

Her fingers flew to her aching pussy, his did too. Their gazes met, both stunned at how slippery wet and swollen she was.

Kokoro bit her lip but couldn't hold back the sound as he lifted his shaking hand to his mouth. His green eyes blazed hotter as he licked his fingers, his cock pulsed, bobbing on its own, as if straining for her.

A pearl of moisture beaded the head and she reached for him, gathering it with her finger to taste him as well.

"Little Witch." He breathed, "What spell have you cast on me?" His fingers returned to caress her, then licked her taste again.

"Devil." Kokoro gasped, panting for him. "It's you who has captured my soul."

"Only your soul? I own every bit of you."

"I wore your lock, but you held my key...How many times this evening did you touch it?" She grabbed his dick, guiding it towards her hips which obviously thrilled him.

"Endlessly." Mitsuru replied, then lifted her up to set her on the vanity. "Spread for me, sweetheart."

She raised her thigh along the outside of his. Her hands dipped between her legs, shaking fingers parted her lips, opening herself until the cold air tickled her inside, and let her head fall back as his fingers explored her wetness with the lightest of touches.

"I love you." Kokoro gasped when one finger slipped gently into her clenching pussy.

He curled his finger slowly, stroking that sweet spot that ignited the familiar ache deep inside her belly. "I love you." Mitsuru whispered back, looking into her eyes as he said it, watching the way her pupils dilated with each stroke. "So much."

"Please," she said weakly stopping him when he would have gone down on her. "I can't wait."

She didn't look away as Mitsuru studied her eyes for a moment, gauging her need. He looked at her, that intense, probing gaze she recognized as his way of checking in on her, making sure she's still all in.

Her breath caught in her throat at the possessive gleam of his eyes.

"Please...don't make me wait any longer!" She whimpered as he fitted his cockhead against the tight opening. Pressing her hips up and forward, Kokoro hissed as the broad head of his cock breached the first inch. She was no longer a blushing virgin, he made certain of that, but his size was still shocking to her.

The first thrust was always his gentlest, ensuring she's ready for him. But sometimes, it's the only warning she'll get.

Mitsuru pulled back until only the blunt tip rested against the opening of her pussy. Gazed down at her, silent, unmoving until Kokoro squirmed. And then he slammed inside, a rough claiming that had her gasping for breath, her lips parted on a silent scream as he stretched her walls apart, opening her, forcing her to yield where her body couldn't accommodate his size.

She cried out as the fucking intensified, had her clawing at the marble countertop as if to escape, but he easily held her down, mastered over her.

"Mitsuru! Too deep!" Kokoro gasped, her voice shaking from the force of his thrusts. But he ignored her, showed her no mercy. Only one thing will stop him now, her safe word.

Kokoro thought she'd black out when a high impact orgasm seized her body. But he didn't give her time to recover, Kokoro moaned a small protest as his cock continued to stroke against soft flesh that now felt raw, hypersensitive. She clung to his shoulders, gasping for breath, he didn't hurt her, but she was overwhelmed by sensations that kept escalating and yet he still did not stop, kept pumping into her.

"Just a second, Mitsuru!" Her clit felt like it was on fire. Pressure coiled low in her belly. "I can't...I can't...not so soon..."

Kokoro sighed as he withdrew, easing the pressure, a moment of reprieve, yet the feeling of emptiness had her hands scratching against his forearms. He bent down to kiss her, a soft, gentle lover's kiss, so very different from the savage fucking he'd subjected her earlier. Then he pushed forward again and her body's natural resistance to the invasion kicked in, making his penetration difficult, and felt like he was thrusting through a tightly closed fist.

"_Fuck._" Mitsuru said in a strangled voice. "Don't fight me! Goddamn it, Kokoro, won't let you push me out!"

He withdrew almost all the way, leaving only the head of his cock tucked inside her opening. In the space of a few breaths, he waited for the tiny entrance to clench tighter around the blunt crest, and then he surged forward again, ruthlessly opening her in one brutal thrust, overcoming her resistance.

He did this again, and again, a low, rough growl escaped his throat as he bent her to his will until her little pussy yielded, her body finally submitting beneath his relentless, savage thrusts.

Kokoro let out a quiet, helpless whimper of surrender that she knew would excite him all the more. As expected, he became even more punishing and soon the bathroom walls echoed with the harsh sounds of raw fucking.

"I want more." He groaned.

"Then don't hold back." Kokoro gasped, holding his face with trembling hands. "It's alright...let go." Her gaze locked on his. Her body remained open to him, letting him invade inside, letting him take everything.

Kokoro gasped as he cupped her below the ass, changing the angle of her hips in the way he desired, leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable in a way she never had felt before.

"Hold on to me. This will get rough..." He moved faster now, rocking her body with the force of his thrusts. "No, take it. All of it. Don't look away." He commanded as he held her down, forced her to stay still for a million rapid thrusts. Even as her mind grappled with the impossibility of his actions, Kokoro went wild, overwhelmed by the raw power of his body.

_How? _Her mind kept screaming, only a machine could move this fast, this strong, this relentless—but the slick dampness of his skin, the straining bunch of his muscles beneath her hands told her otherwise. No. Not a machine. A man. And he was going to drive her insane if she didn't break first.

Her eyes opened wider, pupils dilating to almost black, a primal sound welled up inside her, escaped her panting lips. Kokoro could only cling to him, hold onto his arms to anchor herself, lost in the whirlwind of sensation. He slammed into her again and again, a blunt force that her body accepted in pure sexual shock.

And when he leaned in to bite down her shoulder, she shattered. Could only scream his name in surrender, could do nothing but come, nothing but spasm around his cock, nothing but melt around him, sending long drips of arousal from where they were connected down her inner thighs and onto the marble countertop.

He cinched his arms around her waist rendering her completely captive, couldn't escape his final thrusts, no matter how hard and brutal they were. Kokoro arched her hips, allowing him to drive even deeper. In this they were always perfectly matched, his need to possess was only surpassed by her need to be taken.

His response was a primal hoarse cry that reverberated through their fused flesh, clear to her soul, even as he shuddered, pulsing semen so forcefully into her sheath. A soft moan escaped her lips as the liquid heat bathed her pussy like a balm, soothing the burning aches from the rough pounding he'd inflicted. He murmured soft words against her hair as he drew out his orgasm and hers, pushing his still-hard cock into her slick heat with lazy thrusts, every stroke sent a new wave of sparks behind her eyes.

He held her as they slowly descended from their mutual post-coital bliss. Stroking her hair that had come undone while they'd fucked liked wild animals just a few moments past.

"Shall we get rid of our guests so we can continue this?" Mitsuru murmured against her ear.

Kokoro stiffened for a moment, as if suddenly realizing they still have other obligations for the night. "How...how long have we been gone?"

He shrugged. "Maybe twenty, thirty minutes? I don't know." He brushed a kiss against her lips before leaning lower to lick her nipple.

"Mitsuru..."

"Don't fret, they're all big boys and girls. They can take care of themselves without us." Then his smile took a wicked slant. "Although the thought of you entertaining guests with my cum inside you turns me on."

A small laugh escaped her lips as Kokoro shook her head. "You're such a primitive man."

He bit her lip. "Only with you, sweetheart."

-o-

Freshened up with a quick a shower, the couple stepped out into the patio to get back to their friends. If anyone noticed their host and his fiancée wore a different set of clothes, or that Kokoro still has that sexual flush on her cheeks down to her throat and chest, nobody said anything.

"We're not done yet, sweetheart." Mitsuru whispered against her ear as he leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek.

Before Kokoro could reply, she almost jumped when he reached behind her and curled his palm over the curve of her ass. "I want to make this mine soon." She went still as he squeezed her, then without warning, smacked her butt before Mitsuru grinned at her and walked away in a different direction.

Composing herself before she returned to her friends, Kokoro almost dropped the plate of food she carried a second time when Miku greeted her with the words, "You have that disgusting satisfied look...you just got laid didn't you?"

Kokoro just gave her an apologetic smile before setting the food plates on the coffee table. Soon, more bottles of wine were opened and shared, and tongues became loose as inhibitions faded away with sobriety.

Miku suddenly stood up and walked behind where Kokoro leaned against the cushioned sofa.

"That feels good..." Kokoro said softly when her friend gathered all her hair and began to style it into a messy bun. Her friend has always loved to do her hair.

Miku touched the red marks on Kokoro's neck that only her long locks could cover. "Bet he fucks you like an animal too."

"You bet he does!" Kokoro giggled then almost spilled her wine as she took another sip.

"So you don't deny it." Miku murmured. "They say it's always the quiet ones...have you guys tried anal?" Her voice slurred, then she hiccuped. It was a question meant for Kokoro but her drunken voice made it audible to the other girls.

"If pegging counts then yes." Zero Two replied, making an unladylike burp before finishing her drink.

"No...not that stuff." Miku said in an almost querulous tone as she sat back on the sofa. "As in...dick in ass fucking."

"What do you want to know?" Zero Two popped another bottle open.

"Do you...make him pull out or...let him cum in the ass?"

"Mitsuru always cum in my pussy." Kokoro replied with a slur, they waited for her to become flustered and backpedal. But apparently, all filter retired for the night after several glasses of wine.

"No...no, Chica." Zero Two chided her instead. "Ass to pussy is bad...you could get an infection."

"Whatchu talking about?" Miku hiccuped again but that didn't stop her from asking Zero Two to refill her glass. "Kokoro never done it, have you?"

"Oh shit! Sorry...Miku."

The redhead shrieked as the wine overflowed and nearly spilled over her lap. "Watch it Zero Two! Are you drunk already?"

"You haven't? Why not?" Zero Two ignored her to face Kokoro instead.

Kokoro shrugged her shoulders. "We tried a few times...but it hurt too much. We even tried those plugs...why can't my pussy be enough? Why must he want my ass too?"

"It's a dominance play." Ikuno suddenly spoke, the only sober one left in their group. "By letting him fuck you in the ass, you're basically submitting in the most animal level to him."

"Some girls actually like it." Zero Two countered, "If you want to try again, now would be the time. You'll be more relaxed."

"Now?" Kokoro turned her head in the direction where Mitsuru sat among his peers.

"Stop it Kokoro...you're giving him the maneater stare again...it's creepy." Miku said, then began to laugh for no reason.

"Honestly, why would you even want to?" Ikuno spoke again. "You already said it hurts, why keep trying?"

"It's a gift." Kokoro murmured with a silly smile, then laughed when Zero Two began to harass the sleeping Ichigo.

"A gift?" Ikuno asked with an arched brow.

"Uh-huh." Kokoro bobbed her head in a drunken exaggeration. "It feels good when he fucks my pussy...but the ass...it would all be for him."

Ikuno was about to say something when Ichigo began to shriek, apparently someone placed an ice cube down her neck.

"Now that everyone is awake." Zero Two said with a smirk, "How about a game of truth or dare?"

-o-

"Dammit Kokoro, press your boobs together!"

The words, though spoken by a feminine voice immediately caught Mitsuru's attention. His head snapped in the direction where his fiancée had been sitting with her friends.

"What the hell?" He muttered in shock as he shot up from his seat. The other men looked in the same direction.

He didn't know what was going on, but Kokoro had exposed an obscene amount of cleavage and had her boobs pressed together. Miku was crouched in front of her, her face pressed against Kokoro's breasts.

She shrieked when Zero Two poured chilled wine over her cleavage and Miku tried to drink. Behind them, they saw the prone figure of Ichigo on the sofa while Ikuno was...making out with her?

Without a word, Mitsuru strode to where they were. Kokoro saw him first.

"Hey baby." She said with a wide smile, "Want to try? You can drink from my nipples if you want."

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru sounded almost choked.

"Uh oh, looks like the party is over." Zero Two said as the others joined Mitsuru. She can see Hiro shaking his head. She only smirked in response.

The men obviously had more control over their drinks than the girls did, and each one tended to their more inebriated partner. Miku was already quarreling with Zorome, insisting that she's not drunk. To appease her, Zorome didn't argue and just supported her as Miku walked with wobbly steps.

Ichigo refused to let her pillow go so Goro had to carry her while she still hugged it, Ikuno gathered their things. Zero Two merely wrapped her arm around Hiro and stated that she had a blast and would love to be with them again soon.

Kokoro only had eyes for her man as he held her close while he saw to their guests as they all went home.

"Sweetheart you had too much to drink." Mitsuru nearly hissed as her hand crept from his waist down to the front of his pants. His hand shook as he locked the front door, then made sure the alarm system was set.

"I'm not that drunk." Kokoro said, "Just feeling reckless..."

"What were you and Miku doing?" He pulled her to the bathroom and started the steam shower.

"Oh that." She giggled then rose on tiptoe to kiss his lips. "Zero Two dared Miku to do the boob luge."

"Why you?"

"Zero Two said because I'm the hostess, it should be me..." She gave him another silly smile. "Are you...jealous?"

Mitsuru paused briefly, recalling the moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about another girl nuzzling his fiancée's breasts, but one thing was certain, he didn't want other men gawking at her body, even if those men were already in committed relationships.

"Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart. Hold on to my shoulders." He knelt before her to remove her heels, then rose, turning her around. He untied the string of her dress and brushed his lips against her shoulder.

"Been wanting to do this all night." He dragged the garment off and pulled her to face him, he made a low sound at the sight of her black see-through demi-cup bra.

"I like this sexy little thing." Then he brushed a forefinger over one pink nipple. "Had fun tonight?"

Kokoro nodded with a smile. "Yeah...they're all funny. Miku wanted to find out if Zero Two is bi and tried to get Ikuno to make out with her."

"What did she say?" He carefully removed her jewelry, smiling at the heart padlock pendant she'd chosen to wear.

"Zero Two? She said she'll make out with Ikuno if Miku would do the same with me."

A small gust of laughter escaped his lips. "What did you say?"

"I can't because I'm with you. Miku told me to go and eat a dick." Kokoro looked up at him, her eyes huge and almost dreamy. "You're...you're laughing at me."

"Because you're funny sweetheart." His gaze roamed her lacy garters and hose, the black demi bra and tiny thong. "If I'd known you were hiding this, we wouldn't have made it out to the patio." He reached for the clasp of her bra and unclipped it, tossing it away.

"So beautiful..." He groaned in a low voice as he gave both nipples a sweet nuzzle. Then he knelt down to unfasten her garters, rolling down her hose and peeled her thong to the ankles.

"Mitsuru..." She whispered in a broken voice as he pressed a heated kiss to her mons, inhaling her scent.

Another time it would have embarrassed her slightly, but right now, she could do nothing but accept his ministrations with bare honesty.

She threaded her shaky fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. "I love your mouth on me..."

Mitsuru made a sound of frustration, rising once more. "Despite how much I want you, I'm going to give you a reprieve tonight, been too rough with you earlier. Come on, in you go." He led her to the shower, then stripped to follow her in.

Kokoro arched her face up and smiled as the warm water flowed through her skin. She turned her head as she felt him stand behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw the silver necklace around his neck. "You still had that on?"

"You wore the pendant so I wore the key."

"For some reason...it drives me crazy to see it on you." Kokoro admitted in a soft whisper.

He gave her another of his devilish grin. "I thought so." He lathered up a washcloth and gently scrubbed her forehead and cheeks.

Kokoro raised her face, smiling. She loved it when he took care of her like this. "That feels so good."

He dropped a kiss on her lips in response.

"Do you like me when I wear my belt?"

"You know I do." The washcloth slowly descended to her neck.

"You like me when I get freaky with you?

"I like you very much when you get freaky." He soaped up her breasts, his breaths coming quicker.

Kokoro rose on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you know...if it's past twelve then today is our two year anniversary? I have learned so much about you."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "So it is. And what have you learned?" He washed her belly, the soft strokes of his fingers making the muscles trip.

"I make you happy. When you half smile, you only curve the left corner of your lips. Your eyes get lively when you're amused, but also when your brain is engaged. They also turn almost black just when you're about to come." Kokoro abruptly stopped as she realized the direction of her words.

"I know when you're faking a smile, your real ones have this cute, little dimple at the left corner of your mouth. You can speed read, and you write your a's the way they appear in a computer instead of an o with a tail."

"My clever baby." Mitsuru murmured with a smile then slowly stroked between her legs.

Kokoro ran her hands over his forearms, lightly tracing a vein with her finger. "I like how strong you are, yet so gentle with me." It never failed to thrill her whenever she thought of how much he held back his strength each time he touched her.

"Mitsuru..."

"Yes, baby?" His forefinger tickled her clit, making Kokoro gasp.

"Mitsuru..." She tried again, looking up at his beautiful green eyes. "I want...I..."

"What is it, sweetheart? You need anything?"

She rose on tiptoe once more, pulling him down to whisper at his ear. "Won't you have anal sex with me?"

He inhaled sharply. "Baby...I ache just at the sight of you, now bathing you like this...don't tease me anymore, I'm not made of stone, sweetheart."

"I don't understand."

"You're drunk, Kokoro. I won't take advantage of you." But he was helpless to resist wrapping his hand around her to squeeze her ass. "God, sweetheart...how I want you."

"Zero Two said that now would be a good time to try again because I'll be relaxed."

"You discussed this with Zero Two?" She heard the hint of incredulity in his voice.

"She said she'd tried pegging...what is that?" Kokoro found herself unable to look away from the masculine curve of his lips. "She did it to Hiro?"

"I do _not _want to hear about that." Mitsuru almost groaned.

"You promised you would take me in the ass. You did." Kokoro reminded him, then reached to curl her hand around his cock and began to stroke him. "Please baby? I know you'll make it good."

"I fear of hurting you. I'd need to prepare you."

"I know you'd be careful with me, you always have been." She began to knead his heavy balls, the way he had taught her how.

"Remember your safe words?"

"Sunflower...Hibiscus." Kokoro replied immediately. Sunflower or yellow to slow down, Hibiscus or red to stop completely. There were other non-verbal safe 'words' they've discussed as well for her safety.

"You promise to use them when you need to? Don't want to hurt you baby, don't force yourself with something just to please me."

Kokoro only smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Of course."

"Wait here."

He walked out of the shower enclosure to get the lube. He selected one that was silicone based with jojoba oil that could help soothe any discomfort. Kokoro stood under the shower letting the water clear some of the fog in her brain. She wanted to experience this fully. Sizzling thrills coursed through her veins at the thought of submitting to him, of being utterly dominated by the man she loved. She hadn't thought of it that way until Ikuno described it.

"Changed your mind?" Mitsuru asked as he returned, then pulled her through the water over to the shower's wooden bench. She shook her head, she's not backing out now, no matter what, she wanted this to happen.

"Straddle me sweetheart." He murmured as he sat then patted his thighs for her to join him.

He grabbed her ass as she stepped over one of his knees. Instinctively, Kokoro clung to his shoulders as he lifted her above his lap. "Lean into me, wrap your arms around me."

Kokoro looked at him curiously but obeyed him without question.

"Place your feet on the bench. That's it, sweetheart."

Kokoro moaned as her pussy pressed against his shaft. Moving as if with a single mind, she rocked her hips just as he bucked in perfect sync. Breathless laughter escaped them both.

Her soft flesh clenched, aching for the deep possession of his cock. So much, that she almost begged him to take her. "Eyes on the prize." She murmured, almost to herself, making Mitsuru smile.

Behind her, she heard him squeeze lube and her heart raced as she felt the first tendril of nervousness. She was exposed like this, vulnerable, and she had remembered that few times they've tried, the incredible fullness, the...pain.

But when Mitsuru said, "Now would be the time to tell me to stop." Kokoro realized she didn't want him to.

She'd always trusted him, he'd never harmed her. She wanted to have this memory forever, to be his in every way. "I want this, only with you."

He shuddered and his cock pulsed against her pussy. He poured more oil at the small of her back, making her shiver as it ran down between her cheeks. For several luxurious minutes, he stroked her, caressed her back, then slowly reached for her from behind, fitting two fingers in her pussy, stroking her until she shivered and undulated, dying to be filled with something bigger.

As those delectable caresses went on, he pressed a flattened palm over her back, easily keeping her in place. Kokoro made a soft sound as he circled the pad of his forefinger around her opening, teasing her, gently probing.

A little more pressure. The oil began to feel hotter, more slippery.

It had taken a while for her to enjoy this. But being touched there has gradually become pleasurable for her, as she shed more of her inhibitions.

"Take my finger, baby." He pressed, pressed and then it inched inside her.

"Oh!" Kokoro gasped again, her nails digging unconsciously into his shoulders.

"My God, woman. So tight." He nipped and licked his favorite spot on her neck. "And it's all mine." His voice rumbled through his chest, and she felt the vibration against her breasts, her stiffened nipples.

Slowly, his lubed finger gained entry to that passage and he buried it to his knuckle, sensations overwhelmed her.

"Mitsuru...yes." she sighed.

"Christ, do you know what you do to me?"

If it's the same thing he does to her, then yes. When he removed his fingers from her pussy and focused on her ass, she clenched his shoulders with both hands, holding absolutely still and absorbing the sensation.

With their bodies pressed together, she could feel all the latent power in his muscles, could feel the toll his restraint was taking. "Don't stop. Give me more."

He used his free hand to drizzle oil around his finger. Kokoro bit her lip as she felt more pressure. He was wedging a second finger inside. "There you go. That's it. . . ."

Both gasped as his fingers sank in, Kokoro whimpered his name as she arched her back.

"Ah, you like that." Watching her reactions intently, he delved deeper. "I'll make this pleasurable for you." He withdrew his fingers almost all the way, pouring more oil. Then he sank both fingers inside. For what felt like hours, he pumped them. Twisted them. Spread them. He snugged the two fingers inside her, gently stretching her.

Despite how much she liked having his fingers, it didn't stop the aching emptiness of her pussy.

"Mitsuru...I feel...empty."

She began to rub her clit against the hard shaft of his cock.

"Baby you can't do that." He groaned, "If you use my cock to get off, it'll be over."

Kokoro understood though that didn't stop her from aching.

"Mitsuru...more, please." She could feel the invasion all over her trembling body, but there was no pain, only an indescribable sensation, an unbearable need. How much longer could she take this? Even as Kokoro pondered the question, her pussy was dripping against his cock. "I want you, Mitsuru!"

He eased his fingers from her. "Then you're ready." He whispered against her ear as he coated his shaft with oil, stroking it with a shaking hand. "God baby, how I ache."

Kokoro kissed him almost in apology as she realized how badly he wanted to come.

"Raise your hips, Kokoro." Holding his glistening cock upright, he maneuvered her body until she was poised over the blunt tip. He tucked the head between her cheeks, against her tight entrance. Then, with a groan, he began to lower her, the tip nudging, pushing.

Kokoro bit her lip but couldn't stop a small whimper as the broad crown demanded entry. Was she really going to let this happen? It had always seemed so taboo to her. It was never something that had factored into her darkest fantasies before she met him. But it was something she wanted to give to him if he desired it of her.

When she felt him back there, thick against her impossible tightness, she almost stopped him. But when he pushed, she gave, her plug 'exercises' having eased his way. She buried her face against his shoulder as the pressure intensified.

"Don't fight me." Mitsuru groaned. "Let me in."

When the head popped past the tight ring, he lowered his chin to his chest, shuddering. "_Fuck."_

"Mitsuru...ah, this...don't stop." She felt him stretching her, it reminded her of losing her virginity. Overwhelming. Impossible. Incredible.

And while it hurt, it was a pain she craved, because it was for him, all for him. He split her so wide she wondered if she would ever be built the same again. He stretched her to her very limits as she clawed at his arms, cried his name. He delved farther, his girth difficult to accept. Even still, pleasure began to suffuse her the deeper he went.

"Relax, sweetheart. Surrender to me." He raised her up on his dick, then lowered her once more. Up...down...up...down...

Just when it was at the edge of unbearable, he asked her to touch her clit.

"Finger yourself for me." His voice was so low, almost hoarse.

He kissed her panting mouth as one of her hands dipped down to her pussy. As he lowered her again on his dick, she slipped a finger inside. "Oh my god..." Kokoro cried out as her head fell back.

He leaned down to her breasts, his mouth hungrily seeking. He took a taut nipple between his lips and began to lash it with his tongue.

Kokoro rained kisses against his wet hair as he took a pink nipple and suckled her.

"Two fingers, baby." He turned to the other breast, tugging the nipple between his teeth.

Their eyes met as she wedged in a second finger, she could feel the hard pressure of his cock, pushing against her sheath.

"You like being filled this way?" He went even deeper, making her accept more of the stretch. And it felt incredible!

She leaned in to lick his lips. "Yes."

His hands roamed up her arms, covered her breasts, stroked her nipples with his thumbs. "Goddamn, you are so fucking exquisite. I love you."

"I...love you..." She whispered brokenly as she finger-fucked herself. He glanced down and watched her fingers pump into her pink flesh and made that growling sound.

"Just when I think you can't possibly get any more sexier...about to explode just at the sight of you, woman!" He gave shallow bucks of his hips in time with the thrusts of her hand.

"Mitsuru, I'm close!" With each thrust of her fingers, her soft flesh contracted more. "Make me come...make me...make me..._please!_"

"Fuck,_ FUCK!_" He growled then made his first hard thrust into her ass, shouting with satisfaction.

She came on the final descent, seated on his cock, his cum erupted. His hips bucking up into her, his head fell back and a hoarse cry burst from his chest.

Kokoro whimpered as she felt the first hot jet of his semen, almost fearing the strength of her own orgasm as the pleasure quickened and quickened and then ignited into a blazing fiery ecstasy.

He wrenched an orgasm from her very core, screams from her lungs. As the pleasure rolled on and on, fierce contractions overtook her lower body.

"I feel you!" Mitsuru groaned, his thick cock jerked inside her, pumping his essence. She could only cling to his shoulders and surrender to the relentless waves of pleasure that threatened to take away her sanity.

"Now, I've possessed you. Completely."

* * *

**A/N: **My first anal sex story, and maybe the last one as well. Dang, it was harder than I thought. The length of this one shot is the result of me trying to delay the actual anal sex scene. Yeah, yeah must be wondering why I would do this if it's out of my comfort zone, but someone once told me to always do something I'm not comfortable with...at least once. lol So here it is!


	4. 3 Eden I

Story Three: Eden I

* * *

**WARNING: **Just lots of sex, but not the gentle kind. So yeah.

* * *

Normally she avoided the club during Friday nights. Just too many people packed together on the dance floor, not that it has ever hindered anyone from dancing.

Kokoro sighed as the music thumped a vibrating tattoo against her skin. Laser lights pierced the dimly lit dance floor, but not dark enough to make faces unrecognizable.

Her friend Miku was nearby, dancing and laughing with a hunk. On the other end of the dance floor, their other three friends sat in one of the VIP booth. Even from the distance, she could see Zero Two egging Ichigo to take another shot of what could only be tequila.

She had a few shots herself earlier, Kokoro almost smiled derisively, but not enough to impair her judgment, she knew better than to cede full control to alcohol especially in a sea of people grinding against each other.

She's not going to mope. No sir, she's not going to chase after someone who just wasn't into her. Last night was the final straw. She's through chasing after that man. She has her pride too, dammit.

Her head was spinning, her body moving subconsciously to the music, unknowingly sensual. Yeah, right now she's feeling reckless, like she could do something wild and irrevocable, something she'd most likely regret later but was too hurt and angry to care about consequences right now.

Tonight she wore a tiny black leather dress, the micro-length sheath was designed with the zipper down the front for easy access. The silver Ring of O that served as its tab drew many glances. But Kokoro didn't care. She knew what that ring signaled, doesn't mean she'll just crawl on her hands and knees and play pet to the first man who crooked his finger at her.

The hem ended just below the curve of her ass and she paired it with black thigh high boots leaving that strip of skin all the more tantalizing. She wore hot pink lipstick and glam eye makeup, the metallic copper hues brought out the electric blue in her eyes. A pair of black iron spiked earrings adorned her ears with matching lace choker to complete her outfit.

Miku arranged her long wavy hair into a half-up French braid crown, leaving long tresses to fall below her waist, no longer bound in a prim and proper braid or bun. Hell yeah, she's through being a good office girl. Tired of playing by the rules, tonight she wants to get wild.

Her current partner was a tall guy with a nicely built physique and light brown hair. Yet despite his easy charm and ready smiles, the more time she spent with him, the more she kept wishing he was someone else. Kokoro mentally kicked herself as she found herself yearning for a certain dark haired man, with chiseled lips always shaped in a scowl, and piercing green eyes that could cut straight to her soul.

The last thought disturbed her, and almost in an act of denial, she danced closer to her partner. He grinned, letting her know that he was interested than being just her dance partner.

Wasn't it about time she handed over her V? After all, he's attractive, seems like a gentleman, doesn't give off any creepy vibes, and more importantly, won't demand anything beyond the physical. He could be a good lover. In that aspect, he's safe.

Then again, why should she? She barely knew the guy, and though she'd sensed some spark between them, it was nothing like the sizzling electricity she'd felt with Mitsuru. Her infuriating boss could switch her body temperature from hot to cold and vice versa with nothing more than a glance. Can she settle for less?

Much as she wanted to shed her boring good girl persona, it's too damned ingrained in her psyche. Change of clothes and racy makeup doesn't alter the person inside...

A shiver of recognition traveled down her spine. It was a strange sensation, confusing her. No, not recognition, more like a feeling of...being watched.

Kokoro turned her head behind her...and lost her breath. Her boss. He's here.

Mitsuru stood beside the dance floor, his green eyes riveted to her. Dressed to perfection in black slacks and a crisp, collared light gray shirt. Suave and stylish with his hair slicked back. He could easily put any other man to shame in her eyes, but he looked agitated.

How did he find her here? What did he want? As his eyes raked over her body, Mitsuru seemed dazed by her changed appearance. Was he expecting to see the goody office girl, the personal assistant?

_'Cause she's gone, honey boy, gone..._

That wasn't exactly true, but Mitsuru didn't have to know. A girl got to have pride too.

As her hips began to sway, Mitsuru's breaths shallowed.

Slowly she turned to face him, her movements deliberately seductive, swaying her hips in a sensual, fluid motion—as if she danced only for him. The whole world faded away, and there was only him and her.

Her breasts almost spilled through the bust of her indecent dress, but Kokoro has long passed the point of no return to be embarrassed. With a small, wicked smile, she raised her hands to play with her hair, then slowly glided her palms down her front, pausing ever so slightly to cup her breasts as she worked her hips.

Mitsuru clenched his fists, his eyes glazing with lust. Kokoro's breath hitched as she saw the heavy length of his cock pressing against his pants, and he made no attempt to disguise that he wanted her. He looked like he was ready to simply grab her and fuck her against the wall.

The tall guy wasn't about to take a hint. He grabbed her wrist, startling Kokoro, breaking the spell.

"You come with me now." He snarled.

"Let go!" Kokoro moved to shake him off, but his grip only tightened. Panic clawed at her chest, she hated being restrained, especially by someone she barely knew. This? This was the man she thought seemed like a gentleman a few moments ago? She really has a rotten sense of judgment when it comes to men.

"You teasing slut. You're basically begging to be fucked right now." The words chilled her to the bone.

"Release me at once!" Kokoro tried to move away, but he tugged her back. She pulled harder. But he wouldn't let go.

Raw fear clutched her chest. Had she gone too far? But she had meant to tease Mitsuru, not this creep!

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Air wheezed through the tight constriction of her throat, but she couldn't get enough. Suffocating. The people seemed to close in on her, her vision began to dim.

And still, he wouldn't let go.

Kokoro batted him away, her efforts feeble, helpless in this state...

Suddenly the pressure on her wrist was gone. And she found her back resting against the wall. She could breathe easier now, still wheezing but her thoughts clearer.

Kokoro saw Mitsuru, holding the creepy guy up against the opposite wall by his neck.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked between gritted teeth.

It took a few seconds for her to catch her breath, her wrist felt sore, but she knew that saying yes would mean someone would be badly beaten tonight. "I'm alright."

"Apologize." This to the man in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry," The tall guy stuttered. "I didn't know she was with you."

Mitsuru's voice dropped to lethal softness, inaudible over the pounding of the club music, but his meaning was clear.

"I'm sorry!" A desperate shout, tinged with fear and pain. Mitsuru must have applied pressure.

The other guy outweighed Mitsuru by a few pounds, but swinging arms blindly in the hope of landing a hit was no match for someone who had been brawling in the streets in his youth.

Mitsuru had restrained him not by constricting the throat—that was mostly for show, public display of dominance—what Kokoro hadn't been able to see was the lethal blade he'd pressed against the man's crotch, promising an impromptu castration.

"If I find out you came near her again, I will carve out a cherished piece of your anatomy and make you eat it!" Mitsuru released him and the trembling man crumpled to the floor. An acrid smell wafted from his direction.

He had pissed himself.

The man who could inspire so much fear took her arm—gently—and led Kokoro out a back entrance.

Mitsuru waited until they were in the alley before turning to her. "What the fuck?"

"Are you blaming me?" Kokoro bit her lower lip. She hadn't meant to lead the other guy on, that dance had been for Mitsuru, but she hadn't considered how it would have sent a wrong signal. She cringed inside, this was just more evidence proving to her how naive she really was in this flirting game.

"We're getting out of here." He began to lead her away.

"I came here with friends." Kokoro almost panicked, trying to break free from his grasp. "I don't want to leave!" So much for her brief stint as a bad girl, when it came down to it, she's still a fricking wuss!

Mitsuru paused then turned to face her, lips drawn back from his teeth. "Were you going to fuck that man?"

"What if I were? It's not like we're in a relationship. You were with your mistress last night." God, the words still hurt, but she refused to let it show. "Besides, I didn't take you to be the jealous type." She murmured with a bravado she was far from feeling, refusing to let him see how much he really affected her.

"With you? Yes! I wanted to kill him!"

_Oh my god_. Had Mitsuru actually admitted to being jealous? "But your mistress...you..." She looked up at him in confusion.

"Not having this conversation here..." He tugged at her hand and led her away.

-o-

She didn't know how they made it to his penthouse. Everything felt unreal, a dream. She half expected to wake up and find herself back in her bed, tears still drying on her pillow. But no, she was really here. His home had become a familiar place to her through these past several months as his PA.

Kokoro knew where his bedroom was, where his walk-in closet was located. The spacious kitchen she'd regularly stocked with fresh fruits and bottled water. She had supervised the weekly clean up of the pool outside, the maintenance of the patio garden. She had spent countless hours in this place it had begun to feel almost like a second home to her.

She had left her purse with her friends, but Mitsuru let her use his phone to send Miku a message.

He found her standing in the middle of the living room, holding one of the bottled water. He knew that she'd seen Minako last night and had drawn the wrong conclusions.

"Minako hasn't been my mistress for a long time." He began, wanting to get that sticking point dealt with as quickly as possible. "I'm not a saint Kokoro, I never claimed to be pure and holy. I have needs too."

"Why was she at the office last night?" Kokoro asked a bit warily, unsure if this was something she would ever be ready to hear. But she had to know.

Mitsuru released a sigh, "She's in need of protection, her ex-boyfriend got involved with drugs, disappeared about a month ago, and now she's getting death threats for unpaid debts he'd incurred."

"But why you?" She couldn't stop the jealousy from bleeding through. She didn't like the thought that the other woman knew more about him than she did. That Minako knew him more intimately, had taken him inside her body, had felt his mouth all over—

"Stop it, Kokoro." Mitsuru cut in through her unhappy thoughts as if he could read them. "Thinking about my past isn't going to help. You have your history, I have mine. Jealousy will only destroy what we have."

"Your history is damn longer than mine!" She groaned, frustrated that she couldn't even tell him the truth. That if he knew that she had never been intimate with a man, he would disappear from her life. Why was he so against virgins anyway? Just impatience? Because the hymen bearing girls are clumsy in bed? Had unrealistic demands?

"There's something you're not telling me." He looked at her with intense, searching eyes, and she tried to rein in her frustrated jealousy.

"I can't help it." She said in a small voice. "It hurts too much."

He made an incoherent sound, and the next thing she knew she was being held within his arms. "Baby...sweet Kokoro...there's no reason to be jealous. I haven't been with a woman since I met you."

"But that was..." More than six months ago. For a man like Mitsuru, that's a lifetime to go without sex.

"Doesn't make it any less true." He murmured as he stroked back a lock of hair from her face. His eyes studying her intently.

"This thing between us..." He said quietly as he pulled her to sit on a black leather couch. "You and me. Is that what you want, Kokoro?"

"Well gee, I only just threw myself at you the other night. Not sure how much more obvious I can be."

She wondered how much Mitsuru did know. This evening, the club, her 'wild antics', Kokoro realized she subconsciously did those things because she hoped he'd find out, and will provoke him to act, to chase after her. And he did.

He poured some orange juice into a glass and handed it to her. Then he turned and looked at her, pinning her to her seat with nothing more but the intensity of his gaze.

"Have you given this much thought? About us? I won't be an easy lover, Kokoro. Do you think you can handle me?"

"I won't know until I've tried..." She admitted quietly. "I...I don't have much experience." Correction, she has zero experience. But she can't tell him that.

He reached out to touch the soft angle of her jaw. "You feel it too." He whispered. "From the moment I saw your resume. I didn't know who you were. I just knew you were mine."

In all the months since she'd worked for him, this was the first time he'd ever told her this.

"I kept telling myself you were too kind, too soft and gentle for me. I tried to stay away...to let you find a better man." His voice became lower with each word. "I'm tired of pretending I don't care. Tired of other men lusting after what is mine,"

His hand cupped her neck, and then his mouth was against her lips, kissing her as if he was starving. As if he'd been starving for years. They both groaned at the taste of each other, the sound almost disbelieving this was really happening.

She made a small startled sound when he pulled her into his lap, her thighs astride his waist. His body felt hard and strong beneath her hands as she explored him almost shyly.

Mitsuru didn't speak, just looked at her intently, then he cupped her face with both hands, holding her still while his mouth assaulted her—biting and licking, invading her. She couldn't even kiss him back. Couldn't even breathe. All she could do was submit to him, open to him, every slide of his tongue against hers, every nip of his teeth, driving her need higher.

They were both breathing hard when he finally pulled back. "I want more of you. More access to you."

Mitsuru grazed the backs of his fingers over her jawline, then down her neck. "You're so beautiful."

Kokoro wanted to capture his hand and bite his fingers as he traced her collarbone, she trembled as his hand continued lower, saw the way his eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw the silver Ring of O.

"Do you like it?" She asked softly.

"Very much."

He curled two fingers around the ring and began to pull, unzipping her dress until the tab rested on her stomach, releasing the constraints that held her firm, heavy breasts.

His hand felt so hot against her skin as he slipped it inside, cupping her. With a soft sound of need, Kokoro arched into his touch.

He was murmuring something, like he was talking to himself...something about control, about how he must restrain himself.

She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he could have her, that he didn't have to hold back so much...but then he rubbed his thumb over one nipple and all coherent thoughts scattered. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body as he rolled the peak, lightly pinching. Then harder.

With a final tug, his fingers moved to the other breast and kneaded it. "Spread your legs wider for me."

Sitting astride him, Kokoro didn't think she could spread her thighs any wider when he pushed her knees away from his body. Oh god, she was so exposed, Mitsuru didn't know it yet, he was so focused on her face.

She bit her lip as he ran his hand up her inner thigh. _Hurry...please, I'm dying here. _Higher. A pause. Kokoro made an impatient sound as he brushed his knuckles along the sensitive skin. "Mitsuru!"

"Patience." He murmured, though his eyes were anything but.

She nipped him back when he bit her lower lip, then the two of them looked down and watched the movements of his hands as he touched her, even as her breath heaved, his eyes full of naked need, hunger. Greed.

His hand moved higher. Slow. Teasing. Higher still. Then his fingers brushed her wet pussy.

"You're not wearing panties?" he snapped. His green eyes all at once intensely angry.

Kokoro blinked, her blue eyes betrayed her confusion. She thought he'd be delighted not furious. Men! Will she ever understand them?

"Which man was to enjoy this surprise? Mr. Pisspants you were dancing with earlier?"

"Maybe next time you won't parade ex-mistresses in front of me." She smiled at him, unafraid despite his anger.

"Maybe I'll teach you to want only me." His half-crazy expression was back.

Much as it thrilled her to see him so jealous, Kokoro didn't like to play such games. "I wasn't planning on going home with anyone...but when I went clubbing, I intend...to forget you."

"By sleeping with another man?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Weren't you going to do the same?" She reminded him, brushing her lips against the angry line of his. "Come now let's not fight...I would rather have you kiss me..."

"I don't share, Kokoro." He cupped her chin and made her meet his eyes. "Think carefully before deciding to be mine."

"Don't have to." She smiled at him, dropping small kisses on his chin.

"Be sure, Kokoro." He groaned when she began to nuzzle his throat. "This...this changes everything. Once this happens, you're mine."

"I'm not sharing you either." His seductive scent was making her head swim. She rubbed her nose against his.

"I know you'll make this good for me." She murmured, then licked a trail from his neck to the sensitive spot below his ear. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" She nibbled his earlobe.

"Christ."

"I want this." She swallowed again, drew a breath. "I want you." And all the air left her lungs, as he grasped the ring of O and tugged it until it came to the very bottom. Kokoro reached down and with a few tug at the edges, the zipper separated completely and he peeled her dress off.

"Mitsuru..." She called his name as he slowly slid his hands up her torso, thumbs brushing just at the outer curves of her breasts. All the while he rained hungry, biting kisses over her shoulders, her neck, her jaw, while she allowed her hands to roam the breadth of his back and forced herself to stay still, but it was too hard not to squirm wantonly against the rough press of his slacks between her thighs.

"God, the taste of you..." He groaned against her, then her nipple was in his wet, sucking mouth, and she cried out, clutching his head to her.

His hands rested against her thighs, his fingers were hot as a brand, and so close to her center, which was begging for his touch.

As he leaned into her, her thighs rode higher on his waist, he cursed and ground his hips into hers, moving his mouth to give her other nipple the same intense treatment as the first. His tongue swirled tantalizing patterns, his mouth sucked her to an aching peak, his teeth gave tiny nips that made her whimper.

She had always considered herself generous in the boob department, but they had never felt so heavy and feverish, sending arcs of pleasure like gentle lightning between her legs where she clenched on emptiness she was so close to begging for him to fill.

And at last, just as she was beginning to wonder if orgasm from nipple stimulation alone was a possibility for her, his mouth came back to hers.

With her arms and legs wound tight around him, her naked chest held tight against him, he strode through the dimly lit house into the darkness of his bedroom. He lay her on the bed and Kokoro made a soft sound as her back sank into a pillow-top mattress covered with a thick, soft comforter.

Mitsuru moved away, though she can see his movements in the darkness, and after a moment soft light filled the room from a lamp in one corner. Her gaze never left him as he reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off, then reached to pull her body closer to the edge of the bed until her legs dangled at the sides. Kokoro's hands immediately flew to his body, desperate to feel the heat and smoothness of his skin, trace the dips and lines of his muscles.

He pressed his mouth against hers and it was not a kiss, not even a lick. She could only make soft sounds of protest as he held her still, and fucked her mouth with a tongue that wouldn't let her breathe.

"Mitsuru...wait, please..." She gasped when he finally released her enough to take gulps of air.

"I'm done waiting, baby. Six months, Kokoro, six fucking months...the things I wanted to do to you then..." He cupped his hand over her soft flesh, his touch both intimate and possessive. "This is mine. Mine to kiss, mine to fuck. Prove me wrong. Tell me you've let other men touch you here since you met me."

Almost stunned, Kokoro could only shake her head.

Male satisfaction suffused his expression as his eyes became hooded. "That's right. You knew you were mine, all this time. You felt it too. It's only fair, you've ruined me for other women too."

"Mitsuru..." She has to tell him, he had been honest with her all this time, even with his past relationships, so why couldn't she do the same? But even that was taken away from her as he slowly touched her, stealing away her voice.

He barely left any part of her unkissed as he made his way down the length of her body, spreading her legs open as he did so. She could only look at him as if in a daze as Mitsuru slid to his knees down onto the floor and grabbed her hips, pulling her until the backs of her thighs rested on his shoulders.

He sank back on his heels, and for a long moment, simply examined every inch of her body. Kokoro felt an overpowering urge to cover herself as the heat on her face roared into an inferno, but she forced herself to remain open before his eyes.

Mitsuru smiled as every part of her turned pink as he studied the soft flesh between her legs. But before she could protest, he leaned down and kissed the inside of her knee. She began to tremble when he gently spread her legs further apart, and his lips slowly slithered up her inner thigh.

The ever-increasing intimacy was starting to overwhelm her, though he took his time, using his mouth and tongue, but when he edged closer to her pussy, she clammed up. Or tried to. She couldn't close her legs against him even if she wanted to.

He made soothing sounds, then used his tongue, gently licking, sampling her taste, her textures, and murmured incoherent words when she cried out softly.

Her hands clenched into fists, bunching the sheets as he used his fingers to part her flesh, opening her up in a way that had her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped, she didn't know how much more she could take as she felt his eyes intently examining her exposed flesh.

"So beautiful, my sweet Kokoro." He murmured before delving in deep, flicking his tongue. Her hips bucked in response, whimpering as he began to suckle her, licking up and down her tiny entrance then tugged on her clit.

He explored her so completely, leaving no part untouched until she thought she'd lost her mind.

But everything changed when he tried to press a finger inside. Until that moment she thought her body was ready, hungry for him, and yet the unfamiliar intrusion of his finger sent her body resisting him in a way she'd never expected it to.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mitsuru asked, for the first time showing hesitation on his part. "Was I too rough?" He touched her soft flesh once more, she was wet, slippery, but so tight. Too tight. And the way she flinched when he tried to breach her with a finger...

"Tell me you've done this before." He groaned, suddenly realizing what that niggling tiny voice was trying to tell him.

Her silence told him all he needed to know. "Sweetheart...damn it Kokoro, I don't deserve you but I'm not letting you go!"

He dragged her towards him roughly, his hands resting on her hips as he took control once more. She felt powerless to stop him, and could only cede to his demands as he pulled her legs closer over his shoulders.

He was ravenous, eating her with such ferocious need. His hand left indents on her leg when he gripped her thigh to spread her farther. Then as if sensing her need for connection, her need to anchor herself, he reached for her clenched fist, hesitant at first, but when Kokoro unfurled her hand and clutched him as if he was her only lifeline left, he interlaced his fingers with hers.

Mitsuru may know his way around a woman's most treasured part, but when it comes to affection, he was treading uncharted territory. And yet, with Kokoro, it felt so natural, the need to kiss her, to please her, to simply take in her scent, her taste, her textures...

He began to lick her again, making wet sounds that were somehow more obscene to her than what he was doing. Unable to do anything but accept, Kokoro cried out softly as she grabbed onto his hair, and squeezed his hand. Her mind almost blanked out when she felt him lick right there, right where she pees. "Mitsuru...no!" The act was unbearably intimate, felt insanely taboo.

"Yes." He countered, then bent his head towards her again. One lick. One tiny lick she barely felt right on her clit, and her hips tried to buck upward. Prepared for the violent reaction, he held her steady and did it again.

If he wasn't making her blush all over the intensity, the intimacy of his shameless adoration, now it seems he's going to drive her insane with the barest of touches.

"Please...please..." She wasn't even aware that she was begging him, all she knew was the unbearable ache in her flesh.

Finally, he brought his mouth to her. He sucked her deep and stroked his tongue over her clit in the way that drove her absolutely batshit crazy. She tightened all over and exploded, her entire body gripped with racking pleasure.

His licking was different now, softer, gentler like he was softening with her pleasure. As if he's taking care of her even in this.

Slowly, he kissed his way up her body, trailing soft, tickling kisses up her belly, between her breasts, the scented hollow below her neck.

He loomed over her, caging her with his muscular arms.

"Mitsuru..." She whispered to him.

He studied her face intently, looking down at her with a kind of wonder in those smoldering green eyes. "There's no going back."

A small sob escaped her, because he was right about that too. "I...I want it all...I want all of you..."

She felt the thick, smooth head of his cock as he brushed against the tiny opening. He felt huge, like a baseball bat, like something that definitely shouldn't fit into her soft, secret place.

"Shh..." Mitsuru soothed. "You and I...this...this is inevitable. You were made for me."

As if to prove his point, he pressed his cock against the entrance to her pussy. The exquisite stretching burn had her gasping in protest as the first tendrils of panic set in, like maybe it was too much, he felt so huge inside. But he pushed harder into her. Unyielding, unstoppable, Kokoro cried out as her body was stretched taut, forced to receive him. Her trembling hands reached for him, frantic to hold on to something, to someone, and he growled his approval.

"I know you need me to go slow and gentle...but Kokoro, I've waited too long. I can't...subdue my need for you." Mitsuru said in a low voice, his face tight with strain, his mouth twisted in anguish.

A rush of love flooded her as she saw his agony. Reaching up to touch his face, Kokoro made a small sound of surrender and closed her eyes, her body unresisting beneath him.

"No...don't look away." He growled, "Look at me Kokoro...I want to see your eyes. I want to watch the way your eyes grow darker as I pierce your pussy..."

There was no reprieve for her, not a single instant of relief from the intense possession. He pulled back and thrust inside again, deeper this time. The discomfort rose to a fever pitch, and her body instinctively twisted to escape, as if to get some distance.

He was too hard, too thick. He reached too deep.

"Oh, baby...my sweet Kokoro..." He looked half crazed as his voice, a harsh sound escaping him as he tore through her hymen. "No longer pure...defiled by my cock. Yes...yes, take me deeper, let me ruin this virgin pussy."

"It's too much. Please...you're too deep." Her fingers clenched against the hard plane of his abdomen, pleading with him. It hurts too much. Even when he didn't move, the burning stretch didn't ease. "I don't know if I can take mo—"

"You can...you will."

Powerful hands held her hips in place at the edge of the bed, fingers left marks on her skin, marks she would wear for days after this. He pulled back and knelt before her, pulling her legs over his shoulders once more. Even when he tried to soothe her pain, tried to ease the ache away, the hot stroke of his tongue as he licked her with carnal enjoyment only stoked her feverish needs higher.

Torn between two yearnings that were the exact opposites—the longing to have him back and the throbbing pain of flesh newly broken, Kokoro no longer knew what she wanted, confused, feeling lost, the emotions had her squirming, trying to get away.

"Mitsuru..." She called to him, hoping to reach him, but her voice came out breathless, her mind teetered at the edge of blacking out. He tasted her, the salt of her sweat, the slick essence of her flesh, the metallic tang of her virgin's blood...all of her.

"No baby..." He whispered as she protested the unbearable intimacy, somehow this felt so much different than before. "No room for embarrassment between us. You're mine."

With one last stroke of his tongue, he rose up again, reaching between her legs to stretch the soft, dusky folds apart with his thumbs. She flinched as the head of his cock brushed against her tender entrance, swollen, still bleeding lightly from the hymen he'd just broken.

"It hurts..." She gasped as he slowly breached her soft flesh once more, his body straining to go farther, demanding deeper access. He slid his arms underneath her knees, draping them on his elbows, spreading her wide open before his hands followed the contour of her hips, the dip in her waist, then sliding underneath her body to curl his hands around her shoulders to hold her in place.

Her eyes went wide as she tried to wiggle for a more comfortable position only to find she couldn't move except for her hands.

"I'm taking what's mine." That was her only warning.

Kokoro cried out as he forced her body to submit, completely helpless to resist the hard, heavy invasion of his flesh.

He pressed damp kisses to her neck, her shoulder, the tops of her breasts. "I know, baby, I know." Mitsuru murmured, his breath hot against her skin. "It feels too much to take, but you'll get used to me...then it won't hurt so much."

He changed the angle, tilting her hips so that her legs spread farther, her soft flesh canted towards him. "Mitsuru...wait...please." She touched his jaw, his cheeks, pleading with him for a moment of ease. No other man has ever breached her body before, but she knew why he had positioned her like this, the angle would allow him to penetrate her deeper this way.

Pinned down, unable to do anything but surrender, Kokoro felt like a sacrifice, an offering to a primal deity. To be consumed, torn, broken...for him.

His groan was a dark caress against her skin. "God, Kokoro. Baby, I can't wait anymore."

His next thrust reached all the way inside her, ripping a cry of shock and agony from her. Kokoro whimpered as she felt her flesh pulsing, stretching, struggling to accommodate him.

Their foreheads touched as he forced himself to wait, to hold still. He sucked in a hissing breath when she tried to move her hips. The slightest movement made his cock flex inside her, pleasure, exultation filled his features. He wanted her, he needed her, and despite the burn in her pussy, she wanted to be everything he'd ever desired in a woman.

She moaned against his lips as he reached between their bodies to circle her clit with the pad of his thumb, his touch tender, loving, in sharp contrast to the near violence with which his cock forced her open.

"Better?" He asked, brushing his lips against hers. She nodded her head, kissing him back.

He was a heavy, hard presence inside her and he throbbed against her sensitive flesh, twitching with every slight movement she made.

"_Oh my god." _Kokoro cried out more breath than voice as his cock pressed against a spot so intimate, so personal her mind went blank. Never had she imagined that anyone could claim her so consummately like this, possess her this deep, to be so utterly exposed.

Every place he touched felt hot and tight, and still, he took more, found secret spots she never knew existed. "No more, please!" Kokoro cried out, feeling overwhelmed. She was losing herself, her sense of who she was, slowly but surely slipping through the fingers of consciousness. He was going deeper than the physical, each stroke, each thrust of his hard flesh felt as if he was reaching, taking more of her soul.

"I know you're afraid." Mitsuru murmured, his voice low and vibrated against her skin. "But you've got to let go. Surrender to me Kokoro."

She teetered at the edge of an unknown abyss, a sublime, uncharted place promising her pleasure, of dark, unholy things. And then she couldn't hold out any longer.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Let go."

She soared over the edge, tumbling head first, falling at lightning speed, hitting the bottom with a blinding crash. The complete loss of control was exhilarating, liberating. She could only look up at him wild-eyed, in complete wonder at the wild creature she'd become under his hands.

He wasn't done yet. He kept pumping into her soft flesh, Kokoro gasped as he moved her hips, arranging her in the way he desired. He held her thighs apart and lifted her entire body for every thrust, changing the angle of her hips to bring the most pleasure for his cock, using her in any way he wanted.

If he sent her soaring before, now she exploded into tiny pieces and then once more rebuilt, reshaped, reformed.

"That's my girl." Mitsuru groaned in a harsh voice. "Again."

"I can't take any more!" She gasped, her fingernails clenching against his shoulders.

He lowered his head and kissed her, his lips almost savage, primal, possessive. "You can...you will."

She wasn't sure she could survive another one. Panting for breath, Kokoro placed her hand against his cheek, feeling the hard clench of his jaw, his breath hot against her wrist. Kokoro sought his eyes, seeking to anchor herself amidst the violent intensity that threatened to consume her, if she wasn't lost already.

His eyes met hers. She expected to see lust there, animal madness and she did. But she didn't expect to see tenderness. A deep well of it, a direct window to his soul.

"Mitsuru." She murmured, her heart melting. His lips were loving, tender, so different from the unbearable intensity of his hard flesh ravaging her body. She rocked and swayed with the force of their synced movements, still crying her pleasure, and he held her, mastering her, so undeniably his.

"Kokoro..."

"Yes..." she whispered again, the tiny word broken by his relentless drive into her body. There was nowhere to go but into the darkened abyss below her, pulling her down, threatening to hold her captive. Fear and passion made her feel weak, until her mind floated away. Darkness pulled at her and she gave in. All she could feel was him, consuming her, claiming her, burning any resistance she might have left to ashes. Her mind reset. A clean slate. It was sublime bliss. It was terrifying.

She tried to find herself again, but that small consciousness flitted away as another orgasm roared through her body and she was lost completely. All she could feel was _him._

It was a while before the hot, voluptuous darkness cleared from her mind. When sanity returned Kokoro found herself held in his arms, cocooned in his warmth, his breath still heavy, his heart throbbed a rapid tattoo against her cheek. And realized she didn't mind that he had unraveled her to the very soul because he would always rebuild her again.

She looked down at their sprawling, collapsed bodies, still glistening with their mingled sweat, Mitsuru was darker, tanned from his outdoor activity in the sun, while hers was ivory-pale, marked here and there with evidence of their turbulent lovemaking. She realized he was doing the same when she raised her eyes to his face.

"Are you...are you always like this?" She asked as she dropped soft kisses against his damp skin.

He brushed strands of hair away from her face, his fingers gently massaging her scalp. "Never like this...only with you. I was too rough...I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I'm alright." She whispered, in fact, she was better than alright. There was this soft, warm glow that seemed to suffuse her whole being, and she could only snuggle closer to him, feeling undeniably content.

_Concluded on Eden II._

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be one long chapter, but I split into two, 12k words of smut can be overwhelming too you know! Wanted to do this for May 12th, the day episode 17(Eden) aired but didn't make it! So this one is a combination of first time and possible pregnancy.


	5. 3 Eden II

Story Three: Eden II

* * *

**WARNING: **Just lots of sex, breeding fetish. This one is a continuation of Eden I.

* * *

She didn't know what the cause was for his strange mood that evening, but Mitsuru had been unusually quiet. He didn't cut her off when she tried to engage him with some light conversation, but his replies were shorter than usual, more curt.

True, it had been a week since they've become lovers, but they hadn't had another opportunity to be alone since then. Work has descended upon them, and it had been a tense few days until the contract signing had been accomplished.

They should be celebrating right now, but instead, he was in a rare, dark mood.

"What is the matter?" She asked him as they stepped inside the penthouse and he collapsed on the couch, still scowling.

"I saw you and Futoshi this afternoon." He said without preamble.

Kokoro looked up from where she was digging some juice in the fridge. "Futoshi? We were just discussing the amendments to the contract."

His scowl was still in place when she sat down beside him and handed him a glass of juice. "He's your ex-fiance. I don't like him anywhere near you."

Kokoro swallowed a mouthful of her drink then leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "You know that it was just a business arrangement, right? He broke up with me as soon as my father declared bankruptcy."

"He was looking at you as if he hadn't seen a woman in years."

That made her choke a little. "Futoshi? We were just friends. He has never shown interest in me before beyond business, he wanted to run for public office, and he needed an influential wife from an affluent family. Obviously, I don't fit those shoes anymore."

"It doesn't look that way to me." Mitsuru murmured, his mood still black. "He may be regretting his decision to break up."

Kokoro shrugged her shoulders, not understanding what that got anything to do with her and Mitsuru. She was more concerned with soothing her dark, restless green-eyed beast.

She reached up to stroke his hair, but he stopped her, holding her wrist before he brought her palm against his lips.

Kokoro found she was able to touch him without shyness. Somehow it was the natural thing to do when she loved him so very much, and her desire to please him was as great as her desire to be pleasured by him. A very large erection pressed against the material of his slacks, she would have thought he was too big for her, if she hadn't already taken him in. But even now, despite their first night together, her mind couldn't still comprehend how something with that size could fit inside.

Kokoro rose slightly and straddled him, resting her knees beside his hips, her hands on his shoulders. His warm, male scent drifted to her, intoxicating her senses. Woodsy, clean, a hint of the soap he used, and all man.

He kissed her as she slowly positioned herself over the thick ridge of his cock, she could feel his heat shimmering despite the layers of cloth separating their bodies. Her eyes widened while his narrowed as lust burst like an uncontrollable flame between them. He made short work of her clothes until she was left clad only in her thong.

He still felt impossibly huge, but she knew he would make it good for her. Just the thought of holding his length inside her again made her shiver with desire, her nipples puckered tighter, shameless, right before his eyes.

"God, so beautiful." Mitsuru groaned but he didn't touch her even though he knew that was what she wanted. What they both wanted.

Kokoro straightened up and brushed her nipples against his shirt, gasping as she liked the sensation, so she did it again.

What would it take to get his mouth on her breasts? The memories of their previous time together made her moan with desire, her back subtly arching.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He murmured, clamping his hand over her nape. "I should be punishing you...I—" His voice trailed off when Kokoro began to roll her hips, running her pussy over his cock, with only her moistened panties and his slacks between them.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped his name at the sensation, their breaths shallowing. Her clit began to throb, and she wondered if he could feel it.

No one ever told her how irresistible sexual play could be, how uncontrollable the urges, the intoxicating hardness of a man's body would be. The bulge of his zipper had lined up with her swollen clit, the soft cloth of her panties rubbing that bud. Friction, sweet, addicting damp friction sent her ever closer to orgasm. Soon, she was panting, grinding him like a seasoned pole dancer.

"Kokoro...what are you doing to me?" He groaned. His voice alone could make her come, the husky timbre, that only deepened the more aroused he becomes.

"I should ask the same." She gasped, then protested when he gripped her hips and raised her up breaking their delicious contact. "No! Mitsuru—"

"Do you really want to get off like this?" He groaned. His slacks, which probably cost thousands, now had a damp spot over his groin. Her arousal had wetted him through her panties.

"Please..." She begged softly, dropping as low as his hands would allow, wanting her pussy back atop his thick hardness. Kokoro threaded her fingers through his hair and leaned in to suck at his pulse point. Mitsuru tipped his head back with a small harsh sound.

He relaxed his grip on her hips, allowing her to ride him once more.

She'd lost the ridge of his zipper, so she squirmed on top of him searching for the perfect spot until she found it.

He bucked his hips hard, rocking his unyielding cock against her, a delicious friction against her clit.

"Again!" She gasped, "Please do that again!"

He didn't stop, gave her what she demanded, while she struggled to communicate that she was on the verge, just a bit more.

"You're about to come?" He asked in a strained voice.

"About to burn alive!" She clasped his face with both hands.

"So fucking beautiful." He groaned as she rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip. "Come here..."

She leaned down and covered his mouth with hers. His lips were firm, hot and sensual. She licked the seam, teasing him with the tip of her tongue until he parted his lips and the tips of their tongues met.

It was the spark that set off her pleasure, sent her exploding in sheer bliss.

Mindless, completely unaware of the wild abandoned way she gyrated her hips on him, riding him like a toy as her pussy contracted over and over.

"You rode me, you came. This was not what I have planned, I was supposed to punish you..."

"Oh, Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped against his throat as she leaned into him. "Let me make it up to you."

"You said you've never taken a cock deep," He murmured between kisses. "Want to try?"

"If you'll show me how..."

"Move over there." He pointed at the chaise end of the sofa. "Lie down on your back."

He stood up and unbuckled his belt, then stepped out of his slacks. Kokoro watched his movements with dreamy blue eyes as if everything he did fascinated her.

He pulled her body until her head hung back off the edge of the chaise. Mitsuru rubbed her lips with his thumb before he stepped over her, positioning her head between his muscular thighs. He had to compensate for the height of the chaise until his cock and heavy balls were just above her.

"Mitsuru?"

"Part your lips." He murmured huskily, then guided his shaft down her open mouth. "Take breaths between my thrusts."

Huh? She wasn't sure she could do that. Had no idea what he meant.

Slowly, he fed his cock into her mouth, then cupped his hands behind her neck.

Vaguely she recalled her friends talking about this, positioned like this, his cock slid in at a much easier angle. Deeper than she'd ever taken one.

But when the thick cockhead went too far, Kokoro tensed at the pressure, jerking back. Her legs drew up defensively.

Mitsuru pulled back immediately. "Relax, sweetheart. You can take me." He said huskily, then gently stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

Somehow, his loving touch reassured her, calmed her down. And made her eager to please him. When he sank in once more, she ordered her throat to relax, and let him in.

"That's my girl." He murmured, then pulled out. "Breathe." As soon as she took in a lungful of air, he slowly thrust again. They repeated the cycle again and again, with his hands cradling her neck, his thumbs lightly rubbing her throat, guiding, coaxing her, until the huge crown breached deep.

She has actually done it! This was something she'd thought she could never do, but he had shown her how.

"You're taking me deep, Kokoro." He sounded proud, which turned her on for some reason, and aroused her to a frenzy. She moaned around his thick hardness.

"Oh god, do that again." He groaned. "You like this. I can feel your moans as well as hear them. Breathe, baby."

She inhaled, greedy for more. On his next thrust, she allowed him to go deeper, swallowing as much as he would give her. She reached behind him to grip the muscles of his ass, soon they had a perfect rhythm between his thrusts and her breaths, perfectly in sync again.

"Take it...take it...such a good girl." He was teaching her, praising her, and Kokoro grew ravenous for him. "My cum will shoot straight into you."

_Yes._

She moaned and he cried out harshly. "Kokoro!" Against her tongue, his cock began to pump.

With a deep growl, he fucked her mouth, shooting creamy pulses of semen inside her. She drank him while his thumbs massaged her throat, helping his cum go down, his grip on her neck possessive and yet so tender at the same time.

Then one last shudder, a final spurt of hot cum. And a satisfied male groan.

He pulled out of her mouth, breathing hard. "God Kokoro, that was so fucking good." He sat at the edge of the sofa and seized her ankle to drag her to him. "Your turn."

"Oh, baby." He groaned as he pulled her soaking panties off her legs, his harsh breath caressing the hard bud of her clit, the soft folds, and the sensitive tiny opening at her center. "You...you're already at the edge...sucking me got you even more aroused? Ask permission to come."

She shook her head. Despite her fiery need, she wasn't just going to obey. "Don't you want to make me come?" She asked instead mischievously, smiling up at him.

"Naughty girl." He murmured as his eyes narrowed. "I shall punish you for that later...but, right now, I'm going to lick your needy little clit."

She forgot what she was about to say when Mitsuru bent his head and lashed the sensitive little bud with his tongue. Once, twice, three times and she screamed as her orgasm began.

The tension that had coiled inside her ever tighter now exploded with a vengeance. She fisted against the sofa cover, her body thrashing from the sheer force of her release, and yet he still wouldn't stop. His mouth, hot, infinitely hungry, forced her aching pussy to contract again and again...

"No more!" Kokoro gasped, too sensitive, just too much! But he kept kissing her, until she twisted her hips to get away.

Mitsuru sat at the edge of the sofa and collected her into his arms. He kissed her, sharing her taste, taking his own, their tongues lazily stroking, twining. They were soon primed for round two, and Kokoro wondered how she could last the whole night if he was like this.

He guided her on the sofa, hauling her up until she was up on all fours. His hand smoothed up the back of her thigh and over the sensual curve of her ass. The tip of his finger trailed down her cleft, dragging through the shocking amount of slick wetness he'd drawn from her. Evidence of arousal that would have embarrassed her a few days ago. But not now.

She arched her back and wriggled her knees farther apart, now fired with the need to tempt him.

"So beautiful, so perfect...and all mine." Mitsuru said, sliding two fingers deep and hard into her melting center. Slowly he fucked her with his fingers, rubbing his other hand over the cheeks of her ass.

Knowing he watched her clenching pussy accept his fingers only sent her arousal into a frenzy. Her face flamed deep red. But she couldn't take much more of this, she needed something bigger, harder, faster and more punishing than that gentle rhythm. She wanted his cock in her.

Kokoro was about to ask him for it when she felt him shift behind her, and anticipation welled in her chest. Her breath hitched at the sudden emptiness that left her aching when he withdrew his fingers, but soon she was distracted when his hard thighs came between hers and kneed her legs wider apart.

He held her hips, and jerked her closer, higher, against his groin. The hot, heavy length of his cock rubbed against her backside, before he drew back, positioning it for entry.

It was all she could do not to push back on him. For a moment she did try to resist, until with a sound of pure need, her hips attempted to move, only to find his grip wouldn't allow it.

He held the reins here, holding her steady and absolutely still as he rubbed the crown against her softness, gathering her slick moisture onto itself, then slid inside, inch by torturously slow inch. Her body shivered as it welcomed him, gripping his intruding length, craving more of it. Everything he had.

"Kokoro..." His breathing grew harsh, muttered curses of pleasure tumbling from his mouth. His fingers bit hard enough to bruise her tender flesh.

Once he was seated deep inside her, unmoving, his hands released their tight grip and wandered gently over her the small of her back, her ass, down her thighs, stroking her, caressing her silky skin. Then his thumbs came to rest near the place of their joining, and he pulled her soft folds apart.

"Holy fuck," Mitsuru murmured, completely in awe. "Baby, if you could only see what I'm seeing right now..."

She tried to twist back to look at him. He was gazing down, watching as he withdrew from her as slowly as he'd entered. She was a deep pink against his darker flesh, stretched taut around his retreating girth, his cock shimmered from her clinging moisture. "So fucking beautiful." He growled.

He was content to draw it out, to keep his strokes so slow and deliberate she could feel everything. The thick crest of his cock massaging her sweet spot in just the right way. His broad base stretching her until she couldn't breathe. Slow, it was too slow. She wouldn't get off like this, she would only hover at the precipice and ache until she was torn in two.

Frantically she reached behind his hip in a futile effort to urge him to move faster. "Please...please make me come."

He ignored her breathless pleading. "That hitting your sweet spot, Kokoro?"

"Yes." She gasped, but it wasn't enough, and he knew this. Why must he torment her so?

When his fingers slid down and found her wet, swollen bud, it was so sensitive she uttered a little cry at the tiny orgasmic shudder that rippled through her just from his slightest touch. Mitsuru must have felt it too. He growled.

His fingers began to move faster, wringing a cry from her lips as he denied her yet again, no matter how much she pleaded. He waited until she was coming down to pick up his pace. Slow, but hard. A long, almost excruciating pull-out, then a rough shove back in. So hard she bit the edge of her pillow.

"Faster, please!" Kokoro groaned through her clenched teeth.

His hand came down on her right cheek with a stinging smack she felt all the way to her pussy, but he didn't speed up. Gasping, she pushed her hips back at him, disrupting his rhythm on purpose so he would spank her again. And he did. She cried out at the lasting effect the tingling remnants of the strike had on her overly sensitive body.

"You want it faster?" Mitsuru murmured near her ear before biting the side of her neck.

"Yes!" she cried. His hands roamed up to massage her breasts and pluck the tight bud of nipples until she nearly screamed from frustration.

"Are you sure?"

He will be the death of her!

But just as when she was going to protest again, Mitsuru began to move. The deep, hard rhythm that she'd been craving for.

Half of her was afraid he would stop, would leave her hanging just when she's about to explode, but not this time. He gave her what she wanted, what she needed.

Pleasure burst in bright ripples of pure ecstasy, making her body stiffen at first then shiver from the intensity of her release.

She could only rest her cheek against her forearm as she slowly drifted down from her orgasm, panting for breath, when she felt his fingers graze against her hip.

"What are you doing? Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped when he reached for the hormone patch at her hip and peeled it away with a single tug.

No condom, no patch? What was he thinking? Their first time together she had recklessly allowed him to come inside, justifying that it was her 'safe' time. But now? She wasn't sure where she was in her monthly cycle. It was shaky protection at best, but without it...

"No, sweetheart." He murmured, his voice low. "You don't get to decide. Not when, not how. Not even this. If I want to fuck you until you're full of my cum and knock you up, you can't stop me. Can you?"

A note of challenge edged his voice, as if daring her to fight him, but he was so deep inside her, she couldn't think. How can she make him understand? How to tell him about all the implications of this act? Yet she couldn't think of anything except being full of him, his thick cock pulsing against her soft flesh, stretching her, filling her. Her body spasmed in response, clenching around him as if never to let go.

A faint voice of reason thrummed underneath her arousal, muted beneath the sensations of his body moving in hers. A voice that reminded how close she was to finish her degree, that she had still plans to fulfill.

Much as the thought of bearing his babies thrilled her, it was still too early for them. "Wait. We shouldn't…You don't want…"

A punishing thrust made Kokoro suck in a harsh breath.

"Don't tell me what I want." Mitsuru said roughly. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you."

Kokoro gasped a rough sound, trying to find the words to make him understand, but his cock, so hot and hard, stretched her to breaking point.

"You think that isn't true?" he asked, pulling out and thrusting back in again. "The memory of you sleeping while bearing my scent always turns me on each time. There and then I thought to myself I could do anything I wanted to you, because you were already mine."

Tension coiled deep inside, even as she fought it, her body wasn't listening. "Why did you stay away for so long then?"

"I don't know," he said, his breath turning short, labored. "Sometimes I thought I should let you go. Sometimes I wondered if that's what it meant to care about someone, letting them go. I thought you were too soft for me. Too...pure."

But he was deep inside her now, his cock pressing farther and faster on every thrust.

His hand fisted in her hair and pulled her up until her back grazed against his chest, exposing the vulnerable column of her throat as he tilted her head to the side. His voice made her shiver as he spoke against her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses beneath her ear and across her shoulder.

"I couldn't leave you alone, though. Couldn't stop watching you, couldn't stop touching my cock and imagining your lips wrapped around it. Couldn't stop myself from wondering how your pussy will be like, how hot...how tight. How deep you'll let me go."

The next thrust came in a different angle, hitting a place inside her that had her crying out. A gush of moisture caressed his cock, slick wetness seeped past the tight, seamless union of their flesh, trickling down her inner thigh.

"Then your mother got involved in an accident. You had to stay here and care for her, leaving me on my own for days...I missed you every waking moment until I thought I'd go mad."

His hands tightened, gripped her closer. It was the only warning she got before he slammed into her body, his cock a blunt weapon against that tender place inside that silently screamed his name. "Please wait. Mitsuru. It's too much."

The words sound as if torn from him."I didn't want to care, told myself that you meant nothing but another employee to me. That I could handle things without you...but I was so wrong."

Kokoro shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, she had never imagined, never thought he could become this obsessed with her.

"That's right." Mitsuru said, as if he could read her thoughts. He pulled his cock all the way out, just the tip notched inside the small opening, before slamming back in. Kokoro shuddered even as another small cry escaped her lips, and another rush of slick wetness coated his cock easing his way. "That's who you're letting inside your body. That's who's going to cum inside you, the one who has defiled this sweet little pussy..."

Futile as it was, she tried to stop him, her hands pulled uselessly at the muscled arms holding her in place, but her hands only slipped on his sweaty skin. She might as well have been pushing against a boulder, he was immovable, she couldn't stop him.

This was a major decision, one they can't just make lightly. A child will change everything in their lives. She has to try and make him see reason.

"Release me." Kokoro begged softly. "You can come in my mouth. I'll suck you just like before. I'll take it all in."

"No." Mitsuru said, he pressed his cheek against hers, then sank his teeth in her shoulder, his hips slamming furiously against her. "This. I want your pussy. I'm going to pump my cum into you, and then I'm going to drape you over that fucking armrest so it flows to the right place. And when your belly is round with my child, the thought of leaving me will never cross your mind."

"As if I could ever leave you..._Mitsuru!" _The last word ended on a small scream as he pressed his cock against a spot so sensitive, so exquisitely tender that she lost her mind for an instant.

Even as her soft flesh tightened at his crude words, his possessive thrusts, Kokoro felt a chill travel down her spine. Oh god. He may dress in sleek three-piece suits and conduct businesses with the best of them, but in this, he was still as primal as the primitive man. She had never imagined he would want a child without discussing first, but here he was, holding her still while he pumped faster, the jerky movements signaling his impending climax.

Kokoro pulled away, a last attempt to escape...but only managed a foot or so maybe, cushions crumpled under her knees, hands grasping the back of the sofa. Mitsuru growled against her ear, his body followed her, pinning her down, hard muscular legs pushed her thighs wider.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped as he pressed her head down against the cushion, his fingers tangled with her wild ash blonde locks. Positioned like this, with her ass arched high, he continued pumping into her with more leverage and force than before.

Her body strained forward, only to be yanked back against him.

"Don't run away." Mitsuru muttered harshly. "Take it. Bear my child."

"Let's talk about this." Kokoro gasped. "You're not thinking str—"

"For six months I did nothing but think about you. I'm done thinking."

He leaned back further, head arching as he began to fuck her impossibly harder. She made a soft, whimpering sound as his hipbones bruised her inner thighs as he gave her the rampage she didn't realize until now how much she'd craved.

"Fuck yes. Kokoro. Fuck yes! Take it, take it all. Your pussy fits my cock so well."

She trembled as he continued to use her, in any way he wanted, in any angle, depth or intensity that brought him the most pleasure. Kokoro cried out as though her body was being split in half, but the release her body screamed for still wouldn't crest.

_Please...please...I need..._She begged him.

They were no longer man and woman. They were two rutting animals, focused on one goal.

"I will give you what you need." His body stiffened, and he made a choked sound. His cock flexed. Then a spurt of hot cum hit the soft place inside, the force of his ejaculation so strong she felt it like a thrust of his cock, and her mouth opened on a silent cry. A hot, long pulse of semen filled her and that was all she needed.

She combusted. Her orgasm rolled over her in intense waves, triggered by the very thing she protested against. She teetered at the precipice, almost blacked out from the pleasure and Kokoro sobbed incoherent denial and satiation all at once. Her pussy clenched around his cock as the waves of pleasure thundered through her body, demanding him for more and he grunted in masculine appreciation.

Kokoro shivered, small spasms racked her limbs as she came down from the high. Her hands were clenched tight against the sofa, her breasts pressed against the silky fabric. She kept her eyes closed as she waited for her breath to calm down, her mind still dazed.

"That felt so good." Mitsuru said, his voice languid, thick with lingering orgasm, still softly thrusting inside her. He slid a hand down her stomach to where his body remained joined to hers. Callused fingers slid through slick, sensitive skin. Kokoro flinched at his touch.

He circled her clit with lazy motions. That was all it took. A few light flicks of his fingers and she was rocking against him, mindless, on the edge again.

"That's right." Mitsuru murmured, his voice dripping with satisfaction. "You like having my cum don't you? I know you do. Keep it inside you, sweetheart."

No. This was so wrong, she should get away from him, flush out his semen in the shower, but she no longer cared, his words, his voice pushed her over the edge. Kokoro came again, this one tight and hard, rocking against his hand as she rode out the razor's edge climax, her soft flesh contracting, her womb drawing his thick release deeper inside. Her inner walls clenched at the thought, and she imagined his cum traveling deep, taking root in her flesh.

A soft moaning sound filled the air, and Kokoro realized that it came from her.

She reached between her legs, there where he was still lodged inside her. Some of his semen had seeped between their fused flesh, leaving her fingers gleaming wet against the soft light.

Without thinking she licked her fingertips, wanting to taste him, the salty flavor of his cum. She felt his cock twitch and realized Mitsuru had seen what she'd done.

It was her turn to smile at him.

"You liked my taste, baby? Too bad, it's exclusively for your pussy from now on." Mitsuru murmured hotly against her ear. "Hold my cum inside you. If you let a drop spill, you'll be punished, sweetheart."

"Why are you doing this?" Kokoro asked, breathless, but she already knew, she just wanted to hear him speak the sensually dark words.

His hand moved up to her stomach, caressing her smooth skin as if imagining her already big and swollen. "I'm going to make this grow with my child. A bond that can never be broken even by death. You'll be tied to me, body and soul."

Her body shivered in reaction to his voice, his words. Kokoro didn't understand the primitive instinct that roared to life the moment he mentioned getting her pregnant. She should be outraged that he took away her choice, made a decision that would not only alter their lives but her body as well. But right here and right now, all she felt was a soul-deep satisfaction.

His fingers moved back to her clit, circling and rubbing until she came again. She had once thought that multi orgasms was just a piece of fiction but he'd proven that wrong. Kokoro gasped his name as her whole body tensed, muscles shaking from aftershocks.

She tried to pull away, to disentangle their bodies but his hands remained steadfast on her hips.

"Again." Mitsuru said.

"Again?" Kokoro gasped, was he asking her to orgasm again? "I can't. I've already come twice...or was it three?"

"Again."

It's not like she had a choice to refuse him, his knees kept her thighs open, unable to close her legs even if she wanted to, his cock still lodged inside her...then his wicked fingers began to work her clit once more.

He delicately plucked the sensitive bud, until she was rocking her hips against his hand once more and begged for another, and then another, and then another. Each time she came, her womb would spasm, drawing more of his cum deeper. When she had orgasmed at least three more times, keeping his cum inside her, then only Mitsuru released another fresh load, before pulling away.

Then he lifted her into his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

Vaguely, Kokoro wondered why they even bothered to shower, throughout the night she lost count of the times he took her, his hands moving her, positioning her body to accept his. He didn't even wake her up. Instead, she'll come to with his fingers slid between folds still wet with his cum and ready for him, his cock sliding in and out of her, no rhythm, no finesse, just crude and earthy fucking and everything primal mating and breeding and brought her to orgasm after orgasm.

Yet when her eyes opened against the morning sun, he was already showered and dressed to perfection in his suit, ready for work. Kokoro wondered as he nuzzled her awake where his boundless energy was coming from.

"I might come home late." Mitsuru said as he sat at the edge of the bed, stroking back stray locks of hair from her face. "Have that series of meetings scheduled today. Stay here and rest, Kokoro."

Kokoro dragged a sheet to cover herself and he smiled at her as if to say _'Too late baby, I've seen everything.'_

"Mitsuru...about last night." Her voice trailed off, unsure what to tell him.

"You can get a pill." He said gruffly.

_Oh. Morning after pill. _Damn, she was too far gone last night she hadn't even thought of it. Kokoro smiled at him.

"Make no mistake sweetheart." He leaned closer to give her a slow kiss. "I will try to get you pregnant at every opportunity that comes my way. Up to you to protect yourself."

She bit his lip, he had just declared 'war' and gave her ample warning. Apparently, he will sabotage any birth control he could lay his hands on. And yet, she couldn't quite understand the dark thrill that skittered down her spine at the thought of accidentally getting pregnant.

Kokoro knew she's more responsible than this, but that doesn't explain away the...fascination.

* * *

**A/N: **Wanted to do this for May 12th, the day episode 17(Eden) aired but didn't make it! So this one is a combination of 'first time' and possible pregnancy. Yes, I split this one into two, someone ought to tell my muse what a one-shot means! lol Not sure if I was able to portray the breeding fetish effectively, but there's always next time. ;)


	6. 4 Mirror

Story Four: Mirror.

* * *

**WARNING: **Just lots of sex, and a bit of Katoptronophilia - sex in front of a mirror.

* * *

It was the last day of the semester and everyone was in some sort of celebratory mood. But Kokoro's mood was marked with sadness. She will have to put her college on hold and work full time so she could support both herself and her mother. At least for a year or two, then she could resume her culinary degree.

"A personal assistant, huh?" Miku, her best friend said as she held different outfits in front of her in the mirror.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised I was accepted." Kokoro nodded her head, looking at her own reflection.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, being the daughter of a tycoon, you knew more about the business world than any fresh graduate without similar background."

"Impoverished ex-tycoon." Kokoro corrected. She didn't mind being poor, but losing her father was something she couldn't move on from, even two years after he passed on.

Miku shrugged, but reached out to squeeze her hand as if to comfort. No words will ever suffice, so she kept quiet.

Kokoro decided on a dark ruffled skirt and a black, slinky sleeveless top that shimmered against the light. She picked a black scalloped headband to tame her wavy, hip length hair. Almost longingly, she glanced at her low black heels. She'd love to wear that particular pair so she could dance the night away, instead, she pulled her four-inch black stiletto.

"Gorgeous." Miku murmured, but her eyes narrowed as she saw her choice of shoes.

"They are gorgeous." Kokoro said meekly, they both knew she was only wearing them for Hitoshi, her boyfriend. He liked her to look a certain way when they go out. That kind of control seemed weird to Miku, and maybe to most of girls her age. But Kokoro was raised by a submissive mother, someone who shuts her mouth and looked pretty. Though she'd tried to undo the 'programming', some of the lessons never go away.

Miku paused, her vibrant green eyes dark with speculation. "Are you still holding out on Hitoshi?"

There's that shame again, but for all the wrong reasons. She had been dating Hitoshi for almost five months now and Kokoro had let him get to second base, but that was it. They haven't had sex.

And she felt bad because he would be humiliated if his soccer teammates found out. But she wasn't ready yet to give up her virginity. Not when she promised to save herself for the man she loved. And while she's attracted to Hitoshi, and a part of her had hoped that the attraction would eventually blossom into love, that hasn't happened yet.

And then, she met Mitsuru. Her boss. An impossibility.

"We'll do it soon." Kokoro said, but it sounded like a lie even to her ears.

A part of her felt guilty because she knew she may have to break off things with Hitoshi soon instead. She felt oddly guilty as if she had strung him along.

And yet most of her was feeling guilty for even considering having sex with someone who wasn't her boss. Which was crazy because Mitsuru was her boss of exactly one month come Monday, he probably didn't even know she existed beyond the workplace.

But she couldn't deny that sense of connection with him. A part of her 'recognized' him, though that part didn't make much sense to her. Was it all just wishful thinking?

They are worlds apart, maybe once, when she was still the daughter of a business tycoon, when her family still held influence and wealth, she could have met him under different circumstances, one of a bit more equal footing.

But fate dealt her a different card. Now, she's just the daughter from a once affluent family. Now bankrupt, their business defunct, and they had to sell off most of their properties to settle debts.

"Damn, Kokoro." Miku almost groaned breaking off her unhappy thoughts. "You shouldn't be with Hitoshi. Don't you think it's strange that you won't have sex with him? Something is holding you back, and whatever it is, listen to that gut feeling."

"Let's hurry." Kokoro murmured instead, her voice hollow.

Miku sighed and adjusted her silver hoop earrings in the bathroom mirror. She picked a shimmering green slinky dress that draped low at the back. "Are you going to your mom's house tomorrow?"

"Regular Sunday dinner. Yes. Why?"

"You should bring Hitoshi. Introduce him."

Kokoro stopped breathing. That would be a disaster. "How about no."

"Why not? At some point, you have to tell your mother about him."

"You just want me to tell my mom because you know she'll freak out."

"Anyone who cares about you would freak out." Miku murmured, not bothering to sugarcoat her words. "He's not good enough for you."

Kokoro blinked back the sting in her eyes. Somehow she knew that Miku was right, but she can't pin her hopes on an impossibility. She was drawn to her boss, someone light years away from her, and even if she stood a chance, her fallen status would make it look like she's after his wealth.

She has learned to be more realistic. Even if it meant settling for someone like Hitoshi. When other boys gave up after being rejected, he had persisted until she gave in.

"I know you care for me. You're my best friend."

In the space of a breath, she gathered Kokoro in a tight hug that squeezed all the air from her lungs.

"I just want you to be happy." Miku whispered fiercely.

Kokoro squeezed her eyes shut and took in her familiar scent. Her arms comforted her more than Hitoshi's has ever been. "Why can't you be a guy?" She almost groaned in frustration.

Miku pulled back with a wide grin. "If I were a guy, you won't be safe with me either. I'd bang you in a heartbeat."

That made her laugh a little. "Uh, thanks I guess."

"How about we ditch the boys and stay here? We haven't had a movie marathon in ages."

The idea appealed to Kokoro, but the thought of facing Hitoshi the next time after she'd failed to show up made the decision for her.

"We both look fabulous to let it go to waste."

"I like that. Let him see what he can't have." Miku retorted.

Kokoro winced because that's not what she was trying to do. Just as she knew that Hitoshi won't accept this forever.

"Please, let's not talk about this at least for tonight." There was a look in Hitoshi's eyes, a hardness that made Kokoro shiver. He's not used to being denied.

"One night. That's all I'm asking."

Miku met her gaze and the quiet, but grave concern in those green depths made Kokoro's insides clench. "For tonight only." She conceded.

Kokoro knew she was only postponing the inevitable. Miku will bring this up again. And she's right, eventually, she'll have to introduce her mother to Hitoshi. Eventually, she'll have to give in and let him have sex with her.

Much as every fiber of her being rejected the mere thought of it. She's not like Miku, her friend wasn't afraid to be alone. Kokoro's fondest wish was having her own family one day. Certainly not now, not yet, but it holds an important place in her heart.

-o-

About two blocks down from campus was the clubbing district, aptly nicknamed 'party row'. Several clubs have opened up in warehouses with cheap couches and heavy beats, but will last only a few months, usually shut down because of something related to drugs or illicit sex. Club Neo was the latest hotspot, which meant this is where Hitoshi wanted to go all the time.

"I'll just head to the bathroom. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Miku murmured as they entered the club.

The place was packed full, music blasted a vibrating tattoo against her skin as neon lights flared over the dancing crowd. Kokoro carefully slid between bodies, her eyes carefully on the look out for waving arms that could hit her until she managed to get through the dance floor and into the back of the club where the sofas and chairs were haphazardly arranged.

She found Hitoshi sitting in one of the sofas with one of his friends and several girls. Two of the girls were chatting with Zorome, a guy she has always found a little unhinged. The other girl leaned against Hitoshi while he stared down her almost there dress.

As Kokoro watched, Hitoshi brushed his hand up her arm and trailed his fingers over the side slope of her breast. When Kokoro reached the table, Hitoshi looked up and guilt flashed in his eyes and shoved the girl away so hard she almost fell off the couch. That disturbed Kokoro more than his flirting.

With a small, imperceptible curse, the girl wobbled on her high heels and shot Kokoro a venomous glare before walking away.

"Babe." Hitoshi had to yell above the heavy thump of music. "I thought you'd never make it, come over here!"

Kokoro wondered what would have happened if she hadn't shown up tonight. Would he have kissed that girl? Would he have had sex with her? And yet, what bothered her the most was how little that worried her. If anything, she sensed she'd be relieved, she wouldn't have to feel so guilty about holding out on him. Her reasoning was twisted, Kokoro almost winced again. There was something toxic in their relationship, but she knew too little to identify what it was and how to fix it.

Hitoshi grabbed her wrist and for a moment the whole world tilted sideways as he dragged her onto his lap. Kokoro couldn't hold back a small squeak before settling on his hard thighs. This close, she could smell the sweat on him, the scent of grass from the stadium. It wasn't unpleasant, not exactly. It was just a little too intimate for comfort.

As is the erection pressing into her ass. He was violently aroused for some reason. Kokoro squirmed, trying to get away.

He wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her imprisoned. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Your girl needs to lighten up." Zorome said, his gaze fixed speculatively on hers.

"Uh-huh." Hitoshi murmured, voice low. He was too busy feeling her up to realize that they were heading into danger zone. He was groping her ass while the other hand played with the neckline of her top.

"Hitoshi, stop." Kokoro whispered, but sure enough, he didn't hear her. The music was too loud to be heard.

Hitoshi grew bolder, enough to push his hand inside her dress and stroked her breast.

Kokoro stiffened and grabbed his wrist at once. "Stop." She said more loudly this time.

"Fuck." He mumbled, his face buried in her hair. He was hard as a rock underneath her, almost rolling his hips against hers. This was bad. He was too far gone to say no right now, and if they were doing this at her apartment, she might have to go along with it. But they were not in her apartment, they were in the back of a club, and much as she was trained to avoid conflict, there's no way she'd let him undress her in public.

"Hitoshi I mean it. Stop that. Right now."

"Why should he stop?" Zorome said, his voice taunting. "It's not like he hasn't done this before, right?"

Kokoro winced. This was bad. It was one thing to hold out on a boyfriend, and another for him to be the butt of a joke by his buddies.

Hitoshi's body tensed up, his fingers tightened on her ass and on her breast. "Shut the fuck up."

She felt a bit relieved that her boyfriend was finally sticking up for her, even though she knew that it's more about saving his pride than about her. Gingerly she tried to defuse the situation. "Don't worry about him, let's just get out of here. Let's just go."

Hitoshi was still taut with anger, with frustration, with vexed pride. "Why do you fucking do this to me?" He growled, bitter and sharp.

"Too fucking uptight to spread your legs." He added, and Kokoro felt her heart sink.

"We'll go back to my place." She tried again in a placating voice. This felt like a pot boiling over and she was frantically seeking ways to remove the heat. So what if she had to sleep with her boyfriend? Girls do it all the time, it's not like virginity has much value in these times anyway. She's clinging to something so outdated, phased out long ago.

Hitoshi rocked his erection into her, and Kokoro tried to control her unease from showing in her face. She closed her eyes for a moment.

So, this is how it would be for her. The throbbing rhythm, the darkness. With her eyes closed, she can pretend he's someone else. _Mitsuru._

But best of all, she could pretend she's someone else.

"You've waited this long, man." Zorome said, breaking into her fantasy. "Why stop now?"

She felt the heat go up a couple more degrees. "Let's go." She said, almost pleading.

"Damn, she sure got you pussy-whipped."

Hitoshi shoved off his chair and Kokoro tumbled off his lap. The ground hit her knees hard, her palms harder. The impact drove the air from her body.

She turned her head in time to see Hitoshi haul Zorome out of his chair. Zorome was either too drunk or too stupid to care. "You just stick your dick in her pussy, man. Even dogs can do it without instruction."

She'd heard enough, just as Kokoro staggered to get up, Hitoshi tackled Zorome, sending both of them flying over into the table behind them, knocking it over. People scattered, forming a circle around them, turning the scene into a circus act.

Kokoro felt her stomach turn over in disgust and pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. People didn't move out of the way easily and she had to shove her way between them, feeling sick, blind, heading sideways until she saw the red lights that spelled EXIT.

The door led to a small alley behind the club and for a moment she leaned against the brick walls to catch her breath and tried to search for her phone to call Miku.

The harsh metal sound of the door opening again warned her that Hitoshi wasn't done with her tonight.

"Kokoro!" He strode through the alley like he's still spoiling for a fight. A bruise marred the side of his face and judging from the dark glint in his eyes, he blamed her for it.

Her heart jumped to her throat. "You're scaring me."

Ignoring her words, he pushed right into her face, hands flat against the wall on either side of her. His breath hot across her cheek.

"You've been leading me around by my dick ever since we met."

"That's not true." They met at a small coffee shop just across the main gate of the campus. He had paid for her latte and introduced himself, using the smile that charmed everyone, including her. Unlike the other boys who had quickly moved on, Hitoshi had been more patient, carefully wooing her with flowers and dinner dates until she decided to give the relationship a chance. He told her that he liked her innocence so much that he didn't mind waiting for her until she's ready.

Now, his eyes narrowed at her words. "I think you like this shit, giving me blue balls. You're just like other girls, getting a kick out of making boys fight over you."

Her eyes widened in shock, the thought never occurred to her. Besides..."You weren't fighting over me! Not like that. Zorome was just being an ass. He's deliberately goading you."

She didn't know when the anger started, the accusations, the violence that raged just beneath the surface. It must have crept up slowly on her, that by the time she realized what was happening, she was almost afraid to end things. How would he react?

Hitoshi scoffed. "All my friends want to fuck you, and I'm getting tired of lying every fucking time."

Kokoro winced. Though this was the first time she'd heard it from him, Miku had warned her about it. Some guys were simply out there to bed as many virgins as they could. It was like a scoring game to them. And she's beginning to suspect that was her whole appeal to Hitoshi as well. Her hymen.

"So don't. Zorome knew anyway."

"He figured it out, because I was being so—"Abruptly he stopped talking with a dark glare. "And now he won't fucking shut up about it. I get it, you're hard to get."

Her breath hitched at the throat, her eyes disbelieving as she gasped, "You think this is a game?"

"It is a game. It's always been a game from the start. You're playing me, and I fucking played along. I waited for you longer than any other guy would have."

Kokoro bit her lip. Feeling guilt wash over her. Maybe Hitoshi was right. Maybe this was a game, but not like what he thought. She wasn't trying to lead him on or make him jealous. She was living in an imaginary world where she could be of equal standing with Mitsuru, that he would fall madly in love with her. She was playing pretend.

"Okay." She finally said softly, resigned to give up more than her virginity. She's giving up the dream of another man, in another world. "Let's go back to my place."

"No." Hitoshi said sharply.

She frowned in confusion. "Yours then."

"And have you change your mind? No fucking way. Here. We're doing it right here. Right now."

The shock made her speechless for a moment, her eyes wide. This wasn't the charming, almost hesitant boy who paid for her latte. This wasn't the hot guy who was sneaking a feel underneath the table on a date. This wasn't even about sex. Kokoro may be a virgin, but she's not that naive. She had seen how other women, how Miku was with men. The way sex has become about power.

Hitoshi was trying to prove a point.

That's not how she wanted her first time to be. She had sworn to herself that her first time would be with someone she loved and for Hitoshi, she may be able to break that promise, but she at least wanted the illusion.

She tried to placate him, making her voice softer. "Please Hitoshi, I know I made you wait so long. Let's just find a bed, and I promise to make it up to—"

"I said no. Did you not hear me? We're going to lift that flimsy skirt of yours right here, right now, and I'm going to get what I've been waiting for. That little pussy you've been holding out on me!"

Her shock finally solidified into anger. Kokoro would do a lot to avoid conflict, but she wasn't about to lose her virginity in a dirty, back alley. She pushed against his broad chest, and perhaps out of surprise from her sudden resistance, he took a step back. "I said no, Hitoshi."

"No one will care." He said in a sinister voice that sent chills down her spine. "You've been dating me for months."

"Stop." She said firmly pushing him away again. But this time, he didn't budge. "Hitoshi, this isn't you."

His lips brushed over her cheek, suddenly disgusting and repelling to her and Kokoro shivered from revulsion. "You don't really know me."

She made a sound of outrage as she felt his hands on her legs, pushing up. She shoved her skirt down but she was no match for him. Cold air rushed between her legs and then his hand was there, groping, feeling, violating.

_No! _She wouldn't let this happen. Kokoro began to fight back, her first instinct was to scratch him, but his skin felt like leather, and he was too far gone to even notice, so she began hitting him anywhere she could reach with her fists—his neck, his shoulders, his arms. Only when she hit the darkening bruise on his face did she finally get a reaction from him.

Hitoshi swore roughly, enraged. Hard hands grabbed her by the arms then he roughly shoved her back into the wall. The impact drove all the air out of her body, and she grew even more frightened as spots danced in front of her eyes.

Hitoshi looked like a madman as he leaned back to reach for his zipper. Kokoro thought to aim her kick at his groin the moment he got closer. If she could stay conscious long enough.

Just then a blur of movement flashed in the corner of her eye, something dark and fast. Too fast her eyes couldn't register what it was. It crashed into Hitoshi and they tumbled along the ground into the shadows.

The sound of fists smacking flesh made her sick all over again. Her hands shook as she covered her mouth. Kokoro couldn't see into the deep, darkest part of the alley and she's too afraid to get any closer for a better look. She couldn't see who saved her, could only hear the sickening sounds of flesh struck again and again with fists, and Hitoshi's pitiful grunts.

He may have attempted to rape her, but she just couldn't stand there and wait until he's beaten to death. Kokoro ran to the entrance of the club to get help and found the bouncer talking with Miku who had been searching for her.

-o-

_Several months later..._

It wasn't the first time she had noticed the scars on Mitsuru's knuckles, but she hadn't dared ask about it before. "Where did you get this?" She asked now as she caressed his hand between her palms.

Mitsuru looked at their connected hands and smiled slightly. "You don't remember?"

She looked up at him in confusion, she placed a hand on his arm, felt the ripples of tension in his muscles. That set her senses on alert. "Should I?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro almost groaned, he knew that not knowing will rile her up. Was he doing this on purpose? But the way he had stiffened up when she asked about the scars. It must have been a very unpleasant memory.

Without another word, he led her to the sofa, the one that had borne witness to their lovemaking before. Large hands caressed her back and then gently shoved. Anticipating that push, Kokoro fell on her knees on the soft cushions. She grasped the top of the backrest as she held herself up and looked behind her shoulder at him.

Mitsuru knelt behind her and grasped her hips, his voice low. "Still sore?" He asked as he nuzzled against her nape.

She shook her head, "No."

Her boss of almost seven months, her lover for two weeks...she still can't believe that this was real, that he was really hers.

He made a low sound, which was abruptly cut off, as if he had stopped himself. Of course, he did, the control wasn't only for her. It was for himself. That was how he wanted to keep her, like that tiny city in the snow globe: under glass, both protected and possessed.

His breath was hot against her skin as he kissed the side of her neck, her ear even as his arm snaked around her waist. "Baby...god, Kokoro how I want you." He groaned as his hand smoothed down her side and cupped her breast. "You have no fucking idea."

She gasped at the warmth of him, the unexpected tenderness. She had thought he'd be urgent, almost rough. She marveled at the perfect fit of their bodies, it was as if they were molded to interlock into one seamless whole, all spaces filled.

She rocked her hips back and met the hardness of his body, she reached for him, tried to grasp him, her fingers trailing down the breadth of his chest, the hard plane of his abs. Mitsuru hissed as her hand grazed the hard, thick ridge of his cock.

This was the one thing he has no control over. Desire.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. For a moment he paused, staring at her curvy bottom, covered only with her lacy thong and sheer black stockings. Just when Kokoro thought he was waiting for her to remove them herself, his hands moved and tugged the rest of her clothing off, leaving her bare and exposed.

"Oh god, baby. Look at you. Every goddamn shower, every morning wood. This is what I have imagined. And it's nowhere near to how perfect you are, how fucking beautiful."

Her flesh clenched at his words. Soft, inner muscles clamping around nothing and she ached. She wanted him inside her, hard and unforgiving, exactly as how she had imagined him in bed.

His hands brushed over the luscious curve of her ass and down the sides of her thighs. Kokoro felt him kneel on the floor behind her and she squirmed at the thought how close he must be, how exposed she was, how much he must be seeing of her.

Mitsuru leaned closer and a small cry escaped her as she felt the brush of his hot breath against the lips of her pussy.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped, though he had done this before, it was still new to her, she was still uncomfortable with the sheer intimacy.

"Fucking beautiful." He muttered again, his hands caressing the cheeks of her ass before moving lower to part her soft flesh with his thumbs. "Kokoro...you're so pink."

"Oh god." Kokoro wailed, her mind almost going blank at the thought that he was looking at a part of her, the most private part of her she herself had never seen.

Then he swiped his tongue along the tight seam of her entrance and she almost jumped off the sofa. "_Mitsuru!"_

He growled and pushed her forward again, pinning her against the cushions. "Don't run away, stay where I place you."

She trembled, the urge to hide was so strong she could only clench her teeth as she fought off the impulse. She leaned her face against her forearm instead and tried to hold still, to stay where he'd put her.

"I don't think I can." She admitted in a breathless whisper, eyes squeezed tightly shut. The urge to rock back against him was quickly overtaking her shyness.

"If you move, I'll stop."

_Damn._

Then he slowly leaned closer again, and pressed his mouth against her soft flesh...and this was no lover's kiss, not a gentle caress seeking to please. This was an invasion of his tongue, thrusting hard into her tight sheath, a hard stamp of possession, of claiming.

Her mind imploded at the sheer impossibility of it all even as her whole body clenched tight from the overload of sensations.

"You taste so good. So fucking incredible." He said, his voice rough, his breath hot against her skin. "How could I ever stop now? How could I ever let you go now that I know how you taste?" His voice became lower, harder to hear as if he was talking only to himself.

He curled his tongue around her clit before she could respond, making Kokoro cry out instead. He was driving her closer to the edge, he held her hip steady with one hand, keeping her in place. She could only moan as he pressed first one finger into her, then two.

"I'm coming." She gasped, face pressed tight into her arms, tried to fight it but was it was a losing battle.

A sharp slap to her ass brought her back. "Not until I tell you to." He murmured wickedly.

"Not fair." Kokoro groaned, pushing her hips against his hand. "Mitsuru! No!" She protested when he withdrew his fingers. But he only laughed, though it was shaky, as if he felt the same thrill inside that she did. That incredible feeling of finally having something she'd always craved for, that heady rush of feeling everything she'd ever dreamed of.

The sound of a zipper rent through the air. She wanted to turn her head and see him, touch him. Taste him the way he had tasted her.

"Not this time, sweetheart." He groaned as he clasped her hips and pulled her closer to his body.

Kokoro went still as something blunt and hard nudged the tiny entrance of her pussy.

"Mine." Mitsuru whispered darkly.

_No condom._

But of course, what did she expect? He had already told her that it was up to her to protect herself. And Kokoro winced as she tried to recall if she had missed taking a pill. There was the morning after pill, but...tomorrow was Saturday, it was more likely that Mitsuru will keep her in bed all day.

"Mitsuru...wait." She gasped, and then bit her lip as she heard him curse.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me why, and then I'll be so deep inside you it won't matter." He growled.

"I...I think I skipped a day on my pills...and tomorrow...I..."

His reply was the hard invasion of his cock as he forced her flesh open. His hands spanned her waist, holding her completely still.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped. He's too thick and she whimpered. Too big. Too hard.

"No." He growled. "Not too big, your body is designed to take me."

But if she thought he'd take mercy on her, go slower. She was wrong. He tilted her pelvis in the angle that would allow him to impale her to the hilt.

It took three hard thrusts to bury his full length inside her, and on that final thrust she shattered. Her inner muscles clamped down on him as shudders began tearing through her body.

"Fuck. Baby…" He groaned, the rhythmic contractions of her body almost made him come when he wasn't even ready.

His cock spread her wider, filling her until all she could do was rock her hips against him.

He grunts on every thrust, a primal sound that only spurred her on. His breath heavy and hot against her skin. His thighs spreading her legs wider. Kokoro could only cry out in surrender as she was completely invaded by him, taken over, wanting more.

"Mitsuru...please, please." She begged, shameless, uncaring how needy she sounded.

"Yes baby." He groaned, then she cried out again, couldn't control the loud cries. It was too much. Just too much. Especially when he moved to hit a different spot inside her.

The pressure was unbelievably delicious, robbed her of any coherent thought. He'd found that sweet spot that made her body jerk and her thighs tremble. He pulled back until only the tip was seated at her entrance, then plunged right back in, again and again, finding that spot, battering it.

_There, there, there. Oh sweet Kokoro_. He could only gasp with her as her mouth opened with a choked cry even as she came in a wild burst of color and sound, sensation rolling over her, making her clench around his cock as it pulsed with cum.

It took a while before the sensual haze lifted from her mind, letting her think with more clarity. Oh god, what have they done? Kokoro frantically tried to remember the last day she had her period. Tried to calculate where she was on her cycle but it was so hard to think when he was still buried inside her, so deep she could feel every twitch, every slight movement.

"Mitsuru..." She whispered, torn between dismay and a reckless sense of pleasure, of satiety that didn't care whatever the consequences may be.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He nipped the side of her neck, then kissed the sore spot. He was moving languidly against her, softly thrusting into her, pushing his cum deeper inside.

"No...wait..." She gasped brokenly, but even then she couldn't even complete the sentence as he pressed deeper against her, hard and thick once more.

"Too late for that, Kokoro." The dark satisfaction in his voice made her shudder.

With a shaky breath, he withdrew completely to the sounds of her breathless protest.

He turned her, pushed her back to the sofa, and slid between her thighs. Beneath her almost dazed stare, he gathered the creamy cum that dripped from her pussy with the broad head of his cock then shoved his cock inside her once more. Her body trembled as she absorbed the impact of his thrust.

Mitsuru kissed her softly panting lips, grinned at her then withdrew again, repeating the process—gathering his own cum then pushing it back inside her.

"Hold it inside, baby." He ordered in a low voice. "This should help." He began to stroke her clit with the pad of his thumb, circling the tender bud. She flinched and trembled.

"Come, sweetheart." Mitsuru whispered in her ear. "Come on my cock. I want to feel you gush."

And she couldn't hold back—not her body's responses, not the breathless cries begging him for more. She shuddered through the climax, clamping down hard, her womb drawing in his cum even as wet heat spilled over his cock and down her inner thighs.

He kissed her fiercely as he began to pump her soft flesh, stole the startled sounds she made, the small protests, he knew she'd be too sensitive soon after an orgasm but he could no longer wait.

Kokoro pulled her lips away and cried out urgently, "Mitsuru...wait!" Her hands frantically tried to push against his pelvis, but she should have known there was no stopping him. If anything, his thrusts went faster and faster, deeper. "No more! Something is...I...oh god!"

Her whole body arched like a bow even as a scream escaped her lips, and still, he wouldn't stop, relentless, intense, almost inhuman in his speed and force, and she could do nothing but surrender.

"Baby yes." He groaned through her screams as she began to gush forcefully, drenching both of them. But there was no room for embarrassment or shame, even as her whole world exploded.

He must have carried her to bed sometime in between, but Kokoro has no recollection of it. She only knew that the next time she opened her eyes, she was lying on her back in their huge bed and he was nuzzling her breasts.

She stroked the dark hair of her beloved, gasping as he rose over and lifted her hips to take her once more. No, he didn't give her time to adjust or ease his way inside, he simply penetrated her to the hilt.

"That's my girl, my sweet Kokoro." Mitsuru groaned as the silky heat of her pussy gripped him tighter. "That's right baby...let me feel you suck me in."

God, it felt so good. Her wet heat clasped his cock, rippling over it, sucking him inside, making him groan as he lowered his head to kiss the tips of her breasts.

He'd hungered for her until he'd been certain the need would make him crazy. What he didn't count on was this insatiable need. He simply couldn't get enough.

Little cries parted her lips as she stared back at him, her expression filled with hunger, pleasure, and just enough bemusement that he knew she was as surprised by her own lack of control as he was by his.

"I should stop you." Kokoro whispered softly, "I shouldn't let you come inside...but I can't."

"Sweetheart..."

Beneath him, Kokoro arched to him, her fingers tight against his forearms, holding him to her as she hooked her legs around his waist, her hips arching, taking him deeper.

"So fucking tight…" Mitsuru growled, his lips against her shoulder, the taste of her skin, touching his tongue as her hips shifted, her sheath rippling along his cock. "Oh fuck, baby stay still..."

"I can't." Kokoro gasped softly, the breathy, needy sound of her voice causing him to clench his eyes closed, to fight to hold on, just one more minute. "I dreamed of you just like this, Mitsuru."

The husky, desperate tone of her voice, the need rising in it had his balls tightening with the need to come.

God, a minute. Just one more fucking minute. Control had never been this hard.

One hand clenching her hip, he thrust against her. Pulling back until the crest remained inside her, he thrust against her, and he was lost. The pleasure was jagged strikes of pure sensation.

He'd never lost his mind in a woman's arms in all of his sexual life. He knew the dangers. He would have never allowed it to happen if he'd believed it possible. But as he felt her coming around him, the slick heat spilling along his cock, his senses exploded.

The world imploded into a blaze of pure fiery ecstasy. It was a pleasure he couldn't resist.

She caressed his face as he came, she always liked watching him when she could, he looked so beautiful like this, his face so carnal and raw. An intimacy that he'd only ever allowed with her.

-o-

The next time she woke up it was early the next morning, cocooned in the warmth of his arms.

She wasn't sure if Mitsuru was fully awake yet, but she couldn't resist tracing the outline of his lips with her finger.

The memories from the previous night rushed through her, but she didn't know how to process them. Should she be mad he refused to protect her even when she'd told him about the pills? And even if she was mad, which she wasn't, she'd allowed him to come in her several more times last night to be outraged now.

In the end, when she was too tired to clean herself, Mitsuru had washed her with a warm cloth, but she could still feel his cum like a tickle against her folds. That was how full he had made her, his cum was still there, leaking out of her even now.

Perhaps she should slip away while Mitsuru was still asleep, get someone to buy her the pill she needed. The sudden ache in a place only he could reach made her pause and Kokoro moved more carefully.

But just as the tips of her toes touched the soft carpet, warm, masculine arms snaked around her waist, holding her close against a body that never seemed to get tired.

"Where do you think you're going?" He murmured as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Shower." She murmured, blushing like a child caught red-handed doing something naughty.

"Later." Mitsuru kissed a trail down the side of her neck. "I want you again."

She could feel the truth of his words in the hard, blunt object pressing against her back. But as she looked down to caress his hands that were wrapped around her waist, she noticed the scars on his knuckles once more.

"You never did tell me how you got these." She said as she gently traced his knuckles as if the scars were still tender.

Mitsuru released a small sigh then sat at the edge of the bed beside her. "Come here." He said as he patted his thighs.

Without another word Kokoro placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself then sat astride his lap, gasping as her pussy came in contact with the hard ridge of his cock. But she wasn't going to let him distract her this time. "Tell me." She said huskily.

He kissed her first, soft, undemanding...tender. The simple adoration made tears prick her eyes and suddenly it didn't matter, she was ready to let the topic slide if he didn't want to tell her.

"There was this girl..." Mitsuru began as he bowed his head to nuzzle her breast. "Who made a poor decision on the boyfriend she picked."

Oh that she could understand very well, Kokoro thought to herself, remembering Hitoshi.

"This girl fascinated me from the moment I saw her resume. It's quite strange because I wasn't even supposed to be involved in the hiring process, but one morning I found myself helping a young intern who was picking up scattered forms he'd dropped on the floor. Her application was the last one I picked up and I was struck with a sudden feeling of deja vu."

"Mitsuru..." She went completely still, looking at him as she slowly realized he was talking about her.

"So I set up the interview with her myself. And that feeling only intensified."

_I knew you were mine the moment I saw you. _That was what he'd said to her, that strange feeling of connection she'd felt hadn't been one-sided.

"On her last day of semester, I wanted to ask her out. I didn't know then that she had a boyfriend, I should have known, but I guess I didn't want to accept it. I waited outside her apartment, hoping to talk to her alone, but her friend was with her."

"You followed me?" She gasped in shock.

"I have no excuse." He murmured, and that was the closest apology she'll ever get from him. "All I know is that I couldn't stay away. I wanted to make sure you'd get back home safe."

"Then...it was you who hit Hitoshi?"

Mitsuru shrugged his broad shoulders, completely unrepentant. "He deserved it. If you hadn't called the bouncer, I would have broken both his legs not just his arms."

She touched his mouth, as if to stop him from saying any more bad things.

"I told you I'm not a saint, Kokoro. Does this shock you? That I'm capable of such violence?"

She had sensed the power in him, had felt it shimmer beneath her hands, in the way he held her, "Thank you." She said huskily, leaning close to kiss his sensual lips.

"Hmmm...for what?" Mitsuru said, the lazy glint back in his eyes.

"For saving me." Kokoro said simply, stroking the broad expanse of his chest with naked admiration.

She was so glad he was her first, and she shuddered at the thought at how close she was to simply giving in to Hitoshi's demands.

"Don't think about him anymore." Mitsuru growled in a low voice as if he could read her thoughts. "See only me, feel only me. Focus on _this._"

She didn't have time to ask what he meant as the hard thrust of his cock parted her soft flesh once more.

His eyes became hooded as he looked at the place where they were joined. "You're mine now."

"Yes." Kokoro could only agree, arching her neck as he began to rock her hips against him, stroking the tender, sensitive flesh that was only ever his alone.

He licked her, sucking the pulse point that throbbed on the side of her neck, murmuring soft words against her mouth as he nibbled her lower lip, tenderly sucking on it.

When he dipped his head down to curl his tongue against her nipple, she arched her back with a cry, glorying in the feel of him swelling to greater proportions within her.

But then without warning, he lifted her off his cock, turning her, easily positioning her with her back pressed against his chest.

"I want to see you better." Mitsuru fisted his cock to impale her once more.

"B-better? See wh—"

He wedged his knees between her thighs, spreading her until her legs rested against his outer thighs. Kokoro gasped, feeling exposed though they were alone.

"See how beautiful you are."

Compelled by an unknown force, she looked up and met the gaze of her own reflection. They were in front of the dresser mirror, their joined bodies reflected, giving the illusion of two more people in the room with them.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, blushing to the roots of her hair. Instinctively she tried to close her legs, tried to shut out the obscene, carnal sight of their joined flesh.

"No need to be shy." Mitsuru murmured, kissing her shoulder. "I know seeing yourself like this turns you on. You gripped me so tightly...and you got wetter."

Kokoro moaned as if in denial, turning her head to the side, unable to meet her own reflection.

"Don't look away, baby...you're so beautiful. Any man would kill for you."

Her face was flushed, redder than she has ever seen it, eyes glinting with shyness and passion. Behind her, Mitsuru seemed even more massive and unyielding, in contrast, she appeared pale, small and soft.

The dusky shade of his cock was stark against the pink flesh receiving it so eagerly. Kokoro bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

As he reached to cup her breasts, she gazed at his large hands, the scars he received defending her. He looked like a dark god, a soldier who had been to battles and won.

Because he had. For her.

He rocked her against his cock, up and down, she found it hard to look away as his cock glistened with her orgasm and the semen he drew from her soft depths.

When a pearly bead trailed down his shaft from her opening, he nipped her shoulder. "You see my cum inside you?"

"Y-yes." She said in a husky voice, almost a whisper. Much as the sight embarrassed her, she couldn't look away either. "I see it." The creamy, rich essence of him. The evidence of what they've done.

Kokoro moaned, beginning to tremble. In the mirror, she could see her breasts bobbing with her breaths.

Mitsuru reached for her chin and gently turned her face to the side, kissing her softly.

"I've never come in another." He confessed in a quiet voice.

Kokoro met his eyes in the mirror, not understanding at first. "Never?" Then realization dawned on her. He'd always worn protection.

"Do you feel it when I cum in you?" He asked.

Kokoro nodded her head. "The first ones, it's like hard pulses of warmth...but I think I'm too full down there to feel the next ones."

He grinned at her. "In a way...I've marked you."

Kokoro couldn't help but smile, he could be such a caveman when it came to her. But his possessiveness made her tremble in response.

"This is where you belong."

"Belong?" She repeated, the word making her breathless.

"Yes. This, right here, right now. You belong to me." He gave her a hard thrust of his cock, jostling her upward. "Connected to me."

"Yes." Kokoro gasped as he grazed the skin of her neck with his teeth.

She arched her head when he slid his hand beneath her throat, caging her. "You're mine." A small sound escaped her lips as his other hand slipped down her front, lower still until he reached her clit, wet and slick from their combined desire.

Her body unconsciously reacted, spreading her legs even wider, welcoming his touch, knowing he was about to drive her mindless with pleasure once more.

"I told you to be sure...that if I became your lover, I'd never let you go." His fingers made slippery circles, making her gasp, arching against his hand. "I told you I'd kill any man who touched what was mine. Do you understand me?"

Though she tried to think coherently, the sweet pleasure of his strokes, the thick, hard stretch of his cock made it impossible to string an answer. She knew he wanted to possess her. Darkly. Brutally. And though a part of her told her she should be wary of him, the rest of her didn't care. She loved him, loved him too much to deny him anything.

Mitsuru misunderstood her silence. Abruptly, he pulled out, making her gasp in protest. She felt cold, bereft...empty.

"No!" Kokoro gasped, "Don't go...why...why are you doing this to me?"

"Patience." He nipped her ear even as he fisted himself to slap her clit with the head of his cock again and again. The sheer sight of the carnal display almost sent her over the edge.

"Mitsuru..." The wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh sounded so obscene, so raw in her ears.

"Don't look away." He commanded, though his voice was soft, there's no mistaking the steel beneath it, the authority.

"Good." He murmured as their eyes met through the mirror. "Watch as I take you."

He aligned the head of his cock against her entrance once more, then dug his heels against the floor and thrust upward into her tight pussy with raw violence, his hardness pushing through her swollen flesh, stretching her beyond endurance until she screamed his name, but still he didn't slow down. Apparently having reached the limits of his iron control.

"Oh god." Mitsuru groaned, "You're so fucking tight. I'm supposed to be gentle, careful with you. I shouldn't do—"

His voice broke as he thrust again, reaching farther than before somehow, made her suck in a staggering breath. His hips surged in an uncontrollable rhythm, pistoning between her legs.

In the mirror she could watch his gaze locked on her bobbing breasts, she could witness his thick, shining cock plowing into her soft flesh, swallowed by her hungry pussy. About to fill her with more of his cum.

Her toes curled in response. Kokoro whimpered, tremors were taking her over.

Something was holding him in thrall, and somehow she knew that something was her. There was a sweet power in the knowledge that her body did this to him, capable of rendering him out of control, unable to resist.

The friction was almost unbearable and yet sweet, peaking in a climax that made her squeeze around him. Every muscle clenched and then relaxed into a slow melt—and still he kept on thrusting.

He fucked her with reckless intensity, driving into her again and again. It's a form of domination, the way he pushed over her, stroked inside her.

Would there be anything left of her when a man like this had had his fill?

But there was no more room for such thoughts. The coil deep in the pit of her most secret place grew ever tighter with each of his thrust, each stroke, building, coiling. And then, sweet release.

Her back bowed, Kokoro could only scream helplessly as her body seized.

Mitsuru tugged her hair to the side, baring her neck, nipping her hard, snarling against her hot skin. "_Mine!"_

She shuddered as she felt his cock jerking inside her, then an implosion of heat, burst after burst as she moaned his name, her voice dripping with submission.

* * *

**A/N: **This somewhat has the same universe of story 3. So a bit of the impregnation fetish made its way to this chapter as well.


	7. 5A Cherry

Story Five(A): Cherry.

* * *

**WARNING: **Just lots of sex, cherry pop. A bit of lactation and breeding fetish. Well sort of.

* * *

She had the same dream again. Walking atop a small hill covered with clover. She was walking towards the same figure, of a boy with short, spiky dark hair, dressed in somber gray. He was always facing away from her at the beginning of the dream, and as she got closer to him, he would turn to look at her with piercing green eyes that would soften the moment their gazes met.

A hint of a smile would shape those sensual, masculine lips but before he could speak, Kokoro would wake up, instantly ending the dream.

Who was he? Why does she keep on dreaming about that boy?

"You're doing it again."

Kokoro blinked and focused her gaze on Miku, her friend since she was a little girl. "Doing what?"

"Spacing out."

"Umm, sorry." She mumbled a bit sheepishly.

"No Debbie Downers allowed this night." She waggled a finger at her. "Besides, you'll forget about all this engagement business and that chaos with your stepfather when you see what I've got."

Kokoro followed her friend as Miku walked to her closet that was so overstuffed, the doors won't shut properly.

"Nuh-uh, you're nuts if you think I'm wearing that." Kokoro shook her head as Miku brandished the slinky, black piece with her hands.

"Try it on first, you silly Koko bean. You won't regret it."

Kokoro knew better than to change Miku's mind once she's set on something, sighing almost with resignation she picked up the black dress to inspect it.

"These too." She threw a pair of strappy heels at Kokoro's feet. "By the time I'm done, you'll be hell on heels. Sexy hell on heels."

Kokoro looked at the heels and shook her head again. "I don't do sexy." She murmured, draping the dress across her bed, "I can't wear this, it's too...skimpy."

"That thing? No way! It's modest enough to please a nun." Miku exaggerated. "Besides, that outfit will do wonders for those legs."

"What legs?" Kokoro almost smiled as she glanced down at her freshly painted toenails - hot pink. "I'm only five-four, not exactly leggy."

"Hence, the dress and heels, silly Koko bean." She grabbed her arm and pulled Kokoro into the front of her vanity mirror. "Just relax and let me work my magic." One sharp look silenced her grumbling. Miku knew exactly how to wear down her defenses. Kokoro winced again, wondering why she had agreed to tag along. And to a dance club of all places?

Oh, yeah. To meet people.

Wasn't that the sole reason why she embarked on this one-month 'journey' away from home? She was on a mission. Her stepfather has taken over her life, used her younger sister as a weapon to ensure that she would comply.

That man has taken away so much from her, there's just one area Kokoro will not yield no matter what—her first time will be by her own choice. Not her stepfather, or the man he'd chosen to be her husband.

And so Kokoro stopped resisting and sat quietly onto a small stool. Besides, Miku was right, she needed this distraction. The upheaval of her life nipped at her feet like a rabid, mongrel dog. And her time was running out, she has only five weeks left to find someone she'd be comfortable enough to entrust her initiation to sex.

Miku snapped open an eyeshadow compact. "Tonight's our night to get drunk. Lord knows we haven't had fun since forever. Close your eyes," she said.

Kokoro complied, and almost sighed as she felt the soft bristles of the brush as it feathered across her eyelids.

Instantly, a vivid green gaze flashed in her mind. Intense and brooding...those eyes radiated such a strong sexual vibe, the simple thought of them warmed the soft flesh between her legs. Kokoro sighed and rubbed her thighs together, trying to dispel the mystery boy in her head, but it wasn't easy to do. She'd seen him in her dreams too many times, she's almost convinced she'd memorized every bit of his features. And what's funny, was that she wasn't even sure if he even actually existed and not just a figment of her imagination, conjured by her mind. And yet, Kokoro knew that better eye candy didn't exist. He's literally the man of her dreams.

"Is it done?" She mumbled.

"Don't move!"

"Yes, Madam Perfectionist."

"Kokoro, you're impossible."

Holding back a smile, Kokoro sat still and allowed Miku to finish her makeup. With face paint done, Miku went to work on her hair, taming the long, wavy blonde locks with a curling iron.

"Almost done." Miku murmured, as she twisted a half up crown on top of Kokoro's head, leaving the rest of the lustrous long locks to flow freely. "Dress time."

Kokoro winced. "Can't I just wear jeans?"

"No way. Got to match that fabulous face."

A few minutes later, after squirming into the tight dress, Kokoro wobbled in the three-inch heels to the full-length mirror beside the bathroom door. "No way I'm wearing this! I'll just stumble and make a fool of myself." She complained, looking for her practical flat heels.

"Fine, fine. But the dress stays on." Miku twirled a red curl around her finger and grinned at Kokoro. "Tonight, we're going to dance like there's no tomorrow, and if you're lucky, you also get to hand in your 'V' card."

Kokoro bit her lip as she changed her heels. Times like this, she wished she'd kept her mouth shut and kept the 'mission' to herself. But it's too late now.

The classic little black dress emphasized places Kokoro preferred to leave alone, like her breasts and ass, but she had to admire the work Miku did on her face. Her sky blue eyes hadn't looked so smoky since her debutante ball.

An hour later in the club, Kokoro began to wonder if the night would ever end. Miku started right in on her Kokobean-needs-to-land-a-guy campaign and have introduced her to about a dozen men. Really tall men who made her feel like a dwarf, chubby short guys with cheerful smiles, full-bearded, bald guys with tattooed sleeves, some really hunky gym guys. Even geeky tech guys. It was a hodge podge of guys, and Kokoro couldn't remember a single name by the time Miku dragged her to a booth.

Dance night. Kokoro silently scoffed. More like operation let's-get-Kokobean-laid-tonight.

Music blared from every speaker, a rhythmic beat she felt on her skin, and like most popular bars, breathing room was a luxury. A kaleidoscope of faces whirled around her as Kokoro inched through the sea of bodies, amazed at what some people called dancing.

She was on her way to the restroom to check on her makeup. Sweat and alcohol wafted in the air, and Kokoro felt almost claustrophobic.

Coming here was a bad idea.

Spotting the women's restroom a few feet away, she scurried inside. The room was blessedly empty. Finally some breathing space! Kokoro was wiping the sweat from her hairline when the door squeaked open behind her.

"There you are!" Miku materialized behind her back, something green sloshing over the rim of her glass. "Zorome is here, he brought Mitsuru." She shoved her drink into Kokoro's hands before retouching her hair. "Now, bottoms up. You don't look like you're havin' fun."

"Miku, I'm not really in the mood—"

"Oh nuuuu you don't get to run away. You need to loosen up." She pranced away with a gesture for Kokoro to follow. "C'mon! I want you to meet Zorome's friend."

Another guy. How wonderful. Kokoro stepped out of the restroom and gulped down the alcohol, then hurried after her friend. "Who? Haven't I met enough people tonight?"

"Darn, they disappeared." Miku said as she coaxed Kokoro into the center of twisting bodies. "But let me tell you, this guy is hot and the perfect gentleman. Zorome could learn a thing or two from him."

They began dancing, or more accurately, Miku danced, while Kokoro merely swayed to the rhythm of the music. "I'm not interested in a long term relationship." She hollered above the music. There was no point when she would be married in three months' time, to a man who had promised to bail out her stepfather's failing company.

If not for her sister, Kokoro would have flatly refused, Naomi was only sixteen, but her young age will not protect her from their stepfather's schemes. If Kokoro ran away, Naomi will suffer the fall. And she didn't have the heart to abandon her sister to such fate.

"Who's talking about long term?" Miku scrunched her nose. "You know what you need?"

Kokoro was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"A hot, sweaty romp in the sack. No strings, no expectations." She paused long enough to give her a meaningful grin. "Of course, it's a plus if he's a handsome hunk with an impressive...um, package." Miku wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Kokoro needed that as much as peeling off a scab, but she laughed. "You're terrible!" The alcohol infiltrated her bloodstream with amazing speed. She could no longer say how long they've danced, three songs? Five or was it six?

By the time Miku pulled her to a less crowded corner of the bar, she handed Kokoro another drink and she gulped it down. Almost instantly, her ability to walk straight worsened by a few notches.

"What was in that stuff?" Kokoro asked her friend.

"What stuff?"

"The green crap you gave me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Miku laughed. "There's a reason they named it Blow My Skull Off—"

"Okay." Kokoro interrupted, "I get the idea." Suddenly, the ceiling whirled in a nauseating spin. "Oh, shit. Be right back." Pushing through the crowd, Kokoro covered her mouth and made a beeline for the restroom. In her haste to escape inside, she tripped over a boot. Two strong arms reached out and grabbed her, preventing her fall.

The momentum was the last straw, Kokoro pushed back against the arms that supported her without a backward glance and barely made it to the large potted plant at the corner and threw up.

Large, but surprisingly gentle hands pulled her hair back, to keep her from soiling them and held her steady as her stomach puked her guts out. Or tried to.

Feeling a bit better after expelling the alcoholic contents, Kokoro raised her eyes to look at her rescuer. "Oh god, I am so…" Her words trailed off, as she saw his face.

Then she gaped at him.

Familiar green eyes pierced her on the spot, and the whole world fell off its orbit, crashed into a black hole for all she knew. In that moment nothing else existed.

Kokoro thought she must be dreaming.

She tried to pinch herself awake, but nothing happened, he didn't disappear, she didn't suddenly wake up in her bed. The green drink from hell must be making her hallucinate, because the boy from her dreams was right here, holding her steady. Only he was no longer a boy, but an older, adult version of him.

Before Kokoro could speak, Miku appeared behind his back looking worried. "Are you alright? You need to lie down?"

Kokoro opened her mouth to speak, but as her eyes darted back to the green-eyed stranger, a sense of connection blossomed inside her. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere, almost as well as she knew her own. Oh god, this was too much. Was she going crazy?

She tried to break free from the stranger's comforting hold, but the room tilted, then swirled in dizzying circles, and suddenly Kokoro couldn't let go of his hands. In a world suddenly thrown in chaos, he has become her refuge and her security before everything turned black and she passed out.

-o-

She woke up against the bright morning sunlight with great hesitation and a massive headache. Kokoro groaned into her pillow for a moment before clarity came crashing down with a vengeance.

What happened last night? Almost panicked, Kokoro shot up in bed and wished she hadn't moved so fast.

Going back to sleep was futile at this point, so she kicked off the covers and checked her clothes. Someone has slipped off the black dress and dressed her in an oversized shirt. How did she get back home? Who helped her? As Kokoro pushed her feet into cold slippers, shouting filtered in from next door. Worried for her friend, Kokoro rushed outside and found Miku standing in her doorway, a sapphire blue sheet grasped to her chest.

"Get out of here!" She flung a shoe at her hapless, off and on again boyfriend. He dodged to the side but didn't quite manage to escape the shoe's other pair. "I mean it, Zorome!" A bunched up black T-shirt joined the shoes.

"What's your problem?" Glaring at her, he pulled the shirt over his tousled head of light brown hair. Kokoro has known Zorome since Miku started dating him, well sort of. She didn't know what exactly was the score with those two, acting lovey-dovey one moment, then spitting mad at each other the next.

"You think you can do better than this, babe?" Zorome stepped back and spread his arms.

"I'm not your babe."

"Really hate it when you're like this." Stomping toward Miku, he pulled a condom from his pocket. "For last night." He almost sneered, tossing it at her feet. "You know where to find me."

"You're a fucking moron!"

Kokoro hurried to Miku's side just as a black pickup jerked to a stop in the driveway. She felt all the air leave her body as the green-eyed guy of her dreams stepped out.

"What's going on?" He asked. His voice. For the first time, Kokoro heard how he sounded like. The deep timbre sent goosebumps all over her arms.

"I need a ride. My chick went psycho."

Miku growled. "I'll show you psycho, you sick fuc—Mitsuru! Get your friend out of here before I rip off his fucking head!" Miku screamed.

"Calm down." Kokoro placed a hand on her arm, thankfully, Miku did not try to fight her off. Sighing almost in relief, Kokoro looked at the two men.

A set of stunning green eyes twinkled at her. "Sure thing." He flashed a wide grin that made her breath hitch at the throat as he pulled Zorome toward the truck. "See you around." He called out before hopping into the driver's seat.

Kokoro turned to Miku as the two men drove off. "Are you okay?"

Miku nodded, grinning ruefully. "How much of that did you see?"

Kokoro bit back a smile. "Enough. You sure do love starting the day with a bang."

"Sorry about that." She ran a shaky hand through her bedroom hair.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. Zorome's a jerk. The condom broke last night, but didn't think to tell me until this morning." She paused, and an impish grin spread across her face. "But damn if that boy can't use his tongue."

"Too much information, Miku!"

She laughed. "Sorry. Come in. Least I can do is make some coffee...oh right, hot chocolate for you, yes?" She bent to retrieve the condom, then tossed it on the couch on her way to the bedroom.

-o-

It was inevitable that she'd see him again. Somehow Kokoro knew that they were fated to meet. She just didn't expect it would be in the greenhouse that resembled a giant birdcage behind the apartment complex.

Mitsuru had appeared in the doorway of the Bird Cage, without warning, completely unexpected. He said he'd been driving by the apartment complex when he caught sight of the peculiar greenhouse and wanted to inspect it at closer range.

She had looked up and seen him in the doorway. It should be a crime to be so handsome in casual jeans and blue T-shirt, but there he was, making her feel like a little girl with her first crush all over again—breathless, almost panicky, her heart threatening to burst right out of her chest. At least, her brain was still able to function.

"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever." He had said huskily, the words almost stilted, vivid green eyes literally riveted to her.

Yes, he had said it—probably read it somewhere and memorized it for effect, words she never thought to hear from Mitsuru. Kokoro almost stuttered herself, self-conscious of how she must look to him in faded cutoffs shorts, oversized shirt, and gardening gloves.

Her pruning scissors had dropped from her shaky fingers when she tried to place it on the toolbox. Mitsuru walked closer and picked them up and hovered. Yes, definitely hovered, as though one part of him was urging him to retreat and another urging him to stay.

It had never occurred to Kokoro that he had deliberately sought her out. She had assumed that he was interested in the plants and flowers. Mitsuru had not revealed either his ignorance or his uninterest. He merely mentioned how the sight of plants and flowers soothed the mind from unpleasant things.

He had even told her that her eyes matched the blue hydrangeas, and that compliment had emerged almost as awkwardly as the first, giving Kokoro the impression that though he looked staggeringly sophisticated and mature, he was almost shy. Mitsuru? Shy? Who would have thought?

She broke her rules when she asked questions about him, she wasn't supposed to get too close, but Kokoro couldn't help herself. Mitsuru fascinated her. He was a man of few words, but when he does speak, he always meant it.

He told her about his work, about the crew he leads in construction sites as a foreman.

_A laborer. _ Her stepfather would have scoffed dismissively, but it mattered not a bit to Kokoro. So what if he's not part of the social circle she was raised in? So what if he does hard, manual labor instead of crunching numbers behind a laptop?

Unlike those men she had dated before, who rode expensive, customized cars, literally born into old wealth, Mitsuru worked for his, and that made her respect him even more.

He invited her for pizza the next night, and told her about his childhood, but when he tried to ask about hers, Kokoro tried to minimize the details. She told him about her dreams of him instead, about how his hair was short and spiky instead of the sleek, brushed back longer locks he has now. Mitsuru was quiet as she told him this, then told her he'd seen her in his dreams too, wearing a strange, white skinsuit. But that was all he would tell her. A tell-tale blush had colored his high cheekbones, and Kokoro didn't have to ask to know that his dreams of her were more lurid in nature.

She didn't want to lead him on, but at the same time felt helpless to resist enjoying every moment of his company.

It was almost midnight when he drove her back to her apartment. They have lost track of time, it had felt like talking to an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

Mitsuru walked her to her door and paused.

"I don't suppose a little goodnight kiss would be inappropriate, is it?"

The question doesn't seem to need an answer. Not when Kokoro was already lifting her face up to his. Before Kokoro lost her nerve, his head leaned low, blocking out the faint light of the moon. She trembled when his lips brushed hers. Time seemed to slow down, and she could almost hear the mad thumping of her heart as she felt his soft breath against her lips, more gentle than a man his size has any right to be.

The cushion of his lower lip pressed against hers, and Kokoro abandoned all coherent thought and allowed herself to sink into him, without guilt or doubt, silencing the warning voices. For the moment, there's only him and her, and she pushed away the reason why she's on this 'mission'.

There was only his silent request—_let me in, open for me._ And her surrender, parting her lips beneath his. Pleasure gave way to a soft moan. His. Hers. There's surprise that it could be like this. Chemistry? Was this what the others have been talking about?

And yet there's more. Tenderness.

Breathless, Kokoro pulled back and sought to balance herself against the door.

Mitsuru stood where she left him, his expression one of bemusement. He touched his lower lip with two fingers. What does he feel there? Her kiss? Kokoro wondered. Most likely her inexperience, her naivete...how quickly she had surrendered.

"You're dangerous." Mitsuru murmured, his voice uneven.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Me? You're stronger than me. What could I do to you?"

He rubbed his jaw, looking away. "I guess we'll see." Mitsuru murmured.

There was a flicker of anticipation in her belly, something she had never felt before. Kokoro had dated others, men her stepfather had picked out for her. None of them ever made her feel anything but her sense of duty. Certainly nothing like this, all-consuming fire that spreads and spreads, threatening to consume her whole.

-o-

_A month later..._

Of course, she missed him. Badly.

Kokoro didn't think it's possible to die from a broken heart, but she was experiencing something close to it right now. It was as if her very spirit had shriveled up and died. If only her physical husk would do the same. Nothing mattered anymore to her, and she functioned through her days like a mechanical doll.

About two weeks in after meeting Mitsuru, her stepfather's men came to collect her. It didn't matter that her time had been cut shorter than what was agreed upon, Kokoro was too afraid of what her stepfather would do if he found out about Mitsuru to protest.

He would ruin him. Break him. She's not that naive not to know what her stepfather was capable of.

And so here she was, back in her gilded cage in the Niwashi Mansion. Meek and more obedient than when she had left almost two months ago. Her stepfather wielded not one, but two weapons over her head now that Mitsuru entered her life. And she would do anything to keep him and her sister safe, even if it meant meekly marrying another man.

Tonight was her engagement party to Hitoshi, a man her stepfather has selected among her suitors. Someone with enough money to bail out his failing company.

How could she go through this night? How could she pledge to marry that man when her heart belonged to another? Just remembering Hitoshi, of how she'd forestalled his advances made her sick to her stomach. She knew she was only postponing the inevitable. Sooner or later she would be forced to let him have sex with her.

Kokoro stared at her reflection on the vanity mirror, dressed in nothing but a silk robe. She looked calm, but inwardly she felt like a clock wound too tight, about to collapse and fall apart. She was supposed to put on her makeup and select an appropriate dress. The party would start in less than two hours. But she couldn't muster the strength.

If only she could literally die from despair it would be...

The sudden movement reflected on the mirror made her look up, then turn towards the large window that faced the sea.

She was just in time to see a tall, dark shadow drop fluidly and almost silently over the sill of the open French window. On the verge of a scream, Kokoro stared in disbelief as a shaft of moonlight illuminated Mitsuru's starkly handsome features.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped as she stood up, the sudden upward force toppled her chair into the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me," he said softly, almost conversationally, 'is this game of cat and mouse meant to add a little romance to our relationship? Was I supposed to climb in with a red rose between my teeth and a box with a diamond ring?'

Kokoro clasped her throat in sheer horror. "There's almost a two-hundred-foot drop down to the beach out there! You could have been killed!"

A flash of white teeth revealed his amusement. Clearly, he didn't share the sheer terror that gripped her at the risk he took. "That would be something won't it? Just imagine the headlines, 'Spurned lover jumped to his death during girl's engagement party.' The tabloids would have a heyday."

"I didn't reject you."

"No, you just vanished without warning. Seems like I don't even qualify for a goodbye note."

"I didn't want to leave like that...but I didn't have any choice."

"To think that I was worried that I scared you off. That I was moving too fast..." Abruptly he ran his fingers through his hair, uncaring that he'd messed the dark locks in his agitation. "Only to find out you're about to be engaged to another man."

"It's...it's not what you think." Kokoro said, unaware that she had extended her hand toward him, almost hastily she dropped it. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm not free to be with you. It would be best if you leave now."

"Oh no," Mitsuru's eyes narrowed, making it hard to read his thoughts. "If you think I'll just calmly let you go, you're mistaken."

"Mitsuru...please, listen to me." Kokoro tried to steady the trembling of her voice. "It's not safe for you to be here. My stepfather he—"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your stepfather." He strode closer until the tips of her breasts brushed against his shirt. "You said, you didn't leave me by choice. What then is the real reason?"

"My stepfather's company is on the verge of bankruptcy. His last shopping mall project tanked and buried him in debt. The only way for Hitoshi—the benefactor to help bail him out was if I agreed to marry him."

Pure rage lit up his eyes, she almost expected him to kick or break something.

"So you will sell your body to save your stepfather's company?" He asked with barely contained anger.

"You don't understand...if I disobeyed my stepfather, my sister will suffer the consequences." She tried to reason with him, her blue eyes wide with a plea. "You have to go before someone discovers you here. My stepfather will destroy you."

"I'd like to see him try." Mitsuru murmured silkily, apparently unperturbed by the threat she's so afraid of.

"Mitsuru, please." Kokoro begged, "I can't bear to see you hurt."

"I'm not leaving without you." He said simply, his green eyes resolute.

"It's not possible for us to be together. Can't you see that?" She fought back the tears but couldn't control the trembling that shook her voice.

"Oh yeah?" He murmured, calmly shedding his clothes into an untidy heap. "And who decides that?"

Kokoro's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Mitsuru stepped off his pants, looking at her with a hunger he didn't bother to conceal.

"Now would be the time to ask me to leave you alone. To never approach you ever again." He murmured silkily as he calmly strode to where she was. Kokoro whimpered a little as she unconsciously backed away from him, until she felt the wall behind her, closing off her escape.

Mitsuru's gaze did not waver, intense and piercing as he braced his hands on either side of her head against the wall. "Look at me Kokoro." He ordered, for all that his voice was soft, there was no mistaking the steel beneath it. "Tell me to leave you alone."

"I...I want you to...leave." She stammered in a small, breathless voice, unable to meet his eyes, gasping as he lowered his head to brush his lips against the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Maybe I will...if you release me first." Mitsuru murmured, amusement made his eyes softer for a second.

Kokoro sucked in a startled breath as she realized she was indeed holding him to her, tight, as if unwilling to let go.

"Stop fighting me. You know it's futile. You are mine." And then he took her mouth with explosive passion. It was an act of possession, a stamp of ownership blatant in its intent to dominate.

She was barely aware of him untying the belt of her robe, of his hands pushing the soft fabric off her shoulders leaving her completely naked.

"Oh god." Mitsuru groaned as he stepped back for a moment just to look at her nudity. "You're so exquisite."

The simple, heartfelt praise was enough to make her blush all over. But he didn't give her enough time to be embarrassed for long.

Gently, he guided her towards the bed, carefully laying her down as if she was fragile and delicate. Almost instantly, Kokoro slid between the sheets. Her eyes huge and almost frightened but kept her gaze fixed on him.

Mitsuru rose up, standing before her, his legs spread. And then he took out that cock.

The size of it made her mouth drop open and Kokoro looked away again, unable to believe how large it was, the veins crawling up the shaft, the huge, dusky head, the way the tip glistened with his moisture. She'd never seen a real cock before. She'd seen plenty of pictures of them, heard stories from her girlfriends, but nothing could prepare her for this.

"Find something you like?" Mitsuru said in a low voice, chuckling lightly when she blushed harder. "Get used to my cock, sweetheart. It's the only one you'll know from now on."

She grasped the sheets to her chest as if they could protect her from him. He gave her another one of those wicked smiles, before he grasped the end of the sheets and pulled them off her.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, instinctively trying to hide her nudity, legs crossed, her arms shielding her breasts.

"You do realize that I'll be doing more than just look at you, right?" His eyes gleamed with amusement as he joined her on the bed.

He made a small rough sound as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her nakedness with his own body.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Kokoro said in a pained voice, looking up at him as he hovered above her.

"Oh, sweetheart." Mitsuru groaned as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Haven't you realized it yet? The only one with the power to hurt me is you."

"But..."

"Hush. I gave you your chance." He kissed the soft upper slope of her breast. "There's no going back now."

She tried to fight off the desire, to resist the pleasure, the hunger that only kept growing with each caress, each kiss, each brush of his fingers.

But it was impossible, not when her very heart screamed for him, her very soul yearned for his touch. She had missed him so much.

"I have plans for these beauties." He murmured as he cupped her breast. "No...don't worry about it right now. That's for later."

He saw that look in her eyes and made a rough sound. "Baby...you're perfect. If only you could see yourself the way I see you."

Kokoro had told him how she didn't like her breasts, that she always thought of them as too big, ungainly for her frame. She had often dressed in clothes that would not emphasize her breasts, avoiding tight clothing that would attract the freaks and the creeps.

But there was something else too. She wanted to...save them, keep them to herself until it was time to share them with that one man, the one she was saving herself for. She knew it was insane, especially at this time and age, when her stepfather controlled everything. No, she won't go there, not now, not yet.

And now, the man she loved took joy in touching her. Mitsuru had never hidden the fact that he enjoyed her breasts, and she was too shy to tell him that only he gets to play with her this way, even knowing how that knowledge would have pleased him.

She could only thrust her fingers through his hair and hold him to her as he suckled and bit her. "I love your breasts." He groaned before tugging at her nipple once more, drawing her deeper into his mouth. "I'll love them even more when they become heavy with your milk."

"Milk?" Kokoro gasped, going completely still. Did she hear him right?

But Mitsuru was back to his hungry suckling, feeding on her breast as if he could coax her distended nipple to produce milk.

Kokoro mentally shook her head. That thought was positively insane. Milk? When she wasn't even pregnant?

"Soon, sweetheart." He murmured cryptically as he stared at her red, swollen nipples.

He only smiled at the confusion in her face.

"I don't understand..."

"You will soon." He licked her nipple one more time before he levered himself over her.

"Tell me Kokoro..." Mitsuru murmured as he slid his lean hips between her thighs, his breath hot against her throat. "Have you given that man what belongs to me?"

"W-what?" Kokoro gasped in confusion then all sane thought scattered as his hand swept down the flat concavity of her belly, lower still until he touched the soft flesh between her legs. His touch proprietary, possessive and demanding.

"Guess I'll find out for myself."

A single finger gently stroked the tight seam at her center, before carefully pressing inside. Kokoro flinched as he fingered her hymen, could only stare at him as his face registered surprise at first, before turning smug, almost arrogant.

"This is mine." He murmured in that quiet, deep voice. Pure male satisfaction infused every word. "Make no mistake, Kokoro, if that man had touched you, I would have destroyed him...he'd wish he was dead."

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped as she saw the lethal glint in his eyes, and she knew that he wasn't making any idle threats.

He licked his finger, the very same one he'd used to trace her hymen, making Kokoro's cheeks flush with heat. "You are simply delicious." He murmured, much to her embarrassment.

"Must you say such things?"

"I haven't even really started, sweetheart." A flash of white as he grinned, then his eyes sheared directly to hers. "Your pussy tastes so sweet."

A crimson blush turned her face redder even as she protested. "Mitsuru!"

"But you like it when I talk dirty." He murmured, moving lower even when Kokoro tried to pull him up. She stiffened as his face hovered just above the thin patch of hair at the apex of her legs.

"Mitsuru! What are you do—" Kokoro thought she'd die from embarrassment when he pressed a kiss on her mons, rubbing his nose against the patch of hair, inhaling her scent.

She tried to close her legs as he moved lower, but discovered she couldn't.

"Baby...try to relax." Mitsuru kissed her inner thigh as if to soothe her, "Soon you'll be taking in something larger and harder than my tongue."

"I can't!"

"Of course, you can." He countered, gently rubbing the soft folds of her pussy. "You just have to stop fighting it."

"I'll try." She said in a small voice.

Mitsuru released a startled breath, then smiled at her. "Don't have to try so hard...just surrender to me, sweetheart."

For a timeless instant, their gazes simply met, a silent communication between two lovers. Kokoro closed her eyes when he bent his head lower, brushing his lips against her soft flesh. She bit her lip as she felt his fingers spreading her open, exposing her very core to his eyes.

"Damn...you're so beautiful." He said in a voice that has suddenly gone rough. "Kokoro, you're so pink...especially here." He touched the tiny slit at her center.

She tried to squirm away, but he didn't let her. "Behave sweetheart, or I will have to tie you to the bed."

His words made her pause. Would he really do that? Bind her to the bed?

"Ah, you like that?" Mitsuru murmured, shamelessly nuzzling against her pussy, "We can try that later."

"I...I didn't..."

"Don't deny it Kokoro...your pussy just got wetter." He made obscene, wet noises that made her squirm even more as he licked her.

Using his fingers, he kept her wide open, his tongue an instrument of exquisite torment stroking her up, down, over and over, before penetrating the tight slit. Kokoro bucked her hips, a choked soft cry broke through her gritted teeth.

"Easy sweetheart...I won't hurt you." Mitsuru said in a low voice. "Not yet...that is."

A rush of hot breath caressed her skin as he chuckled when she protested. But Mitsuru didn't stop.

With his thumb, he stroked the hood of her clit, slicking it back to fully reveal the already swollen, reddened clit. "My Kokoro's sweet little clit." He murmured, blowing a breath against it when she tried to squirm away.

He circled it for long minutes with his fingers, drawing more of her own moisture, then painting her clit with it until it gleamed, until it stood up hard, swollen, embarrassing her with its abandoned wantonness, with its shameless need. "Mitsuru...please. I ache."

"I know, sweetheart." She flinched as he gave her a long, slow lick, feeling every bit of the velvet texture of his tongue.

"I'm going crazy!" Kokoro cried out as he continued to tease her. Slow, light flicks of his tongue that did nothing but made the ache burn higher.

"That's my job." He replied, but ceased the exquisite torture and finally, finally gave her what she wanted.

Bliss when it came, almost made her sob from the intense release. She reached to touch his face with trembling fingers, her blue eyes dazed, almost uncomprehending, as if unable to believe the pleasure he had just given her.

He wanted her to think about those parts of her body that made her so exquisitely feminine—those pink nipples, her beautiful breasts, that needy clit, the impudent curves of her ass, her sweet little pussy.

They were all his.

And he wanted her to understand the truth of that down to the most primal, instinctive level, whether or not she was prepared to accept it yet.

The fact that he owned them, that he owned her, and that he intended to enjoy all of her— whether she wanted him to or not—only deepened the darker side of his possessive arousal.

Mitsuru never knew he could be this primitive, that he could ever desire a woman to this level it brought out the animal in him. Yet, he tempered that raging lust with the gentler, more tender emotions of love that demanded he took care of her.

The same love that goaded his inner beast to near insanity was the very thing that controlled it.

"Can't wait much longer. sweetheart, I must have you." He bit her lower lip even as he kneed her thighs wider apart. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered. "Going to stretch that sweet little pussy around my cock. Your body will resist me, try to push me out...but you won't be able to stop me."

Her eyes flew open at those last words, and though there was apprehension in her gaze, there was no mistaking what else he saw there.

Arousal.

It was an animal lust she could no longer hide, that he felt in every trembling muscle of her being, and every pulse of the blood under his thumb. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, bruised and trembling, those eyes so blue, so bright and beautiful looking up at him.

There was never any doubt that her body understood who her master really was. Now, it was only a matter of showing her mind the truth of things. She belonged to him.

He pressed forward slowly, smiling to himself as he relished the soft, welcoming heat of her body, loving the way the lips of her pussy spread wide around the width of his cock like a lover's embrace. The head slipped just inside, and then he was pressed against her hymen, against that last symbol of what she was. A symbol of what she would never be again.

Gently he nudged against the tight constriction. It felt like his cock was caught in a tight band of tissue that resisted his entry. Kissing her soft lips, Mitsuru tried again, then went completely still when she hissed in pain.

"How much more?" Kokoro gasped breathlessly.

He brushed his lips against the droplets of tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes."I'm barely in..."

Her eyes flew open at his words. "B-barely?" She stammered in disbelief. "Impossible! You feel like a baseball bat inside me!"

Mitsuru released a startled short laugh, "Oh baby...I was trying to ease you into this...seems like there's no way around it."

Kokoro reached up to touch his lips, her eyes apprehensive, but he could see her love shimmer in their depths as well. "Just take me." She said in a voice so soft it was barely a whisper.

Something seemed to shift inside him, she had sensed the restraint he'd placed on himself before. Now, he's easing up that control. Briefly, Kokoro wondered if she could handle the beast she had unleashed.

Mitsuru kissed her as he pressed forward steadily, relentlessly, hard and unyielding, until both felt something finally gave way, a tearing surrender that had him groaning her name as he sank deeper.

Any moment now he'd stop, she thought to herself, gritting her teeth as he stretched her more and more as he went deeper. Any moment now he'd reach all the way inside and stop...but he kept going.

Her eyes flew open, gazed directly into his, tears brimming over. She keened, a lost sound, surprised, confused. She gritted her teeth, her eyes closed tight, those tears finally trickling down the sides of her head.

"Sweet Kokoro." He groaned as he penetrated her deeper still, stretching her further until the head of his cock was hard and demanding against the mouth of her womb. "It's done, sweetheart..."

More tears fell then, but she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Mitsuru...it...it hurts!" She shuddered as she inhaled. Her hips moved restlessly, an instinctive attempt to dislodge him, but the movement only changed the angle, his cock penetrated deeper instead."Oh, god...it's...I can't. I can't...please!"

He shook his head before leaning down to kiss her tears away. "I'm not even all the way in...yet."

"Not...all the way in?" She gasped, a stricken look made her eyes appear brighter.

Mitsuru shook his head again then smiled at her. "Not tonight, sweetheart." His kisses were light, tender...so loving, so much different from the imposing presence wedged so deep in her flesh. "I'll go easy on you tonight."

"This...this is easy?" Kokoro cried out softly as he shifted his hips, showing her just how much more larger he could feel inside.

"You're mine now, Kokoro." At first, he thought the words were only in his head, but the sudden blush suffusing her cheeks told him he'd said them aloud.

Rather than reply though, she simply stared at him, tears still gathered at the corner of her eyes. But they were no longer just from pain. They were tears of wonder, of discovery, and of simple love. The pleasing weight of him, her breasts squeezed and flattened beneath him gave her a dark, twisted pleasure she knew she could never hope to understand.

"Say it." He commanded in a low, rough voice, almost growling.

"Yours."

"Again." He ordered even as he tested her soft depths, knowing he could force her to accept more if he wanted to.

"Yours. Oh god...Mitsuru!" Kokoro cried out as she arched her head back in a timeless gesture of surrender.

The sight of her freshly broken-in pussy clamped tightly around his cock made him want to thrust, to take her hard, roughly until she was raw, stretched out, used and thoroughly fucked and seeded.

But he couldn't do it. Not now. He had to be gentle. He wanted to show her he could be gentle.

Even if the beast within him demanded he subjugates her.

Pulling back, he withdrew from the tight grip of her body, looking down as her soft flesh released him slowly, inch by inch, a smile made his face almost malevolent, suffused with territorial possessiveness as he saw the gleaming red streaks along the shaft of his cock—the evidence of the virginity she no longer possessed, the proof that she would forever be his. With shimmering, narrowed eyes he pressed her thighs apart with his palms and simply gazed at her with proprietary smugness.

"My Kokoro." He murmured almost to himself. "So beautiful, so glorious...and all mine." He bent his head lower, seeking the tender soft flesh.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped, covering herself with a hand.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, gently pulling her hand away and kissed her fingertips.

"You can't..."

He smiled at her, the dark locks brushing against her skin as he leaned down to kiss her inner thigh. "And why not?" His hand looked large between her legs, claiming ownership, protective and possessive.

"I...I'm bleeding..." There's blood on his cock, and it's hers.

Amusement flitted over his face, making his eyes appear softer. "You think because there's a little blood on your pussy, I can't lick you?"

"Yes," Kokoro whispered. A soft flush made her face hot to hear him say such things, the blush turned deeper at the thought of him tasting her—tasting her arousal, tasting her blood.

His expression hardened as his eyes gleamed, intense and piercing. "It's mine, Kokoro." Mitsuru traced the soft folds of her quivering flesh with a gentle finger. "Your body, your pussy...your blood." He licked her even as he spoke, making her cry out. "Your virginity. All of you. Even your orgasms. You belong to me now. You don't get to tell me 'no'. You don't get to tell me what not to do."

A part of her wanted to deny his words, to fight him over this imbalance of power. But it was fleeting. This was a battle she didn't want to win. It was a battle she wanted to lose.

"Yes."

His eyes gleamed with satisfaction, soft as it was, he had heard her voice of surrender.

He sank into her slowly again, looking deep into her eyes as he moved within the tight grip of her body. He wouldn't let her look away, made her watch as he took every inch of her pussy, made her see the way the soft folds parted and stretched around the girth of his cock. There was no more resistance this time, only helpless surrender as he claimed her.

Mitsuru gripped her wrist, gathering the other one until he had both of them clamped in his hand, high up above her head. Her breasts bounced below her chin, and he gave in to the desire to touch and taste them once more.

"You're mine." He said in a hoarse, rough voice, the only warning she got.

He took up a hard, relentless thrusting, and muttered a curse as within seconds, her tight sheath almost drove him over the edge. With a shuddering breath, Mitsuru slowed his strokes, but pushed even deeper on each one. He wanted to conquer her, to own her, to imprint himself upon her in the most primal way a man could.

Harder and harder, he fucked her, his knees and feet digging into the mattress for leverage as he pounded her over and over again.

"You can take more."

Then she did, Kokoro gasped and whimpered as his cock pushed deeper still, lodging itself tightly into the very furthest reaches of her sheath.

He was much too large for her to take all of his length, but he was content with what she could give him at the moment. He relished the way her arousal slicked the part of his shaft that wasn't able to get inside of her, as if marking him as her own, his pubic hair now glistening, sticky with her wetness.

Mitsuru shifted his hips again, the head of his cock battering her cervix as if he wanted to penetrate her very womb itself.

"Found it." He groaned.

Before she could ask what he meant, he fucked her even harder, and Kokoro could only scream as the big head of his cock pushed past her cervix, lodging in her fornix, filling her there in the way she never thought was possible.

"Mitsuru...I'm..you're...oh, my god!"

She reared up then, her senses graying out, her pussy spasming upon him, rippling over and over, squeezing his shaft so tight she thought she might rip in two, if not implode into thousand pieces first. Her clit throbbed and ached, the sweet friction of his pubic bone grinding against it prolonged her orgasm until she was certain people could die from such annihilating pleasure.

"I'll breed you soon." Mitsuru murmured hotly against her ear before she could even recover from her euphoria. "You'll take me several times a day, in your pussy, in your mouth...in your ass." He smiled when Kokoro went still. "That's right my sweet, innocent Kokoro. I will have your ass too...but that's for another day."

"Soon these beauties will grow heavy with milk. You'll have my cum across these tits, across your face. You will swallow it whenever I demand it of you. I'll fuck you until you're large and swollen with my child."

"Oh, my god!" Kokoro gasped, his words were so filthy, so degrading and yet aroused her even more.

"There won't be a single time when my cum isn't leaking from your sore, stretched cunt, or your bottom throbbing from bending and taking me there too. That will be your life—to please me, to submit to me, to bear my children. Over and over and over again."

He stroked her clit as he spoke, gently, soothing it, imparting both his ownership of it and expressing the tenderness and affection he felt for her.

"These beauties are mine too." He nuzzled her breasts once more. "And they're going to be very busy even before I begin to breed you." He bit her nipple making her gasp. "These will be heavy, full of milk, so tight. I'll make you wait to be milked, until they ache, until the white droplets drip from these hard red nipples."

"Mitsuru..." She looked up at him, at his lips, yearning for his kiss. What's happening to her? Why do his dirty words arouse her so much when she should be outraged?

"Open for me, Kokoro. Accept your man, your master, your owner. Take my cum, submit to it and offer your body for my use and pleasure. Do you accept it? All of it?" Kneading her breasts almost cruelly, he barked the words. "Say it!"

"Yes...I accept all of it. I am...yours. All of me. Take it all!"

"That's my girl."

With his teeth nibbling her earlobe, he pushed deep again, the head of his cock hard against the opening to her womb, and finally ceded all control, his orgasm ripped into him, harder, deeper than any he'd ever experienced, drowning him in the overwhelming pleasure.

Then he filled her with his creamy essence, marking her with the hot torrent of his cum, claiming her in the most primitive of ways a male could, even as her soft words echoed in his head.

_Yours. Always...always._

Pounding her soft flesh with a few last possessive thrusts, he released her nipple with the utmost reluctance and then Mitsuru finally pulled free. Long strands of their mixed fluids linked the dusky large head of his cock with the inflamed, stretched entrance to her pussy. His semen immediately flowed out, dripping down her thighs to join the wet pinkish patch on the sheets beneath her.

-o-

She didn't know where he was drawing his confidence from. All she knew was that she won't let him go down alone. If he dies, then she dies with him. Simple as that.

After a brief shower together, Mitsuru made her wear her makeup, put on her dress, while he did the same with his slightly crumpled black suit.

There was no way to hide her passion-swollen lips or the red marks on her neck. But there wasn't enough time to worry about such things.

Mitsuru led her right into the middle of the party. The people have already gathered, people she'd seen all her life. Rich people, obnoxious, uppity, who treated others below them with disdain.

But her worried gaze was fixed on her stepfather, who stood in a small group of men, drinking from a champagne flute. Hitoshi stood next to him.

As if sensing her unease, Mitsuru reached for her cold hands and gently squeezed her reassuringly. "Everything will be alright. Just leave it to me."

_How? _She wanted to scream. All she wanted to do was drag him and find her sister and run off somewhere where her stepfather will never find them.

But as they slowly approached her stepfather, for the very first time in her life, Kokoro saw the older man stiffen, then turn pale with fear.

"Mr. M-Mori." He stammered, clearly discomfited. "I didn't know you were here. The funds will be ready by next week, sir."

_Sir? Mr. Mori? _Kokoro looked first at her stepfather but his attention was fixed on Mitsuru. Then she looked at her man, confused and unsure what to think. What to believe.

"Mitsuru?"

He tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, then gave her an open-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck, right there, right in front of her stepfather and her would be fiance, Hitoshi.

Kokoro winced, expecting a flurry of outraged demands he was thrown out or worse. Instead, the two men stood there, frightened, pale and completely still like statues.

"Since I haven't yet decided what to gift you for our engagement, I'll let you decide this man's fate instead." His eyes that were so cutting, so cold when he glared at Hitoshi and her stepfather now gleamed with wry amusement as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Do you accept?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah had a delay in posting. I've been doujinshi hunting for the past several days. I bought directly from the artist through pixiv. My 3 Mitsukoko doujinshi arrived this afternoon. The artist goes by the circle: Carrot Academy. Also by 'Robosquat'. God, I'm literally drowning in so much happiness right now. lol Can't wait for her 4th Mitsukoko doujin.

Anyway, had trouble making a concise story. The plot bunny demands a full story but I don't think I'll have enough discipline to finish a new multi-chapter fic. So yeah, compressed the story into a one shot. Sort of. It's not yet finished and will continue the same universe in the next 'chapter'.  
Can't reply to guest reviews, hopefully, this answers your question. And thank you! :D


	8. 6 Emotions

Story Six: Emotions.

* * *

**WARNING: **Just lots of sex.

* * *

Looking at her, one would be forgiven to assume she's the stereotypical good girl, the wife material, 'The One' you'd bring home and introduce to your parents with pride.

Kokoro even wore her ash-blonde hair in a single side braid usually associated with young mothers, and had even changed her wardrobe to fit her new life as Mitsuru's wife—modest, conservative in a peach dress patterned with daisies and a fitted cream cardigan. Yes, nothing shouts like 'young wife' than her current outfit, but she's proud to be married.

She paused at the produce section of the supermarket, absently nibbling her lower lip as she visually inspected the variety of cabbage and carrots. Kokoro smiled a small greeting when a mother around her age walked beside her to pick some tomatoes. A small toddler with a mop of curly brown hair sat on her pushcart, eating a bit of fruit, a pink bib tied around her neck protected her tiny clothes from all the fruity bits and baby drool.

The toddler noticed her interest, and held her chewed up fruit to Kokoro, offering to share. The sweetness of the gesture melted her heart and Kokoro bent her head to pretend bite the gift with a mmm-hmm sound. "Thank you dear, that was yummy!"

The mother smiled appreciatively before gently pushing the cart to move to another section. Kokoro smiled and waved at the little girl. A small pang stabbed her chest, made her heart lurch with a familiar yearning. She longed for a child of her own. But she's looking at three more years of college for her masteral, then licensure exam to pursue a career in child psychology. Can she wait that long?

There were times when Kokoro felt like she'll be content just being a full-time mother. Lord knows, her husband earns enough to support a small army—and their families. She had an inkling her diploma will gather dust for a while, at least until her own kids are old enough to go to school. Instincts told her she'll be a hands-on mother, her family comes first, career a distant second. But having a career option certainly felt nice.

Kokoro touched the side of her hip, though she can't exactly locate where the hormone patch was, there had been times she was tempted to rip it off her skin. Mitsuru told her he was ready for kids when she is. The decision to expand their family lay on her hands...

Three more years loomed at her horizon. Can she hold off for that much longer?

-o-

Despite her strict, conservative upbringing—or maybe because of it—Kokoro had been pretty wild in her teens. She was proud of her body, her curves, her generous bust and even bigger ass. And would flaunt her figure in a micro thong bikini as she strutted along the beach. Without her mother's knowledge that is. So she had chosen beaches where no one would recognize her.

She'd gotten hot and heavy with boys during high school, doing everything but screwing, earning a reputation as a cocktease. Granted, she hadn't deliberately set out to tease them, hadn't actually intended to stay a virgin for so long, but couldn't find the right partner who really turned her on.

She wanted to feel passion, one that involved getting hot and sweaty with wild tangle of limbs and tongues, and maybe some rolling around until they break the couch or bed or whatever...not some lukewarm stroking and teasing that was gone too soon, or heaven forbid, some clumsy mauling in the backseat of his mother's car.

Her best friend Miku had even once teased her that she's probably looking for a woman, not a man like their friend Ikuno. She wasn't. Kokoro had actually tried dating another girl just to make sure.

She had been a wild child, albeit in secret. She had learned to masturbate early and had purchased her first vibrator as soon as she was of legal age. She has a natural hunger for sexual things, was infinitely curious, and had gleaned a wealth of sexual tips and tricks, so she knew how to get a guy sprung.

Kokoro realized after meeting Mitsuru that she'd been dating the wrong guys. She should have known that it's the quiet ones who are the freaks in the sheets.

The irony of it made her smile. People, even some friends, had simply assumed she had been around the block more than a few times because of her wild displays, and yet...Mitsuru has been her first real lover.

While he, the quiet, brooding type, who appeared to be Mr. Type A Personality had a few notches on his bed. Not to mention his certain...predilections.

So she was twenty when she lost her virginity. She wouldn't have minded waiting longer either if needed, glad that she didn't settle for some clumsy fucking just to 'get it over' with. A lot of her friends rushed their first time, having done the deed while half-drunk in a frat party or with someone they really didn't care for.

And Mitsuru, for all his calm and quiet demeanor, was actually very intense in the bedroom. He excited her, knew how to draw out her pleasure, showed her the fine line between pain and pleasure.

Back then, she hadn't even thought of them as a long term couple. But had thought to herself that if things hadn't worked out between them, she would always look back at her first time with fondness. Not regrets.

He'd showed her passion. He'd showed her love. He'd made her feel cherished from the moment she became his, and in the four years—two, as a married couple—they've been together, he'd never violated her trust.

And just because she's married now, that didn't mean she'd stopped exploring her sexuality...

-o-

She loved to dance. Loved to dress sexy and get down and dirty on the dance floor. But that was before she met Mitsuru. Now, she still dressed in slinky, bodyfit dresses, but gone were the days or nights of exposed midriffs and bellybutton or tops that played peekaboo with her tits. She doesn't dance with strangers anymore. When before she could party all night, she had now set a self-imposed curfew of twelve midnight.

Her husband has not clipped her wings, and she will not betray that trust.

If it's a girls night out, then it's all-girls as planned. Mitsuru would only come to drop and pick her up. Like this evening, to celebrate Miku's engagement they'd be drinking and dancing, strictly girls only.

Kokoro inspected herself on the mirror and approved what she saw. The long-sleeved dress fit her like a dream and complimented her body and coloring. It was a wine-colored sheath that molded to her hips and then hugged her legs to just a few inches above her knees. It was off-shoulder but the bodice wasn't low cut, and while it bared her shoulders, it bared nothing of her front or back.

The enticing figure didn't come without hard work, she maintained it with regular jogging and hiking. And times like this, when she could 'effortlessly' look good in a dress made all the small sacrifices worthwhile.

She was pondering her choices in shoes when Mitsuru walked into the bedroom, his hands shoved into his worn jeans, casual black tee and as usual in bare feet. He came to a full stop when he saw her. She shivered at the sudden fire in his eyes. Loved how he reacted, loved that she could incite such a reaction from this tightly controlled man.

For a moment she let her gaze wander appreciatively over his well-toned body. Dark-haired with green eyes. A combination that has always appealed to her. And he looked quite devastatingly sexy even in casual clothing. He was her jogging partner, though Mitsuru favored rock climbing and bouldering more. Their relationship started as friends, so they already shared some interests before eventually becoming lovers.

He made her heart race alright, but he was also her shelter in the storm. Kokoro smiled and leaned against him, enjoying the comfort of his warmth and the way he felt against her as Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her nape. He's in an affectionate mood this evening.

He smiled as he gazed at her body. "So beautiful...you sure it's an all-girls night out?"

"Yes, just me and Miku...not sure if Ikuno is joining us. Ichigo will be there..." Kokoro grinned at him as their hands entwined in front of her, resting just below her navel.

The mental picture of the small toddler and that adorable mop of curly hair came to her unbidden, and she felt the familiar longing clench her heart once again. She'd love to have her own baby boy or girl with vivid green eyes and dark brown hair...

She wasn't sure when her yearning for a child started, perhaps she'd always had it in her and was just realizing it, it could be her age or even her stable relationship. But regardless of the reason, she'd been having these fantasies more and more often lately.

Clinically, she knew it was impossible, but that didn't stop her overactive imagination from picturing her womb being filled, her belly distending with his semen and then getting fertilized. She had been in constant arousal since then...damn, her hormones had been on overdrive for some time now.

Sighing softly, Kokoro turned around and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly against her. For a moment he seemed surprised and then pulled her into his arms and hugged her back.

He tucked her head underneath his chin and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. "What got you so serious looking just now?"

She smiled against his chest as she played with the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Would it freak him out if she told him of what she'd been fantasizing about? "Nothing exciting. I couldn't decide which shoes best suited this dress."

His hand strayed over her ass and skimmed lower to slip beneath her skirt to rest below the curve of her ass. "Very sexy. Is this a test to see if you can make it out of the apartment without me fucking you?"

She laughed and pulled away, rising on tiptoes to kiss him. He smiled back, affection, simple adoration shone in his green eyes as he lowered his head to meet her lips. She loved him this way. Playful and easygoing. Just as she loved him at his most intense.

"Do you want me to stay?" She knew she would, she'd do anything for her man. Even if she can picture Miku's disapproving expression and her wagging finger and of course, her age-old mantra: 'chicks before pricks'.

His gaze drifted down her body, and she felt a surge of pleasure at the clear appreciation written on his face. "You know what I want...but I know you need this time out. It's been a while since you've gone clubbing with friends."

Kokoro fingered the platinum necklace he'd gifted her. The jewelry has no clasp or hook, instead, the chain passed through an O ring with the end secured with a pendant that was actually a real padlock. And Mitsuru holds the key. He gave her the other one, but Kokoro deliberately 'misplaced' it, she has no intention of taking it off.

To the eyes of the world in general, it looked nothing more but a chain with a heart-shaped pendant dangling at the end, but to the two of them, and to the more discerning of their private lifestyle, it was a mark of his possession. A discreet, submissive 'collar'.

The necklace was not as symbolic as her wedding band yet, more like a 'training collar' the equivalent of an engagement ring. She's still a submissive in training, hah! Kokoro almost snickered. Mitsuru has always taken lead in bed, and she found herself at her happiest and most content when she cedes to him full control. But...does that really make her a submissive? She can't imagine herself allowing another man the same liberties to her body.

Her thoughts scattered as she felt his hand slide down over the curve of her cheek. The other hand tangled in her hair and curled around her nape, holding her in place as he took her mouth, his tongue sensuously filling her, stroking her...

"Kokoro."

He whispered her name against her lips, the sound swallowed up by her, but Kokoro heard it, felt it all the way to her soul. It was the most tender of endearments. That one simple word, torn from his throat, told her more than a thousand others that he loved her. That he wanted her.

"Do you have underwear on?"

She lowered her lashes provocatively and murmured a soft, "Yes."

"Show me."

Deciding that simply pulling up the tight-fitting skirt was unsexy, Kokoro eased backward, sliding onto the edge of their king-sized bed. She leaned back resting on her palms and allowed her thighs to part so that he could see the hint of lacy lingerie.

In the space of a heartbeat, Mitsuru strode towards her and stood between her knees. He shoved at the stretchy material of her skirt until he rolled it past her hips, baring the black see-through lace of her panties.

She tried to hold back her smile as he saw just what pair of panties she had on. Crotchless. Oh yes, she definitely wanted to be fucked before clubbing.

"Is this where you want to be?" Kokoro asked huskily as she parted her thighs wider.

He made a harsh sound that was a mixture of approval and crazed lust, and his voice almost broke as he grated, "You're so wet...what have you been doing?" He bit her lower lip.

"Thinking of you." She said, though she could have said it just to tease, the quiet but intense desire in her blue eyes told him it was the truth.

She shivered and arched her hips against his hand as he gently stroked the tightly closed opening, drawing her sweet nectar to rub against her clit. "Your pussy is exquisite. And it's all mine." He unzipped his jeans as he spoke, freeing his cock.

Kokoro couldn't quite catch her breath as she looked at his huge, throbbing length. "All yours." She moaned when he fitted his cockhead against her opening, then just teased her with playful nudging then withdrawing. "Don't make me wait, Mitsuru!"

"Impatient little witch..." His big body surged forward, ramming his cock deep inside her pussy.

She flinched, then her whole body stiffened before she began to writhe restlessly as she cried out his name.

"Baby?" Mitsuru groaned in disbelief. "Already?"

As pleasure exploded inside her, her cry pitched to a scream. "Oh, my sweet lord!" Her core-deep tremors clenched him with intense, tight contractions.

"Holy fuck!" Mitsuru gnashed his teeth. "About to...follow you." He stopped thrusting, locking himself inside her, grinding her clit against the base of his cock with circling motions of his hips, drawing out her pleasure, sending her soaring again and again until she begged for mercy.

A sexual flush deepened the color of her cheeks and chest as Kokoro moaned and writhed, looking up at him, wide-eyed and breathless.

Mitsuru kissed a trail from her neck down her shoulder then pulled back. His green eyes wild, intense as he watched his cock pump in and out, stroking her hypersensitized, swollen, pink flesh. The mere sight almost set him off. Tense moments punctuated by his harsh, heavy breathing passed before he regained full control.

"You disobeyed me. You came without my permission." He nibbled her ear, making her shudder.

"I regret nothing." She whispered, lowering her head to kiss his shoulder.

"Witch!"

"I want your cum inside me. Fill. Me. Up!" Her breath was hot against his ear, her fingers urgent, demanding as she ran them up and down his back.

"Oh, no sweetheart..." He nipped her lower lip. "You don't get off that easy. You're about to get fucked. Hard."

His fingers dug into her hips and yanked her towards him and then hoisted her leg to wrap around his waist, he pressed the other one against the bed.

"Careful," Kokoro gasped, breathless. "Wouldn't want to get cum stains on the new dress you bought me." _I want every drop in me._

He ignored her soft cry of surprise and thrust hard for several moments, holding her gaze as he slammed into her. It was a pure act of ownership. He was branding her, marking her, reshaping her over and over again. Then he leaned down and kissed her, the gentleness a stark contradiction to the savage force with which he took her.

"I'm going to come so deep inside you that there won't be a mess." His voice caressed over her skin, dark and sensuous, like his touch. "The idea of you going to the club with my cum inside you turns me on."

"You're such a primitive man." She teased, but the idea turned her on as well, probably more than he was.

He answered her with another punishing thrust. Then he wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling and angling her head so that he could graze his teeth along her jaw. "Damn right about that." He savaged her lips until they were red and swollen.

"Turn around, this little pussy needs to be taught a lesson..."

She was no hapless, broken doll who didn't know her own mind...no, she was a vibrant, confident woman who only gave him her obedience because she trusted him not to abuse it.

That he would give her what she needed, her need to be dominated, owned...possessed.

"Face down, arms forward. Raise your hips." He spanked her ass when she didn't obey immediately. "Higher!"

There was the rustling sound of his jeans dropping to the floor, before she felt the mattress dip down beneath his weight as he climbed up and mounted her from behind.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro breathed as she felt the hard contours of his abdomen graze the small of her back. Now, held captive within the cage of his muscular body, and about to be impaled on his huge cock, she couldn't control the small twinge of apprehension that had her pussy clenching tight.

He parted her thighs with his knees, spreading her wide open, utterly defenseless to stop him as he positioned the tip of his cock against her quivering slit, "Let me show you how barbaric I can be..."

"Wait! P-please give me a sec—"

He surged forward, ruthlessly opening her in one brutal thrust, lodging himself so deep that his hips flattened the cheeks of her ass.

Kokoro screamed then muffled the sound against the mattress. Oh god, he was so huge, so hard and he had forgone his usual fondling and petting that prepared her for deeper penetration.

"Just a second, Mitsuru!" her voice shook from the force of his thrusts. But he ignored her, showed her no mercy. Only one word will make him stop. Her safe word.

_Come on, just say it. Sunflower...sunflower...yellow. _To slow down or reduce intensity. Hibiscus or red to make him stop completely.

She cried out his name instead as the fucking intensified, had her clawing at the sheets in an attempt to escape, but he easily pinned her down, mastered her.

_No more. I. Can't._

The merciless devil bit her shoulder and breathed hotly against her skin. "You can. You will."

Then he pushed forward again and her body's natural resistance to the invasion kicked in, making his penetration difficult, and felt like he was thrusting through a tightly closed fist.

"_Fuck._" Mitsuru said in a strangled voice. "Don't fight me! Goddamn it, Kokoro, won't let you push me out!"

He withdrew almost all the way, leaving only the head of his cock tucked inside her opening. In the space of a few breaths he waited for the tiny entrance to clench tighter around the blunt crest, and then ruthlessly opened her again, shoving forward, the force of his thrust overcoming her resistance.

"Submit to me, Kokoro." He commanded, changing the angle of his penetration, going from incredible fullness to overwhelmingly invasive that stretched her past her limits.

She cried out, limbs jerking in protest. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. Pressure coiled low in her belly. "Too deep! Too deep! I can't..._oh god!_" Her soft flesh felt raw, hypersensitive, his slightest movement sent jolts of electricity to the soles of her feet. But she was powerless to do anything but accept his brutal fucking.

He did this again, and again, a low, rough growl escaping his throat as he bent her to his will until she yielded, her body finally surrendered beneath his relentless, ruthless thrusts.

Kokoro let out a quiet, helpless whimper of submission that she knew would excite him all the more. As expected, he became even more punishing and soon the room was filled with the harsh sounds of wet, raw fucking.

"That's right...that's my good girl..." He murmured silkily, lips pressed against her ear.

In a breathless voice, she gasped, "So...good!" She was reduced to this mindless creature

"You're going to feel the burn in your pussy and think of me, of me fucking you while you're out dancing. Now come! Show me how much you like my cock!" He withdrew to the tip, then slammed home. Every thrust going deeper and deeper until it seemed he pounded into the pit of her stomach. It quickly left the realm of sex and devolved into pure fucking

"Yes, yes, yes!" Her climax ripped through her without warning, Kokoro threw her head back and screamed his name.

He went motionless, snarling words against her neck, "Your tight little pussy...so hot, so wet..._so_ _greedy!_"

She bucked against him wildly, uncontrollably as she struggled against the wicked edge of heady pain mixed with the sweetest of pleasures. He pinned her down as he pumped in and out of her, drawing out her heart-stopping contractions over and over until she couldn't take any more.

Mitsuru grunted through gritted teeth, "You're taking my cum!" He bit out a broken hoarse cry as he ejaculated. "You're fucking wringing it from me! Can't resist you this time! Take it, take it all from me—"

His back bowed sharply, his torso muscles straining. He threw back his head to shout out her name.

She shivered as his semen shot so forcefully into her sheath, a soft whimper escaped her lips. Liquid heat bathed her pussy like a balm, soothing any lingering aches from the rough pounding he'd inflicted.

He lay on top of her for a few moments, braced on his elbows. His hot, heavy breath tickled her back as he placed kisses between her shoulder blades. Although Kokoro was exhausted, she found herself still gripping him, unwilling to let their connection end.

They collapsed on the bed panting for breath, chest heaving, bodies slick with sweat, limbs still twitching from aftershocks of pleasure. As their orgasms subsided, he started to move again, still erect as he rocked his cock in their mingled cum, taking blatant, carnal delight in stirring the thick wetness deeper into her flesh.

It seems like, she wasn't the only one with a cum fetish...

"Don't move, baby." Mitsuru murmured as he got off from the bed.

Kokoro smiled languidly and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off because the next moment she opened her eyes he was lifting her in his arms and heading towards the bathroom.

The light was low and the whirlpool tub was already bubbling. Mitsuru carefully undressed her then lowered her into the warm water and slid in beside her. As he sat on the submerged bench, he gently pulled her back into his lap, her shoulder resting against his chest.

"That feels good..." She sighed languidly as he began to knead her muscles. "Looks like dancing is off the table this evening. They'll make me drink like a fish instead."

"I'll pick you up at 11:30. Have fun sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: **Replaced the old chapter as it felt like it didn't fit with the overall theme of Decadence. ;)


	9. 7 Backdoor Wonderland

Story Seven: Backdoor Wonderland.

* * *

**Warning**: Anal play, anal sex. 69.

* * *

She waited for him outside, leaning on the passenger side of his silver Porsche. Even if she didn't check the license plate, she would still know that it belonged to her boyfriend.

Only Mitsuru would get a parking spot right in front of the establishment where he's chosen to dine. She had taken a few steps inside and seen him sitting at the bar, and he wasn't alone. The redhead, the same one she'd seen walk out of his apartment months ago was sitting at the barstool beside his.

Her first reaction had been anger. Anger that he would seek someone else's company when she told him she can't cancel her dinner date with Hitoshi. Her best friend was still pining for his ex and needed company, Kokoro didn't want to make him feel abandoned just because she now has a boyfriend. But this!

Kokoro wanted to march over inside and make her presence known. But then stopped herself. Mitsuru has promised her he wouldn't jump in bed with someone else when they had another misunderstanding. If they were to do this, for their relationship to work, she needs to be able to trust him.

It took all her willpower to hold back the anger and the hurt and all her insecurities, but Kokoro made herself wait by his car. If he stepped out of that pub with the redhead, she will walk out of his life and not look back...at least, that's what she told herself. Kokoro wasn't sure how she'd truly react if her worst fears were confirmed. Would she really be able to walk away?

-o-

After a long day work, his home was usually a welcome respite, and yet this evening it was the last place he wanted to go to. As soon as Mitsuru got into his car, he'd known that Kokoro's absence wouldn't just be felt when he went to bed, it would be felt as soon as he pulled into his garage.

He used to imagine her all over the house, naked and ready for him. He'd plotted out the ways in which he'd wanted to ravage her, all the ways in which he wanted to possess her body on every fuckable surface he could find. But right now, it's more than that.

Now he has the memory of all the places he'd fucked her. The memory of the way she looked as she walked about wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts. The way she'd turn and smile at him as she prepared him lunch in the kitchen, or the sound of her footsteps as she explored his office. He could see her sitting beside him on the dining table even as dusk cast an orange glow on her glorious hair.

Kokoro had become so much a part of his home that no one else has ever been. No one. In just a matter of weeks, she'd left her mark in every room. Tonight, that truth made him feel, and what he felt was mightily pissed off and resentful.

Mitsuru latched on to anger. It was much better than the longing that made his chest ache earlier. It just reminded him of how much he wanted her, how tight she's got him wrapped around her goddamn finger, and right now—that's pissing him off.

Fuck. Life was easier when he was governed by the little black book.

He shook his head, rubbing the palm of his hand against his jaw as he stared at the soccer game on the screen with unseeing eyes. He knew damn well that he couldn't give her up. Not his sweet woman, not Kokoro, most especially not for a random hook-up. Not anymore.

His dick had become highly selective, and wanted only one cunt—her cunt. He could see no one else. Just Kokoro. His sweetheart. His woman.

_All. Fucking. Mine._

But tonight she's unavailable, and he didn't want to go home to an empty house. He was already unhappy to know that he would be sharing her with her parents this coming weekend, but her refusal to cancel her evening out with Hitoshi to be with him instead grated on his nerves. He was jealous. Plain and simple. Nevermind that he knew he was being unreasonable. She wasn't his beck and call girl, ever ready to spread her legs for him whenever he wanted. But fuck, he really wanted to see her tonight.

Just how did he allow himself to end up like this? Enslaved by a single girl? He'd told her he was no animal but Kokoro turned him into one. Insatiable beast. He couldn't get enough of her.

_Fuck. I'm so fucking fucked up._

"Is this seat taken?"

Mitsuru looked at his side just as Mina pulled out the stool to his right. She smiled at him as she slid on top of it. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail and she was dressed more casually than he'd ever seen her, in jeans and a simple cream t-shirt that clung to her chest.

His cock remained disinterested at the sight of her, something that didn't come as a surprise, not any longer. He had been tamed and brought to heel by his girl.

"Are you here alone?" Mina asked, twirling the end of her hair with her fingers. "I'm here with some girlfriends." She said, nodding to a table behind him.

Mitsuru didn't bother looking.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. You stopped calling."

"I've been busy."

"Mr. Mori, that's what you always say." Mina said with a slight smile.

He chuckled slightly, acknowledging she's right. He had always had an excuse to keep her close enough to reach, but far enough for her to understand that there was never going to be more than just sex between them.

"Surely, an attractive woman like yourself will have no trouble finding company when it's desired."

"True." Mina replied, slightly pouting her lips. "But not all company is worth keeping."

He nodded his head in agreement. Reminded of his girl, Mitsuru decided he couldn't bear the heaviness in his chest any longer. If he had to wait to be with her tomorrow, then so be it. He'd waited months before he got her into his bed, what was a single night?

_Are you mad at me, Mitsuru?_

He needed to hear her voice at the very least. He just can't let things as they were between them much longer.

That his dick was being irrational still wasn't lost on him. It was strange that he wanted her even more now than he did before becoming her lover. He had a taste of her, and was instantly addicted. With enough effort, he could get off with another woman, but he knew that it won't give him the satisfaction he craved.

A few months ago he'd never seen himself in a relationship, much less a monogamous one. Yet here he was, enduring a self-inflicted case of blue balls because his girlfriend refused to cancel a previous plan she'd made with Hitoshi. _Fuck._

"I have to go." He inclined his head towards the exit, indicating to Mina that their conversation had ended.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?" She murmured as Mitsuru pulled out some bills from his wallet.

"What makes you think that?"

She quirked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "You've wanted my ass for months. You're no quitter, Mitsuru. You get what you want. So, either you lost interest, or you're playing the part of a faithful lover—and for my own pride's sake, I'm going to believe it's the latter." Her eyes spoke of a different truth, one that silently asked him to refute her own words.

Mitsuru merely nodded his head. "Goodbye, Mina."

-o-

Kokoro was considering pulling out her phone to call him. She had struggled with a thousand thoughts, torn between marching inside the pub, or sticking to her original plan.

What if by doing nothing, just waiting here, she'd let the other woman win? What if fate had led her here exactly for the sole reason of stopping him from seeing that redhead?

The thoughts tormented her, and unable to bear anymore, Kokoro took a step towards the pub entrance when the glass doors slid open and Mitsuru walked out. He looked surly, in an extremely foul mood. Alone. But when he saw her standing by his car, he froze as if unable to believe she's really there.

Relief made her knees weak. "H-hi." She said shakily, wondering how anyone could stammer over a simple word. She wondered if he's still mad at her, if she was a welcome sight. He didn't sound happy with her earlier, and he hadn't called her since then.

He didn't speak a word, he didn't smile. Mitsuru simply strode towards her, his green eyes glittered with an emotion she couldn't define.

"Mitsuru...I..." She said softly, right before he pulled her into his arms, his hand angled her jaw upward, tilting her face before he crushed her lips with his.

The taste of her, his sweet woman, went straight to his head. Nothing could ever feel this good, this right. Now that she was here, in his arms, he could finally acknowledge the truth he didn't want to face—He'd missed her. Something inside him unraveled, for the briefest instant, peace washed over him before it was quickly overtaken by sheer lust.

"God, if you only knew how much I want you right now." He murmured against her lips.

A soft blush colored her cheeks as he pulled away to look at her, instantly bemused by the sudden shyness that made her unable to meet his eyes.

"I missed you." Kokoro whispered, playing with a button on his shirt. Something caught her eye and she turned her head at something over his shoulder.

Mitsuru followed her gaze to see Mina step out with her group of friends. He didn't even bother acknowledging her before he turned back to Kokoro. "Nothing happened."

"I know." She murmured softly, but didn't look away from Mina. She was a little surprised to realize the memory of that morning still stings. It didn't help that Mina looked so beautiful and alluring even in casual clothing. It wasn't hard to imagine why Mitsuru was attracted enough to have her in his bed.

Kokoro has never been a confrontational person, would do anything to avoid a conflict. But in this, she wouldn't back down. She met Mina's stare squarely until the other woman looked away. They will never be friends, but Kokoro doesn't get a kick on people's suffering. There was no mistaking the flash of pain that crossed Mina's eyes when she took one last glance at Mitsuru's direction. He may never know this, but Kokoro does. Mina had feelings for him, deeper than just being sex partners.

And just like that, she was reminded that Mitsuru chose her. That he could have any number of beautiful women like Mina but chose to give them up. For her.

Suddenly, all she wanted to do was kiss him again. As if he read her mind, Mitsuru pulled her close once more, his eyes bright and intense before he parted her lips with his own. A soft sound escaped them both as she wrapped her arms around his neck, humming her pleasure as his tongue stroked and caressed her.

She gasped when she felt him grow hard against her, and her nipples pebbled in response. Kokoro pulled him even closer, needing to feel more of his body pressed against hers, uncaring if people stopped to gawk at them, and he held her tighter. Then, without any warning, Mitsuru pulled away, leaving Kokoro gasping for air.

"Fuck—I can't. I can't kiss you like that and not touch you."

"Oh." She said with a shaky laugh. She tried to think of something to say in response but came up empty.

"Dammit, I want you so much." He muttered, before burying his face against her neck.

"Mitsuru." She gasped, clenching the front of his shirt as he grazed his teeth along her skin before pinching her flesh in a tiny bite.

"I'm warning you now, sweetheart—when I finally get you naked, I'll be fucking you over and over and over until you can't take it anymore."

She squeezed her thighs together as her soft flesh clenched in response to his words, the action was not lost on Mitsuru, telling him without words that she wanted him too.

He pulled his car door open. "Get in there before I lose it completely and fuck you right here, right now."

When he got in the driver's seat, he took her hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants. "You'll be taking care of this later, Kokoro."

His words made her stomach flutter even as her cheeks heated up in a blush.

Without another word, Mitsuru drove off. His apartment was closer than his home, but he decided to drive the extra miles no matter how urgent his need was. He didn't want to risk hurting Kokoro with any more reminders of his past dalliances. That's what he told himself. While it was partially true, he didn't want to think too much about it. The real truth was, he wanted her in his lair, in his home, because that's where she belonged.

-o-

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but his gray boxer briefs when Kokoro stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower.

"Drop the towel, sweetheart." Mitsuru commanded in a low voice. "I want to look at you."

She paused at his words, her cheeks turning pink. But after that brief hesitation, Kokoro peeled off the towel wrapped around her chest, watched the way he swallowed, his breath staggering as the towel fell to her feet in a heap, leaving her fully nude, completely exposed to his eyes.

"Oh god. You're so beautiful." He groaned, his eyes narrowing almost into slits as he tamped down his lust. "Come here, Kokoro."

He pulled her astride his thighs the moment she was close enough to grab. Kokoro gasped but quickly recovered, cupping her hands around his face and drew him close for a kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he took over, cupping the back of her neck with a hand to support her as he took what he wanted. Her hands fell from his face to clench into fists against his chest as he thrust his tongue inside, showing her how it would be—crude, primal, almost brutal. She welcomed his roughness with a whimper, making his dick harden and swell at the sound. _Oh god. _Was this just another way he was fucked up, wanting her pliant and submissive to his invasion? Wanting her to take and take and take?

Mitsuru shook with the need to slow down, to go gentle. If he were to fuck her like this, it would hurt her. She needs to be soft and wet for this. Swollen and eager. He pushed his hand between her legs, a rough, inarticulate sound escaped his throat as he caressed her. She's wet but not enough.

If he were to—abruptly he hissed a shuddering breath when Kokoro trailed her fingers down his torso, then blindly fumbling for his groin.

She will be the death of him. But unable to deny himself the pleasure of her touch, he grabbed her hand and placed it over his rock hard cock. A sigh escaped her lips and he nearly saw white when she gently squeezed him through his boxer briefs.

He nearly lost to the urge to pin her on her back and shove himself balls deep inside her. Barely. "Kokoro." He groaned a warning.

"Mitsuru." She whispered, tracing the waistband of his boxers.

"You're playing with fire, sweetheart."

She tucked her face into his neck, shyly hiding from him as she whispered, "I want to suck you."

His dick throbbed at her quiet words. "Now is not a good time, sweetheart." He nipped her shoulder as he spoke. "I want you too much, if you touch me, I may not be able to stop."

"Please." Her hand tripped down his body, tracing the hard contours of his muscles. When she palmed his huge, hot cock, Mitsuru made a growling sound.

"I've never done this before. But..." Kokoro whispered softly, as she traced his dick with her fingers. She paused as she found the wet spot from his pre-cum and she shivered with desire. "I want this. I want you."

_Fucking hell..._

Between gritted teeth, he muttered, "Just a little then..."

When she slid off from his lap and knelt between his legs, Mitsuru clenched his fists.

"I may be bad at this." Kokoro murmured, hesitant as she stared at his straining length for a moment.

"I'll show you how I like it." Mitsuru muttered, before burying his fingers in her hair and with his other hand, he yanked out his cock. He was bigger than she'd imagined. Exquisite.

Under her fascinated gaze, his veined length bobbed, even as Kokoro watched, it pulsed even harder. A pearly bead of moisture clung to the head, glistening in the soft glow of the light, and she was hungry for it.

Mitsuru muttered words, too low, too rough, his voice so hoarse she had trouble understanding him. She could barely make out the words about the need to stop her, to control himself, but unsure how to drive her away.

Kokoro hesitated, wondering if he's having second thoughts and perhaps he didn't want a sloppy blow job after all, but that pearly bead taunted her. Unable to help herself, she leaned forward and swiped her tongue along the tip, tasting his arousal.

A low guttural sound broke from his chest. Kokoro glanced up, saw his head thrown back, the muscles in his chest rippling with strain. His arm muscles twitched. Encouraged by his reaction, she sucked him into her mouth, tracing those veins with her inquisitive tongue.

He began to rock his hips in a sensuous rhythm, slipping his cock deeper between her lips. He held her firmly in place with his grip in her hair, then slowly almost leisurely fucked her mouth.

With his free hand, he gently brushed his knuckles along her jawline, then caressed the shell of her ear. The other hand gripped her hair, demanding that she accept what he'd give her. The contrast was maddening. He was maddening, and she loved his taste so much, she tended to him with enthusiasm.

"My sweet Kokoro." He grated roughly, "with her eager mouth." She sighed as he gave her more tender strokes along her cheek. "I've imagined you doing this."

She pulled back to run her lips down the side of his shaft. The thought of him fantasizing about her giving him head turned her on like crazy. With a small whimper, she increased her suction, tasting another shot of his pre-cum and she wanted more, _more._

With the tip of her tongue, she probed right into the center of the huge crown, seeking more of his taste.

"_Kokoro!_" He yelled, rolling his hips sharply, filling her mouth with cock.

The huge head hit the back of her throat, she wasn't sure if she had gagged, but was too hungry, too eager to please him to notice anything else.

"Submit to me, sweetheart." He growled, his fingers tightening in her hair. "Relax your throat and let me in. Fuck! Yes baby, just like that." Another sharp buck at her mouth. When her nose nuzzled against the hair at the base of his cock, she whimpered.

He'd wanted her to submit, her mouth and throat had, relaxing for him to use. His guttural sound made her thighs squirm in reaction, her hand grazed down to cup her wetness, rubbing her clit with the heel of her hand.

"My naughty girl." He pulled her off his dick then shoved his boxer briefs down his legs. Her eyes went dreamy as she took in the sight of him. The cords of muscle in his powerful thighs. The dusky perfection of his heavy testicles.

With a small moan, Kokoro reached forward to fondle the balls he'd bared just for her, making him buck uncontrollably.

Then in one fluid movement, he was on his back and urged her closer. "Sit on my face, Kokoro."

When she hesitated, he growled. "Don't make me repeat myself. Come over here!"

She scrambled to obey but hesitated as she moved to straddle his head. Was he going to lick her in that position while she—?

He fisted his cock and bent it towards her, "Suck me, Kokoro." His breath, hot against her slick folds made her shiver. She moved to reclaim him with her mouth, going completely still when his fingers spread her wet lips, opening her, his gaze on that most private part of her was so palpable it was like a caress.

"So beautiful."

Then he touched her with his wicked tongue.

"Oh god." Kokoro breathed as he licked and massaged her with the flat of his tongue. Between licks, he said. "Suck."

When she reclaimed him with her lips, Mitsuru gripped the curves of her sweet ass and pulled her closer to his mouth. As if consuming a feast, he tongued her greedily, pulling away only to growl "Harder."

His tongue was doing all kinds of wicked things to her that Kokoro was dazed for a moment until his palm came down across her ass, making her arch like a cat in heat.

She sucked him harder, taking him as much as she could, allowing him to thrust into the back of her throat. She gagged again but didn't release him. In return, she felt the slightest graze of his teeth over her clit, almost like a promise to bite, to nip her just as his finger began rimming her opening. _Oh god, oh, god. _She couldn't help but anticipate his penetration. Kokoro spread her thighs wider over him and went still, awaiting the thrust of his finger.

She earned another smack across her ass instead, reminding her to get busy. With a small cry, she teased the blunt tip with her tongue, then sucked him deeper. When his finger inched inside, she rocked back, too needy to feel any shame as she rubbed her clit over his mouth, wriggling for more.

He probed deeper, filling her tightness, making him groan to feel her heat and wetness, the sweet promise of pleasure. His cock pulsated even harder within her mouth.

With his tongue flicking, tormenting her clit, and his finger pumping in and out of her core, Mitsuru made growling sounds as if he's in paradise.

"Fuck, woman, fuck. You couldn't be tighter. Wetter. You feel so damn good!" Then he captured her clit between his lips and sucked on _her_.

Kokoro hurtled over the edge. As she started to orgasm, her scream was muffled by his thick girth. When she spasmed around his finger, he went crazy, sucking, consuming her with a vengeance, his rough groan vibrating her clit.

Wave after wave rocked her, pleasure too scorching, too intense to be true. So strong that her vision flickered, threatened to black out.

When she grew too sensitive to take even another lick, she released him from her mouth to move away.

His answer was another smack across her ass.

"No, it's too much!" She gasped.

"You'll take it for me."

As he started licking again, Kokoro shuddered and twisted atop his tongue. She thought it was an act of mercy when he removed his finger—until he began lapping directly at her core. "Mitsuru!"

He pressed the top of her head, positioning her mouth back to his cock. "Take my cum from me. All of it."

She groaned at his words, wanting to taste him. Mouth locked on the head, Kokoro ran her palm up and down from the base to her lips.

His hips rocked into her fist, heels digging into the bed as his massive body hurtled toward its release. His hard thighs shook around her ears. "Swallow me, Kokoro."

Kokoro parted her lips, allowing him to sink deeper. She was too far gone to notice anything else, except the thrust of his tongue as he took her pussy with a frenzied, open-mouthed kiss, growling. "Every last drop, Kokoro."

The thought of drinking him sent her teetering on the edge of climax, with a rush of wetness on his awaiting mouth. He reveled in it, enjoyed it, groans muffled. He licked her for more, even as his cock thickened between her lips, cum surging up his length.

"Imagine me pumping it into you right here—" Mitsuru penetrated her with his tongue, breaching her core just as he began to ejaculate creamy liquid heat into her mouth.

With that first shot of semen, he fucked her with his tongue and growled into her flesh. As Kokoro went over the edge once more, she went wild, delirious with pleasure, drank hot spurts of his cum, swallowing, swallowing all that he would give. Every. Last. Drop.

-o-

She lay on her stomach as she waited for her breath to slow down. Beside her, Mitsuru stirred, not surprisingly recovered faster than she did. He reached out to stroke her loose hair that covered her back, silky and soft. Then he userd both hands to gather her hair in a single fist. With a slight tug, he turned her head to the side so he could admire her profile. Her lips were parted, her breaths still ragged.

He tugged her hair, wrenching her head back as he pressed a hand against the small of her back. Kokoro submitted with a small moan, arching her neck and her spine, bending beautifully for him.

She gasped as he rubbed his erection between her pussy lips, drenching his dick in her desire, grazing her clit before Mitsuru pulled away. Her porcelain-like skin made him greedy for more and he leaned down to bite his favorite spot between her neck and shoulder. Kokoro cried out his name and then she sighed as he licked and kissed around her tender flesh.

He continued to tease her, gliding back and forth along her tiny slit, wishing to torment her until she has reached her breaking point, until she's begging for more. A grin spread across his face when she balled her fists against the sheets, her body trembling with her need.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro groaned against the bed, "You're driving me crazy! Please!"

"Please, what, sweetheart?" He muttered wickedly, pulling her hair tighter.

She whined, but then arched her back even further, unconsciously sticking her ass out in a silent plea.

He went completely still at the sight, even as desire crashed through him with the impact of a freight train. A longing called from the deepest part of him, primitive, crude, at the most elemental level. The darkest part of the beast she had turned him into. All at once, Mitsuru felt overwhelmed, his eyes glinting with lust at the realization that he'll never truly possess her until he had her, all of her.

He wanted her ass.

Mina had said he wanted her ass for months, while he was interested, Mitsuru didn't really feel the need and didn't press for it. With Kokoro...there was no way to rationalize the lust, or the need to _own_ her, wanting to possess a woman was a foreign concept to him, he'd never had the urge before. All he knew was that he wanted to have her in every way.

Slowly, he shifted on his knees and pulled his dick from the sweet lips of her pussy, sliding it through the crease of her backside. He wanted to play with her, to see how far she'll let him go. Kokoro stiffened beneath him, but he did it again, grazing over her back entrance. When he applied pressure to her tight hole with the slick head of his cock, she tried to jerk away from him. It only took her an instant to realize she can't, and then she gasped his name. "Mitsuru?"

"Stay here." He instructed, gently pulling away from her.

Too languid to do anything but nod, Kokoro rolled on to her back and watched him as Mitsuru stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. He was back in a few minutes, some towels, and a small bottle with a dispenser pump in his hands. He set it down beside her, then arranged the towels on the bed. Kokoro studied the bottle, it was still sealed, though the front label was turned away from her, it wasn't hard to know what its contents was from the text on the back.

"Mitsuru?" She asked again, a bit warily.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's that for?"

Never before had they needed any lubricant that wasn't from their arousal, and she's a little nervous now about why he thought they might need it now. But he remained quiet.

"Mitsuru?" She murmured looking at his eyes for answers.

"Remember what we talked about, sweetheart?"

_Her safe word. _"I remember." She breathed.

"Good." His green eyes glittered. Primal. Possessive.

"Roll over on your stomach, sweetheart. Chest on the towel. Ass in the air."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her ass, and her heart accelerated. He'd told her that this would happen, that he wanted to have her ass. But she didn't feel ready for this, didn't know if she wanted it at all.

"What have I always promised you, Kokoro?" He asked, looking down at her intently.

She didn't reply, didn't have to. They both knew that he may not always be gentle, but he will never hurt her, and would always bring her pleasure as he had promised. And they both know she trusted him. And whether Mitsuru knew it or not, she longed to please him.

So she did as he said, rolling onto her stomach, turning her cheek against the softness of the fluffy towel. Just as he instructed, she pressed her chest down and raised the lower half of her body up onto her knees. He had taken her just like this before, but tonight it felt different.

Kokoro tried to stay calm as he knelt behind her, stroking her skin over her hips and down her thighs. He pressed against her inner thigh, urging her to spread her legs wider. She flinched and cried out his name as he dropped his head to nuzzle her.

She breathed his name as she felt his tongue flick across her clit, sighing as he captured the swollen bud between his lips and began to suck. This was familiar territory, though it still made her blush at times, this was something he had taught her to enjoy.

But when he let go of her clit, and licked his way through the seam of her pussy and then up toward her backside, her vision went white. "Easy baby." He murmured, as if sensing her trepidation. Then he dipped his fingers into her center before smearing her arousal around the tight entrance of her ass.

Kokoro stiffened, still unsure what to expect, but then his wicked tongue found her clit again, while he soothed her with gentle strokes of his hand around her thigh. So distracted was she with the sensations from her clit, she barely noticed when he began to massage her back entrance. It felt amazing. Mitsuru became more greedy, and he growled as he sucked and licked her, shameless in his efforts to taste every bit of her.

He groaned against her softness as her flesh constricted in climax, even as Kokoro shuddered in pleasure moaning his name.

As she lay there still on her stomach, trying to pick up the pieces of her scattered mind, Mitsuru shifted to move positions, rubbing his cheek against the curve of her butt before taking a bite, making her yelp.

"My sweet Kokoro. You're simply delicious."

She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt a cool liquid at the top of her crack. Her eyes flew open as it traveled down her backside. The sensation felt oddly refreshing, but she couldn't help feeling a bit anxious.

"Relax, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured, his finger tracing the same path as the lube, pausing at her tight entrance.

"Mitsuru..." She whimpered, her fingers gripping at the towel beneath her, unsure if she was ready for this. It's so new, so foreign and...it felt unbelievably forbidden! She'd heard about it, and he'd warned her about this, but she'd never imagined he'd really want to do it with her.

"Breathe and try to relax, Kokoro." He spoke softly, gliding his cock, gently stretching her pussy as he applied a bit more pressure over the tight puckered flesh. He kissed the small of her back, murmuring soothing words as his finger worked back and forth then slowly dipped into the opening.

"Breathe, sweetheart and press back against me."

She followed his direction, still unsure what to make of the sensation. It didn't hurt like she had thought it might.

Kokoro sighed and remained still, relaxing further under his sweet seduction. She let out a small moan as his finger pressed deeper, slipping past the natural resistance of the opening. He kissed the area just above where his finger probed, and then he slid his finger in to the knuckle.

"Relax, baby." He whispered, rubbing his free hand up and down her back. "Oh sweetheart, you look stunning just like this, with me filling your cunt and your sweet, little ass. So fucking perfect."

She gasped when the hand stroking her back slid around her side, up her stomach and then around her breast. "Mitsuru!" She whimpered as he pinched her hard nipple, stoking her arousal even more. Now, his finger in her ass started to feel like a welcome intrusion.

He seemed to know what she needed before she even did, easing another finger into her ass, stretching her open further. Kokoro gasped, then cried out, arching her back even more, blown away the instant his fingers grazed her swollen clit. She reached down to cover his hand with hers, applying more pressure as she ground her flesh against his palm.

"So greedy." He chuckled, rubbing circles around her sensitive bud. She began to move with him, pressing back as he surged forward, making him grunt, making her entire body break out in goosebumps. He felt amazing, so good. He squeezed her breast once more, pounding into her harder and the sound of his flesh smacking against hers drove her own lust higher. Another time the arousal dripping down her leg would have embarrassed her, another time she wouldn't be this wet.

"Goddamn." Mitsuru groaned, biting the lobe of her ear. "Does my Kokoro need more?"

"No...wait..." She gasped when he suddenly pulled out from her, she was so close, just a stroke away from another orgasm.

Vaguely she heard the crinkle of something as Mitsuru tore open a condom and rolled it on. Her brows furrowed in confusion, they have never used a condom, not even their first time. She's on the pill, and though he'd never had unprotected sex before her, Mitsuru had himself tested. So...why now?

"I'm going to fuck your ass, Kokoro."

All the air in her lungs rushed out, but she gave him a silent nod.

Her fingers curled into the towel and formed tight fists at her head. The bed dipped again as he knelt behind her.

His knee went between her thighs and spread them even wider. He caressed her arms, then slid his hands over her back and down her waist.

He kissed her shoulder, then the side of her neck long and hard, rubbing his hard length over her clit all the while. Kokoro was a little nervous about what would come next, but with every stroke of his dick, it was as if he's reminding her that he'd always promised her pleasure—he won't hurt her. He would _never_ hurt her. Not more than he has to...like when he took her virginity.

When he pulled away, he reached for the lube, squirting some in his hand. He rubbed it over himself before massaging a generous amount over her back entrance. As his fingers touched her gently, he brushed another kiss along her cheek. She burned for him, ached for him, and he drew it out until she was near begging for him. By the time he prodded her rear with the thick head of his cock, whatever anxiety she'd had before had bled away into pure molten lust to have him in every way possible.

"We're going to do this nice and slow, baby. Relax and don't fight me. It might hurt, but it shouldn't last long. Once I'm in, the worst is over." His voice soothed and lulled her. His touch incited deep longing.

His hands pressed into her butt and then she felt him position his cock at her opening. When the tip touched the sensitive flesh, her pussy tingled in reaction. Again he leaned down to kiss each cheek of her ass, then the small of her back.

"Try to relax." Mitsuru whispered. "When you feel me push in, I want you to push out against me."

The head of his cock stroked the puckered flesh teasingly a couple more times before he began to ease himself in.

"No, baby, don't tense up like that. Let me in Kokoro...let me in, sweetheart." He moved his hand up to her hair, smoothing it away from her face. He stroked her soothingly and then leaned down to kiss her ear.

Taking a deep breath, she forced her muscles to relax. He pressed inward, deeper and her eyes flew open as she began stretching around the head of his cock."Push out. Meet me halfway." Mitsuru whispered as he gripped her hips. He pushed. She pushed. Her back passage stretched, and it felt like she's on fire. She sucked in her breath and then held it, her heart pounding against the mattress.

"Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe and try to relax. I'm almost there. It won't hurt for much longer." As soon as Kokoro released her breath, he gave a firm push and her body yielded. He slid into her ass, and she cried out at the overwhelming barrage of sensation. She squirmed, small sounds escaping her lips, unable to process whether it was pain or pleasure or some heady mixture of both.

"Shhh, baby, it's all right." He brushed his lips against her neck and then her shoulder, and he held himself completely still against her as he gave her time to adjust to his size.

"God, you're so big." Kokoro moaned.

He gave a small chuckle as he rested his hands against her ass. "No baby, it just feels like that because I'm the first one to get into your ass." He pulled back a few inches and carefully pushed inward again. "The only one you'll take this way." There was relief, and it felt good when he eased out, but then the fire was back when he thrust forward again, and the stark contrast drove her crazy. The edgy pain woke the dark hunger deep inside her in places that only he'd awakened.

"Am I hurting you, Kokoro?"

"No, yes...god I don't know." She gasped. His teeth grazed her shoulder, and then he licked the spot before kissing her again. He raised himself up so his weight was almost completely off her, then placed his hands on either side of her body and surged forward, deeper than before. The thick base of his cock stretched her impossibly making her whimper and his balls rested against her pussy. He stayed there, giving her more time to adjust.

As he stared down at his sweet girl, Mitsuru knew that he had never belonged to a woman until her. There was no way to define it, nor understand, and he no longer cared to. All he knew was that her possession of him amplified his possession of her. Hers was not the first ass he'd taken, but it has never felt this intimate, this sacred. _She's mine. She's fucking all mine._

He rode her nice and easy, a gentle motion. In. Out. Careful not to push too hard, or too forceful or move too fast. He will never give her more than she could handle, and tonight, this gentle fucking will have to do. As he eased his fingers into her pussy, he found her drenched, her sweet cunt dripping in arousal. His woman liked it dirty—just like him. _Fuck. She feels so good._

He pulled out, and she flinched at the shock of feeling empty.

"Get up on your knees," he said.

Shakily, she rose up, planted her hands in the mattress and got to her knees.

"Touch yourself baby." Mitsuru ordered huskily. "Stroke your clit while I fuck your ass." The rawness of his command sent desire flooding through her body. Leaning forward, Kokoro tucked one arm underneath her and slid her fingers over her belly and lower to her pussy. She circled her clit with her fingers just as he positioned himself again.

This time he wasn't as gentle. He pushed forward, reopening her with one thrust. She cried out as pleasure exploded through her groin.

Kokoro whimpered and fidgeted underneath him. He stopped immediately."Please don't stop. Fuck me, Mitsuru. Please, I'm dying here."

In answer to her plea, he gripped her ass and used his thumbs to part the cheeks. The action stretched her even tighter around his cock and they both moaned.

"Get ready then, baby. I'm going to fuck you hard."

She closed her eyes and began stroking her clit again just as he rammed into her. Hard, fast, deep. His hips slapped against her ass, his thrusts jostling her entire body. It hurt, it burned, it was glorious, it was magnificent. She reached for the pain, embraced it, reveled in its darkness.

His hands roamed up her arms, covered her breasts, pinched her nipples with his thumbs. "Goddamn, you are so fucking exquisite."

The point of no return was seconds away. "Mitsuru...I'm about to..."

She moaned something unintelligible, unable to articulate her need, but words weren't needed as she restlessly tilted her hips in invitation, begging him for more. She needed more.

This woman. He had no fucking defenses against her, he'd wanted some time to regain control that was quickly slipping from his grasp but she's making it impossible.

"I want your pussy, Kokoro." He withdrew much to her shock and protest and then stripped the condom. The beast within him was no longer controllable, and he wouldn't risk harming her, not when he's like this.

He aligned his cock to her pussy, covered her body with his until the muscles of his abdomen grazed against her backside. Kokoro felt her cheeks heat up as she pictured how they must look right now.

Like a male beast mounting its mate.

For a timeless moment, his cock hovered at the opening of her pussy, the huge knob rubbing against the pink slit, lubricating himself in her own arousal.

He growled in warning when Kokoro squirmed, tried to wiggle away. He bit her shoulder, a primal command to make her stay still.

And then, without warning, he plunged his cock into her. Deep. Brutal. Devastating.

The shock of his invasion made Kokoro buck, but he had caged her with his own body, rendering her a prisoner beneath him, nowhere to go, no way to escape. She rested her forehead against the back of her hands, and cried out his name, overwhelmed by the ferocity of his possession.

Last weekend, he had been a gentle lover, easy and sweet. Now, he's all dominant male, demanding and intensely possessive. Taking her pussy with a brutal force he couldn't use with her ass. She winced at the pain-pleasure of his hard presence, so thick the friction was unbearable even with his tiniest movement.

"You're resisting me, Kokoro." Mitsuru murmured roughly as his fingers dug more tightly into her ass.

He gave another hard push and she gasped when he only gained an inch. Then he pulled out, his cock rasping over swollen, engorged flesh. She could only clutch the sheets as she orgasmed without warning. "Oh...oh god." She whimpered, unable to believe how good it felt.

Mitsuru smacked her ass, startling her from her euphoric bliss.

"Open for me. Take me all the way." He ordered.

With the force he couldn't use to fuck her ass, he surged forward, until his hips slapped against her hips. The sudden pressure wrenched a sob from Kokoro's throat. Moisture pricked the backs of her eyelids. It didn't hurt, not really, but she was unprepared to feel him this deep, didn't expect to be taken beyond what she thought she could give.

His entry was rough, delicious, intensely pleasurable yet bordered on pain. A whole host of conflicting sensations that left her incoherent.

Her mind went blank. She couldn't even conjure the simplest of thoughts. All she was aware of was Mitsuru. Him inside her. And how so right it felt.

He'd warned her he was huge, he'd warned her he'd be rough. But he didn't warn her that he would ride her like a rutting beast.

And even if he had, nothing could prepare her for this. Kokoro cried out as he clamped his arm around her waist, holding her in place. She'd never realized how much he had held back for her before, until now. She arched her neck and moaned when he rammed into her again.

He kept her legs spread wide, leaving her little cunt open and vulnerable to every thrust he inflicted one after the other.

"You're so deep." Kokoro gasped, her hips instinctively shifting as if to ease some of the pressure. "So hard, Mitsuru." Her face was flushed. Eyes heavy and dazed from pleasure. She looked like a wild creature wrestled and subdued.

"Not deep enough." He breathed against her ear. "You feel so good, oh god, you feel incredible." He said hoarsely. "So tight. So fucking perfect." He pinned her to the bed, held her in one spot and thrust repeatedly into her pussy, battering her soft flesh with no mercy, no restraint, no finesse.

Kokoro cried out, her back arching, unable to bear the intensity of his fucking. She tried to squirm away, but Mitsuru pressed her down, imprisoning her beneath him, his hips continued to slam against her ass, his cock pumping her pussy with a punishing speed that had her clawing the sheets.

"Take it." He growled, his voice vibrating against her skin. "Take it all." The wet, squishing sound of their flesh colliding in that furious carnal rhythm echoed sharply through the room.

"I need to go deeper." He muttered, biting her shoulder turning her wild. "Open yourself to me, baby, let me fuck you deeper."

He slammed into her, and she gasped his name, fists bunching the sheets in a tight grip.

"Take me. All of me." He hissed. "Ah fucking hell, that's it, let me take what's mine." He hammered into her again, and she felt herself give way around him, giving him that last inch. His balls wedged against the soft folds of her pussy, and he gave a shout of satisfaction. "Oh hell yeah. Goddamn, you took all of me, I knew you could." His words still echoed around them when he slammed his cock balls deep into her with one forceful thrust and then kept still, savoring the tightness of her satiny walls clenching around him like a vice.

"Too much, Mitsuru." She panted, "Too big...too hard..."

The world went white around her. There was no pain, only intense, mind-numbing pleasure. Her orgasm crested and kept on cresting as he rode her relentlessly like a rutting animal.

He reached deep, his cock stretching her, filling her. His body pressed dominantly over hers, gripping her waist and held her tight as his hips slapped against her ass. Pleasure rippled through her groin. Her pussy fluttered in response and clenched around his cock as he went deeper.

He fucked her with a merciless, unbroken rhythm, taking his pleasure and driving her further and further to madness.

She came with a sudden, shocked cry, but he didn't slow down. He rode her through her orgasm, the wet sounds of his balls slapping against her clit loud and obscene in the large room. Mitsuru slid his hand around to tease the sensitive bud and groaned with her as he felt her orgasm around his dick, squeezing him like a clamp. He bit down on her shoulder, wanting to punish her for the ache, but it only made her climax drag on longer.

Kokoro moaned how sensitive her soft flesh was, that she couldn't take anymore, tried to squirm away. But all he said was "Again." And despite her reluctance, her body climbed to another peak once more. This time, when she came, it was with a keening cry before she pressed her mouth against the back of her hand.

The muffled sound almost made him climax, but he forced himself to keep going. Unable to respond in any other way, Kokoro came again. She collapsed onto the bed no longer having the strength to maintain her position.

A kinder man would let her rest, give her time to recover. A kinder man wouldn't be fucking her at all. But he wasn't that man. No, he was a beast unleashed.

Mitsuru tilted her hips so he could still access her pussy and kept going. She's sprawled on the bed, her pretty cunt, red and swollen, left its wet trails of desire on his cock. Even exhausted she couldn't help but respond. Her moans vibrated all the way down to his balls. Minutes passed. Maybe hours? He didn't know, time had no more meaning for both of them. He fucked her until she's collapsed, worn out and sated.

Mitsuru pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Going to fill this sweet pussy with my cum."

The gentle squeeze of her secret muscles was her answer.

Too soon, within a few seconds, his release raced with the fury of a firestorm, through his balls, up his cock. Pleasure erupted through him, the relief so intense he was lightheaded. Kokoro had unhinged him. He was mindless, pounding into her, brutally thrusting, as if seeking to punish her for turning him this way. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, biting her roughly. He strained forward, determined she would take all of him.

Her slender fingers were balled into fists against the sheets, overwhelmed by the combination of pain and pleasure as he continued to rock his hips, her body shook with the force of his thrusts, and he grasped her waist forcing her to stay still and accept the punishing drive of his pelvis.

Mitsuru closed his eyes and bit back the cry of exultation as he spurted deep inside her body. Never had anything felt so primal, so elemental, so absolutely gratifying.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah tried to do some ass to pussy sex. Probably need some more refinement. lol

The manga chapter 49 came out shortly before I finished this. Some ecchi mitsukoko pages definitely made my day! Loved the battle scenes! I will miss his old hair though


	10. 8 Taboo

Story Eight: Taboo.

* * *

**Warning: **As the title suggested this involves sex between family, though not blood related. A bit of voyeurism/exhibition, and I guess, NTR? Pure smut, Consensual Non-Consent.

* * *

"Good job everyone, let's call it a day. We start early tomorrow." Mitsuru sent the boys to the showers as he discussed with the other coaches. After a hard day of practice, the soccer team was tired but ready for their first game in about two weeks.

"Man, you sure ran them ragged." Zorome, one of the coaches murmured, beaming in approval. "Bet their muscles are singing Kumbaya right now."

"Yeah, want them ready but not worn out for the game." Mitsuru replied, nodding his head as the other coaches headed off to the other side of the field. He was just a temp coach for the local state university, filling in for his cousin, Hiro who was out of the country with his wife Zero Two for their honeymoon. Mitsuru had played for the Argentea Rebels before he was forced to take over his father's company when the old man retired.

It may be just a temp job, but some of the press got wind of it and was bound to show up for his first game since the forced retirement, even if as a coach, not the center back position he'd played before. Mitsuru wanted to show everyone, especially if there are scouts watching, that these boys got what it takes.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he walked through the double doors of the locker room, heading for his office which was located at the west side. Male laughter and rowdy voices of the soccer varsity team greeted him as he walked past the rows of lockers, but Mitsuru was oblivious to it until he heard something that made him stop short.

Kokoro. His sister's step-daughter. His step-niece.

"Who would have thought little dorky Kokoro would fill out like that? Damn, that chick now has a pair of bazooms! Never had a boyfriend before right? Bet her pussy is tighter than a vice."

"Yeah, I'll be her first. I plan on popping her cherry after the school dance. She's gonna be all mine."

Mitsuru clenched his fists in an effort not to rip through the lockers separating him from the boys on the other side. He recognized their voices, he knew it was Hitoshi who was the one talking about fucking her. It took everything in him not to march in there and just strangle the boy with his bare hands. He fought to take deep breaths and keep his temper under control, knowing he can't beat up a student, no matter how—

"I saw that hickey you left under her ear. Nice way to mark your territory, Hitoshi." It was followed by the sound of a slap on the back.

"Oh yeah. Gotta let everybody know she's already taken."

"How far have you two gone?" Someone else asked, making Mitsuru grit his teeth. These fuckers were discussing Kokoro as if she's just a piece of meat.

"She fucking goes crazy when I suck on her. Her left nipple is more sensitive than the right one. The other night, she'd let me finger her little pussy while my mouth played with her tits. Damn, her cunt is so tight, it's going to strangle my cock."

Mitsuru's vision went red and he was dangerously close to just stomping to where Hitoshi was and haul his sorry ass to the ground and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Mitsuru? You okay, buddy?" The voice of the other coach, Zorome broke through his murderous thoughts. He's the only reason why Hitoshi was still in one piece right now.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm okay." Mitsuru said through gritted teeth. This kind of talk happened anywhere when guys gather together, not just locker rooms, but he didn't care. This was Kokoro they were talking about.

"Hitoshi! On your feet!" His voice boomed throughout the locker room and Hitoshi sprang up from the bench looking like a scared little shit. Good. The sight of his pale face calmed him down a bit, only a bit. He still wanted to rip his fucking throat out.

Mitsuru slammed the soccer playbook on the bench. "I don't know what kind of locker room crap Hiro puts up with, but while I'm here, you go by my rules. If I hear anything like the conversation I just heard ever again, you'll all be warming the bench on game day." It didn't matter if he sounded like a prissy old granny to these boys, he's beyond enraged. They were talking about Kokoro and he's blinded by anger but didn't care. "Everybody clear on this?"

"Yes, Coach Mori." They chorused in unison.

Without another word, he picked up the playbook and stormed into his office, and threw it down on the desk. Gathering his things from his personal locker, he headed for the private shower room installed at the back of his office.

Mitsuru pressed his forehead against the cool tile as he let the water cascade over his heated body. His cock stood at half-mast, whether from possessive anger or simple thoughts of Kokoro, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that she has gotten so deep in his skin, all it took was the mention of her name to send him over the edge. That little fucker Hitoshi boasted he gave her that mark, laid claim to her body as if he had the right to break in her tight little pussy.

Mitsuru knew he was only working himself up, but couldn't help the treacherous thoughts. Impatiently he rinsed off the suds from his body and shut off the shower. Minutes later he slicked back his wet hair with his fingers and pulled on his faded jeans and plain black shirt. Glancing at the wall clock, Mitsuru paused and the barest hint of a smile made his expression soften by a small degree. Kokoro's last class has just ended for the day. He'd looked up her classes on the university computer system and memorized her schedule for each day, he knew where she'd be at any particular time while on campus.

Right about now, she should be on her way to the parking lot, about to head home. Mitsuru grabbed his keys and stormed out of his office. The locker room was now unsurprisingly empty.

He got into his truck and slammed the door, cranking it up and hit the gas. He'd got to get to Kokoro. He needed to see her right this fucking instant to calm the beast prowling inside of him.

His dick pushed against the front of his jeans, hard and insistent, twitching at the knowledge of what's coming. Tonight, he'd get a taste of his sweet little Kokoro.

While he had intended to do this after the soccer game, Hitoshi's words got him seething mad. That little shit thought to get her cherry? Did he think to fuck her little cunt and nut in her? Well, screw him!

Mitsuru had been planning this for about a week now to let some douchebag ruin it all. He scoffed at that thought. This wasn't planning, more like obsessing, and it had invaded his every thought.

Tonight. It had to be tonight. He could no longer wait.

That she was his step-niece didn't matter a whit to his cock. Nothing could ever stop him from getting to her, nothing could protect her from him. Not his sister, not her father, certainly not his conscience. She's his.

After driving a while, Mitsuru took a turn into a dirt road which was a shortcut. He parked his truck at the side and waited. Each day, after she'd left school, Kokoro took the same route home, passing this very woods that has a jogging trail. But this late afternoon, the forest park was deserted. Just perfect for his plans.

Glancing over to the passenger seat beside him, Mitsuru picked up the pictures he'd taken of her. All in the buff. Being related to her by marriage made it easy to access the house where she lived with her father Hachi and stepmom Nana, Mitsuru's elder sister. He had slipped the little camera around her bedroom and bathroom, no one has discovered them yet, least of all, Kokoro.

Of course, he always had his eyes on her. She'd been his from the day he first saw her. A sweet, unsuspecting sophomore studying culinary arts at the state university. So innocent and pure. They've met when Nana introduced her then fiance Hachi and his daughter to her family over a year ago. Mitsuru had battled dirty, carnal thoughts about Kokoro since then. He knew it was wrong, that he should stay away, but forbidden fruit had always tasted the sweetest. There's no helping it. It simply was just the way of the world.

Kokoro may not know this, but she needed him as much as he needed her. And no one else can have her.

He didn't care how much she'd fight this. He knew she wanted it, wanted it as much as he did. A dark part of him hoped she'll fight him, it will only make his cock harder and her submission all the more sweeter. By the end of this weekend, she'll know who she belonged to. Certainly not to that little fucker Hitoshi. Her life will begin and end with Mitsuru, and he'll accept nothing less.

Mitsuru released a long sigh as he forced his fingers to unclench. The mere thought of anyone else wanting her, of that dipshit sniffing around her set his teeth on edge. No one else can have her. No one.

He looked at the pictures to calm himself down. The photos ranged from her taking a shower, soaping her huge, firm tits, her fingers slipped between her pussy lips as she cleansed herself. A few shots were of her in various state of undress, but his favorite was the one where Kokoro was masturbating in bed.

In that picture, she tempted him with her creamy pale thighs spread open, fingers stroking that pink pussy, driving him mad with need for the sweet little cunt. He didn't like that it wasn't him making her cum, even if that someone else was her. She belonged to him, all of her. That included her orgasms. He will have to set that record straight soon.

He knew how crazy he sounded, jealous because she got herself off, but Mitsuru didn't care, because when it came to her, he's beyond insane.

There's no going back.

It wasn't just pictures of her he had stolen. He took her diary too. For a moment, a small smile spread through his usual stern face. Who would have thought little Kokoro kept an old fashioned diary? A fucking diary just like days of old! He thought it was cute and adorable and...very, very convenient.

Now he knew what things she thought of when she touched herself. Innocent and pure little Kokoro has dirty fantasies. And he's going to give her exactly what she wanted, even if she pleaded for him to stop, and yes, there would be plenty of begging for sure once he got his hands on her. But he would show her no mercy. He would show her exactly what happened to little girls who teased men beyond their limits.

Mitsuru could already hear her soft, little voice begging him in his mind and he grunted as pre-cum leaked from his cock. Damn. That girl really got him good.

He pressed a kiss to her face on one of the photos and stacked them back together before sliding them in the diary he hid in the glove box. Just then, he heard the distant sound of a car engine and smiled.

She'd walked straight into his trap.

He slid out of his truck and walked in the middle of the dirt road and waited for her red car to approach.

It was the last day of the semester, he knew that she has plans for this evening to celebrate out with her friends. Well too bad. He had other ideas. He had waited long enough for this day and he won't be denied. She's going to make it up to him with her pussy, her mouth, her ass, and her complete and utter submission. Nothing else will satisfy him.

He had been hanging by a thin thread around her and his control had steadily eroded. He needed to touch her, to stretch that soft little pussy with his cock, and maybe just maybe it would cool some of the raging desire she had ignited.

She did this to him. Turned him into this irrational beast. Never in his whole life had felt this need for anyone. She had roused the inner animal in him and god help her, but she's going to take him. Only she will do. No one else can take her place. Since the day he'd met her, he barely looked at another woman.

Kokoro. She had ruined him. And she's going to pay for it.

Somehow she'd insinuated herself into his system, and nothing could get her out. So now she's going to give him what he needed. What they both needed. He's going to make her wrap those pretty, plump lips around his cock and suck him, milk every ounce of lust out of his body.

He's going to fuck each of her holes until she was dripping full of his cum, then he would fill her some more and then maybe...just maybe he could finally calm down.

Kokoro slowed down as she saw him, then pulled over when he motioned for her to park at the side. Of course, she knew him, wouldn't suspect a thing. He's her step-uncle after all even if there are only five years age gap between them.

"Uncle Mitsuru?" She said softly as she rolled down her window even as he reached her car door. "Is something wrong?"

Damn, but the word 'uncle' made his cock twitch like nothing ever did. It was supposed to remind him that this was wrong, that he should stay far, far away and leave her alone. Not to defile her. But his cock wasn't having any of it. It wanted her, and wanted her right fucking now.

Her big, cerulean eyes looked up at him in concern, her bottom lip trembling and it drove him crazy. Her whole look screamed 'innocent', 'pure' and he couldn't wait to turn her into his little slut. Oh, the things he's going to make her do for him and no one will ever know. It will be their little secret. A piece of her that only he possessed.

He's going to make her his. That made him a selfish bastard, but Mitsuru didn't care. He had spent all his life living by the fucking rules, but one look at her and it all came crashing down. No doubt about it, he would break every law on earth to have Kokoro.

No one would ever love her as much as he did. No one would treat her better than he ever will. He would make her happy. Soon she'll be truly his. The waiting was finally over.

"Kokoro baby, I need you to step out of the car." Her eyes widened at his use of 'Kokoro baby'. But before she could speak another word, Mitsuru reached through the window to unlock her car and opened it.

"What is this all about?" Kokoro asked as she unhooked her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He gestured towards his truck and she complied. Her sweet vanilla scent wafted to his nose and he almost gave in to the urge to grab her by the arms and smother his face against her neck.

She was wearing a pale green sundress that brought out the lustrous glow of her skin. She wasn't very tall, but had curves to drive any man to his knees. And he both loved and hated how easy she made it easy for anyone to access her pussy, so easy to slide his hands up her thighs and rip her panties to the side and just shove into her tight cunt. The mere idea of another man having the same thoughts about her brought back the anger in full force. No one but him will ever be sliding into her sweet pussy, if he has to break a thousand hands to enforce it, so be it.

"A little bird told me that you and your friend Miku were smoking weed under the bleachers."

Kokoro gasped at the false charge. "That's ridiculous! You know I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Do I?" Mitsuru murmured.

"It's true we were standing under the bleachers but...but..."

"But what? You were just there to gawk at your boyfriend at the soccer field, is that it?"

Kokoro blushed, giving away her guilt.

Mitsuru grunted, his green eyes took on that intense glint that made other men bigger than him take a step back.

"You know how I feel about that."

Kokoro gasped as he slammed his hands at either side of her hips, caging her with his body against the truck, but she raised her chin to meet his eyes in defiance. "Nothing wrong with wanting to admire my boyfriend. I didn't interrupt practice or anything. I stood a good distance away."

"I don't want to talk about that." He growled. "Now hand over that blunt."

Kokoro looked outraged enough to spit. "I don't have any!"

"Liar." Mitsuru said, almost smirking deviously. "My source won't lie, no reason to. Hand them over now or else."

"Or else what?" Despite her false bravado, her voice trembled, making him grin wider.

"You'll just have to make me search for it myself, don't you?"

"What!?" She gasped in outrage, her blue eyes huge with disbelief.

"You heard me. Now turn around, hands on the truck, sweetheart. This should be quick."

"I can't believe this!" Kokoro protested. "I'm not a child, even if you are my step-uncle!"

"It's best that you just follow my orders, baby." He murmured with a smirk. "We could do this the hard way if you insist."

"You wouldn't." Her eyes were huge as she stared at the handcuffs dangling at the end of his finger.

"Try me."

She clearly wanted to protest, but Kokoro slowly turned around, doing as he commanded.

Mitsuru knelt down and started with her ankles. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes huge. "Have to be thorough, sweetheart. You'd be shocked to know what kids can hide these days."

"Just get it over with." She muttered, sounding bratty. "I have plans for this evening and I don't want to be late."

"Is that so?" He murmured, slowly moving his hands up. When he reached her knees, he smiled as he heard her breathing pick up. "Any chance this plan of yours involved your boyfriend?"

Her breath began to come out in little gasps when he reached her mid thighs. "Please don't." Kokoro said in a shaky whisper.

"I haven't done anything...yet." He murmured in a foreboding tone. He rubbed his cheek against the curve of her full, lush butt. Kokoro squeaked then jumped a little when he bit her softly through the soft fabric of her dress.

"Mitsuru! What are you doing?!" She tried to jerk away, but he got his hands locked around her inner thighs, keeping her in place.

"Oh god, baby." He groaned as he rose up, pressing her body into the truck with his. Mitsuru nuzzled against her neck, making her shiver. "You smell so good. Did you wear this for your boyfriend? Were you going to meet him tonight?"

A sound of protest escaped her lips when he began to rub his hard cock against her ass, it should have made him pause, should have made him question his actions, but the need to cool his lust took over. "Shit." Mitsuru muttered beneath his breath as he brushed his lips against her nape. Instead of cooling him down, the feel of her soft body only made his balls heavier, dying to release his cum inside her.

"Don't fight me, Kokoro." He warned in a rough voice as he reached around her front and bunched up her dress. Then without warning, he slid his hand down her stomach and cupped her pussy. "You're so warm."

He'd hoped her sweet scent, her delicious warmth would calm the beast prowling inside him. But when his fingers brushed against a wet spot on her panties, all control snapped.

"You better have been thinking about me." The idea that someone else was responsible for her arousal drove him fucking insane. He'd never known jealousy until Kokoro came into his life.

"Mitsuru!" She squeaked when he suddenly yanked the driver side door of his truck then roughly shoved her in.

"What...listen...you—" He didn't allow her to complete even a simple sentence as Kokoro sat behind the wheel for an instant, just an instant as he was soon pushing her over and climbing in beside her. It was an old-style truck with one long bench in front instead of two separate seats.

She reached for the door handle on the other side but found it missing, trapping her inside. "What got into you?" She asked as Mitsuru pulled his door closed, locking them in his truck.

"Come here, sweetheart." He reached for her wrist and tugged her closer. He curled his hand around her nape and slowly pulled her towards his lap. "Suck me, Kokoro."

She shivered at his rough command.

"Do it. You've been parading that pink pussy before me long enough, taunting me. Now you're going to take care of this."

"But...we're..." She looked around as if she could find anyone that would help her. The forest park remained silent, not a single soul out there for miles.

"You better take the edge off or I'd fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk afterwards." Mitsuru muttered as he pulled his cock free from his pants. He was huge. Fully erect. The hair at his groin was dark, trimmed close to his skin.

Kokoro licked her lips nervously. "If...if I do this for you...you'll let me go?"

Mitsuru's grip on her neck tightened and he went completely still.

"Do you like sucking dicks?" He asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Kokoro gazed at his length as if seeing a cock for the first time. She winced as she felt her pussy clench involuntarily at the thought of taking the huge monster in.

"I've only ever done this with my boyfriend, and he's nowhere near as demanding as you." Kokoro murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Is that so? Doesn't matter, I'm about to show you how I like it. Now open up and let me fuck that throat. Watch the teeth."

After a slight hesitation, Kokoro parted her lips and allowed him to slide his cock in.

"What? Boyfriend got a small dick? Come on baby, you can take more than this."

She relaxed her throat and allowed him to sink deeper. But it wasn't enough, she still couldn't take a good amount of him,

"Use both hands."

She did as he ordered and wrapped her hands around the base of his cock, tightening and massaging. He smelled so good, something woodsy and clean, probably the shower gel he used, heat radiated from him. Unable to help herself, Kokoro traced the bottom ridge with the tip of her tongue, as if exploring him, acquainting herself with his taste, his textures. Mitsuru hissed, hips bucking from the seat as some of his cum leaked into her mouth.

While this wasn't the first time she'd done this, Kokoro had never tried to deepthroat anyone. Her boyfriend had been content to let her set the pace and depth. Mitsuru wasn't that patient.

"I want more." He was achingly erect. Hard. Thick. He fisted his hand around his cock and pumped back and forth.

He guided the tip back to her lips and brushed it against her lush lips. "Take me deeper, Kokoro." he commanded. "Let me fuck your mouth." After the slightest hesitation, Kokoro complied, and he immediately plunged deep into her mouth. He felt like velvet on her tongue, rock hard.

"Don't resist me, sweetheart. I'll show you how it's done. Nothing like that kid's play your boyfriend taught you."

Kokoro relaxed hesitantly and allowed Mitsuru to take over. Giving him free rein to use her mouth as he wished. His hands shook as they framed her face, and pulled her closer to his groin.

"_Fuck._" He growled, throwing back his head as he slid deep, the blunt crown of his cock hitting that softness in the deep part of her throat. He released her when Kokoro gagged. "Breathe through your nose, in between my thrusts."

He didn't give her time to process the instruction. He pushed his cock deep until the hair at his groin tickled her nose. "Breathe." Mitsuru ordered as he withdrew again slightly, then just as she had taken in another breath, he thrust back into her throat once more.

Kokoro gagged as his cock pushed deep, but he didn't seem to mind. His fingers tangled into her hair, holding her head as he began to rock his hips. Harder and deeper he continued to thrust, forcing her to adjust, to learn his rhythm. Just when she was getting the hang of it, Mitsuru held her in place, fucking her mouth with ruthless abandon. There was no longer any gentleness in his possession. He took her with savage abandon, leaving no doubt that he owned her mouth now.

A low groan rumbled from his chest, and her body tightened involuntarily. While Mitsuru set the pace, she was giving him pleasure, unraveling his tight control with each stroke of her tongue.

Several times Kokoro thought he was on the verge of his release, then he'd slow down, holding himself still in her mouth until he regained control once more. It became a game of tug of war. She wanted to make him come, Mitsuru seemed determined to make this last.

More of his cum leaked into her mouth and she swallowed convulsively, moaning around his cock as she felt the shudders that worked through his body. "Fuck, your mouth feels so good." He pulled away and fisted his cock once more. "Show me your tongue." He rubbed the huge blunt head against her soft lips then began to tap it against the pad of her tongue. "Such a quick learner." He murmured darkly, then resumed the deep strokes to the back of her throat.

A part of her screamed she should hate this, hate how he was forcing her, that she should fight him, but he'd also awakened a dark spark within her that was somehow getting off on this.

"I'm close, Kokoro." Mitsuru whispered hoarsely. "Swallow it all, sweetheart, taste my pleasure." His thrusts became more urgent. Uninhibited, less controlled, almost crude. He pounded against her mouth without mercy and Kokoro realized she wanted more. All of him. Gone were the thoughts of her boyfriend. This was the man she truly wanted.

The first hot spurt of his release hit the back of her throat like a shock. For a moment Kokoro held his cum in her mouth, unable to swallow fast enough in her surprise. More spilled onto her tongue. Creamy and salty-sweet. Masculine and strong. As she swallowed, Mitsuru continued to thrust in and out of her mouth, his movements less urgent now as the last of his orgasm shuddered through his loins. He sank to the back of her throat once more and stayed there, locked against her mouth.

"Suck." Mitsuru said in a guttural voice. "Suck me to the very last drop, Kokoro." She obeyed, swallowing and listening to his moans of pleasure as she milked the last drops of his cum from his cock. Finally, he pulled away from her mouth and released his grip on her hair. Mitsuru gazed down at her, warm approval and pleasure glistening in his eyes. "Oh god, sweetheart, that was so good."

With one thumb he wiped a drop of cum from the corner of her mouth and slid it inside her mouth, Kokoro instinctively licked his thumb without being told to.

"My turn." He murmured as he pulled her towards him, kissing her surprised mouth.

"Don't resist me, Kokoro. It's better that I get your little pussy nice and soft for my cock or it would hurt." He rasped. "I want to wear out your cunt so you'd know who's been there."

"But you said you'd let me go..." She protested.

"Sweetheart, I said nothing of that sort. You came to that conclusion on your own." He chuckled, making her gasp as he yanked her panties to her ankles before she could blink twice. "You're soaking wet." He announced, much to her embarrassment, Kokoro whimpered when Mitsuru shamelessly began to sniff her underwear as if it was the most exotic perfume.

"Look at you." He murmured as he parted her thighs to stare at her pussy. "So wet and pink, you liked sucking my dick."

"I..I did not!" She denied, refusing to meet his eyes even as her blush deepened.

"Liar. You're dripping wet, my seat will smell of your pussy for a while, won't it?"

At his dirty words, her pussy clenched involuntarily making him groan. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. This will be our little secret, won't it?"

"Please, just let me go." Kokoro whispered. "This...this isn't right, your sister is my step-mom."

"We didn't ask for your father to marry my sister. It's not our fault...besides, we're not related by blood." Mitsuru countered, reaching out to brush the soft skin of her inner thigh with his fingers, but always skipping the pink flesh that was begging for his touch.

"Oh...oh god." She whimpered as desire made her whole body flush, unable to hide her lust for him any more than he could soften the cock that stood proudly erect at the mere sight of her.

"You can still call me Uncle if that will make you feel better." He suggested wickedly.

Before she could protest, he lowered his head to her pussy, nuzzling at her soft folds. "Stay still, sweetheart. You know you need this." He murmured when she tried to buck her hips away, but his hands kept her firmly in place.

"I'm going to taste this pussy before I fuck you, even if I have to wait until daybreak with you pinned down beneath me."

She ceased to struggle as if finally giving in to his demands. Mitsuru smiled and brushed his lips against the patch of hair at her mons. "That's right, lie still and let Uncle Mitsuru taste this little pussy."

Kokoro whimpered when he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent before he licked the cream that dripped from the tiny slit. "Goddamn, love your taste, baby."

"Stop it, please." She moaned, but they both knew she didn't mean it. At least her body didn't, unconsciously arching against his mouth, begging for more.

Her hands reached for his head, and for an instant, she tried to push him away. Then her fingers threaded into his dark hair and pulled him closer.

"Mitsuru...oh god, don't!" She gasped again, but her breath hitched at the throat as her climax neared. In response, he slipped in a finger into her wet cunt and sought her sweet spot as he continued to lick her clit.

Her body silently tightened and arched off the seat like a bow. A deep crimson flush traveled across her body even as a soft cry escaped her lips as she climaxed.

Mitsuru looked down at her with triumph in his eyes as he licked his finger clean. "You're mine, Kokoro. I'll show you exactly how much you belong to me."

Her eyes were still dazed as she looked up at him, breathing erratically, the moment she realized he was hovering over her, Kokoro tried to sit up.

"Get on your knees. I want you from behind." Mitsuru muttered through gritted teeth as he shoved his jeans to his knees and began to obscenely jerk his cock with his fist.

Kokoro tried to say something, but he didn't allow her to finish. Grabbing her by the waist, he turned her over on her stomach and bunched her dress high above her hips.

"On your knees now, baby. I'm ready to fuck."

"Mitsuru...please..." She said in a voice so soft he almost missed it.

"Please what?" He growled as he leaned over her to nibble the outer shell of her ear.

"Please don't do this." Her voice was shaky, lacked conviction. "I don't know what I did, but please...I love my boyfriend, he's everything to me. So please...don't."

"Liar." He breathed against her ear, "Your pussy is clearly begging for my attention. You're dripping wet. You want me. Just admit it."

"I'm just...sweaty." She said, the slick wetness dripping down her inner thigh betrayed the falseness of her own words. "Oh god, this is wrong!...You're...you're my step-uncle."

"Yeah? But your body doesn't care. Can't you feel how wet you are?"

Before she could take another breath, he was mounting her from behind, crude, barbaric, infinitely possessive, Kokoro nearly choked on another plea when he teased the slick entrance of her pussy with the tip of his cock.

Using one hand to guide his dick, he used the other to spread the soft folds open and positioned himself against her tight entrance. As soon as she felt the tip nudge at her tiny slit, she tried to get away but he yanked her towards him. Hard. "_Mitsuru!_" Kokoro cried out as he forced her open with a single savage thrust. Before she could release another breath, he was in her so deep she cried out in shock.

"Goddamn." He groaned, throwing his head back as he fought for control. "So fucking tight."

She shuddered as he growled, the low sound vibrated against her skin.

She was small, tight but he encountered no resistance. "What the fuck? No cherry for me? Guess your boyfriend got it before I did."

Kokoro gasped as he gave her another thrust, this time harder. Deeper. Mitsuru wasn't gentle or easy. He fucked her brutally, his hips slapping against her ass.

"I'm so disappointed in you." He growled, grabbing her hair in his fist and tugging back her head.

"Please..." Kokoro pleaded in a small voice as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"Boyfriend hasn't broken you in or he got a small dick. Damn, you're so small...so tight." He released her hair to grasp the curves of her ass, spreading her wider with his thumbs, watching the slick moisture that seeped through their joined flesh, coating his dick with her arousal.

She sheathed him with unbearable tightness, felt so good he nearly lost it. He nuzzled against her nape as he thrust forward again, forcing her to open around him, but her body fought his invasion. Mitsuru grunted in pleasure then kissed her shoulder as he pressed forward relentlessly, not budging an inch as he forced her soft pussy to accept more of his length into her.

Kokoro turned her head to the side, about to appeal to him when the sight of his face made her pause. His green eyes glittered. Wild. So unlike his usual controlled, cool stare.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped, feeling small and helpless. His entry was a shock, no matter how wet and slippery she got, sex with her boyfriend had always been sweet and gentle, nothing like this. Mitsuru felt so big and hard, she wondered if it was even possible for him to go any deeper.

But soon, she didn't have to wonder. He withdrew and then shoved his cock right back in, hammering against that tight resistance that denied him deeper access, opening her ruthlessly with the force of his thrusts.

All the while his gaze was fastened on her. Dark. Possessive. Primal. It should have scared her, should have made her wary, instead, her pussy clenched around him before surrendering with a rush of slick moisture, easing his way in.

Mitsuru's face was drawn with harsh lines as he kept a tight leash on his control. His lips thin and flat, and his nostrils flared even as he powered into her again. Taking all that he could claim, more than what she can give, sparing her none.

He sank into her body, his cock sliding through the tight opening until his groin met the curve of her ass. His balls pressed against her pussy, both of them gasping and moaning as he rotated his hips, stretching her impossibly even more as he rubbed his sac over the softness of her folds, coating himself with her arousal.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He groaned through clenched teeth as he finally sank to the hilt. That first feeling, that timeless instant her pussy completely sheathed him was almost more than he could bear.

After grinding against that sensitive spot that only his cock could reach, over and over until she almost crested, he suddenly stopped without warning, making Kokoro cry out in protest. She bit her lip but was unable to stop the frustrated whimpers that escaped her throat as he slowly withdrew from her, his hard cock rasping against tight, swollen flesh that trembled uncontrollably.

"Oh no sweetheart." Mitsuru said in a husky voice as he nipped her ear with a tiny bite. "You're not getting off that easy." And then fisted his hand around his dick, tapping the small opening of her pussy with the blunt head, tormenting her with rapid, shallow thrusts. He played with her slit, making rude popping noises as the broad tip stroked the sensitive pink lining again and again.

"Mitsuru...please...oh god, stop teasing me!"

"You owe me. Kokoro. Your virginity should be mine alone." Mitsuru murmured in that dark, low voice that made her tremble. "I'll have it one way or another."

"No! Please...anything but that!" She tried to pull away as the huge head of his cock nudged against her back entrance. With that size of his, there's no doubt he'll rip her apart!

His dark chuckle made her spine tingle. "So boyfriend never fucked this cute little butt. Great. Looks like you saved something for me after all."

But instead of thrusting into her ass as she had feared, his cock went back to teasing her clit. She was so slippery wet and so sensitive, her hips bucked at the first touch of their flesh.

"Sweet, sweet Kokoro." He whispered against her skin as he kissed the small of her back. "Your mouth keeps on denying that you want me, but this one is more honest." He nudged against the entrance of her pussy again, teasing her with shallow thrusts before pulling away, making her groan helplessly from frustration.

"Don't believe me?" Mitsuru reached around to curl his hand against her soft flesh, cupping her pussy as if he owned it. "Can you hear the dirty sounds your cunt is making?"

"Stop it!" Kokoro gasped as she tried to pull away again, but he had her caged with his body, all she could do was stay in place and accept whatever he wanted to do to her.

"That's right, you know fighting me is useless." He licked the side of her neck as his fingers continued to play with the slick wetness between her thighs. "You're so wet, so slippery, practically begging to be fucked."

"No...no..." She shook her head as if to emphasize her words, or to convince herself.

"Little liar." He breathed against her ear, gathering more of her slippery moisture with his fingers then slowly, lazily circled her clit. Kokoro moaned, still shaking her head as she tried to fight off the sensation.

Mitsuru groaned as her pussy became more and more wet, her arousal practically dripping down her inner thighs, and the need to thrust all the way inside her was beginning to take its toll on his own control.

"Please..." Kokoro begged, but she didn't try to pull away from him.

"Please what?" He asked, nearly losing it as he saw her pink pussy contract, silently begging for him. He knew from the increasing heat of her skin, the way her breathing accelerated that she was about to cum.

He pulled his finger away, not giving her the release her body was screaming for and Kokoro gave a strangled cry.

"Mitsuru...please..." She begged again, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, so much more from her.

"Baby, this cock is all yours." He murmured in that dark, low voice. "All you've got to do is take it."

"Please don't do this." She whimpered. "I...I can't..."

"Oh you certainly can, sweetheart. All you got to do is press your hips back against me and fuck yourself with my cock."

"No...oh god...no..." She gasped, making him chuckle.

She screamed in frustration when he pressed about two inches in only to pull out again, stoking her lust, tormenting her with the aching emptiness that gnawed at her very soul.

"You're really a little slut for it."

"Don't...don't call me that!" Kokoro gasped brokenly.

"Why not?" Mitsuru said in a rough voice. "You're letting your uncle do all these dirty things to your body." He continued to play with the slick wetness of her pussy until she was brought close to tears, almost delirious with her need to be taken, filled, torn apart by his cock.

"Please..." Kokoro whimpered, arching her back, her hips moving restlessly, silently begging. "Please take the ache away."

Mitsuru went completely still at her desperate words. Unable to resist her, his body flattened her against the seat, making her scream his name as he filled her in one savage thrust of his hips.

There was no finesse in his movements, no attempt at civility. He fucked her roughly, crude and primitive.

"I wanted to take my time and enjoy this, but one word from you and I'm ready to rut into you like an animal." He buried his face against the crook of her neck and began pumping into her with such strength that took her by surprise. She knew he was huge, knew that he wouldn't be gentle, but the punishing drive of his hips drove all the air from her lungs.

Kokoro muffled a cry of desire as she felt him slide deeper into her, fucking every inch of her cunt, forcing her to stretch and accomodate his big dick where she couldn't accept anymore. His cock hammered at her pussy, stretching her entrance with each thrust. She had never been taken this way, her boyfriend had always been a gentle lover, so considerate of her. But this man made no attempt to pleasure her equally, just using her for his own needs.

"Dammit...still fucking tight." He growled, "It's going to take me months of riding you before you're fully broken in, aren't you?"

"You're just so big." Kokoro gasped as if realizing what she'd just said.

"The size will please you once you're able to take all of me with one stroke." Mitsuru rasped, nuzzling against her neck.

He stretched her impossibly taut, almost to the point of pain. It was inexplicably...delicious. To be filled and ravaged by his thick, huge cock. Each time Mitsuru forced himself back into her, Kokoro felt a tiny ripple of pain followed by sharply defined pleasure.

Steam fogged up the passenger window in front of her face as their combined labored breaths continued. The scent of sex and musk was strong in the confined space of the truck. The heavy, squelching noises of his cock battering her pussy almost drowned out the animalistic sounds they both couldn't contain.

"Never letting you go." Mitsuru growled against her shoulder. "Going to put my baby in you..."

Her eyes flew open at the word 'baby'. How could she have forgotten that he hadn't used a condom?

"That's it, Kokoro." He groaned, kissing the back of her neck. "Take my cock, my little sweet slut. I want to feel you gush around my dick, I want to feel your pussy squeeze and clench around me as you come."

"Mitsuru...you can't..." Kokoro stammered breathlessly as if finding it hard to speak.

"Can't what?"

"Don't...don't come...in me."

"I definitely can." She could hear the devious smirk in his voice.

"But...no...no condom...oh god." She cried out as her pussy clenched around him again, as if the thought of him cumming inside her turned her on even more.

He chuckled. "What's the matter?"

The laughter abruptly cut off in a groan as she pushed her hips against him, taking his cock deeper. She may have said she didn't want it, but her hips were begging him for it. The sight of her little pussy stretching taut around his thick cock almost sent him over the edge.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking perfect." Mitsuru groaned as he reached to touch her clit once more.

"No! Stop it!" Kokoro cried out, her hips moving restlessly, but not away from him.

Her body betrayed her words, and her hips began to tremble and shake from the ever increasing need. They both cried out when her hips rocked back, impaling herself on his cock.

"Mitsuru...wait..." She gasped, trying to reason with him. This was serious. They could get away with fucking in secret, but a baby was something they could never hide.

"Give me a good reason to." He murmured wickedly, squeezing her ass with both hands. "Can't you feel it? Your body is begging for it, begging for my cum. This naughty little cunt is clenching around me so tight right now, sucking me in, milking my cock."

His filthy words made her clench harder around him, making them both groan.

"I could get pregnant." Kokoro reasoned shakily, whimpering as her wet arousal dripped down her leg, betraying her lust.

"Holy shit. Are you trying to make me cum?" He growled even as he bucked his hips against her ass. "What happened to your pills?"

Her eyes widened as she looked back at him. "How...how did...?"

"That's right. They've gone missing, haven't they?" Mitsuru smirked at her. "Wonder how that happened."

"Oh god." Kokoro cried out as the realization hit her. He had taken them. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them again, giving him a pleading look.

"Please...don't do this." She said in a low voice.

"I should." Mitsuru countered, leaning closer to kiss the side of her face. "This will bind you forever to me. When your belly gets round and swollen with my child, everyone will know you belong to me."

"But...Mitsuru...oh god..." She tried to focus, to reason with him, but each sensuous thrust of his hard cock, battering against the mouth of her womb scattered her thoughts, rendering her mindless.

"I'm going to keep on stroking you just like this." He murmured hotly against her ear even as he reached around to her front, stroking her clit with gentle, light fingers. "If you come, then I'll give your greedy womb what it's craving for. If you don't want me to pump you full of my cum, you know what not to do."

"But that's...you're asking...the impossible." She looked at him as if he's gone mad, and maybe he has. She did this to him. Turned him into this crazed animal. Gone was the cool and collected man he'd always been. "_Mitsuru!_" She cried out as his cock hit that tender spot, knowing there's no way she could fight off the impending orgasm.

"Just tell everyone that you're mine." He whispered darkly against her hair, his hips continued to ram against her, battering that sensitive spot over and over again. "That you've let your step-uncle cum in your little pussy because he couldn't stay out of it. That he couldn't stop himself from fucking you over and over and planted his baby in you."

His words made her whole body clench, even as a small cry was torn from her lips.

"That's it, sweetheart. Let me hear you. Tell me how much you love uncle Mitsuru fucking you."

"Oh god. That's so dirty."

He chuckled as he felt her pussy clenched and cream a little more at his words. "I can't wait to get you pregnant." Mitsuru whispered as her body tensed up. "As soon as you come it will open up your cervix nice and soft for me, then I'm going to breed you."

Kokoro gasped, her fingers clawing the leather seat, on the verge of coming when they both saw something through the foggy glass.

A car drove through the lot and pulled up next to her red car.

Kokoro opened her mouth but just as she did, his big hand clamped over it.

"Don't even think about it." Mitsuru growled as he fucked her harder. "If they came over here and saw you like this, they'd want to join in on the fun."

She made a muffled sound against his palm as she watched the familiar bulk of a man step out of the black car and walked over to her vehicle.

Hitoshi. He'd taken the same route on his way to her house.

"Oh look who's here." Mitsuru murmured against her ear, making her tense. "What would he think if he sees you like this?"

Her body tightened even as she watched the varsity player slowly approach the truck while his coach ruts in her pussy like an animal.

Kokoro winced as she felt herself dripping in trepidation of what's about to happen next, but she was helpless to do anything else but accept the mindless pleasure.

"What the fuck?!" She jumped a little as she heard Hitoshi shout, panic and anger laced his voice.

But just as she raised her head and looked through the windshield and saw Hitoshi standing there, his mouth gaping open, his eyes round as saucers fixed on the couple fucking in the truck, Kokoro cried out into Mitsuru's palm when the orgasm ripped through her, harder than any she'd ever felt before.

She tensed up, her back arching like a cat, every bit of her on fire as she exploded around his fat cock.

"Fuck!" Mitsuru roared, his warm cum spurting deep inside her then dripped down her thighs, "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" He cursed through his savage thrusts, caught off guard by her climax that triggered his own.

"Hitoshi!" He roared in a voice that made her ears ring. "Take your eyes off what's mine or I'll rip them out and serve them for breakfast!"

Kokoro screamed as he punctuated each word with deep, punishing thrusts that shook the truck with brutal force.

Hitoshi scrambled back, tripping on his own feet, landing on his big ass on the concrete. He was up and running towards his car in two seconds flat, not wanting to see anymore.

"That little fucker." Mitsuru growled as he licked the side of her neck before nipping her skin.

"Mitsuru...he saw us." Kokoro groaned as he slowly pulled out of her, his cock dragging against her sensitive flesh that felt like it went forever because he's so big.

"So? I'll handle him." He turned her on her back on the leather seat, then thrust back inside her without warning, the warmth of his cum-coated dick instantly soothed the gnawing emptiness he'd left when he pulled out.

He smothered her reluctant protests with his mouth.

"That little shit was spreading rumors about you two today. I overheard him in the locker room." He muttered as he released her red, swollen lips.

"What did he say?" Kokoro breathed as she raised her hands to cup his face.

"That he gave you that mark on under your ear. Said that you're still a virgin and that he'd pop your cherry this Saturday after the school dance. Know anything about that?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Her eyes went wide as she gazed up at him. "You're the one who gave me this hickey, and you were certainly responsible when I...um, lose my...you know..." She lost steam even as embarrassment turned her cheeks pink.

"That I got inside you first? Damn right." He reached to touch the hickey beneath her ear. "This mark is mine. You're mine. I laid claim to you first. I'm the one who fucked this little pussy nice and sweet and coated my dick with your virgin blood." His green eyes glittered with intensity as he gazed down at her and bucked his hips against her, making her whimper from the punishing hard thrust. "This is the only cock you'll ever know."

"Yes."

Mitsuru buried his face in her neck and bit and sucked her, leaving another mark for that fucker Hitoshi to see. He can tell anyone he wanted that he did it, but that dipshit knew well and good that Kokoro's claimed. Someone else is getting her sweet cunt, and it's certainly not him. Not ever.

She's still virgin tight, and though he kept thinking she'll loosen up at some point, Kokoro remained small and tight around him, he had to break in her little pussy each time they had sex.

Her cunt was nicely stretched around him now, able to receive him with relative ease and his strokes made loud squelching noises. "I want you to hear this sound even in your dreams."

A gust of laughter escaped her lips. "I never figured you'd be the jealous type."

"Yeah?" He leaned down to kiss her. Soft, gentle as if he wasn't punishing her pussy with deep, hard strokes of his cock. "Is that why you keep wearing these short dresses? Flaunting to the whole world what should be for my eyes only?"

"You don't have to be jealous." She murmured against his lips. "I never agreed to go to the dance with Hitoshi."

"Your parents aren't around to make you behave, so it has to be me. This is how your Uncle disciplines you. Just like this." He pulled out his cock and began to slap her clit with the broad head, making her squirm as he tormented her with rapid strokes.

"I can't...bear it..." Kokoro gasped, trying to squirm away but he held her in place.

"Is that so? Too bad. You're going to be a good girl and let Uncle get his fill of pussy..."

He wedged the head his cock inside her tight entrance, then fell flush on her soft body, thrusting the rest of his big cock into her slippery passage, unable to hold back a shout at the perfection of it.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Mitsuru pummeled the leather seat with a fist, as if looking for an outlet to vent his uncontrollable lust. "Your pussy is barely big enough to take a cock, but you sure do try for Uncle."

Kokoro raised her knees and spread her legs, opening up for him just right. "Does that mean I'm a good girl?"

"Not today, you weren't." Mitsuru growled into her neck, bucking his hips. Hard. Again and again. Kokoro started to scream from the sheer force of his thrusts, but it was cut short when he covered a hand over her mouth and shook his head at her, warning glinting his green eyes.

"You scream loud enough and that little shit Hitoshi might come running back. He only saw me rutting in you, but he didn't get an eyeful of this pussy. And I wouldn't want anyone else to see this little cunt now, would I?"

Kokoro shook her head.

"Who's the only one who gets to see Uncle's treasure?"

He released her mouth to hear her answer. "Just you."

"That's right. Very good." He drew up her ankles, kissing each one as he draped her lithe, silky legs over his shoulders. There's no going back now. And he began to fuck her like a beast, making the truck rumble and shake from the brutality of his actions.

He even thought of dragging her to the edge of the woods, find a fallen tree and bend her over the trunk, rubbing his chest all over her unblemished body, marking her with his sweat, with his teeth. Hearing the slap of his own balls pounding off her ass, Mitsuru snarled louder with every thrust, low deep growls erupting from his chest.

Oh, she had really done it this time. Drove him beyond the point of insanity. All this dirty talk about being her uncle, and she, playing along with it.

"Did you plan this out? Made me mad, made me jealous so I'd force myself on you?" He accused raggedly as he pumped in and out of her incredibly small pussy.

"No." Kokoro gasped as if unable to catch her breath, her breasts bounced and jiggled from the force of his body fucking hers. "I'm...I'm a good girl."

"If you're a good girl, why do you make your Uncle want to do bad things?"

"I don't know! Mitsuru...oh god." She cried out as he began to batter that deep spot once more.

He was pounding her into the fucking seat, the leather kept her lower body from slipping so she doesn't slide an inch when he drove deep. Sheer perfection.

Fuck. He's about to bust soon, couldn't hold back much longer, not when she's too tight and sweet and wet for him. The base of his spine began to clench, his balls weren't even hitting her ass anymore, they were cinched up so tight ready to blow.

"Open your pretty legs wide. Uncle needs to come."

Kokoro obeyed, parting her legs as wide as the confined space of the truck allowed.

"That's my good girl. That's right, take my cum." He crooned against her temple as he thrust hard and deep, penetrating her soft pussy as much as his cock could plow into her. "Oh sweet baby...my sweet Kokoro!" He began to shudder, crying out as liquid heat shot up his cock, spurting again and again, drenching the mouth of her womb. So good. So fucking good. Christ Almighty.

As he released another spurt of his cum, Kokoro joined him and they flew over the edge together. Seeing her blue, hazy eyes as her orgasm overtook her made him come all the more harder, his hips fucking her inhumanly crazy to pump her cunt full of cum. And god help them both, she was milking it something fierce too, her greedy womb sucking it all up.

"There's never been a choice, baby." He rasped against her lips as he gave her another kiss despite feeling exhausted and sated. "Can't suit up, sure as hell can't pull out either. Not from pussy this sweet."

"You're insatiable." Kokoro gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"With you, I always am. " He leaned down to give her another kiss. "Get pregnant with my child soon, Kokoro. That's the only way to calm the beast inside me."

"After I graduate, it's just another year more." She murmured as she reached up to caress his jaw.

"I'm going to film myself sinking in between your legs. Going to film my cock stretching that pink, tight slit open. All that slapping and squelching. All that gooey mess. Going to film my cum dripping out of your little pussy, so I can jerk to it in my room when I'm away from you."

"Mitsuru..."

"Move in with me, so I won't have to." He growled.

"But..."

"Non-negotiable."

"You always get your way, don't you?" She said laughing in disbelief.

"You better believe it."

* * *

**A/N: **Luana asked for a jealous Mitsuru, well not sure if this is what you had in mind. lol So yeah, this time it's over the top jealous Mitsuru, who probably sound a little crazy. But then he's crazy for Kokoro, so I guess, it's okay? lol


	11. Got Milk?

Story ?: Got Milk?

* * *

**Warning**: Lactation and pregnancy kink.

* * *

Cherry blossom trees bloom only once a year—Spring, the season of renewal, and only for a short few weeks.

Attempts have been made to grow them in a greenhouse, or alter its genetic code to make them bloom at a different season. None had been successful. Their beauty remained both fleeting and achingly delicate, which made Mitsuru determined to get such flowers for Kokoro.

They set a wedding date in mid April, the ceremony to be held beneath the huge cherry blossom tree that was said to be at least 2,000 years old.

Flowering branches supported by stilts formed an arch over the aisle that has been prepared for the occasion. Hand-carved rosewood pews decorated with cherry blossoms and yards of white organza were set up on either side, a plush red carpet had been rolled in the middle of the aisle that would lead to the altar.

Times like these, Kokoro dearly missed her mother. But she consoled herself with the thought that wherever her mother might be, she would be proud and happy for her daughter.

Dressed only in lingerie and silk robe, she sat before the vanity mirror, waiting for her best friend, and also her maid of honor, Miku to return from a little errand. They've spent the night at the hotel just across the park to prepare for the wedding.

She's a mass of jittery nerves, but not because of the usual reason brides have on their big day.

"Got it!" Miku announced as she quickly stepped inside the room and locked the door. She presented a box of tampons.

"It's inside." She chuckled as Kokoro frowned in confusion.

"Oh. Thanks Miku." Kokoro opened the box and shook out the contents into her palm. Not tampons but a pregnancy test kit. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach at the sight of it. She had a hunch that she might be pregnant the other day. Her period was a few days late and she had episodes of feeling lightheaded and her breasts were tender. Just that morning, she threw up, alarming Mitsuru, but she felt fine soon after and assured him that it was just her nerves acting up.

Now as she read the instructions with Miku, Kokoro couldn't help the fierce hope in her heart. She hovered over the toilet and took the test, then set it on the counter and washed her hands.

"How long will it take?" Miku asked, excitement in her voice.

"It said three minutes. If nothing shows up in ten, then it's negative." Kokoro murmured, keeping her eyes fixed on the kit, as if she could will the result to come faster.

Around the first minute mark, Kokoro and Miku squealed together when two lines came into view. "Oh my god!" Miku was practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

Just then, the two of them squeaked again when the bedroom door crashed open. "Kokoro!" Mitsuru shouted, panic in his voice.

Miku quickly slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. "Mitsuru you big brute! It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!" She yelled through the door.

"Kokoro!" Mitsuru yelled back, slamming his fist against the door. "Open the door, sweetheart!"

Miku shook her head vehemently and refused to budge from her spot.

"I'm alright. Please don't worry."

"I heard you scream."

"It...it was nothing..." Kokoro bit her lip, torn between the desire to tell him the news, but knowing how stubborn Miku was, she didn't want to announce it through the door either.

"She saw a spider." Miku supplied. "I already squashed the little sucker." She added.

All was quiet for a few seconds. "Mitsuru?" Kokoro called out, wondering if he had left.

"I'm here." Mitsuru released a deep, shuddering breath and somehow she knew that he was running his hands through his hair in agitation again.

"I'll meet you at the altar." She told him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't make me wait or I'll come for you." With that, he's gone. Miku opened the door and poked her head out.

"All clear, but we're going to have to call someone to fix that door later."

Kokoro stepped out of the bathroom and gasped as she saw that Mitsuru has indeed ripped the door off the hinges. He could be quite extreme at times, but she loved her brute of a man.

Miku shook her head and picked up a hair brush. "Let's do this before your caveman breaks more shit."

-o-

There was an almost ethereal feeling as Kokoro slowly walked down the plush red carpet, between the rosewood pews where the guests sat in their finery, toward the man she was going to marry. Mitsuru was looking at her as if he hadn't seen her in years, not hours. He didn't bother to hide the intensity of his emotions, the raw hunger in his eyes as he watched her walk toward him.

The bride wore white and ivory, personally designed and crafted by one of the best fashion designers in the country, and a personal friend. Though she was already pregnant on her wedding day, there has been only one man in her life, her soon to be husband.

Kokoro wanted a simple wedding. Just family and close friends, but Mitsuru won't hear any of it. Then she realized that he desired a large ceremony more than she did. It was if he wanted to announce to the whole world that she's permanently off the market.

And so she didn't protest anymore when the guest list ballooned from two hundred to six, held in Sakura Central park, beneath the ancient cherry blossom tree, with another few hundred more to join them at the reception that night.

It was hard to concentrate on the words of the priest who officiated their wedding, her attention locked on her husband who looked really gorgeous in his black suit. She couldn't help but smile at the impatience stamped in his features, as if he wanted the priest to hurry.

As the priest asked them to repeat after him, exchanging vows they've already made to each other in private, Kokoro thought her heart would melt. This man waited five years to marry her, so she could fulfill her dreams of finishing college and opening her own business.

If he had his way, they would have wed barely six months of being together, but he made himself wait, always placing her happiness higher than his own.

The cheers of the crowd was deafening as the priest presented them as man and wife, but nothing could silence the cries of joy from the recesses of her heart as Mitsuru lifted the veil from her face to kiss her.

-o-

"Oh god, Kokoro!" He groaned as he struggled to keep his temper under control, fingers fumbling to undo one of the countless pearl buttons that held the layers of silk. "You have another dress to wear for the reception right?" The two of them stood in the middle of the bedroom of the honeymoon suite, helping her prepare for the celebration held downstairs at the hotel's back garden.

At least, that had been the initial plan, until Mitsuru touched her and he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

"Mitsuru don't ruin my wedding dress!" Kokoro gasped, looking at him behind her shoulder with huge eyes. "Zero Two gifted this to me."

"Sweetheart, there's a million of these damn buttons!" Had he known she would wear something that would sorely test his patience, he would have brought a pair of scissors with him, Kokoro probably won't notice he'd snipped off the damn buttons. Somehow he managed to undo one, then another, but after the sixth or so, he lost all patience and tried to drag the whole dress off her head.

Kokoro laughed softly when the fabric caught at her shoulders, still too tight to slide off. "A few more."

"You think this is funny?" Mitsuru groaned, fumbling with more buttons. The urge to rip the slippery silk fabric with his bare hands was gaining traction with each passing second.

She smiled quietly not wanting to push him any more. She could sense just how close he was to losing it. Mitsuru brushed his lips against her shoulder as if he could restore his self-control by inhaling her sweet scent. Somehow the rest of the buttons came undone easier, and he almost growled again as he reached the waistline, surely he had unfastened enough to get her out of the damned thing.

"Is this some secret plot to drive the new husband insane?" He muttered making her laugh again then suck in a breath as he slid the dress down her hips.

"Oh god." He groaned, closing his eyes for a second as the layers of silk fell to the floor, leaving her clad only in sheer, lacy lingerie. She turned to face him with a small smile, letting him take his fill. "I'm the luckiest husband in the whole world." He breathed, looking at her with barely concealed hunger.

Kokoro looked away, her expression suddenly shy . She took his hands that had been resting at her hips and placed his palms beneath her navel. "Not just a husband...you're going to be a father too."

He went completely still for a timeless instant, not saying a word, it was as if he held even his breath. Of all the things she expected to see, Kokoro was completely unprepared for the tears that made his green eyes shimmer with emotion. She'd never seen him cry before.

"Truly?" Mitsuru's voice cracked, almost unrecognizable.

Kokoro nodded her head. "I...I haven't seen a doctor yet, only that pregnancy test kit..."

He cupped her face with both hands, and kissed her with such reverence tears pricked her own eyes too. "You complete me."

"My baby." He whispered as he knelt on his knees before her and pressed his cheek against her belly. "Hello little guy. I'm your dad...I love you and your mom so much."

Kokoro laughed softly as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair. "Little guy? Mitsuru, it's too early to know what we're having."

He kissed her soft belly before smiling up at her. "Just a gut feeling." He rose up and lifted her into his arms, carefully carrying her toward the bed.

"Is it okay to do this?" He suddenly paused, worry making him frown. "Oh shit, Kokoro. Can we do this? Can I fuck you while you're pregnant? I mean, I know people do, but what if I get too rough?"

She laughed a little, moving her hips sensuously in invitation. "Of course we can." She reminded him that they've been having sex regularly until three days ago when preparations for the wedding got hectic. "But we will be late for the reception."

"They can start without us." He growled again, nuzzling the creamy tops of her breasts. "I'll die if I have to wait a minute longer!" Pulling down the zip of his pants, he dragged his cock free from its confinement.

"Keep your hands here, sweetheart. You're not to touch me." He murmured hoarsely, he'd surely lose it the moment she touched him, but he didn't tell her that.

It was no use, though she tried to keep her hands where they were, above her head, the moment he slid between her thighs and began to lick her from her throat down to the soft flesh between her legs, Kokoro gave in to the temptation.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped, clutching his head as he caught her clit between his teeth, gently nipped her before he lifted his head to gather her wrists with a single hand, while he reached for his bow tie with the other.

"What are you doing?!" Kokoro gasped.

"Shhh." He murmured with a wicked grin. "Unless you want me to gag you too."

He could see her hands struggle against the binding, knew that she wanted to reach up and touch him, but he kept her hands bound, both wrists affixed to the headboard. "I warned you, you didn't listen. Now bear the consequences."

He drew a finger down the inside of her wrist across the elbow, tracing the supple length of her slim arm. He brushed the backs on his fingers to her rib cage and she hissed, her breasts moving as she tensed.

"Be still, sweet baby." Mitsuru murmured.

Easing a palm down her chest between her breasts, one stiff pink nipple grazed across his wrist as if begging for attention. He stopped to pinch each one until she hissed, her eyes shut tight. He used his thumb to stroke round and round the base of each nipple until they were standing up hard and throbbing. He wanted to taste them, to suck them, to rub the head of his cock across those nipples, to leave a trail of his cum dripping from those impudent red tips. But not this time.

There would be so much opportunity for exploration of that later.

Down, down, moving his palm across that still flat, smooth belly, pausing briefly as he smiled at the tiny life growing inside and then continued down, stroking his fingers between those incredibly smooth, soft thighs. Kokoro pressed them together instinctively as he cupped the heat of her pussy. Mitsuru made a low sound, not uttering a single word, just a rumbling vibration that wasn't anything coherent, but she understood, her legs parting wide once more.

Her eyes were huge as she watched him, looking down between her breasts, his hands claiming her, imprinting his ownership upon her body in that intimate way only a lover could.

Stroking the line of wetness at her slit, his fingertips slid between those soft, pink folds, easing the labia apart, luxuriating in her heat, in the way her slick moisture were already dripping down her inner thighs.

"You come undone for me so sweetly." He murmured, brushing a kiss against her nipple. "As if you're a lock made only for my key."

Then he pressed a single finger inside and she tensed, her hips lifting off the bed, but her legs staying spread wide.

So sweet, so submissive.

"Such a good little wife." Mitsuru murmured as he gently stroked her belly once again, placing a possessive palm below her navel. Kokoro tried to hold back the soft cries, tried not to squirm, knowing she can do nothing with both her hands tied above her head, even when Mitsuru eased his hips between her legs, pushing her thighs wider apart with his muscled body.

He was lean and hard, but still so much larger than her smaller frame, making her feel delicate.

"More than just my lover, it's now your sworn duty to surrender your body to me, isn't it? Your wifely duty to submit, to lie still and let me have you, whenever, wherever I want, for as long as I want—and you will never say 'No' to me."

"Mitsuru..." She gasped, hips rocking forwards when he reached to stroke her clit with light gentle fingers, but too light, to gentle that she whimpered for more, her body arching for more pressure. "Please..." Kokoro whispered.

"An hour ago, in front of several hundred guests, you gave a promise to honor and obey me." He murmured instead, his voice quiet, almost thoughtful. "That was part of the vows, you will give me anything I want."

Mitsuru leaned lower to brush his lips against the tip of her breast, but all too quickly left her again, leaving her bereft and aching, and unbelievably frustrated. "So...my good little wife, you have to wait until I decide to give you my cock. No matter how wet you get, or how loud you cry out...or beg me for it." He slipped his finger into her core, dragging slick moisture up to her clit. He rubbed her, circled the tight knot of flesh, then tapped her clit, making her hips jump in response. "Not even when your clit swells into such a cute little bud."

"Mitsuru don't be mean." Kokoro protested softly, her hips arching against him, seeking his hands. "I can't ta—"

"Of course you can." He murmured, driving her even more crazy as his finger picked up pace, rubbing her but not fast enough. "You were made for this, to do what your husband desires, to give me whatever I want. A beautiful, living doll for me to fuck and fuck and fuck until neither of us could walk afterwards."

"D-doll?...No...I...this is my body."

"Not anymore, it isn't. I've claimed it." He touched her cheek, his hard fingertips grazing her skin gently. "You ceded control of it the moment I took you. The moment you bore my child."

He's going to drive her insane, and sometimes she believed that's exactly what he wanted to do.

This was one of his kinky games—a new one, where she was the little dutiful wife, and he's the implacable, demanding husband.

"If it pleases you, husband." Kokoro murmured as she took on the role, letting the words flow naturally from her, soft and light as the blanket beneath her.

His green eyes darkened in response, but Mitsuru didn't say a word. Instead he reached for her creamy, firm breasts that had been aching for his touch.

He continued to fondle and torment her breasts and nipples as he murmured hotly against her ear. "I have already claimed you, little wife. And I will claim you many times yet. We are bound by more than the vows we've given, in ways you have yet to understand."

He slid lower down her body, until his lips hovered above the gentle swell of her belly. He kissed her softly, his voice deep, almost solemn. "We will spend our lives together, you and I. If you haven't been already carrying my child, you won't be leaving this bed until I've bred you, until I'm sure this sexy little body will soon swell with my baby."

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, unsure whether his words had her pussy leaking out onto the blanket, or if it was the wicked fingers plucking at her nipples, the playful nips that sent her aching, heavy breasts bouncing wildly against one another.

Or was it because he had her bound on the bed, completely under his mercy?

Releasing her breasts, his hand trailed a slow, tormenting path down the middle of her body, lower still until his fingertips played through the thin patch of hair, seeking her slit.

Kokoro gasped when his fingers sought the tiny entrance, eased her folds apart, teasing her with unbearable gentleness as he did nothing but stroke the tight seam again and again.

Her clit was a hard bundle of nerves now, so swollen, so desperate. "My Kokoro's sweet little clit."

She was very, very close to another orgasm, her heartbeat frantic, the pleasure of his touch making her want to close her thighs against it.

"This baby is just the first of many you will bear for me, Kokoro. It will be my immense pleasure to keep your pussy filled with my cum. You will never remember what it's like to be free of me ever again. You'll always be full and dripping down your thighs so you'll never forget, I'll keep your cunt sore and well fucked by my cock."

Oh god. His dirty words. She groaned as his fingertips circled her swollen clit, his touch so knowing, so perfect.

Perfectly devastating.

One finger, then two pressed inside of her, gently at first, becoming more demanding as her body responded, welcoming him with a slick wetness that would have embarrassed her if she wasn't so aroused. And she gasped as he pushed deep, deeper still, so far it seemed to drive the very breath from her lungs.

"Mitsuru, please," she said, her voice little more than a whimper. "Please!"

She didn't know what she was pleading for. The word just the verbal expression of her body's needs, of the desire that she could no longer contain, of the animal response he was drawing from her, whether she realized this or not.

Knowing what was coming, she shuddered almost with relief as his fingers withdrew to be replaced immediately by the broad hardness of his cock.

He placed the swollen, large head against her slick pussy, easing, nudging those lips apart. "Is this what my sweet little wife desires?"

He looked at her, between their bodies, slapping the head of his cock upon her mound. She gasped as he used it to tease her clit, rubbing against her, tormenting her with rapid flicks, working that sensitive knot of nerves with his hard flesh.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped, her hips arching as high as her bindings would allow. "Don't torment me anymore..."

"Is this what you seek?" He murmured again in that dark, husky voice.

"Oh god, you're killing me!" She moaned, tormented beyond what she could bear. "Mitsuru please_...please fuck me!"_

With a small, wicked chuckle, he rose to his knees, aiming his cock down at the swollen, reddened slit of her pussy. His eyes narrowing as he watched her soft flesh yield to the broad head, the pink lips thinning, stretching tight and taut around his girth, straining to accommodate the veined shaft sinking slowly within her.

Kokoro threw her head back with a sharp exhalation of breath, crying out softly as he eased the ache from the emptiness that had almost sent her to the brink of insanity.

"Right there...oh god, Mitsuru!" She cried out softly as that thick shaft forced her soft flesh apart, her pussy stretching wide, yielding beneath his hardness until she was filled beyond endurance with it.

Kokoro screamed as her body seized from the force of her orgasm.

He hissed as the tight contractions nearly sent him over the edge as well, but somehow he held back. He forced himself to look away, to focus on her face as the sight of her labia stretched so tautly around the girth of his cock had his balls tingling, tightening as he fought back the orgasm his body screamed for.

He slowly eased in, gritting his teeth as he fought to be gentle as he sank balls deep into her sweet little pussy. "Holy Shit. It's too goddamn tight...tighter than I remember. Fuck. I won't last."

"Maybe it got so tight because it wasn't used enough." She gasped, still shivering from aftershocks of her intense orgasm, her breath breaking as he shifted his hips, changing the angle of his penetration.

"Is that so?" Mitsuru growled, gently nipping her bottom lip. "Looks like I have to do something about that, don't I? Can't have my wife complaining..."

Kokoro tried to grip the headboard with her fingers, clawing at it futilely as she sought to hold onto something, anything. Her breasts bounced obscenely below her, her entire body shaking with his hard thrusts. He reached for his bow tie, releasing her wrists, worried that the prolonged bondage was cutting her circulation and hurting her. He will have to get her some proper cuffs to bind her safely later.

Her fingers immediately reached up to him, clenching against his shoulders, urging him to go faster. "Mitsuru...please. I need more..."

"Don't temp me anymore Kokoro!" He groaned, holding still as if his control would snap at the slightest movement. "We'll do this nice and slow...at least until we get the clear from the doctor."

"Harder!" She gasped, sliding her hands down from his shoulders, following the arch of his spine then digging her nails into the hard muscles of his taut buttocks. "Don't you know not to get in the way of a pregnant lady and her needs?"

"Dammit Kokoro!" He cursed savagely before he pulled away and dragged her ankles over his shoulders.

"Please...please!" She gasped, hips twisting against him, driven crazy by the need burning her from the inside out.

She could only grip his head closer when he lifted her hips towards his face, making her scream as he began to eat her with such ferocity, such raw hunger. She was hair-trigger away from another orgasm, when he slid his fingers into her tight sheath and began to thrust.

"Mitsuru...oh god!" She cried out as he curled his fingers, pressing into that sweet spot that instantly ignited her climax. She came so hard, she could no longer hold back, giving herself to him in complete surrender.

"That's right sweetheart, let me taste your cum..." He crooned against her trembling flesh, lapping every drop as she squirted again against his chin. Later, much later, he knew this would embarrass the hell out of her, but not now, now she was soft and needy, passion unleashed, demanding her due from her man.

"More?" Mitsuru asked softly as he continued to stroke her pussy, her flesh clenching tight around his fingers from aftershocks of pleasure.

Kissing his way down her throat gently, he repositioned his cock against the tiny entrance of her pussy, his fingers seeking her red, swollen clit. He stroked it even as he pressed inside of her as far as he could go, and Kokoro went still, submitting to him, every muscle trembling, her pussy stretching to accommodate the veined, heavy shaft.

Relentlessly, in sync with the wicked way his fingers circled her clit, his cock plowed her, the head rasping against the slick, hypersensitive tissues, drawing out her pleasure.

Each time he pulled back, the lips of her pussy clung to him, as if desperately trying to stop the thick shaft from leaving the clutch of her body. He could only smile with pride. So greedy...so needy, and all his.

Over and over, he tormented the sensitive clit, her soft moans growing louder, her voice husky, her body writhing against his as she pleaded with him again and again.

Then, as her moans rose to anguished cries, her eyes flew open, looked straight into his. A deep, pink blush suffusing her chest, the inner curves of her heaving breasts, the pink flush spreading to her face until she glowed with it.

"Oh baby yes." Mitsuru groaned, savoring the sweet contractions of her pussy around his cock. "Look at me...don't close your eyes. I want to watch...watch you as you come."

With a last tweak to her tortured clit, Kokoro jerked, her hips bucking hard, soft cries torn from her throat as she reached another orgasm. Mitsuru held his breath as he looked down at her even as she succumbed to the intense pleasure.

He didn't let up the maddening pace, keeping at her, fucking her in that steady, deep rhythm. Reaching below her chin, he took hold of one of her breasts, squeezing it, pinching her nipple, playing with her as he continued to ride her cunt, impaling her upon his cock over and over as he prolonged her pleasure.

"Come on my cock, Kokoro. Let me feel this sweet pussy squeeze me again."

"Please...not yet...I can't..." She tried to squirm away, even knowing the futility of such actions.

"Oh, yes, you can—and you will. For me." He kept up the pace, gave her a series of particularly deep thrusts that made her whimper helplessly each time his cock filled her completely. He pinched and pulled and twisted her hard nipple, kneading her breast firmly. "These beauties will soon be filled with milk. You will feed me, Kokoro. Your sweet milk will be mine first."

Within moments, her entire body tensed once again, and Kokoro panted for breath, a tight scream escaping her lips as she came again upon him, his thrusts still relentless, tireless as if he's no longer a man but a machine.

"Good...that's good. You're so perfect. So responsive. Your greedy little pussy grips me so tight, sucking me deeper." He tipped her head upward, bending his face over hers, kissing her breathless mouth. "You like my cock, don't you?"

"Wh-what! Mitsuru...I...oh god—!" She shrieked then, her spasms rocking her body yet again. The orgasm had her panting, her body tensed, her back arching like a bow as he continued to enjoy her helplessly aroused body.

He took her without ceasing, driving deep and steady, forcing her body to respond, to submit, each time chasing her breath from her lungs, driving the sanity from her mind.

How could he keep up like this? She wondered hazily, the thoughts quickly disintegrating.

His sounds grew guttural, the grip of his huge hands so strong it was almost painful, and he pressed himself as deeply as he possibly could, his cock swelling still further, making her cry out.

Then with a final barrage of deep, hard thrusts, his whole world exploded bright white for one timeless instant. The searing heat rushed up from his balls making him groan as he filled her little pussy with his essence, marking her with the hot torrent of his semen, claiming her in the most primitive of ways a male ever could.

He came harder than he thought he ever had in his entire life, the orgasm carried on and on, even as his muscles twitched, heavy breaths thundering from his lungs.

For a long moment, he stayed inside her, softly thrusting still, his growls almost a continuous low vibration now that made her shiver. He luxuriated in the soft feminine flesh he was still buried in, enjoying the sound of her breath that matched his deep, exhausted satiation.

Finally, Mitsuru pulled free from her tight grip, dragging a long string of thick cum extending from the head of his cock, then watched as it broke, laying a glistening rope of cum on her inner thigh.

He liked the sight of it, satisfaction coursing through his veins as he tapped the lips of her pussy with the head of his cock, marking her to the very last drops of cum, the sound he made one of pure triumph, the satisfied growl of the conquering male.

His hand worked between her legs again, he slathered that wetness, that thick fluid into her skin, rubbing her mound gently again and again until her flesh absorbed his essence. His cum continued to drip from her freshly-fucked, well-stretched pussy, and he gathered this upon the large head of his cock, then pushed the globs of cum back into her cunt, coating the soft walls with his creamy essence.

Grinning at her dazed, dreamy-eyed expression, Mitsuru wiped his cum covered dick against her belly, as if marking her there too.

"You're such a caveman." Kokoro whispered, looking at him with huge, blue eyes as he continued to play with her now sated pussy.

"I'm tempted to beat my chest right now just to show you how true those words are." He chuckled as he caressed her belly. "Shall we go for another round?"

Kokoro glanced at the clock sitting at the bedside table. "Fifteen minutes more?"

His wicked smiled made her breath hitch. "Anything for my sweet little wife."

-o-

Five years ago if someone told him he would be doing this, he would call them insane and laugh it off. But when their daughter Ai was born, Mitsuru knew he would do anything for his little girl who looked so much like her mother. Anything. Even wear a pink shirt with a matching tie that was more glitter than silk.

He winced as he checked his appearance on the mirror, itching to pull off the tie and change into one of his usual shirts. But today was his daughter's birthday. And the women had chosen a princess theme which meant everything would be pink.

"Can I have cake now, Mama?"

"Me too! I want some too!"

The muffled voices of his sons coming from the kitchen made Mitsuru smile, the boys had protested the pink shirts, so Kokoro compromised with pink bow ties to go with their white mini suits. They still weren't happy, but relented for their little sister.

"Not yet, sweetie." Kokoro said which was followed by a chorus of protests. "How about a cupcake? With extra frosting?"

The twin boys cheered. At nine years of age, both took after their father, but while one was dark-haired and green eyed, the younger one has Kokoro's coloring.

"A kiss for Mama first." Kokoro smiled as she leaned down towards her sons. Her growing belly wouldn't let her bend too low and the boys stood on tiptoes to give her a kiss.

The cupcakes were momentarily forgotten when they saw their father standing at the threshold. "Papa! Can we fly this outside before the party starts?"

Mitsuru looked at the mini quadcopter his boys have built from a kit and felt a twinge of pride. "Is the camera working?"

"Yes, we tested in the rec room first." His eldest replied.

"Don't go too far from the house, stay in the backyard, you have to change before the party starts." Kokoro reminded them.

"Yes, Mama."

He smiled when he saw the slight trepidation in their eyes. But it was quickly overtaken by eager impatience to try out their new toy. "If it gets stuck in a tree, we won't be able to get it back until after the party." Mitsuru warned.

"Okay." They grabbed their cupcakes and ran off to test flight the quadcopter, their nannies close on their heels to keep a watchful eye on them. Mitsuru briefly wondered if they'll need to hire a third nanny to keep up with his energetic boys.

He walked behind Kokoro and slipped his arms around her waist, curving his hands over the mound of her belly. "How about we slip upstairs before the guest of honor arrives?" He murmured as he kissed the side of her neck.

Kokoro glanced at the wall clock as she rearranged the last cupcake on the 5-tier stand and hid a smile. Ai was with her grandparents, keeping her occupied while they set everything up. They have an hour more before the party starts.

She's wet and needy for him at the drop of a hat, but when pregnant? It's off the charts. And for some reason it's so much worse this time. She have had him twice that day already, and yet here she was...needy again it was a wonder she didn't just rip his clothes off with her bare hands and have her way with him right there on the kitchen counter.

It's bad enough that she kept him up at night for hours just to keep her sated, must she want him every hour now too? Okay, it wasn't every hour, but it certainly felt like it. Kokoro winced as her pussy tingled and clenched in need. When it's this bad, she knew one orgasm won't be enough. She'll need at least two to tide her over until they could be alone again in bed that night.

They were at the foot of the stairs when Miku walked in from the front the door followed by Zorome who was carrying a gigantic pink cake.

"Where are you going?" Miku asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Kokoro just winked at her friend, making her laugh. "Just don't forget to put on your pink gown afterwards. We'll handle things from here."

"Thanks Miku."

They quickly went to the bedroom and Mitsuru bolted the door behind him as Kokoro unbuttoned her dress.

Her breasts were leaking milk and he couldn't resist bending his head low to suck her. Six months along, her breasts were so swollen and already producing milk, which she allowed him to feed on. When it came in so soon like with their first babies, Mitsuru helped relieve the ache when her breasts got too full. So throughout the day he feasted on her and suckled her sweet milk as Kokoro rode his cock. He loved it when she's so greedy like this, loved that he could satisfy her every need.

"Wait." She gasped before he could nuzzle the swollen nipple. "They're too full and sensitive."

"I'll be gentle, sweetheart." He whispered against her nipple, the left one first that was leaking the hardest, softly licking up droplets of milk with his tongue, then gently drew the tip into his eager mouth, groaning as the warm sweetness squirted into his tongue with the slightest suction.

The soft sound of her moans made his cock harder. He knew when she's close to orgasm, more of her milk would drip in tiny rivulets from her nipples.

He lifted her up easily and slowly walked to their bed as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

The mattress sank beneath her weight as Mitsuru sat her at the edge of the bed. More drops of sweet cream dripped from her pink nipples and he quickly leaned forward to lick them.

"Couldn't get enough of this." He murmured as he drew more, drinking from her breasts.

Kokoro made a soft husky sound of need, spreading her thighs wider in invitation. "I ache." She whispered.

"Where?" Mitsuru demanded, his eyes narrowing almost into slits as he impatiently yanked down the zip of his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Here." Kokoro moaned, reaching between their bodies and parted the lips of her pussy with trembling fingers. "It's so deep inside...I wonder if you can reach it." She eyed his huge cock as she pouted her bottom lip in that way that always drove him crazy.

"_Witch!_" He growled as she spread her cunt open for him, showing him how wet and slick she was, how ready she was for a deep, hard fucking.

Cum began to drip from the tip of his dick and he rubbed it against the tiny opening at her center but didn't enter her, teasing her, torturing himself as if he wanted to see which one of them would break first.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro almost screamed when he kept on stroking her clit, but so lightly, not enough pressure to get her off. She arched up, desperate for his possession, almost driven crazy with need.

Just when she thought she'd have to impale herself on his cock, he fitted the blunt tip to the tight opening and thrust hard.

The force of his invasion drove her a few inches from the edge of the bed, and they both growled in frustration. He grabbed her hips to keep her in place and thrust again, this time sinking balls deep until she was stretched taut and full of his cock.

He was hard. So hard. He felt so rigid inside her she could feel the sheer lust pulsing from him through his cock and into her body.

"Is this deep enough for my demanding little wife?" He growled against her throat before he nipped the tender skin. Then he changed the angle of his penetration.

"Mitsu—!"

He muffled her voice with a kiss before she could finish. "Not so loud, the boys might hear you, they're just outside the windows."

"But...oh, that...that feels so good." Kokoro moaned, unable to keep her voice down as he sank deeper into her slick channel.

"Shh. This will be quick, baby. We'll be back before anyone misses us. Now hold on to my shoulders and just enjoy this."

Kokoro gasped then cried out softly as her pleasure rose higher, building and releasing all too quickly. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. She made a small sound of need as her hips kept moving restlessly.

"More?" Mitsuru asked and she bit her lip and nodded her head. She looked at him with heavy, dreamy eyes, not nearly finished with him. Far from it.

He pulled out, making her gasp in protest. But he knelt down and nuzzled against the thin patch of curls between her legs.

"Oh god, right there." She whispered in a husky voice, enjoying the sensual strokes of his tongue as he teased her clit, fingers unconsciously gripping his hair as her hips began to roll against his mouth.

The second climax came just as swiftly, and Kokoro sighed as her body began to relax.

Mitsuru smiled and kissed her once more he moved up her body again, licking the droplets of milk that trickled down from her nipples, and slid his cock back into the tight, sweet grip of her pussy.

He smiled down at her as he braced himself on his arms, careful not to place pressure on her belly, his eyes widened for a second as he felt their baby move. Mitsuru laughed as the baby kicked again, as if demanding for attention. "Don't be alarmed, little princess." He murmured as he curved the palm of his hand around her taut stomach. "It's just your Papa...bed wrestling with your Mama."

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, "Stop saying such things!"

"Why not?" He grinned, dropping a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "It's true."

The taste of herself on his lips renewed her sexual frenzy, distracting her, soon she was begging him for more. She wanted him to be rougher, to fuck her hard like those times he'd lost all control, but nothing she said or do could make him now, not while she was carrying their child. He had been the most cautious when she carried their twins. But...

"I want to ride you."

That made him pause, hesitation in his green eyes. But he flipped them over, letting her straddle him. "Slow and easy, sweetheart." He reminded her as he held her hips and helped her lower herself onto his hard, eager length until she was stretched tautly around the base.

Both of them sighed and groaned as she was seated all the way down, and he reached down to caress her clit.

Instantly, drops of sweet cream dripped from her swollen nipples and he was quick to clean them for her.

"Hold your breasts for me, Kokoro." He murmured, drawing her nipple deep into his mouth as he played with her clit, sucking one then the other, lapping at her sweet cream while she climaxed and clenched around his cock. Just one of the many she still needed and he was more than happy to oblige.

He stared at her belly, at the pink skin stretched tight with dark lines. Then traced the scar from the C-section.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped, blushing. He knew that the stretch marks and the scar made her feel self-conscious, but he loved everything about her, every changes motherhood left on her.

"You're beautiful to me." He whispered. And meant it. He loved every changes in her as they grew older together.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Kokoro said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Tell that to my cock." He groaned. "Nothing could keep it down any time you are near."

He leaned low again to draw her nipple back into his mouth, gently suckling her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now more than ever." He reached up to play with her big, full tits as Kokoro began to bounce up and down on his dick.

"Slow and easy." Mitsuru growled as he squeezed her breasts, watching the tiny rivulets of milk roll down her creamy flesh, before leaning to lap each droplet.

"I swear you want me pregnant just so you can play with my milky tits."

"You did agree to six kids." He smiled, but because of the C-section, the doctors advised them to stop at four.

"You don't play fair. You negotiated while you were going down on me!"

Mitsuru chuckled then kissed her adorable mouth. "You weren't exactly complaining."

They have the twin boys, and then Ai, the apple of his eye. He was kind of relieved they were having another girl. He loved his boys, they're amazing, but they're always going at full throttle. Really handful with their boundless energy.

He wanted to taste her pussy again, but once Kokoro had herself seated astride his lap like this, riding his cock, there's no stopping her until she was satisfied. So he reached for her nipple again, contenting himself with her milk. The pressure on her sensitive nipple as he drew her deeper into his mouth, in sync with the hard strokes of his cock quickly sent her over the edge.

Her sweet taste on his tongue and the rhythmic spasms of her tight pussy finally snapped his rigid control. With a muffled groan, Mitsuru pumped hard into her one last time and held himself deep inside, shuddering as spurt after spurt of hot cum filled her pussy.

"I love you." He groaned as he tried to catch his breath, running his hands up and down her body, stroking her soft skin.

"I love you too." She whispered back and gave him another kiss.

The two of them pulled away, surprise briefly showing in their faces, laughing softly as they both felt the hard knot that suddenly formed in her belly, their baby kicking again as if protesting the vigorous activity they've just indulged in.

"Was that too much for my little princess?" Mitsuru murmured softly, caressing the mound of Kokoro's belly. The baby kicked once more as if to respond, making them both chuckle in delight. "A feisty one."

The sudden knock on the door made Kokoro jump slightly. "You two better stop what you're doing and come downstairs! Ai is on her way!"

Kokoro giggled softly as she heard her friend's muffled voice. "We'll be right down, Miku. Thanks!"

"I better get the boys and help them get ready." Mitsuru sighed, clearly reluctant to end their private interlude.

She kissed him before letting him go and adjust his clothes. "Don't forget to put the tie back on."

"Anything for my girls." He murmured, picking up the glitter tie from the carpeted floor with a slight grimace.

* * *

**A/N: **This sounds more like the epilogue than an actual one shot. It's how I imagined every story in the collection will end: wedding and babies! I'm not yet finished with decadence, I have at least three right now to flesh out lol. But I posted this one early for Evalee. :)

**Evalee**: Thank you for your suggestions I've given them some consideration but no promises haha. I went with the easiest one first on the list. :D


	12. 9 The Outdoors

Story Nine: The Outdoors.

* * *

**Warning: public sex - train, forest.**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard? Hiro is going out with the prez."

"Zero Two? Damn, he's a lucky bastard. She's so hot."

"Yeah, I mean—hey Mitsuru! Are you listening?" Zorome grumbled as he drank his juice through a straw.

Mitsuru glanced back at his classmates and made a noncommittal sound before turning back to look out the window. He wasn't really interested with the topic discussed, not when he had problems of his own, not when he—the sight of a girl with blonde wavy hair walking below abruptly caught his attention.

_Kokoro._

She wasn't alone, the captain of the basketball team walked beside her, talking animatedly. He must have said something funny because she began to laugh. They appear to be close, enjoying each other's company.

Mitsuru gritted his teeth. Unaware that his hands had clenched into fists against the window sill. He didn't understand the sudden tightness in his chest, or the inexplicable violent urge to kick and break something, anything. Anyone. He didn't know where these volatile emotions were coming from, or why he's experiencing them, all he knew was that they were getting stronger.

"What are you looking at that's so damn interesting?" Zorome muttered as he peered out of the window beside Mitsuru. He glanced around the floor below and perked up, "Hey, isn't that the student who transferred here about a month ago? What was her name again?"

"Who?" Another boy joined them, crowding the window, "You mean Keiko?"

"No you dimwit! It's Kokoro." Zorome elbowed his classmate at the side. "She's friends with that annoying chick Miku."

"Kokoro is not as popular as the prez but she's pretty cute as well." Futoshi mumbled through a mouth full of ham sandwich. "I think I like her."

"You've got to lose some weight first before she even notices you, fatty." Zorome murmured, poking his stomach.

"Stop calling me that!" Futoshi slapped his hand away. But Zorome only laughed, then pointed at something below. "Look it's that girl, the one they said who sleeps around."

"Kaoru? No way!"

"Stop spreading rumors, Zorome." Mitsuru chided, walking away from the window to sit at his desk.

"I'm not spreading anything!" Zorome countered, "Kyou, the goalkeeper in my soccer team told us she's the best in giving head."

"She did that with Kyou? No way!"

"I thought Sano was her boyfriend?"

Mitsuru filtered them out as he slumped his head against his desk and closed his eyes. All the boys seem to ever talk about these days were girls.

Not that he could fault them, if he's being honest to himself. His thoughts had been occupied by a certain girl all the time lately as well. The feelings were new, unfamiliar. And he didn't know how to handle them.

Kokoro. She looked so happy while she walked and talked with that guy from the basketball team.

That's not right. Her smile.

Her smile should be all his. No one has the right to see them but him.

"Mitsuru, is something wrong?"

He looked up to see Kokoro standing in front of his desk. Startled, his head snapped up from the fold of arms he had been resting on top of the table. How did she get here so fast? Was it time for class already? What did she want with him? Confused, he glanced around and realized that suddenly he was all alone with her in the classroom. Zorome, Futoshi, Kentaro, the others, everyone was inexplicably gone.

"I...I don't know what you mea—" He stammered as he sat up. Unbidden, his eyes were automatically drawn to the curvy swell of her chest. He had difficulty looking away, his eyes kept on returning to her breasts. They were bigger this close, and he wondered if she wore padded bra or they were all natural, it quickly didn't matter, he wanted to tear apart her uniform until her breasts were exposed, they looked so soft, so luscious, the urge to grab and squeeze them was insanely hard to resist. He wanted to know the color of her nipples, would they be dark, light? Brown or red as cherries?

Clenching his teeth, he forced himself to look down, only to realize his mistake. Her schoolgirl skirt wasn't usually this short, almost groin level, and the black tights that reached mid-thigh only enhanced the creamy soft skin of her legs. He'd always found her legs so irresistable...no, her face, he must look at her face.

"Mitsuru...I saw you looking at me from the window earlier." Kokoro continued talking as if she didn't notice how his eyes were still stuck to her chest. "I'm happier than I thought I would be."

"Huh?" That broke the spell her tits cast on him, and Mitsuru glanced up to meet her playful blue eyes. "What...what are you talking about?"

"You. Getting jealous over me." Kokoro clarified with a smile. "Somehow that made me really happy."

"What! How...how did you kn—?" Was he jealous? Was that what the strange emotions he'd been experiencing lately? And how did Kokoro know? Was she looking up at him and he somehow missed it? What's going on in here? Mitsuru was suddenly confused. If she was waiting for his reaction, then did she—"You...did that on purpose?"

Kokoro had the grace to look guilty. "I had to, it was the only way to get your attention."

"My attention?" This got strange really fast, his head was now spinning in confusion.

"Mitsuru." Kokoro murmured as she slammed her palms against his desk and leaned close until their noses almost bumped. "I've always had my eyes on you since I transferred here. But you don't even know I exist."

Her breath smelled like apples and a bit of mint. Distractedly he wondered if she tasted that way too.

"What do I have to do to make you see me?" Kokoro murmured, a soft blush crept on her cheeks, turning her face pink.

"Kokoro! What are you doing?" Mitsuru gasped as she pulled her necktie free and began to unbutton her uniform, first the gray jacket, then the white shirt. This close he realized it was too tight across the chest, the buttons strained against the fabric, ready to pop. Kokoro released just the top buttons, just enough to show a hint of the black bra she wore underneath.

"Just imagine...if I were your girlfriend, I'd let you see more of this, let you touch me..."

His brain, at least the sane part shouted for him to come to his senses and tell her to stop. But the primitive part, the one that listened to no one, to nothing but the sensual call of the flesh urged for him to take all that she's offering.

Kokoro released another button, her breasts threatened to spill right into his face, her nipples peeked through the edge of the black lace, as pink as her lips and hard with arousal. Mitsuru swallowed the knot that formed in his throat. Good lord, her body stunned him. So beautiful, so exquisite. She's so damn sexy.

"Then I won't hold back." Words he had no intention of ever saying spilled from his mouth. But before he could take them back, he was pulling her into his arms, and every cell in his body seemed to come alive.

It felt so good to hold her, soft and delicate, her sweet, subtle scent filled his senses. And somehow she filled the emptiness in him, touched places, making him feel things he never thought to experience.

"Kokoro..." He groaned before their lips collided and the whole world exploded into bright shards of pleasure, of need. Sharp and uncontrollable.

He pushed her urgently until she was backed into a desk. But neither seem to notice as he impatiently tugged her shirt from the waist of her skirt.

Buttons tumbled into the floor as he pulled the edges of the shirt apart. A part of him was appalled at how roughly he was treating her, but he was helpless to stop his hands from cupping her breasts, molding the luscious flesh in his palms.

Shit. She felt so good, too good. Better than he ever thought a girl's breasts would be. Kokoro didn't protest, didn't stop him, instead she sat up at the edge of the desk and leaned back, pulling up her skirt, exposing her silk panties, edged with black lace.

"Don't hold back...I want you Mitsuru." She beckoned, her fingers pale and slim against the black lace of her panties as she pulled the delicate fabric to the side to reveal even more delicate pink flesh.

His throat closed up and his heart threatened to implode his chest, but Mitsuru couldn't look away. He'd seen a girl's pussy before—in pictures. She was exactly how he'd imagined Kokoro would be, pink, with a bit of blonde hair, with a cute little clit and...and somehow the slit at the center appeared too small, so tiny a finger won't fit much less his dick.

But it didn't matter to his eager cock that was already leaking shamelessly with cum. Mitsuru couldn't remember when he had pulled it out, but now it stood obscenely in view, fully rigid, hard and heavy, demanding entry.

He had to have her. Now. Or he'll die.

"Mitsuru..." The sound of his name in that husky, needy voice melted the last vestige of his control.

Her blue eyes were huge and silently pleading as he parted her thighs even wider, wedging his hips between her legs. They both groaned as the head of his cock brushed against her tender flesh. She was so soft, so warm and slick from their combined arousal.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped his name again, closing her eyes as she lay back on the desk in submission. "Be gentle...I've never done this be—"

The ringing of the bell abruptly disrupted his sleep, ending the vivid dream.

"Hey man, you okay?" Zorome asked, already seated to Mitsuru's left. "Your face is red and sweaty."

"I...I'm fine." He murmured, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.

That was a lie. He's not fine. Not when he was hiding a raging hard-on underneath the desk. One that would take quite a while to calm down. If one of his classmates were to glance down, there's no way he'd be able to hide the hard protrusion.

With lunch break over, the rest of the students returned to class. Mitsuru swallowed and forced his breathing to slow down when Kokoro entered the classroom. She was chatting with another girl, Miku, laughing lightly before she headed towards her desk. Their eyes briefly met, but she quickly looked away, so did Mitsuru, as if both were guilty of getting caught looking at the other.

The scent of apples made him groan as she walked past him to her seat. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never reacted to any girl this way before. But her mere scent was enough to drive him crazy, the strong urge, the almost unbearable need to hold her, to crush her lips beneath his, to touch her, to...fuck her.

Obscene dreams were nothing new to him, he'd had them since he could remember, but the girl had always been faceless. Now, all he could dream about was Kokoro. And the dreams had become more detailed and frequent lately. Before, they were confined to nights, but now he'd have them even on short naps during daytime, regardless if he's in the classroom surrounded by classmates, or while crammed in a crowded train.

Even now, he couldn't stop his body's reaction. His pants felt too tight as his cock strained against the fabric. Just the mere thought of her and his dick was ready to burst through his uniform.

She haunted his every dream and followed his every waking hour. It was as if she's inescapable.

The rustling sound of students rising up from their chairs as their teacher entered the classroom made Mitsuru groan, hoping no one would notice that he only half stood and quickly collapsed back in his chair. This...was seriously getting out of hand. There must be some way to control his wayward body.

For the next thirty minutes, Mitsuru was torn between focusing his attention on the lecture and the constant fear that he would be called for a recitation, at least until his hard-on subsided.

But, it wasn't until near the end of the chemistry class that his whole world fell off its axis.

Was this some sort of divine punishment for something he had done in his previous life?

"No, I will not reassign anyone with another partner." The teacher suddenly spoke, addressing the two students who have approached his desk. "If you two don't get along, well then, this is the opportunity to correct that. If anyone switched partners, I will automatically give a failing grade."

Zorome and Miku murmured another protest, but returned to their seats.

Great. Mitsuru inwardly groaned. He had thought to ask the teacher to reassign him with a different partner as well, but obviously that's not an option anymore.

"Mitsuru, I'd like to speak to you for a bit."

Her voice made him jump a little. Kokoro appeared just as hesitant as she stood at the side. "Can you meet me at the front gate after school?"

Front gate. It would be full of people. Perhaps that would give him the strength to restrain himself from simply grabbing her and find a dark place to sate this burning need.

"Um, sure." He murmured. It was probably to discuss their chemistry project. Of all the girls in class, why did the teacher pair him up with her?

With trepidation of the coming hour, as if he was facing the final judgment, Mitsuru nervously glanced at the clock. How hard could this be? Surely he could survive five minutes of talking school stuff with her. He's not an animal. He can control this.

That's what he told himself repeatedly.

It would have been so much easier if his lust wasn't so physically obvious. There's just no way for a male to hide his arousal. What if he had a boner just by talking to her? Kokoro would probably think he's the worst degenerate.

Shit. How did he get into this?

Mitsuru forced himself to calm down, wondering if he could sneak some time in between to jack off. That should take care of the problem. He's so painfully aroused, it'd take just two minutes to set him off.

"I'll see you then." Kokoro murmured, not meeting his eyes. She quickly walked back to her seat, just as the next class teacher entered the room.

-o-

He found her seated alone in one of the wooden benches a few feet away from the gate. He sat on the opposite end of the bench, placing his bag on his lap for good measure.

_Think of other things._ He repeated to himself like a mantra._ Like thousand-year-old grannies with wrinkly, sagging breasts._ That should kill his boner if it decided to make an appearance. Mitsuru felt somewhat prepared with that plan, giving him a bit more confidence to glance at Kokoro.

"I noticed that you've been looking at me a lot lately." Kokoro said as she met his eyes. She hesitated for a moment before releasing a long breath. "With lust in your eyes."

Mitsuru was taken aback, his face gone pale. Shit. Was he that obvious? Did everyone notice? Zorome? Futoshi?

"To be honest...I get that a lot." Kokoro continued, looking away. "Miku told me it's because of these breasts." She glanced down.

Mitsuru swallowed, deciding silence would be better than to embarrass them both with a clumsy reply. That didn't stop him from looking at—Stop it! He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to turn away.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Even now, with all the people walking past them, he could feel his body stirring, coming to life.

But he could sense Kokoro waiting for his explanation. The sooner they ended this little talk, the quicker he could get his body under control, by putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I...I'm not sure if you'd believe me. But just recently, whenever I..." Mitsuru hesitated, wondering how much of this to admit, then decided that lying would only complicate things even more, not when they'll be spending considerable time together for their school project. "Whenever I'd look at you...my body would feel hot, and I'd feel these strange urges and...but, it's not like I'd do something weird to you!" He quickly added, "It's just that—"

"I believe you." Kokoro interrupted, making him glance towards her. His relief was shortlived however at her next words. "Because I feel the same."

"Wh-what?" Mitsuru gasped, unsure whether he heard her right.

"Whenever I think of you...I...I get turned on." Kokoro admitted in a rush, as if afraid she'll lose nerve if she didn't spit the words out.

"What are you saying?" He groaned, this wasn't helping his situation, her confession only made it worse.

"You've been honest with me." She said softly, meeting his eyes for the briefest instant. "I figured, you deserved the same honesty from me."

Mitsuru felt sweat break out on his skin as he realized that Kokoro had been squirming her thighs together all this time...as if...as if—No! He won't go there. Not if he wanted to reach home with his dignity intact.

"Do you remember...that school trip we had last week, and the teachers suddenly decided to take a detour?" She asked after a brief silence.

"To the Ogazaki shrine? Yes." Two of the teachers had recently become engaged and wanted to visit the shrine that was dedicated to the kami Susano-no-Mikoto, his wife Kushinadahime and their brood of eight children. The shrine was believed to bring good fortune and fecundity in marriage, hence statues and images of rabbits dominated the place.

But why did she brought this up all of a sudden?

"The priest invited everyone to pick a wooden token from a stone well for good luck."

"Yeah, I remember." Zorome had to make him pick one from the heap of tokens, Mitsuru had no intention of getting one. Especially when their classmates began to murmur about how finding matching tokens would bind two lovers together. Such nonsense almost made him roll his eyes, but the others seemed excited, checking out each other's tokens looking for a match.

"I grabbed the first thing my hand landed on without really looking and picked a broken amulet. I only went with it because Zorome wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"A rabbit was carved in the front, a knot at the back, and you found the right half." Kokoro finished, her head was bowed but she had her head turned towards him slightly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Because I picked the other half."

For a moment, only silence reigned between them, as if both were slowly piecing together the series of events. Then Mitsuru shook his head. There's no way that myth could be real! Bound lovers? They weren't even dating!

But...

"It was around that time that I started having these weird urges." He admitted, feeling utterly lost, not sure what to believe. "A shrine curse?" Just because they picked the two halves of a token? Even now it sounded ridiculous to his ears. "Surely, it's just a myth."

"But...we both are experiencing the same...'symptoms'." Kokoro glanced away. "I know it sounds silly, but how else to explain this?"

Mitsuru wasn't superstitious, and he was not about to start now...but she's right. How else to explain this weird attraction towards each other?

"Just to be sure." He said, steeling himself to speak the rest. "Do you happen to like me or something?"

There was a startled pause, then Kokoro released the breath she was holding. "I...I don't know, I mean I just got transferred here two months ago..."

"I'm the same...there's actually another girl I was interested in." It was true, at least, until Kokoro showed up in class one day. It was actually her hair that first drew his attention, it tumbled in shiny waves down her hips, it looked so soft he'd wanted to run his fingers through the strands. So what if he suddenly realized he liked long hair? It's not like he's alone, she drew the attention of the other boys too, she's cute and combined with her sweet personality, Kokoro quickly became one of the popular girls at school.

"But since we're both feeling the same urg—thing. Depending on the circumstances, it won't be hard for an 'accident' to happen."

Kokoro's eyes widened, clearly, this was something she had not thought about. "So what do we do? We're partners in chemistry lab."

"We got to make sure that we are never alone." Mitsuru looked around, "Like right now, somehow with all these people around, I could manage to hold back."

"So we tell each other our plans, to make sure we don't end up being alone together." Kokoro nodded her head. "That...that might actually work."

"It has to...at least until the curse wears off."

"You...you seem really calm." Kokoro said, startling him. "Even now, I'm...I'm really turned on." Her words ended in a husky whisper, making him groan.

Calm? Him? Good god, if she only knew! "I was going to say the same thing. You don't look like this...this 'thing' is bothering you at all."

"I'm not as calm as you think." Kokoro spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. "In fact, right now, my panties are—" She gasped then clasped her own mouth with both hands, unable to believe what she has just said.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Mitsuru groaned. "I'm having trouble staying away from you right now as it is."

"I'm sorry. It just came out."

They exchanged numbers and for the next two weeks, texted each other their personal plans for the day to make sure the other knew the places to avoid. At first the texts started almost clinical. "I'm going to stop by at the Meijer supermarket after school." "I'll be at the track field till seven." It gradually evolved into actual conversations without either of them noticing.

"Hey, I found the book you were looking for." Kokoro's text said. "Shall I get it for you? You can pay me tomorrow at school."

"Sure. How much is it? I'm still at the station."

Kokoro mentioned an amount, was about to text him another message when she saw the book 'Kokoro' by the same author, Natsume Soseki. "Did you read his other works?" She asked Mitsuru.

"Yeah, except 'Light and Darkness'."

"So what's his book 'Kokoro' about?" She asked curiously.

"It's not romance if that's what you're hoping." He replied. "It's historical about changing times and values...you should read it."

She sent him an emoji in response. "The lady at the market gave me extra portions of chicken. I can't eat it all. I'll make you lunch for tomorrow, I'll leave it at your desk."

That made him pause for a bit, then grin. Kokoro had been making him lunch occasionally when she gets extra ingredients from the market. He had been reluctant at first, but after tasting her cooking, he found himself looking forward to the next one.

"Thanks. I appreciate the delicious meal. By the way, the remedial class is tomorrow, I'll sit at the back." He texted, then smiled when she ended their conversation with her usual 'take care' text.

They've avoided each other as much as possible physically, but their texts have become more personal and familiar than with any other girl or boy he knew. Mitsuru didn't know how to define their...'relationship'. Somehow they've managed never to be alone together, but the feelings, at least on his part, only kept getting stronger. It was as if by fighting against it, it had doubled down in intensity.

But fight it he must. He'd discovered that he actually liked Kokoro, he'd learned a lot about her through her texts, through her daily activities. And he found himself drawn deeper the more he knew about her. He didn't want anything to drive her away, least of all his perverted lust.

-o-

"So this is why you've been avoiding the cafeteria lately. Someone has been preparing your lunch. Who is it?"

"Shut up, Zorome." Mitsuru grumbled, reluctant to tell them about Kokoro. It was like a precious secret to him. "No Futoshi, I'm not sharing this with you."

"I just want a bite, not the whole thing! That chicken nugget looks really good." Futoshi said, staring at his bento box.

"Go get your own lunch." Mitsuru almost barked in ill-temper. Weird and out of character as it was, he didn't want any of them to taste Kokoro's cooking. She made this just for him and he didn't want to share. Period.

"Jeez, what got into you?" Zorome grumbled, he grabbed Futoshi's arm to drag the other boy away. Clearly Mitsuru wasn't in the mood for conversation.

Kokoro wasn't in the room, not that he could thank her in person. Mitsuru pulled out his phone to send her a message.

"Lunch was great. Thanks again."

"Now I'm really sure something is wrong with you." Zorome suddenly stated in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mitsuru frowned, hoping the other boy would take a hint.

"I've never seen you smile before. But you just did while checking your phone! It's a girl, am I right?"

"Just leave me alone already!"

"I get it! I get it! Introduce her to us, yeah?" Zorome chuckled.

"Go away, Zorome."

Later that day, Mitsuru thought that Kokoro forgot about the remedial class when he noticed she wasn't among the students as he took the seat at the back. The remedial class included students from other sections so it was crowded than usual and they were seated in pew style benches and desks. He sent her a text to remind her.

A brief moment after the teacher entered the room, Kokoro came rushing in, apologizing profusely.

"Ah, latecomers sit at the back." The teacher mumbled pointing at the end of the room.

Kokoro looked almost as shell-shocked as Mitsuru was when they both realized the only available seat left was the one beside him.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. _

He didn't even dare glance in her way, fearing just the sight of her was enough for his boner to make an appearance. But the magnetic pull was there, the almost tangible attraction that consumed all of his will to resist. She filled his dreams at night, but he wanted more. He wanted to touch her, to know the texture of her skin, was it as silky soft as it looked? He wanted to know how her lips would taste like, how her body would feel against his.

Cursing himself, Mitsuru gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus on the lecture. But it was no use, the slightest sound of her breath, the merest hint of the fragrance she used...and all the explicit images of her would come crashing in his mind like a hardcore scene from a porn. His pants felt tight, a discomfort that had become too familiar. His dick pressed against the zipper almost painfully, demanding to be let out. Fortunately for him, the pants were dark enough to hide any wet stain his precum might inflict as it leaked shamelessly from his cock. Shit. Shit. Shit.

When the teacher asked Kokoro to read a passage from the textbook, Mitsuru glanced at her before he could stop himself. Despite the air conditioned lecture hall, her cheeks were flushed pink as if she's feeling too hot...or as aroused as he was.

Kokoro didn't look his way, an obvious effort to hold back. He wondered if she felt the same thing as strongly as he did. Because if he was honest to himself, he knew he won't be able to keep this up much longer.

"Mitsuru...could you walk me home? I think I'm being followed." Her text read after the class ended. For a moment, he closed his eyes and wondered if he had enough strength left to control himself. What had he done to deserve this?

It should be fine. He told himself. They won't be alone. They would just ride the train together, among the crowd of passengers. No biggie. He should be able to hold back.

But he'd soon realize how wrong he was.

Mitsuru managed to get her a seat and stood some distance away. But when an old man got in, Kokoro stood up and gave him her seat. She smiled slightly at Mitsuru as she stood beside the closed doors on the rail side.

Instead of just metal bars at the ends, this train installed panels on either side, protecting the sitting passenger from the chaotic influx of people during rush hour. Now it afforded Kokoro some privacy as she leaned against the panel to stabilize her balance. She waved at a little toddler sitting in the train on the other side.

Mitsuru kept his distance but as the train continued to fill up with passengers, he had little choice but to stand closer. Especially when he noticed another boy staring at Kokoro.

The first few miles were relatively easy though they rode the train standing, but when they rolled into the second station, one of the busiest in the city, that's when Mitsuru realized they're in trouble.

It's not that he wasn't used to the crush of people while riding the train, but as the railcar filled up with more and more passengers until no one could breathe without brushing against another person, he found himself pressed against Kokoro. He had tried to protect her from the crush of the crowd by caging her with his own body, his hand clenching the seat panel at her side for balance...but now...

This close he could smell her skin, feel the warmth of her body...oh god, his self-control...

"Kokoro...please...move a little." He pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

"There's no room. I'm pressed to the corner." She replied. She felt so warm, her cheeks flushed as she looked down his chest.

He tried to pretend it wasn't her breasts that were pressed against his front right now, tried to pretend he couldn't feel the brush of her nipples each time the train jostled every passenger.

"Mitsuru..." She softly panted, her breath hot and moist against his throat as she laid her cheek below his shoulder.

"Don't say my name like that..." He groaned through gritted teeth. "You know how it makes me feel..."

"I want you so much...it hurts." She whispered.

"Kokoro...if you keep saying things like that...I won't be able to stop."

"Touch me please...make the ache go away."

When he would have spoken again, she rose on tiptoes and pulled his face close, startling him as she pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was clumsy, almost awkward, clearly she has little experience, but the effect on him was like lighting a dry field with a match. Instant combustion.

He might have resisted for the briefest moment before he took over, urging her to open, to give him access, his tongue exploring the soft textures of her mouth, demanding and urgent, hungry for more.

God, her taste. She wasn't the first girl he'd kissed but sweet mother of god, she drove him crazy. He liked kissing her. Too much.

The sudden blare from the speaker announcing the name of the station coming ahead startled them both, enough to abruptly end the kiss.

Both panted for breath as though they've run for miles. Kokoro laid her cheek against his chest again as if taking strength from him. "Touch me...please."

"Kokoro..." Several weeks ago he'd think she's crazy to ask him something like this, especially while they stood in the middle of a crowded train. But after countless sleepless nights, tossing in bed, his thoughts filled with her, his body taut and tightly drawn like a bow from all the frustrated lust...Mitsuru could understand her situation better.

"Don't stop...touch me please." She whispered.

_Don't stop? _He didn't understand what she meant until he realized with horror that his hands had slipped under her skirt, curled around the firm curves of her butt, seemingly with a mind of their own.

"Mitsuru...it hurts. Make the ache go away."

He looked around, wondering what the hell he should do, was it alright to touch her in the middle of a goddamn crowd?

The other passengers had their backs on them, facing the nearest exit, as if already seeking a quick escape from the tight pack of people when they finally reached their stop.

"Mitsuru...please." Kokoro pleaded again, softly panting against his chest, her fingers clenched against his school jacket.

How could he resist her when she's like this? He's not made of stone!

He has never touched a girl this intimately before, but everything came naturally to him, the desire to please her, to give her what she needed.

"Not so loud!" Mitsuru chided in a husky voice when Kokoro moaned against his throat.

"That felt so good...please don't stop." She whispered breathlessly, her hips grinding against him.

"I won't...but you have to be quiet."

"_Mitsuru!_" She cried out before abruptly muffling her voice against his jacket as he cupped her pussy through the thin silk of her panties.

Unable to hold back his own groan, he slipped his hand lower, seeking her clit, finding it and began to rub her through the silk.

The heat of her body radiated against him, he could feel her trembling as she leaned on him for support, as if her knees had gone weak.

Mitsuru glanced around, scanning the faces of the other passengers, checking if they have drawn any attention. Sighing in relief to find none, he focused back on Kokoro.

The sound of her soft whimpers vibrated against his skin, making him break out with goosebumps despite the heat of the crowded space. But as she squirmed against him, her hands clenching the lapels of his jacket, he discovered another truth about himself.

That he was willing to bear the suffering of the damned if it meant he could ease that crippling need that consumed her. Suddenly it didn't matter how much his own body was screaming for release, or how deep the lust burned him inside out was. At that moment, nothing else mattered but Kokoro. She came first.

The wet rush of warmth that kissed his fingertips, the deep shuddering breaths she took as she clenched her jaw to keep herself from making a sound told him she'd orgasmed. Even now, her soft flesh quivered against his fingers as he continued to touch her, inexplicably satisfied, taking pleasure from her own.

Mitsuru kissed her hot forehead as she sagged against his body once more. Her cheeks were still flushed, shiny with sweat...her lips red and slightly parted as she panted, her eyes closed. He felt his chest tighten with an unnamed emotion.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stood just like that while she recovered. The train sped on. They've missed her stop, but neither seemed to care where they were heading.

"That was a thousand times better than when I touched myself." Kokoro confessed when she could speak again.

"You're playing with fire with those words." He said through gritted teeth.

"Mitsuru...let me give you the same." She said, as if she hadn't tortured him enough.

"Kokoro you may have not noticed...but a boy can't exactly be discreet with his arousal." Mitsuru said in a shaky whisper. "And I'm not wearing a skirt." He added in an attempt at humor.

She looked around, glancing at the other passengers, then back at Mitsuru. "But...but if we lean together and pretend to be gazing out the glass door...no one will suspect you're inside me, right?"

"Kokoro." Speechless, he couldn't say anything beyond her name. Rather than restrain his burning lust, the crowd actually amplified it. The risk of getting caught somehow heightened what was already unruly and hard to control instead of putting it under leash.

And Kokoro wasn't helping.

She turned her back on him and faced the closed doors. "Do it Mitsuru." She said in a low voice, grinding her ass against the front of his pants. She gasped as the unyielding hard ridge of his cock pressed back.

The fat head of his cock throbbed with lust, the image of her pretty pink pussy wrapping around him was almost too much.

Mitsuru thought he'd gone mad but there was no way he could resist her invitation. Before he could blink twice, he pulled her closer, and under the cover of her skirt, unzipped his pants.

Kokoro gasped, then bit her lip to keep herself quiet as she felt the hard tip brush against her ass. Baby smooth, warm and slick from the precum he couldn't control.

She parted her thighs as he positioned her hips. Uncaring of the consequences, Kokoro reached below, to the secret place between her legs to push her panties to the side, exposing herself to him. She was so slick and wet, the culmination of all unfulfilled needs made her reckless and uncaring of where they were. Kokoro braced her other hand against the glass of the door and leaned her cheek against it, waiting for him.

She bit her lip as she felt him brush against her folds, seeking the entrance to her body. Both of them shuddered as he notched the head against the delicate opening.

Mitsuru gently thrust his hips, expecting easy access to her pussy, she was so warm and slippery wet, so ready for him. But he was met with a tight resistance that allowed only the very tip inside.

Biting back a groan, he tried again, a little harder this time. Again he was caught by a tight band of tissue that resisted easy penetration. She was so tight it was almost painful. Kokoro suddenly hissed in discomfort when he pressed harder.

"You're bigger than I expected."

"You...you've never done this before?" He groaned, as if realizing just now what the tightness meant.

She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Dammit, Kokoro!" He groaned against her neck to muffle his voice, not wanting to draw any attention. "I could have hurt you!" He may be the worst degenerate in the whole school for making out in public, but even he's not that much of a scumbag to take a girl's virginity in a crowded train.

Kokoro protested when he withdrew but he soothed her with a quick kiss to the side of her neck.

To onlookers, it would appear as though the two of them were just peering out of the glass door, pressed together due to the lack of space.

But if they were to look more closely, they'd realize that her skirt at the back was bunched up a little, that her legs were parted, her hips bent at an angle to give him access.

"Not here." Mitsuru whispered against her ear, dropping a soft brief kiss against her hair.

"But you...you're in pain." Kokoro replied in a whisper as well.

"I'll live." He almost smiled in self-derision. "I'm kinda used to constant arousal actually."

"But..."

"Kokoro...it's my first time too." He admitted, his words made her go completely still. "Even if I want to be gentle, I may lose it the moment I'm inside you."

He hissed as he felt her hips grind against him, whether deliberate or unconscious or because of the moving train, he couldn't tell.

"There must be something I can do for you."

_Yes. Let me fuck your little pussy. Right here. Right now. _"Just...just let me rub myself against you like this." His hips began to move inconspicuously.

Mitsuru glanced around, checking if they're being watched, not that he expected anyone to, not when everyone was bone-weary after a long day of work. Still...doesn't hurt to be a little cautious, even if they've already violated a social taboo.

"God, Kokoro...you're so warm." He groaned against her hair as the head of his cock brushed against her soft flesh. She was so wet with arousal, both hers and his own. It would be so easy, so damned easy to slide between the slick folds and ram in her pussy until she submitted, until he's balls deep. And yet despite the unbearable temptation, he was reluctant to fuck her. Not here, not in a crowded train. He rubbed against her opening, gritting his teeth as he forced himself not to take more than that.

Both of them hissed a shuddering breath as the head nudged against the entrance, her soft flesh gripped the very tip of his cock, so small, so tight...he knew there's nothing she could really do to stop him if he wanted to fuck her in front of the crowd. Her hymen would resist him but ultimately would yield, more of a reassurance than a barrier...a gift to her first lover. Her only lover. Him.

And she would be the only one for him.

Mitsuru was so painfully aroused, he realized this would be enough, to rub against her slick flesh to get off. Throwing caution to the wind, he reached up to her front, beneath her shirt, seeking her breast. Her skin was so soft, so silky and warm. He kissed her neck as he slipped his hand inside her bra, trapping her nipple between his fingers. God, she felt so good in his hand, and he wanted to do more than squeeze her luscious flesh, the urge to turn her around so he could latch onto her nipple almost overwhelmed him. Later. Mitsuru promised himself. He would explore every inch of her body later. He shuddered and muffled his groan against her shoulder as he began to spurt thick jets of semen.

"Oh, Mitsuru..." Kokoro sighed as he coated her sensitive flesh with his cum.

"That felt so good." He groaned, his hips grinding against her ass, he nudged against her tiny entrance, wedging just the very tip inside her until he was pressed against her hymen, spurting more cum, marking her inner flesh as well.

"The next time I cum...it would be inside your pussy."

"Tonight?" Kokoro asked huskily, her hips moving sensuously against him, rubbing herself on his cock.

"No...not tonight." He groaned, with the sharp edge of lust no longer tormenting him, Mitsuru realized he didn't want her to regret this. Wanted to give her more time to think it over. "Kokoro stop that...if you don't I'll—"

"I want to feel you inside me." She whispered in a shaky voice. "It's all I could think about..."

"You'd really let me do this? We aren't even dating."

"Maybe it's just me...but I've tried dating another boy." Kokoro paused when she felt his hands tighten on her hips. "It just...didn't feel right. He was what I thought all I wanted in a boyfriend...but no matter how hard I tried to be attracted to him, I just felt numb."

"The shrine curse." Mitsuru released a long sigh, relaxing his grip on her hips. He couldn't believe the sheer rage that coursed through his veins when Kokoro talked about dating another boy. But the mere thought of someone else spending time with her, making her smile...touching her, never had he ever wanted to commit violence until now.

"Maybe it is. I promised myself that I will only have sex with the boy I love. But the curse made it all confusing." Her words shattered his furious thoughts as Kokoro leaned against him and closed her eyes. "But Mitsuru...I'm so tired of fighting it, so tired of pretending I don't want you when you're the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep, and the first thing I think about upon waking."

"I'm the same." He admitted in a husky voice.

"Then why are we fighting this?"

"Because...I don't want you to regret anything, if and when the curse wears off." Mitsuru pressed his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes as he took in her scent. "The last few weeks have been the craziest I've ever had...but they were also...my happiest."

"Mitsuru..."

"I like you Kokoro." He confessed in a whisper against her ear, making her shiver. "I don't want to believe that it's because of the curse. I want these feelings to be...real."

"So what do we do? I think I've fallen for you too." Kokoro's voice shook, almost sounded...broken.

Mitsuru reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "I want to try to break the curse first. Before we...before we do something irrevocable."

"Okay." She sighed.

"This weekend, we can go back to the shrine, talk to the priest. Perhaps there's a way to undo the curse."

"But what if you don't like me anymore once the curse is gone?" Kokoro said, giving voice to the same fear that plagued him.

"The things I liked about you weren't all just sexual. In any case, we can start all over." Mitsuru said after a slight pause. "It's not like we'll forget the past days. We'll just have better control over our emotions."

Kokoro nodded her head, clasping his hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood quiet for a moment, both lost in thought when Mitsuru released her.

"I want you again." He murmured in a quiet voice. "I think it's best that we avoid all physical contact for now."

She didn't argue, but her hands had clenched into fists, already missing his warmth.

-o-

They have been careful not to touch each other the next few days. Things have changed since the train ride, somehow the emotions were stronger but a bit easier to control. It was as if their mutual confession had placed a leash on their lust.

Now as they walked through the forested grounds of the shrine they've visited weeks ago, Kokoro expressed her desire to be a normal couple, of holding hands with him as they walked in public.

Mitsuru was hopeful their visit to the priest would help them, so neither would fear that their feelings would be fleeting, would wear off once the curse was lifted.

She was talking about the vegetable garden she'd been tending when he spied something unusual. It was two camellia trees that were joined at the trunks.

"I never thought to see this." Kokoro gasped as she placed her palm against one of the trunks.

"See what?" He asked.

"Marriage trees." She replied with a small smile. "Others call them 'husband and wife' trees."

Her face was a little anxious as if worried he would mock her romantic notions. But Mitsuru merely shrugged.

"If we're at a shrine dedicated to the god of marriage and fertility, it's not surprising such trees would grow here."

They were curiously studying the entwined trees when his cellphone rang.

"Who's this?" Mitsuru asked, the number was unknown.

"It's Mina." Because she stood so close and the relative silence of the forest, Kokoro heard the caller.

"I don't know any Mina. Sorry wrong number."

The phone rang again but instead of answering, Mitsuru switched it off.

"Wasn't Mina the name of the girl you were interested in? She's throwing a party this evening, the whole cheerleading team would be there." Kokoro said quietly.

"I went out with her once, couldn't stand her. So I cut all contact."

"Mitsuru..."

He pushed her against the trunk and pressed his body to hers. "The next time you say my name like that, my cock will be inside you."

Her breath hitched in her throat when he reached down and slid his hand beneath her dress and rubbed her panty-covered pussy. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, sweetheart." Mitsuru whispered as he stroked her sweet warmth slowly. "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

All of her frustrated jealousy melted away as he kissed her, softening in his arms. Her hips moved unconsciously, trying to get his fingers deeper.

"Mitsuru." Kokoro whispered again, but he stopped her with a quick nip to the bottom lip.

"Tonight." He murmured hoarsely as he kissed her neck. "You'll get it tonight. Whatever happens with the priest. Shrine curse, bound fates. It won't matter anymore. I'll make you mine."

He couldn't hold back the sound of pleasure as his fingers slid past her panties and touched her slick soft flesh. "I'll take care of you right now, but you've got to be a good girl and do as I say."

Carefully, he slid the tip of his finger inside her as his thumb circled her clit.

"I need you." Kokoro whimpered, clutching the sleeves of his shirt, her hips arching, moving sensuously against his fingers.

"I need you to be quiet and still before I fuck you against this tree." He clenched his jaw and groaned as he felt her tighten around his finger. "Dammit, why do you tempt me like this? It's just not right, I can only take so much!"

"Tonight is too far away...don't make me wait." Kokoro pleaded, her face flushed with heat. "I want to feel you. Just a little bit, you can rub yourself against me...just like you did at the train...you don't have to go all the way."

He muttered a curse when she reached down to pull her skirt up around her waist, exposing her white silk panties. Mitsuru quickly glanced around checking that they were alone in the forest, not wanting anyone to see what he already considered his.

The main shrine was still a mile away, and people usually stick to the shrine grounds, avoiding the forest.

His cock throbbed, almost painful, demanding release. Her invitation too much of a temptation to refuse.

He yanked his zipper down and grabbed his cock. He ached for her, to feel her delicate flesh wrapped around his hard length.

"So this is why you won't go in easily." She said huskily as she looked at his engorged cock. "You're too big."

"I'm not that big." He laughed. "It's just that you're really small. You gripped me so tightly when I tried to enter."

"Then rub me again, Mitsuru...just like before."

"You're asking for trouble Kokoro." He told her, but he couldn't stop from pushing her panties to the side, dragging the head of his cock through her soft folds and grunt in pleasure.

"That felt good. Do it again." She whispered as she leaned back against the tree and looked down between their bodies.

"You're going to make me pop your cherry out here, aren't you?" He gritted his teeth and hissed, while she rolled her hips and the tip of his cock brushed her opening.

"You don't have to go all the way in." She looked at him with hungry eyes, her cheeks pink. And the urge to grab her hips and go balls deep almost overwhelmed him. "You can give me just...the tip."

"But you want more." He muttered, unable to resist edging a bit more. "You're begging me to do it with those fuck-me eyes and breathy whispers."

Kokoro looked at the side and propped one of her feet on the tree root. Without missing a beat, she reached down between her thighs with both hands. "Is this invitation enough?" She asked as she held her pussy lips open, exposing herself to him.

"Dammit, Kokoro!"

Cum from the huge head of his cock dripped onto her pink flesh making her creamy. Breathless, they both watched as he grabbed the shaft, rubbing the eye against her clit, smearing his cum into her flesh, coating her. He kissed her panting lips before dipping the head of his cock down, rubbing against the tiny opening of her pussy, gathering her slick arousal and used it to rub her clit once more.

The head glistened with their combined arousal, and he dipped back inside to gather more of her sweetness, smearing his cum against her opening as well. They both sighed as he pulled back to rub the sticky mess they've created all over her pussy.

When he returned to her entrance a fourth time, Kokoro arched her hips while her hands gripped the sides of his waist. "Don't go." She begged huskily, her soft flesh held him, like a wet intimate kiss, promising him pleasure he'd never known before. And then he realized even if she didn't ask him to, he was now powerless to resist her. He wanted more and he was a fool to think he could stop.

Mitsuru held still, the tip of his cock wedged just at the tip. Unable to leave her, yet reluctant to pluck the forbidden fruit, using their own cream, he began to stroke his shaft, pretending it's her tight cunt.

"Please, Mitsuru...more." Kokoro pleaded as her hips moved in silent invitation.

He pushed in farther, caught in the sudden maelstrom of lust where nothing existed but his need for her. He wanted her, ached for her for too long. She felt so good, Mitsuru could only cry out in pure ecstasy as he felt her flesh stretch and part beneath the hard thrust of his cock, yielding to give him access. She's so warm, so small around him, so tight it was almost painful, but like her, he'd adjust and—Kokoro's soft cry of distress snapped the spell.

A bit shocked to realize he'd lost all control, Mitsuru pulled out at looked at his soaked cock. The sight of her virgin blood on his flesh nearly made him crumble to the ground.

"Shit." He groaned, burying his face against her neck. "Are you alright, Kokoro?"

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." She replied in a rush, her breath hot against his forehead as she held him close. "Was it because I masturbated every day?...While thinking of you."

"Dammit, Kokoro!"

"Don't stop now." She whispered, raining kisses on top of his head. "I want to feel all of you inside me."

"You'll have me." His eyes took on an almost savage sheen, as if something had awakened inside. But instead of feeling scared at the ferocity of lust that etched his face, Kokoro felt something inside her respond to his silent call.

"You'll have me." He muttered again, hooking one of her legs on his arm, opening her wider, making Kokoro lean against the tree trunk for support. "All of me...until every inch of my cock is locked tight in your flesh."

She cried out when he thrust his hips, he'd only managed to sink halfway, but she felt full to bursting already.

He paused, giving her a few seconds to recover, then took her lips in a kiss that was no longer gentle.

She gasped for air when he finally released her, but greedy for more, he licked the side of her neck, nibbling her creamy skin. "I'm going to fuck this needy little pussy over and over again until it has adjusted to my size." He declared, intently looking into her eyes, even as he rotated his hips, making her gasp as he stretched the tiny opening. "After I've loosened you up, you'll be able to take me easily, your pussy will take on the shape of my cock. Every ridge, every vein...you will mold me perfectly because this is the only one you'll ever know."

"Oh god, Mitsuru..." She cried out when he thrust in deeper. Hard, thick and felt larger than before. Kokoro gasped as he gripped her hip then slowly seated her little cunt all the way down until she could take as much of him as her body allowed. Their union so deep, she could feel every throb of his flesh.

"So small...so tight." He groaned, making her cry out as he rocked his hips against her, testing her soft depths, coaxing her to take more.

"I told you you're too big." Kokoro moaned, reaching up to touch his face.

He turned his head to the side to kiss her palm. "Once we do this a few more times, the size would please you. I can fuck your little pussy every morning before we go to school. You'll be walking around in front of all the teachers, our classmates, everyone in the damn school smelling like me. Smelling like your man's cum. And they'll know you've been claimed."

She shivered as hazy blue eyes looked up to his. "Why...why does that turn me on so much?"

"Because you're mine. And I'll always take care of you." He replied, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Every morning, before class, we'll meet behind the gym. I'll push your panties to the side and mark your pink pussy so you'd feel me all day between your legs. You'd be sitting in class, next to your friends and they'll suspect something is up because you keep squeezing your legs together, feeling my sticky cum on your clit."

"I'd like that." Kokoro whispered in a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed.

The brush of her nipples against his chest made him groan.

"Show me your breasts."

With shaky fingers she reached for the buttons of her dress, moaning as he continued to rock his hips against her, his cock sliding in and out of her pink pussy, gradually sinking deeper.

"My Kokoro's sweet little pussy." Mitsuru groaned as he pressed deep into her, as deep as her body would allow, and waited just like that, seated in her cunt, giving her time to adjust. "Still so small and tight around me." He spread her thighs wider, then tried to push deeper, but couldn't go any further...at least for now.

His eyes lit up when he saw she had unbuttoned enough to expose her breasts still clad in white lace. "Take that bra off before I rip it into pieces."

Kokoro laughed huskily as she reached for the clip in front, her eyes meeting his as she slowly peeled away the lacy fabric.

She was exquisite. Creamy and perfectly shaped, the nipples as pink as her lips...just as he'd always imagined. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the rosy bud, smiling when Kokoro shivered and called his name.

He licked her, just the very tip, making her cry out. "Want me to suck these beauties while I fuck you?"

"Oh god, yes!"

She held his dark head against her chest as he feasted on her tits, tugging on her nipple with his teeth before sucking it deep into his mouth. He spread her wide open as he continued to fuck her, his thrusts harder, faster now, trying to sink deeper. His fingers dug into her hips as he growled and surged forward, negotiating with her body to accept the last two inches.

The sound of their fucking grew louder in the woods, even the chirping of the birds couldn't drown out the grunts and sighs as they finally indulged in what they've wanted for so long.

But instead of pacifying their mutual desire, it grew hotter, more brutal with each passing second, driving both of them mad with lust.

As if even simple words were now an impossibility, Mitsuru released her thigh from the hook of his arm and pulled out without warning. Kokoro too seemed incapable of speech, protesting with an incoherent moan.

He threw his jacket to the ground and almost roughly, guided her on all fours on top of it. Both still partially clothed.

A part of him was appalled that they were about to fuck like animals, here, in the middle of the goddamn shrine forest where any passerby could see them.

But as Kokoro laid her cheek against the jacket on the ground, breasts pressed to the forest floor, she canted her hips towards him, silently begging, like a cat in heat. It was an undeniable, primitive signal to be taken, to be mated—to be made his.

Mitsuru couldn't hold back. He shoved his jeans down to his ankles, and fisted his cock, stroking the thick shaft until it grew even harder.

He knelt behind her, uncaring of the dried up leaves crushed beneath his knees as he reached for and gripped her hips. He yanked her panties down, almost ripping it as he pulled it off her legs. Then growled as he spread her pussy open with his fingers.

She glistened wet and pink against the forest light. Traces of blood marked her inner thighs but she wasn't bleeding anymore, she was slick and sticky with his cum or hers, he couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. He positioned himself behind her, aligning his throbbing dick to the entrance of her body, his fingers digging into her, almost roughly yanking her hips as his cock speared through her tight flesh, forcing her wide open, wider still as his groans joined her soft cries.

The fit was so tight, Kokoro was sure he would split her apart, almost certain that her pussy would begin to bleed around him again, just like the first time he'd taken her—except this time, the pleasure was so great, the unbearable stretching such a soul-destroying experience, she didn't care. She would have gladly bled for him, gladly split apart for him if only he would not stop, if he would only keep going, fucking all the secret places inside her she never knew existed.

As if possessed by an unknown force, her mind and body taken over by sheer animal lust, she began to rock back against him, the mouth of her womb kissed the huge head of his cock with each deep stroke, making both of them cry out. And each time, Kokoro rocked back harder, grinding her swollen cunt against his pelvis until their combined arousal made a sticky mess at his groin.

The wet, sloppy noises of their joined flesh coupled with the incoherent, almost animal grunts and groans, she was aware of them, any other time she would have been embarrassed to death, but right now, the grunting and moaning felt so natural, felt so good.

He groaned against her shoulder, the timbre of the sound vibrated against her skin, rattling her chest, and then with a small muffled scream Kokoro felt her mind implode as Mitsuru reached all the way inside, he was even deeper. As deep as he could go. He arched his head back and growled to the sky, the sound one of pure, animalistic jubilation.

_Yes. Oh god, yes!_

He reached for her breast, squeezing her, then pinching the nipple almost cruelly before he slid his hand down her flat belly, lower still until he cupped her pussy.

It drove Kokoro wild, and would have bucked away from him as he played with her clit, his fingers alternating between feathery softness to almost brutal friction until she cried out from the sheer madness.

She was close. So close!

As if sensing this, Mitsuru picked up his rhythm. Their minds went blank, driven only by instincts, by pure need as he fucked her with such speed and ferocity that took her breath away, his fingers plucking her clit now at light speed until she soared over the edge, screaming her pleasure as her whole body convulsed in ecstasy.

She floated for what seemed like an eternity, mindless, weightless and came to with him still fucking her body, his cock slamming furiously into her. Kokoro rested her cheek against her folded arms, and spread her thighs wider, giving him deeper access, giving him all that he demanded from her.

He knew she wasn't on the pill, and there was a chance he could get her pregnant, but instead of making him pause to consider the consequences, he went wild as the primal instincts to breed her, to rut his baby into her took over.

Kokoro cried out as she felt the hot torrent of semen hit her secret places as Mitsuru emptied himself into her. He had waited so long to have her, and now that it's done he nearly blacked out from how fucking good his orgasm was.

She felt every spurt, every twitch of his cock, the fit so tight as his cum seeped out of her, ran down her inner thighs until it dripped into thick globs on the jacket beneath her.

Then they collapsed on the forest floor, panting, sweaty and sated beyond belief.

-o-

She was sore afterward. Somehow he knew, even though she didn't want to tell him.

"You walk a bit different." Mitsuru murmured as he lifted her into his arms. "Because you've taken a rough pounding."

"Put me down Mitsuru! I can still walk." Kokoro protested, blushing to be carried like a princess. "It will be hard for you to see where we're going."

That made him pause. With so many trees it wouldn't be hard to stumble from a tree root he couldn't see.

"Piggyback, then."

She wanted to protest, but seeing the grim set on his face, Kokoro relented. She knew that he was angry at himself for losing control. Because he had been rough. No matter how much she told him that she had been willing, had even goaded him. Nothing could persuade him.

_Stubborn man. _She thought fondly as she nuzzled against his dark hair, even as he carried her on his back.

"Is the curse broken?" Kokoro wondered aloud, now that they've given in to each other's magnetic pull, would it now be lifted? "I feel a bit calmer."

"Tell that to my cock." Mitsuru muttered as they walked through the woods, the dried leaves crunching with every step.

Kokoro giggled slightly as leaned over his shoulder to glance at his front. His cock strained against his jeans, and only his jacket could save his dignity, even if it was covered with bits of dried leaves. "You poor thing, must have been neglected for a long time."

Mitsuru only grunted a response as they headed towards the shrine building.

"I have something that could help. And you could have as much as you want." Kokoro whispered mischievously against his ear, making him almost stumble.

"Kokoro!" He groaned. "Stop saying such things...sore or not, it won't stop me from fucking you!"

She bit his ear, and he almost dropped her. "Silly boy, I already offered, you can have me as much as you want...no one is stopping you but yourself."

He growled and walked faster, as if he could distract her from whispering more naughty things in his ear.

-o-

"No, my child." The shinto priest said as they sat on tatami mats. "We do not know of such a curse from matched tokens. However, if you and your partner are seeking blessings for your marriage or fertility prayers for children, you've come to the right place."

Kokoro felt heat suffuse her cheeks. "So...was the curse only a rumor?"

"Kids have been known to make up such stories, but this is the first I've heard of matched tokens." The kindly old man looked at Kokoro, then at Mitsuru, noting their red faces, but didn't press for answers.

"If you two had hoped to make your relationship stronger by traveling together all the way here, I'd say you're already on track. With or without help from a deity. I would like to bestow a blessing though, if you're willing to accept."

They lighted some incense and made an offering. Then thanked the priest before leaving.

"Come back to me...you're so far away." Mitsuru murmured softly as he laced their fingers. They were seated at the back of the bus that would take them to the nearest city where they've booked a hotel for the night.

Slightly startled from her thoughts, Kokoro smiled sheepishly as she looked at him.

"What were you thinking that got you so serious?" He asked, lifting their entwined hands to kiss her fingers.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he could sense that she was feeling shy. "If...if the curse wasn't real, then...then..."

"Then what we felt for each other all this time was real, not some mumbo jumbo magic curses."

"I acted...so shamelessly." She whispered, blushing even more.

"So did I." He smiled and kissed her cheek, wondering why she looked so embarrassed. "The feelings didn't go away...in fact, I think they've become stronger. But I can control them better now, knowing that we could always sneak away and you'd let me have you."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind what?" He asked in mild surprise.

"That I acted so...wild?" Kokoro bent her head, staring at her lap.

"Sweetheart, I should be asking that." Mitsuru sighed, then gently cupped her chin to make her look at him. "I haven't been exactly gentle with you."

"It's...it's what I wanted." Kokoro leaned over to caress his face as their foreheads touched. "I never thought it would be that good."

"This is only the beginning." Mitsuru smiled before kissing her.

_10 years later..._

"Geez Kokoro, are you sure you really want to celebrate your anniversary in the Ogazaki shrine?" Miku asked for what must be the third time as she piled Kokoro's hair in loose curls on top of her head.

"Yes. Why?"

"My aunts are a bit wary letting my younger cousins set foot in there. Seeing how...you know, how you and Mitsuru ended up married young...with baby number four on the way!"

"I didn't know you guys were superstitious." Kokoro laughed ruefully as she caressed her baby bump.

"Of course not!" Miku mumbled, "It's just that...well, you can't be too careful with these things."

"On the contrary, I think it will do you some good." Mitsuru suddenly interrupted as he entered the room with the other kids, two boys who looked like kiddie replicas of their father and a girl who looked exactly like Kokoro, except for her green eyes. "You should bring Zorome with you...who knows, you'd finally get some—"

"Who said anything about that jerk?" Miku suddenly shrieked, making Mitsuru laugh as he raised his hands pacifyingly.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked as he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Never been better. How's the soccer practice?"

"Good. The coach said the boys are ready for the match next week."

They both laughed as Miku continued to rant about her on and off again boyfriend while she braided Ai's—their eldest—hair.

"Wasn't that why the two of you went back to the shrine?" Miku suddenly asked as she ran the brush through the little girl's hair. "You two wanted to start a family early? Ai was born soon after that."

"Nah." Mitsuru murmured as he looked at Kokoro. "We just wanted some tokens for luck in exams."

"Good luck for exams? Get out of here!" Miku shook the hairbrush at them. "Unless you meant 'physical' exams?" She arched her eyebrow at the couple.

"I'm not answering that." Kokoro said with a laugh, her hand reaching for a wooden token she always kept in her pocket, the left half of an amulet split into two. She blushed slightly as her husband smiled at her, knowing he'd kept the other half in his pocket as well.

* * *

**A/N: **This took a while due to so many distractions. Hope it was worth the wait.

Ogazaki shrine do exist, but not the token thingy. Originally was going to use the mirror pond of another shrine but it got too confusing to write. lol

**Evalee**, you asked for a high school fic, not sure if this is what you meant though. :')


	13. 10 Paid Services

Story Ten: Paid Services.

* * *

**Warning:** Prostitution and maybe NTR?

* * *

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

The constant secret meetings, the elaborate planning to hide from the public eye...and sometimes it doesn't always work. An emergency photoshoot, or a meeting with one of the producers , an impromptu performance, and all his carefully planned little getaway would crumble like a house of cards.

Mitsuru knew it came with the territory, that it was part of the package of being a member of a pop group. XX:You has been rising in popularity, especially with their latest hit album cAge. His own song 'Red Hibiscus' was one of the singles that topped the charts and now more invitations to talkshows and events came pouring in, adding to what was already a bloated, bursting-at-the-seams schedule.

But the discretion was very much needed. The agency managing XX:You's career had a rigid 'no girlfriend' policy. This included dating. If one of them got caught, it would mean the immediate termination of their contract.

Strangely enough, one-nightstands were tolerated, encouraged even, for them to let off some steam. The high expectations has placed a tremendous pressure on the group, sooner or later, something or someone has to give, and their handlers often times were the ones to arrange such 'transactions', selecting girls who won't run to the media. But they had to be really careful—

"Sorry I'm late." A soft feminine voice behind him made Mitsuru turn from the window. "I wasn't sure if I was being followed so I drove around in circles before coming here."

"I don't mind...now that you're here." She was a delicate, young thing with a gentle, lovely face. The long, jet black hair lent her skin a soft glow, like porcelain, bringing out the rosy pink of her lips and the vivid light color of her eyes. He knew at once that he wanted her, the visceral reaction of his body to her mere presence was undeniable.

His eyes skimmed over her slim form appreciatively, following the sensual curves of her breasts to her tiny waist, down to the voluptous flare of her hips. She's absolutely stunning.

"It's not my real name, but you can call me Courtney."

That made him pause, then as if deciding it wasn't important, shrugged his shoulders. "Courtney it is then...at least for tonight."

She smiled up at him as he brushed the long black locks from her face, gazing into her gray eyes before leaning down to brush her lips with his.

"Nuh uh." She stopped him, caressing his lips briefly with her fingers before stepping away. "Let's discuss price first."

Mitsuru groaned, couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he'd asked for this. And for her, he's willing to pay any price. "Name it."

She smiled almost shyly then pulled a small card from her bag.

"You offer to do a lapdance, but kissing is off limits?" He asked in disbelief.

Courtney shrugged her delicate shoulders, still smiling. "Hey don't underestimate the power of smooches. Nothing gets more personal and intimate than two people locking lips while staring into each other's eyes."

"Fine. Fine." Mitsuru murmured, reading the rest of the 'price list'. "I don't see anal here. No creampie?"

"That's because it's not for sale." Courtney pretended to play with her fingertips. "Although I've always been asked for it."

"Why not? Even for the right price?" He arched an eyebrow, as if bemused by her 'work clause'.

"Boyfriend privileges, honey boy." She made her way to the living room and studied the decor. "Nice place."

"How long have you been doing this?" Mitsuru's eyes followed the sleek outline of her ass. She was slim, almost too thin, but had the curves in the right places and he couldn't wait to shred that slinky, black dress to get his hands on her.

Somehow he'd retained enough sanity to leash the beast, he didn't want this to be a one-time thing. No, with her, he wanted more. With some difficulty, he forced himself to stay calm and focused his attention on her list. "This is so short, just the basics. The list of what you won't do is longer than what you'd do. No deepthroat? Do you even know how to give head?"

"As already mentioned by my, um, manager...I haven't been doing this for long. Everything I know, my boyfriend taught me. You should have checked before sending for me."

"Well, everyone has to start somewhere." Mitsuru walked over to the mini bar and picked out a bottle. "I don't mind teaching you how to please me."

"I'm a fast learner...you won't be...disappointed." Courtney replied, sounding distracted as she looked at the paintings on the wall. A few were works done by prolific artists, a silent testimony to their worth, of the wealth of the man behind her, but she was drawn to the portrait of a young girl with wavy blonde hair, kneeling in the dirt with a green watering can while she tended to her garden.

"Do you like it?" Mitsuru asked behind her, startling her.

Her eyes huge, she turned to face him, only to meet one of the wine glass he'd filled for her. "When did you...I mean, you have quite a collection here."

"I had that one specially commissioned." He murmured, raising his glass towards the portrait.

"Is she someone special?"

"Oh she is." He agreed with a deep smile. "She is very special to me. Possibly, the most important." As if forgetting he wasn't alone in the room, Mitsuru reached up towards the portrait, caressing the girl's hand that was clutching the watering can. "I actually agreed to join XX:You because I thought it'd let me get closer to her, managed by the same agency and all, but turns out, we both got so busy with our schedules, we rarely have time to be together, especially with the 'no dating' policy the company strictly enforces."

"Do you resent her career choices?" Courtney asked after a brief pause.

"I'd be lying if I said that I'm fine sharing her with the public. That I don't wish she never joined XX:Me." Mitsuru chuckled lightly, almost in self-derision. "But I don't want to stand in the way between her and her dreams. The instant she decided to quit the industry, I'll be handing my own resignation letter. I've already prepared it, in fact."

"So the life of a celebrity isn't really your thing? Even with all the money and fame?"

Mitsuru shook his head and took a long pull of his drink. "I would rather go back to...before all 'this', if it meant living quietly with my girl. When we were kids, our dreams were rather simple—a family of our own, a cozy home...but then she was handed a rare opportunity, and...I...well, you know the rest."

Mitsuru finished his drink then turned to look at her, a small smile edged his lips. "So...what will 50 grand get me?"

She swallowed her own drink before answering, slightly wincing as the liquor trailed a burning line down her throat that quickly dissipated. "Well...um, pretty much everything in my 'do' list, I guess."

"I want more than what you're offering."

Her eyes widened at his declaration but quickly recovered. "Sorry, won't do."

"Boyfriend privileges?" He arched a brow at her, his green eyes bright with amusement.

"Exactly." Courtney turned away and began to peruse the decor in the room.

"I assume you don't accept personal checks?"

"Cash only." Her voice sound distracted, this time by a handmade doll sitting in a miniature wooden chair. It was hard not to miss it, the toy was out of place among the more sophisticated works of art, yet it oddly occupied a space that implied its importance.

Without asking his permission, Courtney lifted the doll and inspected it. Dressed in a mini red dress with a ribbon tied at the neck, the doll has two pigtails in a shade that was almost close to Mitsuru's hair. It looked a little worn, a quiet testimony to its age.

"She made that when we were still kids." Mitsuru murmured behind her. "Back when our dreams were more simple, uncomplicated by wordly ambitions or desires." He brushed his lips against the side of her neck without warning, making her jump.

Their eyes met as she turned to look at him. He held her gaze without wavering until Courtney looked away as if discomfitted. She carefully placed the doll back to its chair.

"Um...so do you have the money...or...or we'll have to reschedule?"

He laughed again, then took her hand. Courtney was quiet as he led her through the house, occasionally pausing to let her admire any art piece that caught her attention, until they eventually reached the second level. He felt her tense as they walked through the threshold of double doors and her eyes fell on the four poster bed that dominated the room.

She shivered despite the cozy, welcoming ambiance of the room. A bricked, fireplace mantel lent the modern design a rustic touch. Another portrait of the young woman hung above it, this time surrounded by flowers.

"She'd wanted to be a florist when were kids." Mitsuru said as he walked to the oil painting. "Who would have thought things would turn out so differently?" His hand traced the outline of the bricks and before Courtney could ask what he was doing, a panel of the brick wall slid open.

It was a hidden safe.

"The passcode is 0606-556. You can take as much as you want."

Courtney froze then turned to look back at him with wide eyes. "That's not your birthday, is it?"

Mitsuru chuckled and slid his arms around her waist to pull her close against his body. "Nope. It belongs to the woman who owns me."

"You must miss her so much." She whispered hesitantly, almost too soft to hear.

"She has no idea." He agreed with a voice that has gone so deep with emotions, it was almost unrecognizable. "If I could steal her away, I would."

"Mitsuru..."

"How about you?" He asked, turning her around to face him.

As if suddenly feeling like a prey being pursued, Courtney stepped away from his embrace. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have someone special?" Mitsuru grinned as she kept backing away with each step closer. "Someone you'd be willing to give up your soul for?"

"Yes. My boyfriend." She replied without hesitation, then looked at her sides as if searching for an escape route.

"Ah, the one with all the special privileges." He nodded his head as if in agreement. "So he's the only one who gets to enjoy your ass. But perhaps I could persuade you to change your mind?"

Courtney took another step back, suddenly appearing shy and hesitant. "We...we haven't really had..anal sex...yet."

"I see." His eyes suddenly became hooded, almost unreadable. "So I would be the first."

"I...I haven't agreed to anything yet!"

"But you will, sweetheart." He murmured with that air of smugness she would have found revolting had he been someone else.

"Mitsuru..."

"I'll be gentle sweetheart...careful with you as if it's your first time."

"Expert on virgins?"

He smiled at the almost haughty air that insinuated her voice. "No. I only had one."

"Seriously?" She threw him a disbelieving look that made him chuckle.

"Why that face? Is it that hard to believe?"

"I'm sure you got plenty of girls throwing themselves at you."

He shrugged his shoulders in obvious disinterest. Mitsuru tugged his tie off and carelessly dropped it to the floor. "I've always been interested in only one." He murmured as he sat down on the cozy armchair beside the fireplace.

"So how about that dance?" His green eyes sheared directly to hers, almost challenging.

She blinked for a brief moment as if disoriented, but then she smiled, one that was obviously practiced to tease. "If you promise to be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself..."

"I promise no such thing." He countered, smiling slightly. "You did say that you'll do everything in your 'do' list...I want them now."

"Spoiled little rich boy." She murmured without heat, then began to slowly sway her body in tune with the music only she could hear.

Dancing came easy for her, she was clearly in her elements, moving her hips seductively, enticing him with every sensual twist and turn...but she was wearing too many clothes.

As if no longer a man but a starving, homeless boy before a feast, he watched her every moment. Slowly, Courtney began to slide the straps of her slinky dress off her shoulders, one by one. So excruciatingly slow.

The sound of his breath filled the room as the black flimsy cloth fell to the floor.

"Enough teasing, take that bra off." He said in a low, hoarse voice, his eyes hungry, impatient. "Or you want me to do it for you?"

"Patience...ever heard of the phrase 'good things come to those who wait'?" She laughed lightly, but kept teasing him for what seemed like forever.

Just when he was about to rise from his seat and grab her, Courtney reached behind her to unsnap the clasp of her bra.

"Oh god." Mitsuru hissed as the scrap of silk and lace fell to the floor. She kept swaying her hips in that slow, sensuous way, but kept her breasts covered with her arms. The flash of pink, swollen tips of her nipples only served to rile him up even more.

"Come here." He ordered, unable to take anymore.

Shyly she climbed up on his lap, straddling his legs with her thighs. Courtney reached for the back of the chair, hesitating for a moment, meeting his expectant, hungry eyes before moving forward to press her breasts in his face.

The smell of the shampoo he used rose up from his head, warm and clean. She didn't understand why it was such a turn on, but his scent, of soap and mild cologne, all man and heat made her tremble with a sudden rush of need.

"Sit on my lap, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured. His voice. God, his voice. It's gone rough and low and vibrated up her legs, over her skin.

An impish sparkle lit up her eyes. "What if I don't want to?"

He chuckled lightly, brushing the tip of her nose with his before she could pull away. "I won't make you...but then you'd miss out on the fun."

"Me?" She asked, slightly confused, wondering if she heard him right. But it didn't matter, slowly she lowered herself until she was resting on his jeans. Her posture awkward and off balance, shy and hesitant to press that intimate part of herself against him.

Then Mitsuru shifted, and before she knew what was happening, her hips was sliding towards him, her soft flesh gliding across the fabric of his jeans while she straddled his legs. She trembled as his arms cirled around her body, trapping her close.

She looked at him like a rabbit caught, heat turned her cheeks pink.

"You haven't done this before." Mitsuru said, his eyes suddenly soft and gentle.

She shook her head, knowing that even if she tried to deny it, her hesitation and awkwardness already gave her away. Courtney looked at him as if any second now he's going to grope her, or foregoing that, simply take his dick out and fuck her like this.

But Mitsuru did neither, he just stayed like that, arms firm but gentle.

"I want to touch you." He said, his breath hot against her temple.

She knew that he wanted more than what she was offering, haven't even implicitly agreed on the boundaries, but she found herself agreeing, silent and still.

She looked into his eyes and shivered as a sense of...familiarity rushed through her. She has no way of explaining it to herself, but deep down, in that very core of her being, she _knew _him.

He didn't start with her breasts as she'd expected, not even her ass. Instead, he curled his hand at the back of her neck, and Courtney lost her breath at the unexpected intimacy of the gesture. Her heart began to pound visibly against her chest, and though he appeared distracted by rapid rise and fall of her tits as her breathing became erratic, he didn't release her neck, making her feel vulnerable, so small and delicate within the careful hold of his hand.

His thighs were hard and solid beneath her ass, but another thick ridge pressed against her secret place, a different kind of hardness altogether, more demanding and throbbed with the heavy beat of his heart.

Feeling unsettled by her exposed position, Courtney tried to wrestle a sliver of control back. "So what do you want, Mitsuru? What do you like?"

Dark lashes hid the glittering green flame of his eyes. "I want to kiss you."

"It's not for sale." She said, though she couldn't look away from the sensual curves of his lips, she clearly wanted him to.

"We'll see about that." He muttered as he grabbed the neck of his shirt to tug it off his body. Smiling when her eyes quickly scanned his body, unable to hide the admiration.

"You want to know what I want the most?" His own gaze roamed slowly over her body, so hot and intense it was like an invisible caress. Then he looked at her in the eye. "I want to fuck you . That's what I'd like."

She went completely still as his fingertips brushed over her pussy, tracing the thin strip of fabric that was the only thing separating them. "I want to fuck you with my fingers. To play with your clit until you come. Or maybe, I would rather flick my tongue over your pussy until you're begging me loud enough for the neighbors to hear..."

The air rushed out of her in a gasp. This wasn't how she'd imagined this scene would play out. She'd expected him to fumble around with her tits, demand a blowjob or just bend her over the bed and fuck her from behind as impersonal as two random strangers meeting in the street.

Reminding herself of her role, Courtney laughed, the sound husky but forced. "I...I'm not going to come, you know. This is about you, not me."

Mitsuru paused as he considered her words, then slowly turned his hand to cup her pussy. "So you think to separate emotions from the physical pleasure, is that it?"

"Just...just doing my jo—what I came here for." Courtney looked away, as if unable to meet the weight of his stare any longer.

"I'd like to see you try."

He wasn't going to wait until she'd outlined her boundaries, her hard limits, and even then she suspected he wouldn't honor them. No, he wasn't even waiting for her permission. And she was letting him. She looked a bit bewildered but it was quickly replaced by the haze of lust, a sight he's quickly becoming familiar with.

She cried out softly as he traced the sensitive bud of her clit with his thumb and gently circled.

"I wanted to touch you the moment you walked through the door. You should know by now, I won't allow any distance between us. I'm going to finger this sweet little cunt until you gush all over my hand. I won't stop until you're wet and slick with it, until my jeans are soaked with you...until the scent of your pussy is in the air."

Her breath hitched at the explicit words, if he didn't know better, he would have thought she's untouched. The crimson tinge at her cheekbones gave her inexperience away.

"Tonight..." He slid a hand down her hip, hitching her up closer against his body. "Tonight we can play a game."

"A kissing game?" She asked suspiciously.

"Scared?" Mitsuru teased before licking the sensitive skin down her neck while his hand reached between her legs, cupping her intimately. "Don't worry, I won't kiss you...unless you come before me...until I feel your little pussy clench around my fingers, drenching me."

That's the unspoken promise as his fingers found her pussy and began to rub her through thin silk—hard and fast.

"That's not fair...I'm not...that is...oh god!" She shivered as he slipped his fingers beneath the silk, caressing softer flesh that trembled with burning need.

" _Mitsuru. _"

He could sense her struggle, her futile attempt to fight the pleasure off, but it was no use.

She moaned before the sound was caught in his mouth, his lips flush against hers, his tongue seeking and rough. She kissed him back before she remembered she wasn't supposed to. Breathless, Courtney pulled back, her lips red and swollen, her eyes huge and almost black in the soft yellow glow of the light. Her chest heaved in an erratic rhythm as she stared at him, cheeks still flushed from the heady orgasm he'd just given her.

"You...you tricked me!" She wanted to protest, but her voice came out husky and...needy, instead.

"But you like it."

She tried to get off his lap, but found that her strength has deserted her, leaving her his captive, bound to him by the intangible chains of lust.

"How about another round?" He chuckled in that husky voice that sent shivers down her back.

"Why play games I cannot win?" She mumbled, clenching her fingers as he nipped her shoulder.

"Ah, sweetheart, that's half the fun. Rule is simple: whoever comes first…loses. But this time if I win...you'll let me cum in your pussy."

"No." Courtney whispered.

His fingers didn't stop their hypnotizing strokes, slipping in deeper until he was knuckles deep.

"This is what I want around my cock. Not your hands or your mouth. I want the slick wetness of your pussy, that gush of warmth as you come. You're going to drench me with it."

"I...I'm not..." She sounded confused, torn, the struggle too obvious.

"Fuck, you're still so tight." Slowly, he dragged his finger out, thrust it back in. "Just imagine how my dick would feel. Sliding inside you, rubbing all those sensitive spots...and sweetheart, you need not fuss, my cock is thicker than these fingers combined." Her head tilted back and he leaned down to nibble her throat with his lips. This time when he withdrew his hand, he slid two fingers inside, twisting them delectably inside her, stretching her, sliding slowly as her arousal rose to fever pitch.

It was too good, and she'd never wanted it to be this good. It was the wrongness, the sin of it, she tried to reason to herself, it was the forbidden element, it had to be—a scream ripped from her throat as his fingers curled into a place that made her arch wildly into his hand.

"Are you always this wild?" His lips moved down to her nipple and sucked her mercilessly.

"Only with you." She gasped, then groaned as something within her snapped awake, some part of her that instinctively knew that there was no returning from this, from him.

He was going to ruin her. And yet, despite knowing this, she couldn't stop him, couldn't stop _herself. _She wanted him as deep inside as she could receive him. She craved his possession, his claim. There, in that deepest core of herself she never knew existed.

In the end, nothing else mattered. She could only surrender, barely aware of the obscene, wet noise that filled the whole room as he fucked her with his fingers, his eyes dark, and possessive. She leaned closer to him, pressing her nose to his neck and breathed in his scent as she unraveled once more.

Wondering if she'd been drugged, or just the wine that's made her mind all fuzzy, Courtney parted her thighs wider, making room as Mitsuru reached for the zip of his jeans.

The smooth head of his cock nudged at her folds, probing, seeking and she gasped even as her breathing turned shallow, her muscles stiffening in sudden panic. "No condom?"

He looked at her intently, his eyes filled with burning heat and she knew she had to tell him to stop. "I...I'm not on the pi—."

His response was the hard stroke of his cock, and she forgot what she was going to say, everything but the stark, brutal sensation of his cock entering her body.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped as his uncompromising hardness forced her tight inner tissues apart, stretching her without mercy. And despite her arousal, a stinging burn seared her as he pressed deeper, ignoring the resistance of tightly clenched muscles.

"Christ. You feel so good. So fucking good." Mitsuru groaned as he kissed her panting mouth, sliding down to her chest where her heart drummed violently. Without a word of warning, he lifted her and brought her all the way down onto him. "Oh god, that's it baby...let me in." He pulled back and surged into her, harder this time, scarcely registering the way her pussy clenched in panicked resistance, the way her fingernails dug into his skin even as her body reluctantly yielded, the tender inner tissues giving way under his assault.

She's wet, but tight, so tight...almost as small as a virgin, and despite the red haze of lust, Mitsuru knew what it meant.

"It's been a while...hasn't it, sweetheart?"

She kept her face buried against the crook of his neck, her reply muddled against his skin.

"Hold on to me." He ordered in a gruff voice, then effortlessly lifted her as he stood up from the chair.

She gasped, then made a soft, husky sound that made every muscle in his body clench, she wrapped her entire body around him, both legs, both arms, resting her chin on his shoulder, tickling his ear with her breath.

With his hands cupped securely on her ass, Mitsuru held her to him, rocking his hips into her as he fucked her against the wall. In this position he knew he wouldn't last very long.

"God, Mitsuru. It feels so good." Courtney panted into his ear.

"You want it?"

"I want it. Make me come."

He turned and carried her towards the huge bed instead, both of them hissing as he withdrew from the tight clasp of her pussy to lay her down on the mattress.

"Keep your legs open." He ordered as he stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at her with possessive eyes. He yanked the tiny scrap of silk down her legs then fingered the slick, pink flesh as he fisted his cock, squeezing the tip to keep himself from coming. "Such a pretty, little pussy. So tight and sweet."

She was beyond the powers of speech, only able to watch him, and tremble and blush. He stood straight then, staring her in the eye as he dropped his hands to his leather belt and unbuckled it.

_Fuck, oh fuck. _He was such a gorgeous man, no wonder his fans go nuts over him.

Mitsuru stood between her splayed legs, hot gaze still on her pussy while he shoved the band of his boxer briefs down along with his jeans.

He was huge. Wet and glistening, a wetness that was partially his but mostly hers, from her pussy.

"God," she groaned, turning her face away in embarrassment as he used their combined arousal to stroke himself in front of her.

"Look at me." Mitsuru commanded, and she couldn't help but obey while his fingers did explicitly carnal things between her spread thighs, knowing that he could see every physical reaction that crossed her face.

Unable to help herself, Courtney rocked her hips against him, seeking the rhythm she needed, but he kept evading her neediest places, as if he knew exactly how much she ached and wanted to torment her.

She clenched on emptiness it was almost a physical pain, her body silently screaming for him to fill it.

"Mitsuru...I want you..."

His gaze turned darker, almost malevolent from lust, and then he was hovering over her, his hand sliding down her stomach to her pussy. She couldn't stay still, arching her hips up to meet his exploring fingers, desperate for his touch. Her hips invited him, lifting for him, begging for him. When one long finger slid deep into her, her tight, swollen flesh gripped him, and he gratified her with a rough masculine groan, offsetting her wordless plea.

He crawled up the length of her body, kissing a damp, hot trail as he went and he lowered his head, capturing her mouth again. The kiss started almost gentle, loving, but quickly turned brutal, as savage and violent as the emotions tearing him apart. The delicious feel of her, that sweet scent, the warm, silky texture of her mouth—drove him insane.

Her hands roamed up and down his back, caressing, exploring, then clenching against his shoulders. She felt the smooth, blunt tip of him slide over her clit and nearly came apart.

"Oh god." She whimpered as he continued to torment her.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head then gasped as He lifted her thigh, holding it against his own until he came down to her, covering her, his cock rubbing against her as she felt his breath against her ear.

"Feel me, sweetheart." Mitsuru whispered at her ear as he began to press forward. "Feel me take you..."

The fingers of one large hand laced themselves with her smaller one as she felt the penetration begin. She could only look back at him as he moved deeper. The heavy stretching sensation, a burning, pulling pleasure that stole her breath as he worked the huge head of his erection in and out, he felt so thick, so heavy inside her but this time her pussy accepted him with ease.

She tried to move beneath him, to press closer. She wanted him inside her all the way. She wanted to be full of him, possessed by him. "Don't make me wait Mitsuru!"

He chuckled then groaned as she squeezed him exquisitely. "Sweetheart..."

When he's all the way in, Mitsuru stopped, his eyes glittering with dark hunger. "Fucking you isn't enough. I want to break you open, to wreak my lust on your delicate flesh." Even with her silky pussy clasped around his throbbing cock, the desire thrumming in his blood was suddenly infused with violence, his need for her darker than anything he'd known.

She sucked in a breath as if to brace herself, preparing to endure a hard, rough fucking, but he didn't move. His face was taut with lust, body so tense he was vibrating with it, but he remained still, and she realized just how much he was holding back for her sake.

Gathering her courage, she licked her tongue over her lips and watched the hunger in his eyes intensify.

"Do it." She whispered, biting her lip as she tried to flex her muscles around him, but he was too huge, too hard, she was stretched so tautly to tighten anymore. She felt every beat of his heart, throbbing inside her, hard and thick and...dangerous.

Mitsuru growled as he stared down at her with glittering eyes, and she could sense the inner struggle, feel the beast battling with the man.

"You don't know what you're as—"

"Just let go. We don't have much time..." She whispered again, holding his gaze with those beautiful eyes and the depth of need he saw reflected on them snapped the last thread of his restraint. He watched as her pupils dilated to almost black, the way her eyes widened at the exact moment the beast took the upper hand.

Mitsuru clenched his teeth as he withdrew halfway, the intimate friction of flesh gliding over flesh nearly unraveled him. Then he plunged back in with a hard thrust. "Is this what you want from me?" He growled, his voice low and rough, green eyes filled with growing darkness. He flexed his hips once again, and she cried out as he speared deeper into her, his hands tightening around her hips. "Tell me, baby. Is this what you want?"

Her struggle was clear. She could say 'no', let him restrain the beast once more. But she'd chosen this path and she wasn't about to back out. "Yes. Make me forget..." Tomorrow will come soon enough, but tonight she didn't want to think about morals or duties, about responsibilities or obligations.

Mitsuru clawed for the remnants of his sanity, for something to hold on to as a mindless red tide descended on him, the vicious, brutal lash of hunger undermined his control. He grabbed the backs of her knees, pushing her legs until they were pressed against her breasts, lifting her hips towards him, spreading her wider, allowing for deeper penetration. He rose on his knees, almost squating, caging her hips between his thighs even as her toes curled towards the ceiling.

The position was so obscene, one more suited for porn rather than lovers, but neither of them could look away as his cock began to pummel her, could only watch as he wrecked her pussy with deep strokes like a jackhammer.

It felt both good and...slightly painful and she was soon overwhelmed. She tensed up, unsure how to respond to him, to the overstimulation and a little embarrassed because it was she who had provoked him, thinking she could handle his lust.

Somehow awareness of her discomfort sliced through the haze and Mitsuru slowed down. The reluctant stillness of her body as he violated her silky flesh made his heart clench with regret. Her eyes were shut tight in a wince, her bottom lip caught between the edges of her pearly white teeth. She was enduring this. For him.

"Come back to me, sweetheart." He ground out, slowing down his hips. He tried to be more gentle, to leash the violent lust, but she reached up to cup his face.

"Don't." She whispered, "Don't hold back...give me everything." She wanted him desperately, wanted him even though her flesh felt battered and torn.

He growled her name, ramming his cock into her and pulled out just as urgently, before pounding it into her again. The wet, slapping sounds filled the room, mingling with her gasps. Each time she tried to catch her breath, he stole it right back again.

He fucked her with such fury it felt like he was bruising her tender core, as if he wanted to be permanently etched inside her flesh. But instead of clamping up, this time her pussy remained soft and pliant around his cock, the violent claiming no longer scared her, the threat of pain only adding to the pleasure.

She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him like he was her anchor in the storm. She felt like a shivering leaf in a hurricane, overwhelmed by his violence, hurled about by the waves of his lust. And yet, the helplessness, the vulnerability only added to the tension coiling inside her.

With a scream, she came undone, clenching around him even as her own hips bucked in a rhythm as wild as his own. But he doesn't stop. Mitsuru kept going until she came again, driving her insane as she orgasmed yet a third time.

It was only when she lost her voice, could only cry out his name in a hoarse, husky voice, panting and dazed from the overload of pleasure that he let himself go. She reached up and touched his face, his lips, feeling the low, rumble of his groan against her fingers as he speared through her one last time, his pelvis grinding hard against her, his cock twitching, pulsing deep inside her even as he filled her with thick, silky warmth.

For a timeless moment, he collapsed on top of her, almost crushing as he panted against the side of her neck. Unable to do anything else, she stroked her hands up and down his back, as if comforting a child.

There's nothing more brutally honest than the moment of climax, the sheer pleasure of it. The utter surrender. And afterward, there's an intimacy that none can escape. That's what makes the after sex uncomfortable for people who don't care about each other. Almost awkward. They feel a bond where none should exist, even if that bond was purely carnal, like satisfying a physical, mutual need.

She could only look at him with a bemused expression as Mitsuru pulled back, his face still taut with arousal and stamped with a supremely male satisfaction, knowing he'd made her come, not once, not twice, but three times.

There was a time when she would have never believed he was a snuggler, but as Mitsuru settled his frame at her side and pulled her close, she could only smile in a way that only a woman fully satiated can relate to. Sighing softly, she rubbed her nose against his damp chest and gave in to sleep.

Let tomorrow take care of itself.

-o-

"So what did he get you this time?"

Kokoro turned her head at the sound of her friend's voice. In her hand was a small jewelry box in black leather. Miku's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Kokoro shook her head with a slight smile. "It's not from Mitsuru, Miku."

"From 'Him'?"

"Yeah." Kokoro replied, dropping the jewelry box on her vanity table. "I've been avoiding him all this time, but I guess this is something I have to return personally."

"What's inside?" Miku asked curiously, poking the box with a nimble finger as if a snake will spring out from it any moment.

"I didn't bother to look." Kokoro admitted as she sat down and began to brush her wavy blonde locks. "It's really bothering me, how many times do I have to decline before he catches the drift?"

"Oh em gee." Miku suddenly exclaimed. "Kokoro! It's a diamond ring! Shit, the rock is bigger than my thumbnail!"

"All the more reason for me to return it." Kokoro shrugged, not the least bit interested.

"Why not wear it for a day or two before sending it back? Who knows, it might grow on you." Miku added devilishly. "You know, if you weren't my best friend, I would be so jealous of you right now. The producer has had his eyes on you for a while now, I mean, he's been lobbying to give you more screentime. There's even rumors of a solo project. You're clearly his favorite."

Kokoro shrugged, while everything Miku said was true, Mr. Hitoshi sent her creep radar on overdrive. In his late 20's or early 30's, with baby blue eyes and blond hair, a most winsome smile, the producer was the youngest and apparently the most attractive among his peers. Oftentimes he'd been asked to try acting for short films, but he'd always refused.

"You could...you know, help the group by being more friendly to him." Miku wagged her eyebrows meaningfully.

That made Kokoro laugh. "No way, Miku. If you think it's that important, why don't _you _go and be friendly with him?"

"I might." Miku mumbled with a smile, sliding the ring in her finger and lifted her hand to admire it. "If it would net me some mean looking diamond rings, I'd say it's a win wi situation. Shit, this thing is so huge, wonder how many carats..." She picked up her phone to do an online search.

Kokoro merely shrugged her shoulders as she reached for some wet wipes to clean off her makeup. They've just finished the photoshoot and would be rehearsing a new dance step after their thirty minute break.

"Holy motherfucking shit." Miku cursed in her usual flowery vocabulary. Thinking that she only found out how many carats the diamond ring was, Kokoro didn't pay her friend much attention.

"Hey...have you seen the news? Mitsuru was pictured with a girl in some private residence. The forums have gone nuts. Everyone is speculating who she might be, but none could really identify her, only feature that was clear was her long, black hair."

Kokoro went completely still, her face losing all color. "What...what do you mean?" She asked Miku.

Her friend winced slightly, as if realizing she had handled the situation like a bull in a china store. "Here." Miku said, handing Kokoro her phone. "See for yourself."

The tabloid didn't name him or the girl, the photos were slightly blurry, probably taken from a distance, but Mitsuru was identifiable. The girl was standing with her back to the camera, and only her long black hair was visible.

Kokoro gripped the edge of the phone as she saw the next photo. The girl was partially undressed, with only a bra covering her, her face still hidden as she locked lips with Mitsuru.

"XX:You member, sighted with unknown lover!" The words in huge font blazed across the page. Apparently, the girl had agreed to be interviewed, but had withheld her identity. "Oh we're not actually dating." The text read. "We were just seeing other occasionally. His manager Hachi, introduced us. We met at the backstage during one of their concerts. But as you know, they're not allowed to have a girlfriend, so...shall we say, we're just friends—with benefits."

"Kokoro?" Miku asked tentatively, her brows crumpled in worry. "Are you okay?" Only Miku knew that they were secretly seeing each other, but as the pictures showed, she's not the only one.

Kokoro didn't utter a word, just nodded her head. "I...I need to talk to Mitsuru."

The sudden knocking on the door startled them both. Almost in sync, the two turned their heads to see who it was.

"Kokoro, Mr. Hitoshi wants to see you. He's in his office." The assistant announced through the door without opening it.

Kokoro winced but her voice sounded normal as she murmured her thanks. "I'll be right there."

Miku grabbed her arm gently before she could walk out. "Don't do anything rash. Just return this box to that jerk and get out." She slipped off the ring and placed it back on the jewelry case.

Kokoro appeared to be too dazed to understand, but she nodded her head.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Miku couldn't help but worry, unsure whether to give her space or let her see the producer on her own.

Kokoro shook her head. "Please tell Nana I've gone to see Mr. Hitoshi." She said as she stepped out of the dressing room. "And...thanks Miku." She closed the door before her friend could reply, but Kokoro was too shocked to pay attention.

The numbness has given her a few moments of respite, time to brace herself for the avalanche of emotions that's sure to follow.

Mentally she reminded herself to stay calm, not to overthink things...that she has to talk with Mitsuru first before freaking out.

But it was so hard.

Kokoro pulled out her phone and cursed outloud. There were several missed calls, all from the same number. Her hand trembling slightly, she pressed Mitsuru's number.

"Sweetheart?"

Relief flooded her at the sound of his voice, and she leaned on the hallway wall, her legs no longer able to support her. "I need to see you."

"Already on my way. Be there in fifteen." The sound of a horn blared at the background. "I've got to drive, baby. Wait for me."

She knew that she has to see the producer but couldn't find the will to see anyone else. This comes first. Selfish maybe, but Kokoro realized that though her career meant so much to her, she could survive anything but losing him.

-o-

"Where's Kokoro?"

Miku nearly jumped at the barking voice and turned to see the producer standing at the threshold.

"I thought she went to see you, sir." She replied in confusion. Miku bit her lip, effectively controlling more words from spilling out. The self entitled jerk simply barged in the ladies' changing room without so much as a knock.

"Well she hasn't shown up!" Hitoshi said, his voice vibrating with impatience.

"I'll try to reach her, sir." Miku offered, reaching for her phone.

"Nevermind, I'll find her myself." He barked then strode out of the room.

"Asshole." Miku muttered beneath her breath, but she quickly became concerned. Where was Kokoro? Did she simply leave to see Mitsuru?

Miku walked to the row of closet where they kept their stuff and checked for Kokoro's things. Her handbag was still hanging among various clothes. Reasoning to herself that Kokoro wouldn't leave without her wallet, Miku was about to close the closet door when her eyes caught something at the bottom that nearly gave her a heart attack. Among shoes that were neatly lined on the closet floor, was a paper bag, but instead of usual accessories or scarves, this one was filled with hair. Human hair.

"Get a grip, Miku!" She laughed at herself nervously, then bent down to pick up the thing that startled her. "It's just a wig!" Long, black locks fell in silky strands through her fingers.

"Silly Kokoro." Miku said to no one and walked towards the mirror to try it on. "Why would you need a bla—"

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. "Oh my God!" She muttered beneath her breath. "Girl, you got a lot of explaining to do when I catch you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay if you've managed to read this to the end then um, Yay!? Lol  
Seriously though, in case the ending wasn't clear, or there's any doubt, let me just put it here- there's no Courtney, that was Kokoro in disguise. Being pop idols with a work clause that required they remain single, they had to sneak off just to see each other in secret. The prostitution part was just added to throw off the reader...at least that was the intention. Well I'm not really sure if I managed to pull it off but hopefully it was still a fun read.

XX:Me is the group of Japanese seiyuu who voiced all the girls in franxx and they sang all the ending theme in the show. XX:You is their counterpart with all the boys, but this group only exists in the 4koma comics by MATO.

**Evalee **I'm not yet done, have some more drafts waiting to be fleshed out. But too many distractions these days so my updates are slower. Thank you for the review! :D


	14. 11 Glass Walls I

Story Eleven: Glass Walls I

* * *

First part of two. More story than smut.

* * *

"Can I stay here for the night, Miku? I don't want to be alone."

"Hey girl, where were you? I've been trying to call you!" Miku closed the door behind her as Kokoro stepped into the apartment.

"I...I just had to get away for a while." Kokoro replied, collapsing on Miku's bed, then covering her eyes with an arm.

"Does this have anything to do with Hitoshi?" Miku joined her friend on the bed and gently stroked Kokoro's hair.

Kokoro merely nodded her head.

"I thought you two broke up?"

"We did. He came back to return my things and pick up his stuff."

"So..." Miku sounded hesitant, trying to handle the situation as delicately as possible. Tact has never been her strong point. "So, did you have a relapse or something? I thought you're finally over him?"

Kokoro was silent for a while, then quietly answered. "I thought I was...but seeing him...with Mina kinda—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec." Miku interrupted. "What does Mina got to do anything with this?"

"I walked in on them having sex in my room."

"The hell? That filthy whore of Satan!" Miku screeched, jumping out of the bed. "And you just ran away? Oh what I would give just to be the one to find them screwing in my bed. I would have burned the whole room while they were fucking!"

"Miku..."

"So then when that ugly fucker showed up here earlier asking for you, I should have just chased him away with a metal bat. I should have known sooner!"

"He was here?" Kokoro asked, confused.

"Yeah, dropped some of your stuff then said something along the lines of 'he's so sorry, didn't mean to hurt you' blah, blah. I thought he was talking about the breakup, not cheating on you with that ugly skank."

"He didn't cheat on me, Miku..." Kokoro murmured, looking away. "Hitoshi broke up with me before hooking up with Mina."

"They deserve each other." Miku said with a huff. "He dumped you to be with that primadonna from hell. Seriously, with all the girls in Cerasus, Hitoshi had to go with that one? Didn't he know about your history?"

"He did, but why would it matter? He needed the connections Mina's family will afford him." Kokoro sighed, wishing to just forget the whole thing.

She thought she'd been on the mend, hadn't even thought of Hitoshi for almost a month now, then he had to come and deliver a final blow. She didn't care for the stuff he'd returned, didn't want any reminders of the relationship that ended so abruptly, and in the worse timing. But then life is a bitch. Life decided she hadn't suffered enough and had to throw a vindictive bitch like Mina to rub in her face just how much she'd lost.

"Did they really have to fuck in your bed?" Miku muttered beside Kokoro. "I mean, what are they? Twelve? Nah, that can't be right, even little kids show more restraint. Mina just wanted to gloat, and that scumbag didn't have the balls to say no. Seriously, Koko, you dodged a bullet with that one."

It didn't feel that way right now, but Kokoro knew her friend was right.

One day at a time. She will surely forget him. She'd gone through worse. If anything, losing her father had made her stronger. If she could go through that, she could handle anything life throws at her.

"Aren't you glad you've never slept with that douche, huh?"

Kokoro blinked back tears. Was she glad or regretful she didn't? She'd loved Hitoshi, but hadn't felt ready. She had tried to muster her courage and finally have sex with him on her 18 th birthday, but then he dropped the news after the party.

"It doesn't matter now, Miku." Kokoro replied, "I've got to find a full time job soon."

"You're quitting school?" Miku gasped. "I thought your dad has already paid for college?"

"Yes, until I graduate, but that doesn't cover my daily living costs, like the townhouse. And there's mom who hasn't worked a day in her whole life. She'd lost dad, and her whole world has crumbled. I got to support her."

"Girl! Why didn't you tell me, I could ask my dad—"

"Miku you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I will never forget your kindness." Kokoro turned in the bed to wrap her arm around her friend. "But I can't let your family support my mom and I until I get through college."

"You're more than just my best friend, you're practically my sister!" Miku said, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the emotional words. "If you're too proud to accept help, then maybe you can just pay my dad back later."

"No more debts, Miku...that's how my dad lost everything. I've got to learn to stand on my own feet, it's going to be hard, but we'll be fine."

"At least let my dad help you find a suitable job." Miku insisted.

That made Kokoro pause and consider. Some of her father's associates had offered to help during the funeral, and she'd been planning to contact them for a job position, even though working for one of them would mean moving out of the city, leaving her mother alone in their old house.

"Thanks Miku. I'd really like that, especially if I don't have to relocate."

"Of course!" Miku replied, looking relieved. "I'll pester the old man to find you a job near your home or the university...in case you wanted to work part time and study?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Kokoro sat up and looked at Miku's desk. "For now, would you help me create my resume?"

"Let's get to it."

-o-

"I want this one." Mitsuru slid the folder over his desk to his assistant. "Tell Ayumi the position is filled."

"Sir, pardon my boldness, but there are others more qualified—"

"She's the only child of the late Ken Niwashi. She's been groomed from birth to take over her father's company, and isn't unfamiliar with business politics. She's perfect." He interrupted.

"But sir, I think she's too young for such responsibilities." The assistant managed to curb her tongue before she reminded him that the only reason Kokoro was being offered a position in the company was because one of the elder Mori's long time friends has asked for that favor. She'd expected Mitsuru, the successor and current president of the Mori conglomerate to give Kokoro a position at the reception desk at best, not as his personal assistant.

"I didn't hire you to think for me." Mitsuru said impatiently, making the assistant turn pale. "You're here to do as you're told. Now you better keep yourself in line, or you'll be the one searching for a position."

"I apologize for my rudeness sir. I—"

"Just go." Mitsuru dismissed her. "Tell Ayumi to set up Miss Niwashi's interview asap. I want to conduct the interview myself."

"Yes sir."

Mitsuru didn't bother looking up from his desk as the assistant walked out of his office. But he wasn't looking at another business proposal or reviewing any client contract. No, he was looking at Kokoro's picture from his laptop.

He couldn't shake her from his mind. Mitsuru had looked at another resume, at another profile of hopeful personal assistants just to appease his sense of 'fairness'. Those people were no doubt more qualified as Nanami, the assistant from earlier had insisted. But his brain would drift back to her.

The beautiful blonde with the bright, sky blue eyes. He wanted her like he hadn't wanted anything in like forever. Again, he was taken aback by his reaction to her. She wasn't really anything special. He'd had his share of women more beautiful than this one. So why?

An only child, Kokoro was no doubt doted upon by family. Born into luxury and loving, attentive parents, until recently, she had everything she could ask for. And now, here she was, applying for a job, joining the ranks of hopefuls seeking to be part of the working class.

The HR staff was probably baffled when he handled the hiring of his PA himself. This was something he never bothered with in the past. He had more important things to attend to than spend time selecting potential staff.

Yet here he was, leafing through her profile again as if he hadn't seen a woman in years. What was it about her that drew him? Though his father's friend had requested the favor ahead of her, Kokoro had personally handed in her resume to the HR department.

Mitsuru had been at the small cafe at the ground floor of the Mori main building, chatting with Goro, a business partner over coffee when she walked past them. A petite blonde woman, with enough curves to draw more than a few male attention, and lithe, slender legs. If she's anywhere near five four in height, he'd be surprised. She had actually applied for the position of assistant secretary. But he wanted her as his personal assistant. It was an irrational impulse, based on emotions rather than sound evaluation.

It's ridiculous, he shouldn't be like this, it's not like he's starving for sex, he'd never had trouble finding company for the night. He just didn't have the time to get tangled with the complications of a relationship, not when the occasional hook up had served his needs quite sufficiently. He ought to be disgusted with himself, still staring at Kokoro's photo like some besotted schoolboy stealing secret glimpses of his first crush. But he couldn't deny that he wanted her.

He'd set her interview next week, as early as he could squeeze in between his hectic schedule. But this, this he has got to see. He's going to interview her himself.

He needed to see her in the flesh, if only to prove to himself that she's nothing special, that he was just overreacting to her lovely face with that barest hint of vulnerability. Or he'll just have to concede that he's actually screwed.

-o-

A week later...

Today looked just like any other Monday morning. Busy. But this morning he was filled with zest, with eagerness he hadn't felt in a long time.

His office was located in Mori Tower, one of a cluster of three buildings. The main branch of offices were located at the penthouse of the tallest building and the few floors below it. The rest were rented out. The other two buildings were the company main hotel and shopping center.

On his way to his office, he greeted the people overseeing security with a nod as he passed through the massive double glass doors. A few distance away, sitting behind a white marble counter sat a petite brunette, Mitsuru tilted his head to acknowledge the receptionist's morning greeting and then navigated through the crowd.

A wall of glass a few feet away from the receptionist, separated a spacious section of the ground floor into the small cafe, the very one where he'd sat and first saw her. The tables were mostly empty at this time of day, as the people would often just pick up their drink or breakfast to go and then head for the elevators.

Mitsuru wasn't sure what caught his attention. Was it the flash of her blonde hair amidst the sea of black and gray suits, or the odd object sitting in front of her on the table, which he couldn't decipher at first glance?

Pausing abruptly, then changing direction, Mitsuru only realized he had made a detour when he stood right before her table.

In front of her were the remnants of her breakfast - crumbs of bread, a smear of butter, and a half finished cup of what looked like hot chocolate. But what occupied the rest of the table were strips and strips of newspaper.

She looked up at him in mid action, a folded strip of paper caught between her fingers. Her eyes looked huge, a brighter blue than what he'd seen in the picture.

"Oh, hi." She smiled as if they knew each other. "If you're looking for this morning's paper it's..." She turned her head and then pointed at an elderly man sitting a few tables away. "He's still reading it."

"What are you doing?" He asked, though he could see that she was making paper flowers, damn, but she already had made a bunch of them piled at the side. Seriously, he hasn't seen anyone crafting stuff except maybe in middle school.

A hint of pink colored Kokoro's cheeks, but she answered him without hesitation. "I...I got here two hours early, I have a job interview, but I overestimated the time."

"I see." Mitsuru murmured, though he was still bemused. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh no, please go ahead, if you don't mind the mess I've made." She hastily said.

Mitsuru looked up at the staff behind the cafe counter who was waiting for his instructions, he signaled for his usual cup of black coffee then sat down.

"Don't have to clear the table for my sake. I'm just here for coffee." He murmured as he placed his briefcase beside his left leg.

She insisted on making room for him, sweeping her paper flowers to the side, then offered her hand. "I'm Kokoro, by the way."

He looked at it for the briefest instant before reaching out. "Mitsuru." Her hand was small, delicate, completely engulfed in his bigger one.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes, Mitsuru." She stated with a smile. Then her eyes widened as she realized how forward she sounded. "I...I'm sorry, didn't mean to..."

He raised his hand to stop her. In truth, he was used to being complimented or insulted, but none has ever mentioned his eyes. 'The Shark'. That's what the media has nicknamed him, though he had taken extra measures to keep his profile and face away from the public eye. It wasn't surprising this sweet little girl didn't recognize him.

It didn't irritate him, on the contrary, he found it refreshing to have a normal conversation without his reputation preceding him.

"Do you work here, Mitsuru?" Kokoro asked curiously.

"You can say that." He murmured after a brief hesitation, not sure if he should tell her who he was.

"How about you? What made you pick this place to work for?" They both looked up as the manager of the cafe approached their table with his coffee. He nodded his thanks as the staff placed it in front of him and quietly left.

Kokoro hesitated, then shrugged her shoulders as if mentally deciding there's nothing to hide. "My father's company went bankrupt two years ago...then..." Her voice faltered, then stopped completely as she stopped herself from divulging more with this man she had just met. Her father's death was something she'll never be able to move on from.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"No, you weren't...I just find it hard to talk about." Kokoro admitted. "Let's just say, I really need this job."

Mitsuru didn't like it when she's subdued, he already missed that bubbly girl she'd been earlier. He gestured at the floral paper bouquet she had assembled. "You have a unique hobby."

A small burst of laughter escaped her lips. "This? I really love flowers. We have this greenhouse at our backyard I tend to, the gardenia have come on really thick this summer."

Mitsuru tried to imagine what a gardenia might look like, but it was no use, he had never been interested in flowers.

"Do you know who runs this company?"

"I know the name, but not the face." Kokoro admitted sheepishly. "My father's business circle ran among the agricultural sector, Mr. Mori was more into software and robotics. I do know they have acquired a chain of hotels..."

His phone beeped once, a reminder of the video conference he would be holding in fifteen minutes. With a sigh of regret, he forced himself to cut their conversation short.

"Time for work?" Kokoro asked as he picked up his briefcase.

"Yes." Mitsuru answered, reluctant to leave her just yet. "It's a business contract I hope to secure today."

"I see." She reached for her handbag and began to dig into it. "Here." She said as she handed him a green _omamori _, a good luck amulet. "Hope your business deal goes well."

Mitsuru looked at the tiny brocade bag resting on his palm. He'd never been a superstitious person, but he couldn't decline her offering either. "Thanks Kokoro. Now I'm sure I'll seal the deal." He pocketed the charm, his lips edged with a smile. "I have nothing to give you back though."

"Oh, it's not—" She paused mid sentence as if realizing something. "Actually, I could settle for your number instead, if that's okay?" Her blush deepened, as if unable to believe her own audacity.

"My number?" He cocked his head to the side curiously. Was this just an elaborate ploy? Or was she hitting on him?

"Yes." Kokoro's smiled hesitantly, fingers unconciously curled into tight fists on the table. "I want you to be the first one to know if I got accepted. Then...maybe...maybe we can have coffee? My treat."

"Coffee would be great. But...shouldn't your mom know first?" He asked, taking out his pen to write at the back of his business card. He could be doing something really foolish, but at this point he was beyond caring. He liked her, liked her even more in person, and gave her his personal number, the one that very select few know.

"My mom would cry at the thought of me working." Kokoro sighed. "But, we can't go on living on my father's insurance money. Sooner or later it will be gone too, then we'll lose everything."

She wrote her number on the blank space of the business card and carefully ripped it into two halves. "This is mine. You can tell me how the conference went if you like."

"I'll do that." He replied, bemused. "I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it." Kokoro smiled brightly as she waved at him.

Mitsuru quickly realized it wasn't just politeness when he accepted the torn business card, not when he took out his phone the moment he'd stepped in the elevator and punched in her number as if afraid he might lose it. A part of him had thought that he'd shove it into his pants pocket and forget the whole thing, forget about her. But no.

He was simply—no other word for it—fucking fucked.

Mitsuru wanted to call her as soon as he got in the elevator but forced himself to stop. He didn't want to appear desperate, too eager, even though a part of him was scared she'd forget him soon after their meeting.

An hour later, he finally gave in and sent a text. _Sealed the deal._

Her reply was almost instantaneous. _I knew it! Congrats! But I'm not really surprised you cinched it._

_Really? _He couldn't help but smile. _What makes you say that?_

_You have my lucky talisman. I knew it would help! ^o^_

The emoji at the end almost made him laugh. _Isn't it almost time for your interview?_

_I'm on my way there, riding the elevator right now._

She was so intent on texting him on the phone that she didn't see him standing a few feet away, with only glass walls separating them as she stepped out of the elevators.

_About to meet the big boss. I didn't know he would be personally interviewing me. Hold my lucky charm and wish me well! _

Mitsuru smiled then instead of sending her another message, decided to call her. "Kokoro, look up."

She had been staring at the screen of her phone all this time as she walked, eagerly waiting for his reply and seen the pleasure that brightened her face when her phone vibrated, the way her eyes lit up as she answered his call. Her head snapped up and she looked around until her gaze met his.

And there it was, that brilliant, bright smile again. He felt his chest tighten as he stood there and watched as she walked towards him, her pace quick, almost restrained, as if any moment she might break into a run to reach him. The sunlight filtered through from the giant glass windows and fell on her, turning her blonde hair into burnished pale gold. He had a sudden thought that he will never get tired of seeing it. The light to his darkness. _My personal sunshine. _

"What are you doing here?" Kokoro gushed as she briskly walked through the glass doors to stand close to him. "Have you come to cheer for me?" Her eyes danced mischievously as she looked up at him. "Must have sensed how nervous I really am, huh?"

"Mr. Mori, the contract is ready sir, I have placed it on your desk." A female staff spoke before he could.

He watched as her smile disappeared. Watched as confusion clouded her bright eyes. And he wished she didn't have to know about him this way. Wished he could turn back time to when he could introduce himself properly.

"This way, Kokoro." He murmured quietly, gesturing to the double doors that would lead to his office.

"You...you're Mr. Mori?" She stammered as she slowly followed him to the spacious office. It was bright, naturally lit with several floor to ceiling windows that offered a spectacular view of the city.

"Yes, that would be me." He murmured, as he sat behind his massive, rosewood desk. "Have a seat, Kokoro."

He didn't like the paleness of her skin, the apprehension that filled her blue eyes, or that nervous trembling of her lips. No, he didn't like seeing her afraid of him.

"I...I'm so sorry, sir. I...I didn't realize..." Kokoro apologized in a trembling voice.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I wasn't what you expected." Mitsuru murmured, smiling slightly.

"That's not...I mean..." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the right words.

He slid a piece of paper across the desk towards her and gestured at it.

"If you agree to everything written in the contract and don't wish to change a thing, just sign your name over here."

Kokoro struggled to keep her voice from squeaking. "A...a contract?"

"Yes. It's a temporary one though. For the next two weeks, you'll be trained and oriented to work with me, I have certain ways of running things, specific requirements. At the end of that period, if you've demonstrated a good capacity to adjust and accommodate to the demands as required from a personal assistant, you'll be signing another, more permanent contract."

"Th-thank you sir!" Kokoro gasped, unable to believe that he was giving her another chance despite her earlier behavior, she'd acted so familiarly with him. What must he have been thinking? "I...I will do my best sir!"

"Just Mitsuru is fine." He murmured, a quiet voice warned him that this was a breach in professionalism, but he quickly silenced it.

"But sir, I...I'm not sure it's appropriate." Kokoro said hesitantly.

He paused and studied her lovely face once more, and again felt his chest tighten. He didn't want her to be so formal with him, but she was right. She's one of his staff now, not just a girl he met at the cafe. "Very well. Nanami will help you with the rest. I expect you to join me for this afternoon's meeting, just to observe, get a feel of things."

"Yes, sir."

Just then the redhead Nanami knocked at the door before walking in. "Nanami, this is Kokoro." He introduced them, then looked at her. "Nanami will be showing you the ropes."

"Welcome to the Mori conglomerate, Ms. Niwashi." Nanami murmured formally, a bit stiffly. "Let me show you your desk."

Kokoro turned to Mitsuru and bowed her head. "I look forward working for you, sir."

"Likewise."

His eyes followed her as she walked out with Nanami, as if willing her to look back. But Kokoro kept her face rigidly set forward, denying him one last glimpse of her face.

Mitsuru sighed and rubbed his palm against his face. What the hell was he doing? How could he let himself be affected by a mere girl? He's beginning to question the wisdom of his own decision. She's too much of a distraction, and possibly posed a real threat to his peace of mind...and body.

There had been that. That intangible connection the moment their eyes met. Kokoro must have felt it too. At least until she pulled on that mask. But what was he to do? While he didn't forbade his staff from going out with each other, he'd placed a more rigid code on himself. His father had only one golden rule—Keep his hands off the staff. It hadn't been hard to follow, he'd always kept his distance, especially with those who worked directly under him. It was not only unethical, but placed the girl on extreme disadvantage, at the very least some awkwardness should his advances weren't welcome.

Mitsuru rubbed his forehead as if suddenly tired. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Kokoro again and he wanted her where he could always keep an eye on her that he'd all but ensured that she gets the position as his PA. But by doing so, she's now beyond his reach.

He'd never been this irrational, not even in his early teens. Just goes to show how fucked up in the head he really was right now.

-o-

Two weeks later...

"The big boss doesn't date company staff, and most especially those who aren't very...um, experienced. They said he prefered redheads too—that's not to say I'm not flattered. That's three strikes against you, sweetie. You'll have better luck with another man."

"I wasn't...I mean, I—" Kokoro stammered, almost choking on her own bite of sandwich.

"Uh-huh." Miku nodded as if she understood a word she'd said, then took a sip of her milk tea. "Might as well walk into the office with 'I love my boss' sign stuck in your forehead the way you've been mooning over him."

Kokoro was about to protest then thought better of it and just bent her head.

"His last PA overstepped and was transferred to another department. I'm telling you, if you want to keep this job, you better suppress the hormones." Miku began to chew noisily on her sandwich. "Mitsuru is kinda used to all sorts of women throwing themselves at him. I mean, why wouldn't they? He's not bad looking, he's generous with his staff, can just imagine how he spoils his women. And most importantly, he's filthy rich."

She didn't need any reminders just how far apart their worlds were. Her ex-fiance had left her when her family lost everything. Nothing personal, he'd said, but he needed the connections through marriage with an affluent family, something she could no longer give.

Kokoro had been deeply hurt at first, but forced herself to consider his side. After all, Hitoshi have higher ambitions, he wanted to enter the world of politics as well.

And Mitsuru, who was in a different league all of his own, was simply beyond her reach. She must accept this. Perhaps not right away, but soon, she got to learn to walk away from this path, there's nothing but heartbreak waiting for her at the end.

What will she do when he asks her to buy gifts for his new woman? How will she survive that without falling apart? That single heartwrenching thought was far worse that how she felt when she walked in on Hitoshi fucking another woman, the daughter of the man who basically took everything from her. What she felt for Mitsuru made her feelings for Hitoshi pale in comparison, almost like a mockery.

But somehow, she'll get through this too. At least she hoped so.

-o-

Two months later...

He didn't like how she was guarded and reserved around him. He wanted what they had on that morning they first met. When she still didn't know who he was. She was so open then, so carefree. Now she kept herself rigidly restrained. Sometimes he could almost feel how tense she was, like any moment she would snap in two.

Mitsuru was supposed to be working, reviewing contracts, monitoring the market. A dozen of decisions to be made. But he kept on glancing through the glass walls that separated his office from the rest. Kokoro stood talking with a few of his assistants. Kyou, who handled the company's real estate arm was standing close to her. Too close for Mitsuru's liking.

He cursed vehemently when he made another error on the spreadsheet. Unable to concentrate, his eyes kept getting distracted at the peripheral sight of Kokoro laughing with the other male staff as they took their coffee break.

Mitsuru clenched his jaw when Kyou leaned closer as if to whisper something in Kokoro's ear. But instead of canting her head to listen, she stepped back, keeping the distance between them. Mild disappointment crossed Kyou's face, but he good-naturedly respected her personal space and didn't press.

It wasn't good enough. Not nearly enough. Unable to control the impulse, Mitsuru rose from his chair and strode towards the office door.

"Kokoro...in my office please." Somehow he managed to speak calmly. But seeing her shoulders tense at his voice made him grit his teeth. How could she smile so sweetly at another man, but be so stiff and guarded with him?

He knew he was being unreasonable, Kokoro has always conducted herself professionally, but it did little to tamp down the frustration. Unreasonable or not, he couldn't help but resent the walls she'd put between them, he hated the invisible distance he couldn't quite breach.

So close, yet so far.

"You need something, sir?" Kokoro asked politely.

_You. _He almost blurted out but bit his tongue. Now that he'd called her here in his office, away from her male colleagues, he got to think of an excuse.

His eyes fell on the untouched cup of coffee on his desk that has gone cold. "I'd like a fresh cup." He inclined his head towards his desk.

If she thought that his request was odd, Kokoro didn't show any of it. "Certainly, sir." She said as she walked closer to his desk.

Her sweet, subtle scent drifted to him as she leaned to pick up the cup. _Down, boy. _He gritted his teeth as his pants tented.

He knew he was only torturing himself but he couldn't help it. His eyes traced the outline of her body as she stood with her back to him at the pantry. With regret, he noted that she'd twisted her glorious hair into another bun at the top when he longed to run his fingers through the lustrous locks...except, now her vulnerable neck was left exposed, and that turned him on even more.

The urge to plant his lips against her nape was even more stronger when he walked over to where she was and leaned his head over her shoulder, pretending to check what she was doing. In truth, he just wanted to breathe in her scent again, without invading too much of her personal space. God, she smelled so good. A hint of something floral, fruity...warmth and all woman.

Kokoro tensed up, her hand paused in mid action and only the swirling froth indicated that she had been stirring his coffee just a second ago.

There's no use denying that she's attracted to her boss, no way to stop the unruly desire to feel his hands on her, to...have him touch her. But she must never forget who he was, the big boss, and she's just his lowly assistant.

"How's your mother?"

That made her pause. Mitsuru has always been a tough boss, strict and unyielding when it comes to work. But times like this, when they're not out meeting partners or attending business events, he dropped the mask. Showing her the man she'd first met that morning at the cafe.

A part of her wished he wouldn't be like this, he s making it so much harder for her to keep her distance, making her believe, to hope that she had a chance when she knew too well there's none.

Perhaps simply, he's just like this with all his staff. Balancing things out. That's what she kept on telling herself. But was her heart listening? Big, fat no!

"The doctor said there's nothing to worry about. Just plenty of bedrest and her hip should heal quite nicely...although it won't be as good as before because of her age." She picked up the cup of coffee with its plate and turned to him. "I'm really sorry I won't be able to accompany you to Strelitzia." Ever since she'd joined the company, this would be the first time they worked apart.

"Don't worry about it, you've handled all the necessary paperwork. It will just be a couple of meetings."

He reached for the cup of coffee, his jaw clenching when she pulled her hand quickly as if burned when their fingers touched.

God, was this some sort of punishment? To desire a woman who didn't want him? Angry with himself, frustrated with her, Mitsuru turned away abruptly and headed back to his desk.

Perhaps it's about time he forgot about this weird fascination with Kokoro. It's been going on for far too long, and he hadn't had a single moment of peace ever since he'd seen her walk past him at the cafe. She'd been oblivious of him that day as well, while he...he was instantly hooked. Like a fool.

His chest ached with that particular longing that was both familiar and unnamed, it has become almost like a constant companion. Kokoro had looked so young, so vulnerable...but he tamped the emotions down, hardening his resolve. This just can't go on. For his own sanity's sake.

His eyes fell on his weekly organizer. A two week trip to Strelitzia city to check the progress of the new corporation building, to attend the grand opening of another hotel, a couple of business meetings with potential new partners, the acquasition of a new island resort. Perhaps, it's also time he went back to his usual haunts. A night or two between the sheets with a beautiful woman should do the trick, right? It should be enough to drive her out of system, and end this madness once and for all.

-o-

She missed him. Kokoro couldn't believe that only ten days has passed since he went away on that business trip. She missed the deep timbre of his voice, the hundred small ways he checked in on her, making sure she's not overwhelmed with the work load. How he made her feel so alive just by being in his presence.

God, she couldn't believe she got this so bad. No matter how much she fought the feelings off, it only grew stronger.

He hadn't called her much since the trip, except when he needed her to email some things. Kokoro chided herself, he's working and she's not his girlfriend. She should keep things professional between them.

But after two days of not hearing a single word from him, something inside her had snapped. She'd tried to call his number, such was her need for him, it had overriden all rational thinking. But much to her disappointment, Mitsuru has switched off his phone.

That didn't stop her from seeking contact. At the back of her mind, Kokoro thought she'd truly and finally gone crazy as she pressed the number to his assistant.

"Hello Miss Nanami? It's Kokoro. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but...I...I need to speak to Mr. Mori to clarify something..."

"He's out for dinner. Told me to take the evening off." Nanami replied. "Whatever it is, can't it wait till morning?"

"Umm, yes...sorry. Is he out to meet a client?" Kokoro couldn't help herself from asking.

"No." Nanami replied, impatience stamped every word. "It's not a business meeting, that's why I had the evening off."

Kokoro felt the world shatter at her feet. "Okay. Thanks." She ended the call before the other woman could speak.

Though she had no concrete proof, her woman's intuition was telling her he was out with another woman. She tried to calm her nerves, reminding herself that Mitsuru wasn't hers, that he's free to be with anyone he wanted. But that didn't stop her chest from tightening up, or from the tears from falling. She dialed another number, knowing that only one person can comfort her right now.

"Miku?"

"Hey, girl." Her friend sounded breathless, voice throaty. "About to have my purse eaten right now...this better be good."

"Oh god." Kokoro gasped, the unbidden mental image had her laughing awkwardly despite her wretched emotional state. "It's nothing...just..."

"I don't remember telling you to stop." Miku suddenly yelled, "No, not you, Koko. That's for Zorome. Is everything alright?"

Though she needed a friend right now, Kokoro didn't want to impose too much. Miku has done so much for her already, she just can't keep on running to her every time her life fell apart. "I'm fine. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Okay girlie, see you soon. Love ya!"

"Love you too."

There's only one place left for her. The greenhouse.

Dropping her phone on the bed, Kokoro rushed out of her room. She'd felt exactly like this two years ago, when her father collapsed and they couldn't revive him. The walls have closed in and she'd felt trapped, cornered but somehow found the strength to carry on, one second at a time.

The flowers were muted at this hour, but the gardenia filled the greenhouse with its sweet scent.

The greenhouse designed like a giant birdcage was built alongside the house and she'd fallen in love with it from the moment she could lift her first watering can. The blooming flowers and greenery has always given her a measure of peace. This has always been her hiding place, her place of refuge.

But tonight, it was doing little to ease the ache that had lodged in her chest. Why must life be so cruel? To dangle everything she'd ever wanted across a wide chasm she could never cross?

"I thought I'd see you here."

The voice made her head snap at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped, clutching her throat in shock.

"I just thought I'd come and see you...see how you're doing." Hitoshi murmured, his brown eyes looking sheepish.

She hadn't seen him since that late evening in her old apartment. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She has little patience for any more games right now, not when her sanity was on the brink of snapping. And Hitoshi was the last person she wanted to see, not when she's like this.

"Wait! Please hear me out." He blocked her way out of the greenhouse, he had shadows beneath his eyes and looked uncharacteristically tired as if he hadn't slept for days. Concern for his well-being made her pause. Hitoshi may have dumped her, but they've known each other since they were kids and despite everything, she did care for him.

"I broke up with Mina. She...she, well I..." He stammered, clearly unsure how to start."I know I messed things up...but...I've never been the same without you. Everything I do, no matter how hard I tried...I just can't seem to forget you."

The words made her breath snag at the throat. Kokoro didn't know what she expected him to say, but this...this wasn't it.

"I know you still care for me, Kokoro." Hitoshi said softly, holding out his hand, palm up. "Please give me another chance to redeem myself, to set things right..."

_Another chance? _She thought, almost hysterical. Memories of their time together played in her mind, happier days, fun, carefree...like the whole world was theirs for the taking.

Her thoughts racing, Kokoro looked at his offered hand and knew what she had to do.

-o-

He'd never felt lonely. Especially in the company of someone so beautiful and alluring. But Mitsuru found himself feeling exactly that.

He was sure that the lady in front of him was witty and charming, but he couldn't focus on the conversation, her words kept flying over his head.

His thoughts kept returning to sky blue eyes that could turn almost black with emotions. Of soft laughter that could lift up his mood. He'd tried to keep her out of his thoughts, out of his head, but like water slipping through fingers, Kokoro always managed to get right back in.

_It's hopeless. _He groaned inwardly, finally accepting that no other woman can fix this. He may find physical relief, but it will be temporary, wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of his soul deep need.

Rather than subjecting himself and his companion more awkwardness, Mitsuru ended the dinner date. He felt off kilter, unsure and completely lost. It was like the whole world has become a strange place.

He found himself ditching his driver, strolling in the park in the park instead, with no planned destination, hoping to collect his thoughts, find some semblance of control, a way out of this madness when his phone rang.

"Dad?"

"Hey son, I heard the news about the merger, just called to congratulate you."

"Thanks." The conversation went on about the general catch up and matters pertaining to business. But as the old man was ready to end the call, Mitsuru forced himself to ask the question he'd been dreading.

"Dad...when you first met mom, what was it like?"

There was a slight pause on the other end before his father replied. "Ah, so we're having _that _conversation now?"

"Please, dad." He'd shoved his fingers through his hair, extremely uncomfortable with the topic, but he was at the end of his rope.

There was silence at the other end, his father's surprise almost palpable. Then, "You really got this bad. Never thought I'd see the day."

He didn't want any more reminders of how deep a spell Kokoro has weaved around him, but the more he fought against it, the more tangled he got it seemed.

"Just tell her how you feel, son. Stop running."

How he feels? When he didn't understand it himself? "Thanks dad, I'll call you later."

He wasn't sure what to tell her, but there's one thing he's sure of. He needed to see her. See Kokoro. Whatever this is, the aching chasm that has lodged in his soul got to stop. And he couldn't bear to be apart from her for another day. Fuck that, he couldn't wait another minute.

Mitsuru looked at his phone and made a call. "Nanami, I'm heading back to Cerasus. Take care of things here." One of the perks of having a private jet was that he didn't need to reserve a plane ticket and could just go anywhere, anytime he desired.

"But sir, what about the meeting tomorrow?"

"Handle it. Just make sure the amendments to the contract is in place before they sign anything."

He cut the call without waiting for her reply, retracing his steps back to the main road and called his driver.

-o-

The hour was already late, half past midnight. But here he was, standing at the doorstep to Kokoro's home. She hadn't answered any of his calls, her phone just kept ringing then going to voice mail.

The house was dark, empty, her car wasn't in the garage. Where could she be? At the hospital, with her mom?

Frustrated beyond belief, Mitsuru directed his driver to take him to the office, with the way he's feeling right now, sleep would be impossible.

He refused to consider that Kokoro was out with someone, therein lies madness, a slippery slide to the pit of insanity. He will see her tomorrow, that's what he kept repeating to himself, but waiting a few more hours felt like he's facing eternity.

He'll bury himself with work, anything to keep him busy, his mind occupied, anything that would keep those unwanted thoughts at bay.

He didn't expect to see anyone at his floor when he stepped out of the elevators, but the moment he saw the lights brighter than they should be, he immediately knew he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was...I was about to leave, sir." Kokoro said softly at the end of the short hallway that would lead to his office. She didn't expect to see him, and for a moment wondered if she's seeing things. When Mitsuru walked closer and indicated that they talk in his office, Kokoro was both relieved and agitated. Had he walked in not five minutes earlier, he would have caught her in his chair, nuzzling the jacket he'd left in the office. She'd missed him so much, she had resorted to comfort herself with his scent. A blush tinged her cheeks at how desperate she'd become.

"Were you working on something?" Mitsuru asked as he loosened up his tie and went to grab a bottle of water from the small fridge. This was his chance. He didn't know how or why fate dealt him this opportunity but he wasn't about to squander it.

"I received an offer from Chlorophytum Industries."

That didn't come as a surprise, he had personally arranged for it with Ikuno, one of his business partners. "Are you going to accept it? It's closer to your home and—"

"You knew about the job offer?" Kokoro interrupted, realization dawning in her face. "You're sending me away."

"I am." He didn't bother to deny it, the words a blow to her heart. He wasn't just sending her to a different department, he's sending her to a different company.

Kokoro closed her eyes as the world began to reel. "Why?" Why would he do this? She thought she'd been doing her job sufficiently, there had been minor hiccups the first few weeks, but she had coped, had adjusted...had he seen her true feelings? Is that why?

"It's simple. I don't want to be your boss anymore." Mitsuru murmured, hands in his pockets giving him a casual air, but there was nothing relaxed in the way he was looking at her as he walked closer.

Kokoro felt her throat close, unable to form a single word, caught by the sheer magnetism of his movements, smooth, graceful...reminding her of one of those big cats. Sleek but powerful. Lethal.

She stepped back as he got closer, and even then he didn't stop, following her until she had cornered herself at the front of his desk. Her eyes were huge as he caged her against the smooth wood, hands slammed at either side of her hips, cutting off escape.

"I can't do this anymore." He said in a low voice, almost a growl, his face just a few inches away from her own. "I just can't keep on watching other men hitting on you while I'm forced to stand by the side and do nothing. So tired...I'm so fucking tired of other people wanting you, of those men trying to get you into bed." He paused as he saw the shock on her face. He laughed, the sound completely deprived of humor. "You think I haven't noticed? You think I haven't seen how their eyes followed you around? But you don't even see me as a man."

"What?" Kokoro gasped, her head was spinning, she wasn't sure she heard him right. Was she dreaming? This...this felt so unreal.

"Me." Mitsuru murmured, "I want you to see me. Not as your boss, but as a man. Your man."

Still too shocked to grasp the gravity of his words, Kokoro could only mutter, "Then why would you...send me away?"

He made a frustrated sound and spun around, heading to the pantry. "I won't take 'No' for an answer." He muttered, pulling open a cabinet door where a small selection of hard drinks were stocked. "As my assistant, you'd feel conflicted to refuse me, considering your circumstances. But I don't want that. You're free to deny me...but that doesn't mean I'd stop from pursuing you."

"So you're sending me to another company so you could...pursue me?" He was standing with his back to her, and she couldn't see his face, could only see the slight tremble in his fingers as he pulled a shot glass and poured himself a drink.

"That's right. Another man might not care if you're his staff, or asked you out under duress, but..." He released a sharp breath, then finished his drink with one gulp. "I'm not any better than them...but Kokoro, this is the only level field I can give you."

He turned to face her then, and she sucked a breath at the sight. In his agitation, he had messed up his hair, the dark locks falling over his face, making him look younger, less harsh.

He walked closer, his face resolute, set on making her understand that he was at his breaking point, then paused as he finally noticed the wetness on her cheeks.

He could handle anything, could wrestle a bear single handed the way he was feeling, but her tears defeated him. "Why...why are you crying?" His hands trembled as his thumbs rubbed her cheekbones gently. "Please stop. Don't cry...I can't watch you cry!"

Kokoro tried to smile, but it was shaky as she reached up to curl her fingers around his wrists. "Because...I missed you so much."

"What?" It was his turn to be shocked.

It was almost strange to see a man so powerful look so...unsure. This man, who could have any woman he wanted.

"Are you sure about me?" Kokoro asked softly, lowering her eyes. "I don't have much to offer." She wanted to kick herself the moment the words were out. Why can't she simply be happy that he wasn't turning her away?

His features hardened. "Are you saying I don't know what I want?"

"And what is it that you want?" Common sense told her she should be careful. She was devastated when Hitoshi left her, and looking back now, it was more of a hurt pride than anything. But Mitsuru? If the ten days without him is any indication, he'll tear her apart.

"You."

"I...I don't do casual, sir."

"My name. Call me by my name."

"Mitsuru." Her voice shivered against the caress of his thumb. "I'm not cut to play games."

"What makes you think I am?" His voice lulled her, soothed her, drawing her deeper into his spell.

"You...aren't?" Her eyes told him of her disbelief, and he almost groaned.

"Not with you...not when every bit of me is involved, there's simply no room for games. Not when too much is at stake."

She didn't know what to say, the intensity of his gaze, the warmth of his fingers as he cupped her face rendered her speechless.

"You said you missed me."

Kokoro could only nod her head, compelled to meet his eyes.

"How much?"

God his lips, so close now to hers, all she had to was lift her chin to kiss him. So great was the temptation she almost gave in, but his eyes told her he's waiting for his answer,

A part of her wanted to save face, to keep her pride. But honesty compelled her to speak nothing but the truth. "Like...like dying everyday."

There was a startled breath, as if he wasn't expecting such answer. Then he lowered his head, fingers sliding deeper into her hair, holding her still as his mouth descended, covering hers, kissing her as if he was starving for her. As if he had been starving for years.

Mitsuru groaned at her taste, the sound almost disbelieving that it would be like this, as if the sudden explosion of need, of pleasure was totally unfamiliar to him. He held her still while his kiss became rougher, more demanding, assaulting her out of sheer animal need—biting, licking, invading her...fucking her mouth with a tongue that wouldn't let her kiss him back, wouldn't even let her breathe. Kokoro could only submit to him, open herself to him, a soft sound of pleasure escaping her swollen lips as every stroke of his tongue drove her need higher.

"You...you will never be without me again." Mitsuru murmured when he finally pulled back to let her breathe.

When he would have stepped away from her, Kokoro tightened her arms around his waist.

"Release me, sweetheart...my control isn't the best right now."

She shook her head, reluctant to let go. Was she going crazy? Aren't they going too fast?

"Kokoro...if we don't stop now, I probably never will." She could hear the restraint in the hoarse timbre of his voice, felt it in the vibration of his tense body, how he was fighting back the impulse, his desire not to rush her, no matter how much he wanted to.

And she wanted him too. So much, she needed him, this gentle beast of a man. They've been circling each other for too long. From the day they met. "Please..."

"I want you so much. You have no idea...I tried to ignore you, tried to drive you out of my system, but nothing worked. I can't stop wanting you."

"Then don't." She whispered against his lips, "Don't stop."

"The desk." Mitsuru gestured towards it, voice deep, guttural. "Sit."

His lips stole the confused sound she made, hot, soft and possessive. She was helpless against his demands, opening to him, a sigh of surrender drifted from her mouth to his. This, this was quickly becoming familiar territory, the pleasure of his tongue swiping across hers, his teeth nibbling her lower lip in carnal promise.

He released her only long enough so she could perch at the edge of the desk, his hands caressed her face, her neck...then her breasts. Kokoro gasped, nothing could prepare her for this, for the sizzling electricity that shocked her as he gripped the edges of her shirt and yanked, sending buttons tumbling down the floor, exposing her.

There was no awkward fumbling or pretentious admiration as he unclipped her bra and pushed it out of the way. Only possession. He cupped her breasts, feeling their weight against his palms.

"Bigger than they looked." Mitsuru murmured, then frowned as he saw the embarrased flush that stained her chest. "It's not a complaint." He captured a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently squeezed her. "You're fucking perfect."

His mouth drew her nipple in before she could respond, flicking the tip with his tongue, back and forth, over and over until she whimpered in shock. Her hand reached out to grip the edge of the desk, as if seeking to anchor herself.

She could only stare at the top of his head, hair all messed up as he marked a blazing path of openmouthed kisses across her chest...and she felt conquered. Every touch of his lips, every brush of his tongue felt like he was mapping her body, owning her. So intense, so thorough, she wondered if there will be any part left for her.

The warmth of his mouth enveloped her other nipple and Kokoro shivered as her eyes closed. "Oh, god."

"Lean back," He said, kissing the tip of her breast, the movement of his lips an indescribable tease against her nipple. "Palms on the desk."

She obeyed him without thinking, realizing a moment too late that the position only pushed her breasts forward, like a silent offering.

Kokoro felt vulnerable like this, unable to move, her hands trapped by the task of balancing herself...exposed and completely helpless for him to touch, to lick and suck. To _bite._

"Mitsuru!" She gasped as he caught her nipple between his teeth and _growled. _"No, please!" Kokoro whimpered, momentarily scared that he would follow the low grumble with the promised action.

His low, wicked chuckle quickly eased her fears, followed by the softest kiss against the tip of her breast. She was quickly getting drunk by his touch, by his caresses, held captive by his desire.

Then his hand gently cupped the soft flesh between her legs, and the whole world shattered. "Take this off."

Kokoro looked at him hesitantly, her hand glided at her hip, thumb hooking into the elastic waist of her panties. "Mitsuru...I..." Though she tried to hide how nervous she was, the slight trembling gave her away. Unable to finish the sentence, red heat crept up her chest and burned her cheeks. _What if he doesn't like what he sees?_

His harsh groan was pure agony. "I'm this close...just one breath away from bending you over the desk and fucking you raw. But I want to taste you first, so take this off. Right. Now. Do it before I give in."

_Taste her? _He chose an odd word for kissing, Kokoro thought, then blushed hotter at the realization he wasn't talking about her lips or her breasts. He wanted to taste her down _there. _

She shook her head, because that was different. Her mouth, her breasts...she'd allowed him to take without token resistance. But this, this is too intimate. "No...no...not there." She covered herself as if the flimsy shield was enough to deter him.

"Kokoro, let me see." _Let him see? _When she had never seen herself down there?

"Mitsuru..." She couldn't meet his eyes, but if she hesitate now, she knew he would stop and she didn't want that. With shaky fingers she unzipped her skirt and slid it off with her panties. All the while she could feel his eyes on her, could hear the way his breath stuttered as she slowly parted her thighs.

"Christ." Mitsuru groaned, the sound harsh in the silence of the room broken only by the rapid beats of her heart throbbing in her ears. "All the way, Kokoro...let me see your pretty cunt."

Embarrassment made her press her legs back together, but he shook his head slowly, silently commanding her to show herself until every part of her was exposed. All his. She belonged to him, and somehow that knowledge gave her the strength to spread her knees.

A shudder shook his frame and his voice has gone hoarse, almost unrecognizable. "God, Kokoro. That pussy. So pink, so fucking wet."

She couldn't stop shaking, felt utterly vulnerable by her position, by his commands, felt naked, exposed by his will. And he hasn't even touched her yet. This, this must be what it meant to be owned by someone.

He pushed her legs apart, exposing her to the cool office air, his eyes glittered into almost intense green slits as he spread her open as wide as her body would allow. "So pretty." He murmured, almost to himself, and then his body loomed in front of her, the crisp, expensive fabric of his suit startlingly harsh against her bare skin. She was naked, and he's completely covered. Vulnerable, defenseless, while he was inpenetrable, formidable.

A soft cry escaped her lips as blunt fingers gently touched the slit at her center. Nothing's ever been inside there. Not a man. Not fingers. Not even a toy.

"Do you touch yourself?" Mitsuru asked in a low voice.

Embarrassment colored her cheeks, but Kokoro nodded her head.

"Like this?" He asked, squeezing her clit between his thumb and forefinger, the same way he had first touched her nipple. It felt too intense at first, almost painful, but the burn quickly turned to pleasure.

It was a struggle to speak, not when he continued to torment the sensitive nub. "No...more like...circles."

He rubbed a circle around her clit, and Kokoro bucked into his hand. "Mitsuru!"

"Right here." He murmured, his voice low, dark with promise. "I'm going to taste you right here, rub your clit with my tongue...do you want that, sweetheart?"

"I...I don't know." Kokoro admitted in a breathless whisper, shivering as he knelt between her parted legs, his breath hot and rapid against her inner thighs. "Oh god."

The first touch of his lips on her clit made her jump. Though she knew what he wanted from her, the slide of his tongue still came as a shock. She cried out in helpless surrender and he growled his approval.

His hand kept her still and steady as he nibbled his way around her clit. Then he dipped lower, licking her in that slow and intense way that had her toes curling against the sides of the desk.

"God, your taste." Mitsuru groaned, pausing. "I can do this forever." Then he sucked her clit back into his mouth, and Kokoro couldn't stop the tiny scream that escaped her throat. God, what was he doing to her? Turning her own body a stranger to herself. She'd thought he would be repulsed, not urgent as if he was starving for her taste.

Every stroke of his tongue pushed her higher, winding her tighter and tigher until she was rocking into his mouth. She had an orgasm before, by her own hand but this felt so different, so uncotrollable.

Release came, intense and sweet, making her tremble, helpless to stop the rush of wet warmth he greedily lapped up like precious elixir.

"Again." He muttered, lips grazing her clit. Then he scraped her tender flesh with his teeth, and she was helpless to do anything but obey, gasping his name again and again, in time with the rhythm of his tongue, a beat that throbbed in her head, in her throat, in the hungry clenching of her intimate flesh where she craved for him.

His tongue circled her clit, stroking her, sending her higher and higher. Fire overtook her, flames licking her skin. She bucked against his mouth, incoherent sounds escaped her pleading mouth.

It's too much, too hard. Too good. He didn't show her any mercy, rubbing her clit with an intensity that wrung her out. Her orgasm twists and twists, coiling tighter and tighter until her muscles ached and could only scream when release came, flooding her with pleasure so sublime, so sharp she thought she'd shattered into thousand brightly colored pieces.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt herself being lifted up. Mitsuru didn't speak a word, just carried her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. She nuzzled against his throat, taking in his warm, clean scent, smiling at the sharp intake of breath he made, the sudden trembling of his body. At least, she's not the only one affected.

He carried her past the small pantry, to the private room at the back of the office where he sleeps when he worked overnight.

She felt suddenly and inexplicably shy as he laid her down on the bed, the urge to hide under the covers almost overpowering.

Mitsuru kept his gaze on her as he straightened up and pulled off his clothes. God, he's such a glorious specimen of a man. Lean but muscular, the body of an athlete rather than a bodybuilder. There's an ache, a feeling of tightness whenever she thought of him, of that dark hair always brushed back to sleek perfection, of those broad shoulders that suit a man of power...but to see him in the flesh? There's no use pretending she's not in awe of him.

Her breath stuttered, torn between curiousity and nervousness as his hands unbuckled his belt, the soft swooshing sound of his pants hitting the floor was loud in her ears, and she couldn't look away, even if she tried as he stood before her completely naked. _Oh god, how will he fit? _ Her thoughts began to race, even as a part of her was suddenly unsure, confidence deserting her.

The bed dipped as he joined her, sliding his hips between her thighs, her breasts brushing against his chest as he supported his weight on his forearms.

"You let me do this...you're mine. There's no going back." He murmured against her lips, soft, gentle kisses that were at odds with the dark hunger of his green eyes, with the heavy, blunt flesh nudging at her entrance.

"I love you Mitsuru."

"God." He groaned, his expression pained as if she had delivered him a blow. "I'm supposed to say it first."

She tasted herself on him as he kissed her, tongue sliding in to stroke her, but nothing could prepare her as he began to inch inside. The feeling of being spread open to him, helpless to stop the invasive, hard press of his cock both excited and alarmed her. Kokoro rolled her hips against him, the action borne out of instinct. She wanted him. Wanted this.

She sucked in a sharp breath as he continued to push inside, her hands gripping his arms as pain began to build. She was not sure he would fit...wasn't sure she could take him.

"Kokoro?" He went completely still, pressed against a barrier he hadn't expected. His heartbeat doubled and redoubled. God, he had thought she was just shy, that it had been a while, had seen her turn down advances one after the other. He knew she was engaged before...so how?

But there was no denying the tight constriction that resisted him. He saw her wince when he tried to press deeper, knew that there's no way around this.

"Baby, this will hurt." He'd always avoided virgins, preferred women with experience, who knew exactly what they wanted, how to give and receive pleasure...but god, he's now strangely possessive.

"I know." Kokoro whispered, closing her eyes.

He ought to slide his fingers first, feel her hymen break and tear, prepare her for a penetration that was deeper, more invasive. But he wanted to claim her with his cock...not his damn fingers. Christ. He can't hurt her, it will rip him apa—

"Just take me." She invited softly, as if sensing his inner struggle.

"Sweetheart." His breath was so warm against her temple, voice shaky, then his muscles tensed, she felt it between her legs. That was the only warning she got before she felt him thrust deeper, penetrating through the tight resistance, a sharp pain stretched her open.

Kokoro flinched, then buried her face against the crook of his neck, her body protested the unfamiliar intrusion, tried to push him out, resisting his presence but helpless to stop him.

"So tight." Mitsuru groaned, his expression almost as pained as hers, his struggle to stay still evident in the tension in his muscles. "Can't hold back any longer." The thread by which he clung to control snapped and he was moving, moving deep.

She whimpered at the intrusion, the unbearable stretch of her tender flesh around his unforgiving entry. Her inner muscles fluttered and clenched, resisting his penetration every inch of the way, she couldn't relax them even if she wanted to. The burn was too much, the stretch too wide. He's so hard, he reached too deep.

"Just a bit more." Mitsuru said in a low, hoarse voice.

That's when she realized he wasn't even all the way inside. "I can't!" She gasped, pained eyes looking up at him with a plea. "I can't take more."

Their foreheads touched as he leaned low to kiss her softly. "Yes you can, baby...your body is designed to take me."

He withdrew and pushed in again, body straining to go farther. "Baby...let me in."

"How much more?" She gasped, it felt like he's impossibly deep. How do people do this?

"About...halfway in." His voice was harsh, and she could see the strain of holding back in the ripples of his tense muscles, resisting the urge to thrust all the way in was taking its toll on him.

He pulled back. A brief moment of respite, a feeling of emptiness, a reminder of that secret space he'd claimed. Then he was deep inside, so deep, his invasion thorough, so absolute she thought he was spliting her apart. Her soft flesh pulsed around his cock, shocked anew at the size of him, the thickness.

"God, Kokoro." He groaned, "Feel so good, baby..."

She reached up to touch his trembling lower lip, felt the sharp intake of breath he made at the contact. "You're so deep." Kokoro whispered, "So deep inside me."

Mitsuru tried to smile, shaking his head in disagreement, then cupped the back of her neck with one hand, her hip with the other, then changed the angle, tilting her so that her legs parted wider, her pussy canted toward him.

His next thrust reached all the way inside, and she could only gaze up at him, see his pupils dilate, turning his eyes almost black, his groan harsh and almost pained as hers. "God, Kokoro...baby, you're all around me."

Mitsuru lowered his head to kiss her chest, as he waited for her to adjust, brushing his lips against her breasts. Their eyes met as he traced circles around her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"I want to taste you." He whispered in a rough voice, "but I just can't let this pussy go."

She followed his eyes down, between their bodies. Kokoro blushed harder as she caught sight of the place where they were joined, even as she watched, he withdrew, showing her how thick he was, how wide he stretched her flesh open.

Then he pushed back into her core, hitting a spot inside that made her back arch, her head bend back, breath hissing through clenched teeth in audible shock.

"That's it, sweetheart." He groaned, he flicked his tongue across her lips, and she opened to him, letting him slide inside, licking her, tasting her.

Kokoro moaned into his mouth as his fingers sought her clit, light and gentle, slipping through wetness as he drew tight circles around the sensitive bud. He kissed his way down her neck as she shivered and called his name as she climaxed.

"Oh god." She didn't know how to react when he withdrew his fingers from her clit and put them in his mouth, sucking her taste from them.

His eyes fell shut, ecstasy clear in his sigh. "So good. I want to eat you until you can't move a single muscle." Then his eyes sheared straight into hers, the promise in them dark, and primal. "Playtime is over, sweetheart."

He spread her thighs wider with his palms, pushing her knees high. The invasion was wide and fast, and she could only let out a surprised gasp as that long, hard cock stretched her open. Her feet weren't even on the bed anymore, raised by the angle of her legs as he pressed her knees higher, lifting her hips for every thrust, levering her at the angle that would give the most friction, the most pleasure for his cock.

He wasn't giving anymore—not this time. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Kokoro...Kokoro...baby..."

He plunged again, thudding against that sensitive point inside her, and she could only gasp his name, hands clenching on his shoulders, desperate for some anchorage as she was swept away by the storm of wild sensation, every rock, every twitch of his body sent shivers of pleasure bursting through her. It coiled ever tighter, sharper until she was mindless on the end of his cock. Orgasm crashed through her, violent, turbulent, never-ending as her soft flesh contracted and pulsed around him.

Kokoro couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. It was simply too much. This must be what he meant when he said she's his. The complete possession of her body, the takeover of her mind. Nothing existed anymore but him, the sound, the scent, the _feel _of him inside her.

"So good." Mitsuru groaned more breath than voice. "So fucking good."

She saw the moment all his control snapped, the agonized need etched in his face, felt his rhythm falter, then a thrust so deep as his cock pulsed liquid heat into her.

He drew out their orgasm, fucking her with a cock that was still stiff, stroking her slick softness with lazy thrusts, pushing his cum deeper. He didn't roll off her but pressed her down harder on the mattress. It wasn't a mistake, or from fatigue that he covered her body this way. It was an animal signal, as primal and ancient as time itself, a testament that she was his.


	15. 11 Glass Walls II

Story Eleven: Glass Walls II

* * *

**Warning**: Exhibitionist, kinda. This is the more smut/less story part.

* * *

The meeting was already ongoing when she arrived from a client meeting.

Mitsuru stood leaning on his desk, watching the conference room through the electrochromic wall that allowed him, with just a switch of the controls, to turn the other side mirror-like hiding him from view while they remained visible on his side.

"Coffee?" Kokoro asked as she walked over to his side and leaned against his body.

"No thanks, sweetheart, I've just finished a cup." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "How was the client meeting?"

"Good. Mr Inoue agreed to all our terms. I have the signed contract on my desk."

"Well done, sweetheart." He kissed her again, then wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close when she would have walked away. "How about we play hooky this afternoon?" He suggested, making Kokoro laugh.

"You know we can't. Company rules, remember?"

"I made the rules, I can bend them."

"Whatever the boss says." She laughed again, deciding to play along and gestured at the conference room. "Can they see us?"

Mitsuru shook his head. "No, but Goro knows that I'm watching the meeting."

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't join them. Those are some important people ri—" She paused abruptly as one face rose above the rest.

Hitoshi. Her ex. He's here for the business meeting.

"I know that you've never slept with him...but how far have you two gone?" Mitsuru murmured as he rested his chin at the crook of her neck and shoulder, trying for a casual tone.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Why...why do you want to know?"

"Did you let him touch your breasts?" He insisted.

Kokoro squirmed, uncomfortable with the questions, wondering what brought this about.

"Answer me, Kokoro."

"Yes."

A tense moment, followed by a deep exhalation. "Did you let him touch your pussy?"

"Mitsuru..."

"Just tell me."

"...Yes."

He released a shuddering breath, wondering why he was torturing himself like this. In the past, he wouldn't have cared if she came to him with previous sexual experience, but that was before her ex had a face. Now, even though he was the one who punched her V card, he was still insanely jealous. Kokoro had loved that piece of shit.

"Did you let him finger you?"

"No." The answer came quicker this time. "I freaked out everytime he tried." She didn't know whether Hitoshi was just clumsy or she was just simply too young and not yet ready, but she couldn't bear his attentions at that time.

"Good anwer." It would have to be enough. He forced himself to be content. It didn't work.

"So, he'd never make you come?" This was the most important one, he suddenly realized.

"No."

Something inside him seemed to unwind, calm down, that irrational, possessive beast who didn't care he was being unreasonable or immature. It's not like he came to her inexperienced. There had been others, but...it didn't matter, he was still jealous of the time she'd spent with the other man.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Kokoro whispered huskily as he continued to nuzzle against her neck. "I haven't asked about your exes."

"I never loved anyone until you." He countered smoothly. "That's the bastard who broke your heart." And that bothered him even more than the thought of her casually having sex.

Fuck that. He'd be raring to kill right now if that had been the case.

"It was so long ago, Mitsuru. I haven't even thought of him again until this moment."

"How old were you when you broke up?"

"Eighteen." Kokoro replied, wondering why he won't let the subject drop. Could he be really jealous? But why? "I remember it clearly because he broke up with me after my birthday party."

"Son of a bitch."

"Like I said, it happened long time ago." She caressed his knuckles as he kept her held against him, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Would you have slept with him if his parents hadn't butted in?"

That made Kokoro pause. "I...I wasn't ready then. And Hitoshi had been willing to wait."

That meant, yes. She would have. Eventually.

"That probably saved his life." Mitsuru muttered, the sudden cold steel that laced his words made Kokoro shiver.

"Must we talk about him?" She said, trying for that pout that always seemed to distract him.

It worked. He pulled her closer for a kiss and Hitoshi was soon forgotten, or so she thought.

"God, I should be working." Mitsuru groaned, refusing to let her go. "But I just can't right now...not with that bastard sitting not twenty feet away."

"I can make you feel better." Kokoro whispered huskily, before all courage deserted her. They've never allowed their personal relationship into the workplace, have always tamped down the attraction with heated glances, promises of meeting after work. But she didn't like the thought of him disturbed over Hitoshi.

"Yeah?" His eyes narrowed almost into intense green slits. "What are you offering?"

Kokoro slowly unbuttoned the first two top buttons of her cream blouse, meeting his gaze with silent promise. "Anything you want."

He pulled her back into his arms and took her lips, his fingers unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. Kokoro arched her back with a soft moan as he slid his hand beneath her bra and began to massage her breasts gently. The sound went straight to his dick. "Christ. You're such a sexy little thing, aren't you?"

Before she could reply, Mitsuru bent his head to latch onto her nipple and she could only cry out as euphoria shot through her, making her breath hitch in the throat.

The sound of the zipper ripping open was loud in the room and then Kokoro felt the touch of cold air against her skin as the skirt fell down to the floor, leaving only her thong and black thigh high stockings.

Lost in the sucking pleasure of his mouth, it barely occured to her that she had somehow climbed up Mitsuru's body and he was walking them towards the huge leather armchair behind his desk, not towards his private room as she'd expected.

"Here?" She asked. slightly confused, looking at the faces of the men in the other room.

"It's really just you and me in this office, Kokoro. We can do whatever we want." She had messed up his perfect hair, and his breathing was heavy as he sat on the chair with her on his lap.

"But..." She looked at the group on the other side, though she knew they couldn't see a thing, it still felt like they have an audience.

"God, you're so beautiful." He groaned before their lips met again, tongues entwining and tangling in a wet, carnal kiss, effectively distracting her.

Abruptly Kokoro pulled away, fingers touching his lips when he would have kissed her again, the desire to please him overriding her own need for his touch.

"Kokoro." Mitsuru groaned as she slid off his lap and down to her knees on the floor. The apt, attentive faces of their unwitting audience completely forgotten as he spread his muscular thighs to give her more room. He lifted his hips as she tugged the waistband of his pants, pulling the fabric until his enormous erection was freed.

She looked up at him then at the tip of his cock that was an inch away from her lips. He was so much larger than her ex, with Hitoshi, everything inside her had recoiled at the sight of his cock, but now...all she could think was that this was part of the man she loved, the part of him that would—she shied away from the thought abruptly, cheeks burning anew.

Kokoro had expected him to pull her to him, or push his cock into her mouth. But he remained still, waiting. Then she realized that he wanted her to meet him, to make that choice. And she did, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on the tip of his cock.

"So big." Kokoro whispered, rubbing her hot cheek along the length of his hard flesh, nuzzling him as if he was a beloved pet. "I want to try and put the whole thing in my mouth. Please, Mr. Mori?"

"Mother of God." He said in a hoarse voice, gripping the arm rest of the chair as if to stop himself from grabbing her. "You don't have to ask permission, baby. I'd kill just to sample that pretty mouth."

His voice ended in a choking sound as she circled her tongue around the blunt, smooth head, tasting him, stroking him delicately. "You should make me beg to suck you." Kokoro whispered, staring at the bead that pearled at his tip, suddenly hungry for it. "It's incredible, just like the rest of you."

Her tongue flicked at the moisture, stealing his taste, making him groan. She looked up at him, saw the agonized anticipation in his eyes, that longing that mirrored her own, and seeing him like this, despite her inexperience, made her feel powerful.

His breath hitched, harsh and deep. "God, Kokoro...more, sweetheart."

Her tongue licked him slowly, swiping the tip, the same way she'd felt his mouth on her clit. He felt impossibly hot, burning her palm. She stroked him with both hands, measuring him until his breath became erratic.

"You're going to kill me." He groaned, rough and almost a growl. A demanding growl."Your mouth."

She had no idea what he meant, only her desire to please him, Kokoro licked the tip again, her lips brushing against his hard length as she pressed a kiss at the base where his coarse hair tickled her mouth.

Mitsuru growled low in his throat, the vibration traveled down his body, through his cock, into her lips.

"Suck me, Kokoro. Take me inside. Let me fuck those sweet pink lips...fuck! That's it, sweetheart."

A spurt filled her mouth, thick and salty, his flavor exploding against her tongue. "You taste like the sea."

"God." Mitsuru muttered, sliding his fingers through her hair.

She sucked the tip into her mouth, allowing him to glide deep, deeper still until her throat threatened to close up. She paused as she felt like gagging, but his breathless plea gave her the final push to go lower, lower until her throat was curved to the shape of his cock.

Kokoro tried to hold him for as long as she could then released him, gasping for breath. She smiled at him shyly when his fingers ran through her blonde locks, cupping her face with his trembling palms. "Fuck. Do it again, Kokoro, please sweet baby...oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _FUCK! _"

It was easier the second time, and she held her breath as her throat reluctantly relaxed and felt him slide deeper this time. A part of her thought that she could get addicted to this, to the heady power, to the delicious, smooth glide of his cock along her tongue and down her throat, leaving drips of salty fluid behind.

Mitsuru threw his head back on the chair, his groans echoing off to the high ceiling of his office then looked down at her as his control snapped. He reached for her hair again, tilting her head back. This time, he didn't wait for her, instead, he held her steady as his hips thrust forward, pressing his cock into her mouth. He pushed past her lips, sliding over her tongue, until her mouth felt unbearably full of him.

"You okay, baby?" He asked in a rough voice.

She looked up at him and nodded, her mouth still full.

Then he pushed forward, deeper than she thought was possible, the blunt end of his cock filled her throat and her eyes watered as she fought the urge to gag, to push him out. He pulled out but thrust again before she could make another sound.

His kisses, his mouth on her had felt invasive, too intimate, but it was nothing like this, pinned on the spot by the hard length of him, made to taste him, breathe him. As Mitsuru pulled back, the thick ridge of his cock scraped across her tongue, and a small spurt landed in her mouth. She rolled his cum with her tongue as if tasting fine wine, as if she could unlock his secrets by the flavor of his sex. It was as complex as he was, as mysterious and intense.

He shoved inside just as she was swallowing it, a harsh sound of pleasure escaped his throat. "I want to be all the way inside." He clasped his hands behind her head, murmuring with a low growl. "Open. Open for me."

She relaxed her jaw, and allowed his cock to slide deeper, trusting him. The ridge slicked over her tongue, the head thick in her throat. Her body flinched once, resisting the unfamiliar intrusion, but Mitsuru held her still, until she relaxed again.

His hips found a rhythm, the same one he had teased her clit, pushing inside her, deep enough to feel her throat, before pulling out again. His smooth movements gradually became erratic, his groans an uneven symphony, marking his descent. She choked on the length of him and he tried to pull back but was helpless against the needs of his own body, there was no controllling it, no fighting it anymore. Only thing left was to surrender to it, for both of them.

He moved faster, his breathing now ragged, harsher. The sound of his need unraveled something inside her, and felt her inner muscles clenching on emptiness.

His low groan vibrated against her skin, the sound almost a rumble that ended on a note of ferocity that echoed through the spacious office. Kokoro waited expectantly, for more of that salty flavor, wondering if he'll release it deep in her throat or on her tongue where she'll taste him most.

Instead, Mitsuru pulled back, and Kokoro barely had a moment to notice the emptiness of her mouth, the ache in her jaw before she felt the hot spray on her breasts. He coated her chest, painting her nipple, one high streak arced across her neck.

Still panting from his climax, he reached down, blunt fingers rubbing his cum into her skin. She felt marked. His. Her breath hitched, her skin tightened as he slathered his cum over it. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

Kokoro reached up with a shaking hand and rubbed the thick smear of cum into her skin, circling the tips of her nipples one after the other. "Do you like seeing your cum on my breasts?"

"Of course I do." He reached for her arms and gently pulled her up. "Only thing I like more is seeing your pussy dripping with it."

Their lips met in one wet, dirty kiss as she climbed back up into his lap and straddled him.

"Settle down on me." Mitsuru instructed huskily, "Rub that needy clit against my dick."

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward, moving her hips until his cock nestled between the lips of her pussy and began to slowly rub herself.

He grabbed her hips and increased the rhythm, making her glide harder and faster. "You're soaking wet." Mitsuru murmured as he licked and sucked her neck, leaving marks all over her delicate skin that would stay for days to come.

She tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin sliding against hers as she rocked herself over his cock, but she couldn't quite give voice to the need. He pulled off his tie before reaching for the buttons of his shirt and impatiently shed the shirt off.

He was such a beautiful man, hard, chiseled muscles that clenched under her hands. She still couldn't believe that he was all hers.

"Haven't plugged that pretty pussy yet, but I'm almost ready to come again." With a hissing breath, he reached behind her hips, sliding lower and gripped her bottom cheeks, showing her the rhythm that he wanted. "A virgin barely a week ago, but you already move like you were made for riding cock. Like you love having me inside you, stretching you full." Eyes glittering, he gripped her chin and held it tight. "It's my cock you love, isn't that right? No other dicks will ever satisfy you."

"Only you." Kokoro agreed in a breathless voice. She raised her hips and curled her fingers around his hard flesh, positioning him against her tiny entrance.

"Don't slide me inside you yet." He couldn't help but chuckle at the look of disappointment in her eyes. His sweet, eager woman. "Lie back on the desk, Kokoro."

He kissed her pouting mouth when she hesitated, clearly reluctant to let him go. "I've got to prepare you, sweetheart. Got to make sure you're wet and ready for a deep, rough fucking."

The dark promise in his low voice made Kokoro shiver with both anticipation and trepidation. Mitsuru has always been a passionate lover, gentle and sweet most of the time, but he'd told her he won't always be restrained. She sensed that she'll soon find out just how wild he could be.

"That's my girl." He murmured with approval as she perched herself on the edge of his desk and slowly lay down on her back, naked except for the thong and black stockings. "Now show me where you ache, sweetheart. Let me see your pretty little clit."

Christ, the very sight of a pussy has never sent him dangerously close to the edge before, but the tiny patch of barely there blonde hair and the shiny gloss on her shyly closed lips almost broke his resolve.

He levered himself over her on the desk and leaned down to kiss her, his cock, a warm, heavy weight resting against her belly.

"How I got this lucky, I'll never know..." He murmured before his lips closed over hers. He pried her lips open with the tip of his tongue, and then he tucked it deep, so deep between her lips, stroking her, filling her, showing her how it would be.

He stroked her baby smooth skin before spreading his fingers in a V, exposing her inner flesh. "All this sweet pink is mine. From your tiny asshole to that dripping pussy. All fucking mine!" His exultant growl vibrated against her skin, making her squirm. "Say it!"

"All yours." Kokoro gasped, her fingers curling into tight fists as he moved lower down her body, and continued to peruse her exposed flesh with possessive eyes. Unconsciously her hips tilted towards him, as if to show him everything. Everything. She wanted to give him everything.

"Mitsuru...I ache." She writhed her hips in the air shamelessly, pleading for him to take her, but instead Mitsuru's breath tickled her inner thighs, her sensitive flesh, torturing her by making her wait...a soft cry escaping her throat when he finally touched her, a slow, long lick at her very center before his lips closed around her clit.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, please!"

His tongue released her clenching flesh and she almost went wild with a sob—until she felt him lick lower, and she could only lie still in stunned silence when he reached a place so forbidden, so shocking she could only gasp his name.

"You like that?" He asked in a low husky voice, then continued to torment her, stroking her back entrance, back and forth and reached to rub circles on her clit. She was so painfully aroused it took only a few strokes to set her off.

"My sweet baby is still too tight." He murmured as he gently rubbed her entrance, then slowly slipped a finger, unable to hold back a low groan as her flesh clamped around him, "Could barely get my fingers in that little pin prick of a hole, but you're going to let me in anyway, yes?"

"Mitsuru..."

"Don't worry, just give me a few more months...I'll loosen you up nice and good, you'll be ruined for other dicks...not that I'd let another man near you."

A sound of frustration was her only response, that quickly turned into pleasure as he bent his head down and kissed her pussy before jiggling her clit with the tip of his tongue.

He slid his hands beneath her, gripping the cheeks of her ass, holding her still. Her whole body clenched as he kissed her pussy the same way he kissed her mouth, working his tongue in and out, in and out, until her hips writhed on the smooth desk and her thighs began to shake violently as she climaxed.

"My sweet Kokoro..." He said with a smug smile as he looked down at her flushed face, her lips lightly parted, blue eyes still dazed. "You're so pretty when you come."

Her cheeks burned, her eyes still dreamy when she looked up at him standing between her thighs. And Kokoro was once more struck by awe that this man was hers. Her eyes slowly trailed down his naked physique, fit and muscular. Her breath hitched as she realized he was holding his erection full to bursting in a tight fist.

"Please," Kokoro whimpered, arching her back and reaching for her nipples, pinching them between her fingers, hoping to entice him. "Please take the ache away." The orgasm he'd given her was lovely, but it wasn't enough. Not deep enough, not hard enough to satiate her need for him. It just wasn't the same as when he was ramming deep in her body.

"It's yours if you want it." Mitsuru murmured in a rough voice, shamelessly stroking himself in front of her, his fist traveling up and down the hard flesh that jutted between his thighs.

Kokoro could only watch the movements as if hypnotized. "I want it."

He took her hand and helped her to sit up instead, confusing her. He kissed her before she could protest then gestured towards the glass wall.

"Our audience awaits." Mitsuru said in a low voice. "Bend over, hands against the wall. Keep the stockings on."

"Mitsuru..."

"Do it baby." He whispered against her ear before nipping her.

Kokoro stiffened for a brief moment, suddenly nervous about his command. While she trusted him implicitly, she was still getting accustomed to their ever increasing intimacy. And the thought of bending over intimidated her a little.

With a deep, shaky breath, she tried to relax and do as he said, hoping that tilting her ass in the air was more of a turn on for him than an embarrassing position for her.

The sight of the men still in the middle of discussion made her falter for a second, it was as if they could see her through the glass, though she knew it wasn't the case, her eyes were screaming something else.

"Kokoro?" His voice behind her snapped her out of her frozen state and she pressed her hands against the smooth, cool wall, bending her body in half. Wearing nothing but her black stockings, the intensity of his stare at that part of her that had only been his to see, had her squirming in place.

"Don't look away. Feel their eyes on you." He commanded, making her gasp as his hands gripped around her waist and kneed her legs apart. "I'm going to mark you in front of these men. Going to fuck you hard until you cum, and then I'm going to nut in you so deep, you'll never be rid of me."

Just then Hitoshi began to speak to the group, pointing at something on the screen. Mitsuru smirked before pressing his lips against her ear. "I know this is wrong, but I have this need for other men to know you're mine. Especially Hitoshi. He was…the only other man in your life. And I wanted him to know that's all over. That you're mine now."

"Mitsuru..." A mental image of her ex's face as he watched her like this played in her mind, and that single, twisted thought aroused her rather than repulsed. No, Mitsuru was too possessive to let another man see her naked...this glass wall, that's the closest any man will ever get near her.

"It's not just you..."Kokoro confessed in a whisper. "It's both of us...I want him to know you're mine too."

He inhaled sharply at her words, for a moment the room was filled with silence, broken only by their heavy breaths.

"Show him what could have been his, if he only had the balls to protect you from his parents..."

She gasped as he raised one of her legs, spreading her open, revealing the glistening pink flesh of her pussy to the unwitting audience.

At the other side of the glass, the meeting went on, eyes on the business presentation, completely unaware of the explicitly carnal show happening live just in front of them, camouflaged by the reflective wall.

The coolness of the glass did little to soothe the fiery burn in her cheek as Kokoro remained pressed against the wall. When Hitoshi appeared to look in her direction, she closed her eyes, torn between the wicked excitement at feeling so exposed and that tiny voice that told her this was so wrong. So twisted.

"No, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured behind her, nipping the skin of her shoulder. "Don't hide, look at him, show him what was never his, what is now mine."

She trembled as he spread her with his fingers, exposing the tight entrance at her center. The glass was so clear on their side, it was as if their eyes were focused on her as Mitsuru stroked her pussy in front of them. He stroked her near completion, then abruptly stopped much to her protest and set her leg down.

"Patience, sweetheart." Mitsuru said with a rough chuckle. "You'll soon get that pounding you desperately crave." He fisted his cock and rubbed the head against her slick folds and pulled it back to see the wet gleam as she coated him with her arousal. "Damn baby, you're so fucking wet." He murmured, his breath hot against her ear. "Does the thought of fucking in front of your ex turn you on so much?"

Mitsuru stared at Hitoshi as he plugged her entrance with the tip of his dick, pressing, circling, teasing her with it. "Just look at his ugly face. He's going insane at the sight of you about to get fucked. And we don't want to disappoint our audience, do we?"

She felt so hot she was getting dizzy, and yet turned on in the most wicked, perverted way. The soft flesh between her legs kissed the tip of his dick, leaving him wet and slick with her arousal. She knew how he wanted this to play out. Even without him telling her, it just came naturally.

"Hitoshi...please don't look." Kokoro whispered hoarsely against the glass as she spread her thighs wider, allowing Mitsuru to nudge deeper into her pussy. "Look away. Don't watch this. Please."

His low growl vibrated through her whole body. He wrenched her arms behind her, pinning both wrists at the small of her back. "Oh, he's going to watch all right. He's going to watch the woman he wanted get ruined by a big cock. I'll make him watch it from behind too, so he can see me slide in and out, stretching your pretty little pussy with every thrust."

The thick head of his dick penetrated her, paused for the briefest instant before the rest of him slammed deep. Kokoro screamed as the force of his hips lifted her feet off the floor, impaled on his hard flesh, stretching her beyond capacity. It still hurts at first, her whole body in shock at his intrusion. It was the imposing thickness that she craved but while she was aroused and ready for him, he was simply too huge, too hard to take in easily.

Mitsuru smacked her ass without warning, gripping the smooth cheek. "Goddamn, you're so fucking tight. It'd take me at least a couple more of drilling to loosen up a cunt this tight."

"Hitoshi, stop him." She wailed, her breath misting the glass near her panting lips. "He's too big. It hurts."

Mitsuru muttered a curse and picked up a bruising pace, the sound of their smacking flesh filling the room as he fucked her from behind. "He's helpless to do shit but watch me force this pussy take every inch."

Still standing on tiptoes, her thighs began to tremble. Something began to tighten inside her...like a coil, and Kokoro took deep shuddering breaths, trying to loosen it. Mitsuru bit out some curses above her head, his hips starting to smack loudly into her ass, his thick, hard cock plowing into her like a battering ram hitting that spot, making the tightening worse, so deep it almost hurt, but she could do nothing but endure the blissful discomfort that cranked up a notch everytime he nailed her. He was so rough, pinned her to the glass with his body, there was no way to move, to escape, kept utterly still for his punishing thrusts.

"Goddamn what you do to me, you horny little girl? I can't stop fucking this pussy. Look how bad you want my cock, clenching, sucking, pulling me in!"

Another deep thrust and her inner walls clenched and clenched, tightening to the point of agony before release sent her hurling into pure bliss. He felt so good. So powerful. So possessive. Her pussy fluttered, shaking and squeezing around his cock, slicking his way for an extra-violent thrust.

"Fuck. Your little cunt is begging for a load." Mitsuru growled as her body continued to clamp around him. "The tight, greedy suck of your pussy is driving me insane!" He made her scream with another ramming blow of his body into hers.

Her body slipped from the wall, but Mitsuru was quick to release her arms and grab hold of her hips. Kokoro tried to stand upright but almost instantly lost balance, her eyes suddenly too heavy to stay open.

"Sweetheart? Kokoro!"

She tried to reach for his hands at her hips, tried to regain control of her balance but it wasn't working.

"Shit! Kokoro, stay with me, sweetheart!" He pulled out of her body and turned her to cradle her against his chest.

Kokoro felt the frantic beating of his heart against her cheek before his words could even register. He sounded so far away. She could barely understand what Mitsuru was saying and could only sense his urgency as she gradually crawled her way out of the aftershock of her orgasm.

"That was so intense." She whispered, finally opening her eyes to meet his worried gaze. She lifted her head to give Mitsuru a kiss when she froze. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you alright? You've just blacked out for a moment."

"I did?" Kokoro didn't know how to react and could only chuckle lightly. "Oh god, you told me it'd be good but not this good!"

"Kokoro this isn't funny." He muttered. "You scared me for a second, I thought I..."

"No it's not funny, your dick is dangerous." She conceded, trying to fight off another grin but failed.

"I'll show you dangerous." Mitsuru growled, then turned her to face the wall again.

She muffled a scream against her fist, trembling from anticipation as she felt the smooth tip of his huge erection invade her slick entrance once more, pushing, stretching her full. "So powerful." Kokoro gasped, "Just like a big bad boss."

His right hand slapped down on her ass, making it sting. "And you're a naughty little girl."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, the smoldering look in her blue eyes almost made him lose it.

"And is the big bad boss going to punish this naughty little girl?"

He gave her another rough smack on her bottom, harder this time, but it felt better. Amazing even. He grabbed her ass with both hands, his fingers digging into her skin, bruising it while he tunneled in and out of her cunt.

Kokoro looked at the gazes of the men on the other side of the wall. But she no longer felt embarrassed, but rather...set free. She felt so shameless and wicked, but it was so exhilarating! Her nipples glided against the smooth glass wall, making her clench tighter around him. She knew where this would lead to, to another level of pleasure and began to pump her hips back to meet his thrusts.

His tether finally snapped and his muscular frame pressed her against the wall until she was gasping for air, her thighs open and shaking, shaking from the power of his thrusts, as if he no longer cared if they broke the wall down and go flying right into the lap of the meeting goers.

It was as if he wanted them to get caught. Half of him was sure the men could hear the heavy, ceaseless pounding of his cock entering her with rude, sloppy smacks of flesh and did nothing to silence his loud grunts.

The group was startled when the wall in front of them shook, the explicitly carnal activity behind it finally made a few screws loose, sending the presentation screen shaking like a leaf, almost to the point of crashing to the floor.

"Earthquake?" One of the men asked, all of them cautiously looking around, the meeting abruptly suspended as all senses went on high alert in case they'll need to evacuate.

"Not so loud, sweetheart." Mitsuru whispered against her ear as his hips continued to deliver punishing thrusts into her pussy. "They can't see us, but they might hear you." As if half of the noise wasn't his.

"Oh god." Kokoro moaned, trying to muffle her voice against her fist. It was no use, a scream ripped through her clenched teeth as she worked her hips shamelessly on his thick cock, grinding her clit anywhere it can find friction.

"Christ." Mitsuru growled, leaning over to grab her arms behind her, locking them on the hook of his forearm, then pulled, making her arch like a bow, almost lifting her feet off the floor as he began to fuck her in a frenzy, pounding into her with a series of deep, furious thrusts until he sent her over the edge.

When she floated down from another intense orgasm, Kokoro opened her heavy eyelids and shivered as lust electrified her from head to toes. It was like all the eyes of the men were on her, on her pussy that was even now being wrecked by her boyfriend without mercy. They all looked shell-shocked, as if unable to believe how shameless she was for getting off in front of them. Not just once, but twice.

"We keep this up, our audience might walk out." Mitsuru said with a husky laugh as he looked at their nervous faces. He grabbed one of her tits and rolled her nipple between his fingers, tugging and pulling it until she squirmed. "They are listening to see what happens next. To see if they can hear how wet your cunt is when I fuck it."

Kokoro braced her palms against the glass, her head snapped up when the group of men has decided to conclude their meeting and was slowly exiting the conference room.

"Bet they think it was just an earthquake." Mitsuru chuckled huskily as he kissed her shoulder. "Imagine their baffled faces when they're told there hadn't been any."

His pace picked up again, making the wall shake, hastening the departure of the nervous attendees.

The lights were programmed to sync with each other, to ensure his office was always darker than the rest of that building floor, just a flimsy safe measure to protect his precarious privacy. But as the men walked out of the room, with Hitoshi being the last to leave, there was a split second delay before the lights dimmed in Mitsuru's office when Hitoshi switched off the lights.

Kokoro will never be absolutely sure, and it was something she will never dare confirm, but in that split second of contrasting light between rooms, she was sure Hitoshi had seen her pressed against the wall, nipples crushed against the glass while she screamed her pleasure as Mitsuru shouted behind her, his hips bucking furiously as if he wanted to pound her right into the wall.

That absolute shock and horror on Hitoshi's face will remain with her for a long, long time.

"Mitsuru...I...I think he saw us."

"Good." Was all he said. And she didn't know whether to be amused or vexed with him. She groaned in protest as he slipped his cock from her. Her pussy tried to grip him tighter, to stop him from leaving but she was too boneless from her orgasm to do anything more than moan a complaint. He'd never been this rough with her before, fucked her so hard that even with his cock gone, she'd swear that she could still feel it.

He turned her around to face him, and despite his nonchalance about the possibility of having a witness, she couldn't help her heart from melting as she looked up at his gorgeous face, sweaty and flushed as it was.

Kokoro reached for him, suddenly unbearably happy that he was hers, hers alone. The need to kiss him overriding all else. The instant their lips touched, he licked the seam of her mouth, coaxing her to open up, to invite him deeper.

"One more." She begged huskily before he could pull away, making Mitsuru chuckle lightly before obliging her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close.

"Hold on to me, Kokoro." He instructed against her lips, in the middle of their kiss, his hands sliding down to the cheeks of her ass before moving down to hold the back of her thighs. He parted her legs open and lifted her up, guiding her thighs around his hips.

Slowly, so slow it was an exquisite torture, he eased his cock inside her, gentler this time, mindful of her pussy still sensitive from his previous assault before pressing her back against the wall.

Their audience might be gone, but the show was far from over.

Kokoro cried out softly, holding him tighter still. "Touch me." She pleaded, looking into his intense, green eyes. "Mitsuru...touch me please." Her breasts felt neglected, hungry for affection, aching for his touch, her longing sharpened the need razor sharp.

His hand slid upward to her breast, massaging it softly at first. His touch gradually got rougher as if in sync with the rhythm of his thrusts. He pinched her nipple, squeezing it hard making her cry out. Kokoro didn't know how to process the sensation, it was both exciting and uncomfortable, he'd never been this rough with her breasts before, just as she was going to speak, Mitsuru bent his head to latch on to her other nipple.

He bit her, making her scream a little, but he quickly soothed the pain with the soft flick of his tongue, then switched to the other nipple, biting her again, repeating the actions almost like a ritual until her body was soon overwhelmed by all the sensations he made her feel.

"Oh look at you." Kokoro gasped, watching as his features crunched up, pained, almost tortured. He had reached the end of the rope and the need to cum reached excruciating levels. "The big bad boss, fucking one of the staff because he couldn't help it. You better not come inside me, Mr. Mori. I'm not on the pill, you could get me pregnant."

"Shit!" Mitsuru growled, taken aback by the unexpected words. "I can't pull out. Your pussy is too sweet!" His thrusts impossibly gained more momentum, so fast she was almost screaming from the hypersensation.

He grabbed both her wrists with one hand, lifting her arms above her head even as his hips continued to pound furiously into her, as if seeking to obliterate her cunt. His pelvis grazed her clit with every stroke, until Kokoro went wild and bounced on his dick, riding him harder.

"Don't come inside me, Mr. Mori." She gasped breathlessly against his lips even as her thighs tightened around his waist. "Sir, I'm too young to get pregnant...please, please don't come inside..."

"Mother of God! It's too late. I can't— _Holy. Fuck!"_

"Yes! Oh god, Mitsuru, yes!" She screamed, joining his harsh groan of release as his flesh jerked inside her. He ejaculated with so much force she felt each rough spurt land deep in her core, her legs kept shoved open by his arms as his hips continued ramming into her, pumping her up with more cum.

"I love the way you cum in me." Kokoro whispered against his lips as he continued to thrust, churning his cum in her pussy, as if he wanted to push it deeper despite the overflow of thick, white froth dripping from their flesh, dropping blobs of mess on the carpet below.

Mitsuru buried his face against her neck as their bodies began to relax and their breathing gradually slowed down. And still he didn't let her go, as if content to remain inside her for as long as he could while Kokoro stroked his sweat-slicked hair and rained small, soft kisses on his head.

Her lover, her friend. Someone who understood her needs better than she ever did.

-o-

"Who let the strays in? Someone must not be paying enough for security."

"Must be one of the kitchen help."

"No, silly! I heard she earns her living on her back now...if you know what I mean."

The voices, followed by cruel laughter made Kokoro flinch. Mina and her friends.

She should have known they'll be here, the charity ball was an annual exclusive event, attended only by the elite.

She was glad Mitsuru wasn't anywhere near earshot, or he would have asked security to throw them out, regardless of who they were. Even if Mina's father purchased one of the larger paintings with the hefty price tag.

While Kokoro appreciated Mitsuru's protectiveness, she prefered to slay her own dragons. But she was never the confrontational type, choosing instead to ignore Mina's cruel barbs. She mingled among the crowd, recognizing some of the faces, associates, old friends of her father. Some, like Mina, gave her a haugthy one over as if she's lower than the dirt beneath their shoes, others were warmer, genuinely pleased to see her again. Miku, her best friend, left earlier, probably already halfway to Strelitzia city right now. Kokoro felt a bit lonely earlier, but now she's kinda glad Miku was on her way to the grand opening of their new shopping mall, it would be hard to stop her from dragging Mina by the hair if she had overheard the conversation earlier.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Mitsuru enter the grand hall with his father and quickly made her way towards him. The two men had just come in from work, but they wouldn't dream of missing this event, not when it was charity ball that was close to their hearts. All the proceeds from the sale of the paintings will be donated to The Garden, the largest orphanage in Cerasus that generations of Mitsuru's family have always been patrons of.

In less than an hour, all the paintings were sold. Kokoro wasn't surprised, not when the artist is as prolific as Mitsuru's mother.

He scanned through the crowd, obviously looking for her, then he smiled as their eyes met. But before he could reach her, his mother clinked her glass with a spoon to get the attention of everyone and made an announcement.

"My husband and I would like to thank everyone for making this event a huge success. But it wouldn't have been made possible without the help of our beautiful children." She beckoned her son and Kokoro to come closer while she continued her speech. "Very few people are aware of this, but just last month, in a private ceremony, we've welcomed our new daughter into the family. Kokoro may not be a total stranger to some of you, yes?"

Mitsuru placed his hand around her waist and led her through the crowd. The shocked faces of some of them weren't lost on her, but she kept her expression carefully bland. Though they have been together for nearly six months now, they have kept their relationship private from the public. This was actually the first time they would come out as a couple.

There was a sudden shriek to her left. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kokoro turned to see Mina standing at the side, her face contorted in indescribable malice and outrage. Mitsuru tensed beside her, his face losing all traces of pleasantry as he asked his wife, "Do you know her?"

Kokoro took another glance in Mina's direction then back at her husband. "No, not really."

Mitsuru arched a brow but said nothing, leading her towards the platform where his parents stood.

* * *

A/N: This was a oneshot that got too long so had to split in two. The second part ended up more like pwp as a result. lol


	16. 12 Peeping Tom - I

Story Twelve: Peeping Tom - I

* * *

**Warning:** Underage, voyeurism.

* * *

He didn't bother to switch on the light outside as he stepped out into his balcony. Mitsuru just needed a short break from the mobile app he'd been working on. Coding was a breeze for him, it's the troubleshooting that's giving him the crick in the neck.

He really ought to ditch the habit, but for now, it's what he needed to destress - smoking.

Arching his neck up towards the night sky, he released a puff of smoke, then Mitsuru leaned over his railing facing the opposite two-story house and immediately noticed that his new neighbor had light, flimsy curtains, so sheer he could practically see everything inside their room.

It was really girly, a single bed with yellow floral print covers, a vanity mirror overflowing with hair accessories and knick-knacks, a huge cream-colored teddy bear sitting at the corner with a pink ribbon on its neck, and some boxes that were still unpacked. His new neighbor had just moved in last night, but he hadn't had the chance to see her yet.

He really ought to warn the newcomer about her curtains, they practically hid nothing. Mitsuru had known the grandmother, Keiko, who lived next door for years, and the old lady had mentioned about her granddaughter moving in to help her with the Udon shop downstairs. What was her name again?

Just as Mitsuru was about to snub his cigarette, the bathroom door in his neighbor's room swung open and a girl walked out — naked!

_Damn_. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't. He tried to focus on her cute face but his eyes kept wandering lower. The girl was completely oblivious to her surroundings, casually rubbing lotion on her arms, and then over the most perfect tits he'd ever laid eyes on. _Fucking hell._

The sudden tightness in his pants told him that it had been too long since he got laid, but that was no excuse for the rush of instant lust that surprised even him.

At least, the girl has bothered to put her panties on before stepping out of the bathroom, if she hadn't, Mitsuru didn't know how he'd be able to sleep that night. Not that the tiny scrap of white lace was any help, if anything, the concealment only heightened his imagination. He could see the outline of her pussy lips pressing tautly against the fabric. Oh dear lord, he's surely going to hell for this.

The girl turned towards the vanity mirror, presenting him her curvy ass. Damn, the girl was real dynamite, even as he felt bad for ogling her like this, Mitsuru couldn't stop. He'd seen girls in various stages of undress, but never had one affected him so instantaneous like this.

She pulled the towel wrapped around her head and wet, wavy blonde locks tumbled down her back. She twisted and turned, examining herself in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair, her beautiful tits jiggling with each movement, making him groan. To be able to see so much but not touch was a torture of the sweetest/cruelest kind. The girl dropped the hairbrush then examined herself on the mirror, cupping her breasts as if to measure them, still looking at her own reflection. Dear lord, what he'd give to be the one molding those beauties in his palms.

Then much to his guilty disappointment, she finally pulled a bathrobe on, covering that supremely fuckable, perfect body. God, she'd just given him a lifetime supply of spank bank and he doesn't even know her name yet.

The girl stepped back into the bathroom and quickly exited, carrying what looked like a small wet cloth. Mitsuru held his breath as she headed towards the sliding doors of her balcony, if he didn't leave now, he'd soon come face to face with his new tormentor, but he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move.

She didn't see him immediately, considering that his light wasn't turned on, but as soon as she switched the light to her balcony, he was instantly visible. Even then, it took a few seconds for her to see him and jumped slightly when she finally did.

"Oh god, I didn't see you there!" She said with a nervous laugh.

Mitsuru now knew that he'd be hearing that sweet voice in his deepest dreams. A sultry, sexy voice to go with the illicit images he'd stored of her. He wondered how she'd be like in bed, how she'd moan when touched, what sounds she'd make when she orgasmed. _Down boy. _He mentally groaned, hiding his aching erection behind the balcony railing.

She pulled the lapels of her robe closer together as if self-conscious. _Too late. _He wanted to tell her but bit his tongue. "Hello, new neighbor. Just enjoying my cigarette break." He lifted his hand as if she couldn't see the glowing ember between his fingers.

"H-hi. I...I didn't expect to see anyone." She stammered then turned to slide her door close when she went completely still.

_Uh oh. _Mitsuru thought, bracing himself for the hysterics. She must have realized, albeit belatedly, how little, no, absolutely _nothing _was concealed behind those flimsy curtains. That she had inadvertently exposed herself to a complete stranger.

"How long have you been there?" She asked in a voice that was a higher pitch than before. Her eyes were so huge he could see they were blue in color despite the distance between them.

"I saw everything." Mitsuru groaned and longed to kick himself. He had wanted to lie, to save both of them from embarrassment, but his traitorous mouth had just gone off on its own.

A red tint painted her cheeks, and she clutched the lapels of her robe tighter. "Well...this...this is embarrassing." She said in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, I should have walked away but..." Seeing her this close literally took his breath away. She was really beautiful, blue eyes, sensuous pink lips...and young. She has the body of a woman, leaning on the voluptuous side, but she has the face of a young girl. _Shit._

"Please tell me you're at least legal." It wasn't what he wanted to say, but once again, his tongue had a life of its own.

"I've just turned 16...but don't worry." Her blue eyes were bright and something sparkled in their depths he couldn't quite decipher. "This can be our little secret."

-o-

She didn't know what possessed her to say such things. Kokoro dug her face deeper into the pillow, mortified beyond belief. That wasn't how she'd imagined their first meeting would be. Mitsuru may have not known about her, but ever since she was twelve, she had a major crush on him, from the moment her grandmother had sent that photo. He wasn't even looking at the camera, he was lying on his back, busy fixing something beneath her grandma's kitchen sink. Dark-haired with sharp, green eyes. It was a combination that had always appealed to her. Even if he was four years older than her.

Her grandmother had been telling them about the 'kind young man next door' who had been helping her around the house doing repairs and errands.

She had lots of opportunities to meet Mitsuru for years when she visited her grandmother, but like any girl with her first crush, Kokoro didn't have the confidence to approach him, much less introduce herself. For a long time now, she'd begged her mother to move back in with her grandmother, but her mother couldn't leave her boyfriend.

Trouble escalated when her mother remarried, Kokoro couldn't stand her new step-father. Those lingering hugs and touches, those creepy eyes. He made her skin crawl. It all got too much when he 'accidentally' walked in the bathroom while she was taking a shower.

There's simply no way she'd forget to lock the door, not when she'd been extra wary of the creep. Kokoro no longer felt safe in her own home, and what's worse, her mother refused to believe her, taking her step-father's version of the incident. That broke her heart, and with sadness, Kokoro decided to move in with her grandmother.

And so here she was at 16 years, hoping to put the unpleasant experience behind her, prepared to start a new chapter in her life. Hoping to experience love.

She'd wanted to make a good first impression. Instead, she'd just embarrassed herself. Kokoro fidgeted in bed as she imagined how much he'd seen. She wasn't worried he'd tattle, the man her grandmother described doesn't sound like someone who'd kiss and tell...it's what he thought of her that had Kokoro squirming in her bed.

Will Mitsuru think less of her now? She didn't know how she'll face him again, distressed at the thought that she might have ruined her chances with him before she could even begin.

-o-

16\. Old enough to drive, but not to fuck. At least not with someone much older like him. _Shit. _What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be having this kind of thoughts. Mitsuru couldn't remember the last time he'd fantasized over a girl. Perhaps this was just a wake-up call to start dating again. His last relationship was a little over a year ago, college just took over his life leaving little room for anything else, and he wasn't interested in casual hook-ups.

His body was just reacting just like any other red-blooded male in the vicinity of a very beautiful girl. He's not really attracted to her, he couldn't be. Not with a minor. Mitsuru repeated the mantra over and over again, the raging hardon tenting his sheets making a lie of his words.

Of all the girls he'd be attracted to, why her? His neighbor's own granddaughter? As a little boy who had lost his mother, Keiko had opened her home to him. His father buried himself in work, leaving Mitsuru to deal with his own grief. Keiko's maternal warmth had somewhat eased the jagged edges of his mother's loss, had comforted him when the pain got too much.

What was the granddaughter's name again? Kokoro? Chihiro?

If he were to live with himself, he'd stay away from her. No matter how compelling, how strong the attraction was, Keiko who'd been like a mother to him all these years deserved more than his respect. He cannot repay her kindness by messing with her granddaughter.

That what was he tried to tell himself, but even at the very last moment before sleep took over him, he could still see the girl's bright blue eyes, those full, pink lips he longed to do the most unholy things to.

-o-

He found Kokoro in her backyard the next day, trimming a blackberry bush that was allowed to run amok. He'd spent many happy summers picking and indulging in its fruit while growing up, but in time, other pursuits distracted him away. Mitsuru smiled to himself as the nostalgia hit. He sure missed those days.

The crunch of twigs being trimmed brought his attention back to Kokoro. Just like before, she didn't notice him again. Her movements were sure, confident as she worked on the huge shrub with a pair of hand pruners. Mitsuru had never thought gray overalls would look good on a girl before, but damn if she didn't look so cute in it with a faded pink shirt.

"Hi, your grandmother sent me here. I'm Mitsuru."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, heat bloomed in her cheeks as she turned to look at him."Oh, hi again. I...I'm Kokoro. You're the one...who's going to help me with the garden?" She looked younger than her 16 years, with those wide blue eyes and hair tied in two pigtails.

"That's right." He replied, ignoring the sudden catch in his throat. "Sorry for last night...I have no excuse." He ought to feel guilty, but couldn't bring himself to regret what happened. It only goes to show how broken his moral compass really was.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "It's fine. Thank you so much for doing this...umm..." Kokoro pulled off her garden glove and dug for something in her pocket. "I made a rough sketch of a plan. Could you look at it and see if it's doable?"

Relieved that she wasn't going to make a fuss over the incident of their first meeting, Mitsuru visibly relaxed. Instead of picking the offered crumpled paper, he stepped closer to look at her sketched plan. A faint, subtle scent rose from her hair, making his insides clench in reaction. God, she smelled so good.

Forcing himself to concentrate on the sketch, Mitsuru tried to make out what the rectangles represent, he has little knowledge about gardening and assumed the shaded columns represented rows of tilled soil. "Could you describe what you wanted me to do?"

"Yes. Of course." Kokoro smiled then took a few steps in the backyard and pointed at the plot of grass. "I was thinking of having raised beds to plant vegetables over here, just lettuce, tomatoes and maybe some beans...about ten of them will do...I think, haven't really measured. But over there I'd like to try potatoes and carrots and maybe—"

"What exactly is a raised bed?" Mitsuru asked, he didn't want to interrupt her, not when Kokoro became more and more animated as she talked about what she wanted. Clearly, gardening was her passion.

"Oh sorry." She gasped, realizing he had no clue what she was talking about. "Um, basically it's building rectangular boxes on the ground, which is then filled with soil."

"Sounds easy enough." He nodded, clenching his fists as he fought off the desire to reach out to touch her, to see if her skin was as silky soft as it looked, how her hair would feel like as it ran through his fingers. Goddamnit. When had he turned into a perv? If he's to survive being around her, he must think of her as his kid sister.

"How deep do you want it?" Mitsuru almost choked as he heard himself. He really ought to leash his fucking mouth. "Uh, the bed I mean."

"About ten inches. Ideally, I'd prefer around twelve...the deeper, the better...I mean for potatoes!" The last words came out with a squeak. This time, Kokoro was the one blushing as the innuendo of the words caught up with her.

Unsure whether to laugh or grimace in awkwardness, Mitsuru pulled a tape measure from his back pocket and scanned the yard. "Shall we get started?"

-o-

_Two weeks later..._

She can't remember the number of times she'd checked herself in the mirror. Never had she felt so self-conscious, but Kokoro couldn't help it. Even though she's working in the kitchen helping her grandmother, she wanted to look presentable.

Five minutes later, she felt a bit overdressed in apple green pleated skirt and fitted cream top. Now she's worried she'd look desperate but it'd take too much time to change into another outfit. Chiding herself, Kokoro picked up the tray holding a pitcher of iced tea and glass from the counter. She's not going to earn any cookie points by being so fickle.

As she made her way to the back door and out into the yard, she caught sight of Mitsuru sitting on his haunches as he worked on the garden bed. He was drilling screws to secure the four wooden walls of the frame together, reinforced with posts at the corners. He's working on the last bed, the rest were already set in two rows, five beds each, ready to be filled with soil and mulch.

For what felt like an eternity, Kokoro could only stand there transfixed, silently bemoaning the unfairness of it all. How could he be this attractive without exerting the least effort? Her senses went haywire as soon as she saw he had taken his shirt off. God, just watching the play of muscles in his arms and torso was making butterflies flutter in her stomach. He looked like a guy comfortable working under the sun, his skin was lightly tanned. A gorgeous eye candy.

She thought that after two weeks, the enchantment will fade or at least lessen in intensity. Mitsuru was only able to help with the garden in his spare time, but she didn't mind waiting. They were gradually getting closer and the more she knew about him, the deeper the attraction grew.

"Is that for me?" Mitsuru asked with a smile as he positioned a plank of wood at the top edge of the bed frame before pulling off his work gloves.

Clearly, he wasn't the least bit self-conscious as he walked over to where she stood and picked up the glass. "Perfect timing, I'm parched."

Kokoro forced herself to look away as he drank the iced tea in one go, but that didn't stop the strange tingling that charged her skin. This must be what people felt when lightning was about to strike.

She could sense him watching her, but not wanting him to catch her staring, she fixed her eyes on the rectangular box he was working on. "Are you adding that to make the frame stronger?" She'd been curious about it from day one. The raised beds she'd seen didn't have top rails.

"Oh, this?" Mitsuru placed his empty glass back on the tray, "It will add more stability to the frame, but I thought you'd need something to sit on while you're gardening." As if to demonstrate, he sat on the horizontal plank and ran his hand over the smooth wood. "Try it."

Mitsuru held her tray as she slowly sat down, their eyes met briefly before her courage quickly faltered. Half of her wanted to run away, the other wanted to reach out and touch him. He's just too gorgeous! Kokoro forced herself to assess his handiwork, not the fine mist of sweat that gave his skin that healthy sheen. The frame felt stable under her, even with their combined weights sitting on one edge.

She had sat on her haunches while tending her tiny garden back in her old home, sometimes sitting on a flipped over bucket if the bed wasn't too shallow to reach. For someone who claimed to know little about gardening, Mitsuru had thought of her comfort when he built the beds. No more leg cramps for her as she planted, weeded, harvested her garden!

Kokoro ran her hand along the wood he'd sanded smooth. "It is much comfortable. Thank you." She whispered softly, she wanted to simply throw her arms around him and just kiss him, but didn't want to scare him off with her infatuation. How could he make her feel so much at ease and then self-conscious the next breath?

Mitsuru smiled without a word as she looked at him, as if he had been waiting all this time for her to do so. But then the smile vanished, replaced by something else that made goosebumps race over her skin.

His gaze studied her features then rested on her lips, his green eyes transfixed, almost as if hypnotized. Was that longing she sees in his eyes? Hunger? A chill ran down her spine even as she looked at his mouth, as if she could persuade him to lean closer and kiss her.

What does she have to do to entice him? Close her eyes? But what if he didn't want to kiss her? She'd look like a complete fool! Her inexperience stopped her from making the first move, and she didn't know enough to send the right signal.

"Kokoro? Lunch is almost ready." Her grandmother's sudden appearance from the back door interrupted the moment. The two jumped up from the ground to their feet like two guilty kids caught being naughty.

"Grandma." Kokoro said weakly, unsure whether she's relieved or disappointed for the interruption.

"Come join us, Mitsuru, I also made a batch of fried calamari." Keiko invited in a cheerful voice then went back inside without waiting for a reply.

"I...I made some Purin for dessert. Will you stay?" Kokoro offered, biting her lip as she waited for his answer with anxious eyes.

"Wouldn't miss it."

-o-

He pumped his fist faster, speeding up the rhythm. His cock had been aching for release, it won't take long. He needed to cum, and if he couldn't do that in her sweet, little cunt, then he'll do it in his hand while images of Kokoro flashed in his mind.

God, what he'd do to have her in the shower with him, bent over in front of him, spreading her ass cheeks apart, showing him the tiny slit of her pussy, the pink, puckered hole of her ass. Mitsuru jerked off faster. He could see her looking at him over her shoulder, eyes heavy with lust, red lips panting, begging him to fill her up.

He imagined what it would feel like to be inside her. She'd be tighter than his fist no doubt, her pussy would resist his entry every inch of the way, but he'll have her, even if his cock has to fight his way in. She'd moan his name, and he wouldn't be able to control himself, he'd order her to brace herself against the wall before grabbing her hips and pound into her sweet, little _virgin _pussy from behind.

_Fuck. _Kokoro felt so good. His strokes became harder, faster, as hot, sticky spurts of cum jet into the shower wall. Mitsuru clenched his teeth, a harsh groan ripped from his throat as he gave in to the relief. He used his own cum to lube up his hand and finished jerking off, pulling out every drop.

He hated and felt a bit ashamed that he was reduced to this, like some prepubescent kid. But there was no way can he could be anywhere near Kokoro without some kind of release. It was getting harder and harder to control his body, this will take the edge off. At least for a while.

He reached for the soap and began to lather his body, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Trying to feel guilt over what he'd done didn't work. It didn't matter to his goddamn cock she's only 16 years old. He liked her. He wanted her. But he can't have her and being off-limits only made his dick harder. God, he'd never been so sexually frustrated with anyone in his entire life.

Keiko would be horrified if she knew what he wanted to do to her precious granddaughter. What he wanted...what he fantasized doing over and over again. Not only had he spent his nights jerking off to images of Kokoro, but he'd fucked her in his dreams more times than he could count.

Mitsuru cursed as his cock began to harden again, as if he hadn't released a load just a minute ago. _Fucking hell. _He knew that his hand will never be enough to satisfy this particular need. Jerking off just bought him some time, nothing but sliding in her body, coating the deepest part of her pussy with his cum will satiate this fire, but he had no other choice.

Three months. Three long months since Kokoro entered his life like a fucking wrecking ball, getting under his skin and into his head in a way he wasn't prepared for.

He's going to explode soon if he didn't put a stop to this.

-o-

"I'm telling you, man, you've got to fuck her out of your system."

Mitsuru groaned as he tried to concentrate working on coding instead of listening to Zorome who was fiddling with his guitar, or at least trying to.

"You've been hung up on this piece of ass for months. She's your forbidden fruit, that makes her tempting more than she really is."

"And that means?" Mitsuru asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"The fruit looks better than it actually tastes. And the only way for you to find that out is to fuck her hard and dirty, kick her out as soon as you're done, and voila! She's history."

"Don't be disgusting, Zorome." He muttered, then cursed as he mistyped a line. "Have you forgotten that Kokoro is only 16, and my neighbor's only grandchild?"

"I got news for you pal. No one has to know if you're banging a minor. People do it all the time! As long as she's given you her consent, nothing really wrong with it. She's 16, not 12."

Mitsuru couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're full of bullshit, you know that?"

"Come on, dude. When was the last time you got laid?" Zorome pestered.

"None of your damn business!"

"If you don't want to fuck her out of your system, then at least fuck someone else. You've been walking with that stick up your ass for far too long."

Mitsuru knew his friend was right. But damn, it grinds his gears to realize how obvious he was to his friends. It was unmistakably clear to them that he was pussy whipped—without getting any pussy.

"Listen man, I met this chick last week on campus. She's not as pretty as your blondie, but she's hot, got a nice booty. More importantly, she's just looking for some fun, no strings attached. How about I hook you two up?"

Another time he would have jumped at the offer, but now, he's oddly reluctant. Mitsuru gritted his teeth. All he wanted was a release, but he'd be damned if he had to come in his hand again.

"Sure." He was tempted to take it back the moment he said it, he knew who he wanted and it's not some nameless chick...but stopped himself. Kokoro was off limits. It's about time he moved on, no matter how much she made him ache.

"Great, I'll give you a call later." Zorome said with a smirk.

It felt so wrong, but Mitsuru was determined to get this out of his system. His whole sanity was at stake.

-o-

He knew he should stay away, but the fool that he was, Mitsuru found himself walking towards Kokoro's garden. He saw her harvesting some daikon radishes from the balcony earlier, and he wanted some time with her before his friends picked him up for the party.

It still doesn't fail to amaze him to see the backyard's transformation, it was just grass and the brambling blackberry bushes not too long ago and now it's a mini-farm, and some of the produce had already made their way from the garden to their dining table.

Mitsuru couldn't help but feel proud to be part of this. And he hadn't thought that enjoying the fruits of their labor, though mundane, would be this sweet.

He was glad he stayed, he'd originally thought of keeping his distance as soon as he had installed the drip irrigation system, but Kokoro had managed to persuade him to stay and help her start the backyard farm. Persuade? Hah, he wished! She had him wrapped around her little finger from day one. And it's about time he got his life back in order.

"Started pickling?" He asked as a way of greeting as Kokoro lifted her head towards him. Damn, but she's so beautiful, even in her work clothes and garden gloves. He tried to ignore the sudden tightness in his chest. Lust he's familiar with. But this? The emotional pull was something he'd never experienced before. He ached to touch her, not in a sexual way, but with tenderness, just simple adoration.

Kokoro was sitting at the edge of the bed with a metal bowl, carefully pulling the radishes from the soil. Even before he reached her, Mitsuru sensed that something was wrong. Instead of the sunny smiles and enthusiastic greeting, her whole body was rigid, tense.

He wondered if it was her step-father again. Kokoro had spoken about her parents, and how she dreaded their upcoming visit. How her mom's new husband made her feel uncomfortable.

"Is something wro—?"

"Are you really going to Mina's birthday tonight?" She interrupted, startling him. The question was so unexpected, he was speechless for a few seconds and could only stare back at her. How did she know about the party?

"You met Mina?"

Kokoro shook her head and turned her attention back to digging up some radish. "I overheard you talking to your friend on the balcony last night."

"Stalker." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Yes, I'm going. And no, you can't come. It's a party for adults."

When she didn't respond, Mitsuru frowned in concern. Something was definitely bothering her. If it's that damned creep again, he'll find ways to protect Kokoro, even confront her step-father, with or without her permission. No one threatens her safety, or her—

"I don't want you to go." Kokoro stated bluntly, her jaw was so tense as if she was holding her tears back.

Again he was at a loss for words. Stupefied. Her demands don't make any sense. Why would she say such a thing? And more importantly, she's not his keeper. He didn't need her permission on how to go on about with his life.

Had this been anyone else, Mitsuru would have taken offense. But this was Kokoro, he was fond of her, more than he was willing to admit.

"Hey, what's the matter sweetheart? Is something bothering you?"

"I know what goes on in such...parties." Kokoro rose up from her seat, sending the bowl of radish tumbling over, but she ignored it. "I'm not a child." She muttered, cutting in when he tried to make excuses.

"I don't see what this got to do anything with you." Mitsuru thrust his hand through his hair, messing it up without meaning to. He could see that she's upset but didn't understand the cause of it.

"I may be too young for you right now, but..." She bit her trembling lip for a moment, then her chin firmed in determination. "I've always...ever since I was twelve...I...I've always liked you!"

It was the most awkward, clumsiest confession he'd ever received but by god, those words sent his heart racing.

"Kokoro."

The blaring horn from the street at the front startled them both. The horn was followed by the sound of his friends yelling for Mitsuru to get his ass out of the house.

"Don't go." Kokoro whispered, her eyes pleading. The trembling of her lips made him curse, even as images of her flashed in his mind, the way she'd looked that first night, naked, so damn beautiful, how soft her skin looked, slightly flushed from the heat of the shower, her pert little nipples as pink as her lips.

No. This can't go on. Sooner or later he'd cave and give in. She's much too important to lose just because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"Let's talk later." He said, hesitant to leave when she looked crushed. But this was for the best, he can't lead her on and break her heart. He tried to convince himself that he was doing this for Kokoro even as he forced himself to walk away, felt her eyes on him with each step. He didn't want to leave her like this, but what other option does he has left?

-o-

How could anyone feel so alone even among a crowd of noisy people? But that was how Mitsuru felt as he sat next to his friends and their partners, most of which he hadn't seen before. At his side was the girl they've set up as his date for the night, but things weren't going well, and none of it was the girl's fault. He'd never felt so out of place, so at odds with himself.

The party was at full swing, which meant booze, loud music and crazy dancing. He wouldn't be surprised if some couples were already banging in their secluded corners, this was just how parties go when you mix alcohol and horny young adults.

Mitsuru tried again to strike another conversation with the girl, but he was haunted by the face of another. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get Kokoro off his mind. The irony of it all was that he'd come here seeking distraction, but it was an abysmal failure. Unable to take any more, Mitsuru got up and quietly left.

Oh, this was just great. She'd broken his cock too, couldn't get a rise from the damn thing, had lain placid all night long despite the wild, gyrating girls who were half-naked.

Who would have known he's a glut for self-inflicted punishments?

-o-

The udon shop had the closed sign at the front door when he got back, but Mitsuru could still see a few customers finishing up their last bites. Before he could enter the shop, he saw Kokoro through the glass doors, standing behind the counter, drying stacks of bowls with a cloth. A guy he only knew by the name Hitoshi, leaned toward her, getting way too close for his comfort.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins. This was the same high school boy who played for the soccer team, and had been hovering around the shop for a while. His hands clenched into fists. He knew he had no right to feel this way, Kokoro was not his girlfriend, he's not even her big brother. Mitsuru tried to dismiss his possessiveness as protectiveness, of course, he's not jealous, he's just worried that boy will get too close to Kokoro, that's all.

Besides, she was just talking to Hitoshi, wasn't even smiling at him. Oh, he's not jealous, not at all. Fucking wrong! He could barely contain the sheer rage that threatened to rip him apart at the sight of another guy standing close to her. In a flash, Mitsuru saw the future where he couldn't be around Kokoro, a future where she'd go on to date other guys, fall in love...have sex. And he couldn't control any of that. She's not his.

The possessiveness over Kokoro wasn't new to him, but the sheer rage that accompanied it took even Mitsuru by surprise. This was a demon with no name raging through him, pouring into his senses and unleashing an avalanche of lust that he had no idea how to control. Suddenly he didn't know himself, had no clue how to handle the needs that nearly broke his control or what to do with one blonde curvy girl. He had a feeling he was simply well and utterly fucked.

Kokoro hadn't seen him yet. Maybe he should just turn around and leave. Return to the frat house for a session of hatefuck Just to be away from this tiny slip of a girl who had the power to rip him apart, made him feel so vulnerable, so off-kilter.

But when Hitoshi tried to tug one of her pigtails, Mitsuru saw red. Every reason he had for staying away simply vaporized from the fury. He was pushing the doors open before he could blink twice.

"Are you free now?" He asked as he approached the counter.

Kokoro glanced up at the sound of his voice. "Mitsuru?" Her face looked shocked for a moment, as if unable to believe her eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

Her smile took away most of his anger, she always made him feel at ease without saying a word. She looked very happy to see him, so relieved, though a thousand of unvoiced questions filled her eyes.

Mitsuru shifted his gaze to glare at Hitoshi. "Hi."

"Hitoshi, this is Mitsuru. He's the one helping me with the garden."

"Hey." Hitoshi muttered, clearly pissed. Mitsuru gave him the evil eye, not feeling the slightest remorse for butting in.

"Heard there's a frat party over at the campus, so what brought you here, _college boy _?"

Mitsuru knew the words were a jab at him, at the age gap between him and Kokoro, but to hell with it all, he didn't fucking care.

"Unfinished business." He muttered dismissively, then turned back to Kokoro. "Are you done?"

She licked her lips nervously before she spoke, when his eyes followed the subtle movement of her tongue, a soft blush tinted her cheeks.

"Um...okay, let me just hand these napkins to grandma." Kokoro looked at the two boys with hesitation, wondering if she could leave the two of them, sensing the building tension and unsure how to defuse it. Her decision was made for her when her grandma called from the back of the kitchen.

For what seemed like an eternity but in reality was just a few seconds, silence reigned between the two men.

"Aren't you too old for her?" Hitoshi muttered suddenly. "Why don't you finish whatever the hell you got to do here and go back to the party?"

"What I do is none of your business." Mitsuru informed him icily.

"What you do to her is." Hitoshi growled back. "She's only 16, and I won't let you take advantage of her."

Mitsuru was damned if he could break Hitoshi's ugly face. He's going to rip this bastard's head off his shoulders if Kokoro doesn't return soon.

The tension was really high when Kokoro returned. Mitsuru grabbed her hand and gave Hitoshi a smug look before they left. It wasn't his most mature moment but what the hell, he's too worked up to care.

He waited until they were outside before giving in to what he really wanted to do. He backed Kokoro against the wall of the building and devoured her mouth, shoving his tongue inside roughly, not with the least bit of grace, simply beyond possessive.

She didn't resist him though. Instead, she opened wide and let him have his way with her, sliding her hands into his hair and moaned into his mouth, giving him what he needed to calm his damn nerves. God, a part of him had hoped he'll be turned off by the way she kiss, that he'd take one taste and discover she wasn't all he had thought she'd be. But no, he couldn't get enough. Her lips were so soft, so silky warm, better than his wildest dreams.

After a few minutes, Mitsuru reluctantly released her.

Kokoro covered her swollen mouth. "What was that for?" She whispered.

"That was for making me bloody jealous as hell." He replied through gritted teeth. Nevermind that he'd just stolen her first kiss, and it was probably not what she'd expected her first time to be. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"You know that Hitoshi is only a friend."

"It's not really him that's bothering me, but the idea of him—all those boys in your school I won't be able to protect you from because I..." _I want you for myself._

"I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"God, Kokoro this...this is so wrong." Even now he had to reach down and adjust his pants over his cock, trying to hide the fact that the thick bastard was hard as a rock and ready to fuck.

"Something that feels this right can't be wrong."

"Sweetheart, you're only 16. I'm 20. I should know better." He cupped her face, looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand.

She rubbed her cheek against his palm, then slid his hand lower to her breast. "Does this feel like 16 to you?"

He squeezed her before he could stop himself, the soft sound she made went straight to his dick.

"I want to fuck you." He groaned, pressing her against the wall. "I want to shove my cock inside you and fuck you until we're both raw and aching."

"I won't stop you. You know that." Her thighs parted, allowing him to press closer.

"No, baby...we can't." When he tried to pull back, Kokoro kept her arms around his waist.

"I have friends who sleep with older men. Men older than you." She nuzzled against his chest and he stiffened. "I've never liked boys my age. I didn't know what I wanted, until I saw you."

Distracted, Mitsuru pulled back and looked into her eyes. "When was this?"

"I was only 12 then, grandma sent a photo of you fixing the kitchen sink. I've seen you the few times I visited my grandma, but I couldn't find the courage to introduce myself."

"Why?" He wondered, stroking back her hair. It bothered him that he could have met her all these years but she'd only revealed herself recently.

"Because you were 16, and I was still a child. But even then I knew how right we are and that I'd wait. I waited years to be with you."

"Oh sweetheart, you say that now, but your mind could change. You're too young to make decisions like this." Mitsuru pulled their hips tighter together, his voice barely audible. "Ones that could affect your whole life."

"That's why you have to make them with me." She rose on tiptoes to reach his mouth with hers. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you."

"God help me, I want you too." He groaned.

"Then why can't we?"

"Because anyone like your _friend _Hitoshi can accuse me of statutory rape and the law will be on his side."

Her shoulders fell in dejection. "I won't let you pretend to be with someone else just because we can't be together yet."

"Shhh." He hushed her when pain and jealousy bled out in her voice. "I don't want you to date anyone else either. I nearly ripped off Hitoshi's face for breathing the same air around you."

That made her laugh a little, but quickly grew serious. "What can we do?"

"We wait. Until you're 18. But...we can't go out on dates like normal couples."

"Can't we go out in secret?"

Mitsuru paused for a bit. "That might work. But sweetheart..." He caressed her lower lip, the soft lips that gave him so much pleasure. "No sex until then. I want you to work with me on this."

Kokoro kissed his fingertips, smiling when his breath hitched, her eyes gazed back at him with sexual invitation no 16-year-old should possess. "No promises."

-o-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Came her sweet, innocent voice. Too innocent.

"Close your damn curtains!" Mitsuru growled into the phone. Though he was sure he was the only one with a direct view into her bedroom, he wasn't certain if anyone passing by the street could see the same.

Dressed in a silky piece of white lace that hid almost nothing, Kokoro stood in front of her mirror, her hand gripping the hem of her nightie, the other held the phone to her ear.

Mitsuru swallowed hard, and tried to look away. He really did. But by god, even though it was all kind of wrong to ogle the half-naked beauty across the lawn, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Then don't look." Came Kokoro's voice, soft and husky, making him groan as he imagined himself doing so many illicit things to that sweet pink mouth. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Kokoro...goddamnit." Mitsuru cursed, she'll be the death of him. He could only groan in helpless agony as she peeled off her top to expose the most perfect tits he'd been aching to touch since she arrived.

As he watched at her over the distance of their houses, their eyes met.

"Look but don't touch." Kokoro whispered in the phone, then cupped her breast with her right hand. "I'm saving these for my boyfriend."

"Kokoro if you don't stop this...I'd...I'd..."

"What? You'd march over here and fuck some sense into me?" As she spoke, her long blond curls flared around her face as her breasts swayed, and much to Mitsuru's utter shock and painful arousal, she shimmied out of her panties. "Perfect timing...I'm not wearing any underwear."

Lust has rendered him speechless, how could he think straight when all his blood has rushed into his cock?

"Kokoro..." He groaned, a plea for mercy.

"Alright, alright." She murmured, "I'm going." She cut off the call before sending him a flying kiss, then stepped inside the bathroom.

Mitsuru backed away from the balcony door and headed straight of his desk. He grabbed the can of soda sitting beside his laptop and cracked it open. He winced as he swallowed the drink that was no longer cold. After drinking half the contents, he dropped it back on the desk, then stared at his laptop.

If he didn't find something to do with his hands, he was either going to take his cock with them or go over there and fuck the hell out of her.

His phone beeped as a new message arrived. Mitsuru picked it up and opened the mail.

" _Fucking hell. _" He howled, gripping the phone so hard he almost broke the screen.

_Sweet dreams, my handsome prince. _The message said, and below it was a picture of Kokoro who'd just stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but droplets of water over skin still flushed pink from the heat. She'd covered her nipples with her arm, but a tantalizing bit of pink drove him crazy.

_Come get me, if you want me._

Dear god, how was he going to survive the next two years?

-o-

_A week before Kokoro's 18 th birthday..._

What the hell was she wearing? Was she trying to give him a heart attack? He had the feeling she was up to something, but what could possibly happen inside a library?

When Kokoro asked him to meet her here, Mitsuru thought nothing of it, until he saw her. She wore a plum-colored top of some stretchy fabric that clung to her figure like a second skin, the neck was so low, her tits threatened to spill. And by god, her pleated micro skirt was too short, almost groin level, just a single blast of a strong breeze and her butt will be on full display. _Fuck._

If he caught any boy staring, he'd gouge their eyes out!

"Hi, just wanted to return these books." Kokoro said as she beamed at the librarian behind the desk.

Mitsuru pulled the books from the tote bag and piled them on top of the desk. It was difficult not to stare down her chest like some perv, he kept on stealing glances anyway. Kokoro knew just how to get his attention.

"I'd like to look around a bit, if that's okay?" She asked sweetly as if completely oblivious to the personal hell she'd subjected him to.

"Uh, sure." Mitsuru almost groaned, shoving his hands into his jeans, he couldn't count the times his hand had wandered from her waist down to the side of her hip, always drawn to the sweet curve of her ass, tempting him to slide beneath her skirt and just grab her like an accomplished perv.

Careful to keep his distance, but unable to let her wander without him, Mitsuru followed her as Kokoro perused shelves after shelves of books. The library appeared deserted, no one was around except the two of them and the librarian at the front desk.

Kokoro paused before the very last shelf at the back, as if she'd finally found one she was looking for. Thank the lord for small mercies. The sooner they got out of here, the quicker he could bring her home so she could change into something less...tempting.

He groaned as he saw her standing on tiptoes to grab a book that was beyond her reach. It only made her skirt ride up higher, and his vision went red when he saw the black strip of her thong that barely covered the smooth curves of her ass. Hell and damnation!

"Which book?" Mitsuru growled as he tugged her skirt down. This wasn't the first time she'd teased him, but it never gets any easier.

"The big red one, with gold lettering on the spine." Kokoro smiled at him sweetly.

Even in the dim lighting, she could see his tightly leashed control beginning to fray at the edges, showing signs of strain. Good. It was small comfort to know she wasn't the only one suffering.

Mitsuru reached up and pulled the book she asked. His expression hardened in half disbelief, half outrage when he read the title. " _The Kama Sutra_, really Kokoro?"

She stepped between the shelf and him, deliberately brushing her breasts against his body and smiling almost coyly as he bit back a groan.

"I thought, I could use some...research." She slid her hand on his front and began to stroke the hard muscles of his chest. " _The Perfumed Garden _didn't offer much information."

"Kokoro." Mitsuru said in low, choked voice, clasping her hand when she began to run a finger down his chest and stomach.

"I'm almost 18. Don't you want me to be...ready?" Her voice lowered to almost a whisper as her hand pulled free from confinement then moved dangerously lower, hooking a finger in the waistband of his jeans and tugged.

His breath left his body in a rush, and his voice was dark and rough when he spoke. "I will position you in every way possible that will give you the most pleasure." His hand shook as he reached over her head to slide the book back to its slot. "This 'research' is unnecessary."

Her voice husky, Kokoro placed her palm over his chest, just above where his heart beat a frantic rhythm. "Because you're going to teach me."

Pinpricks of sweat dotted his brow. "It is my privilege."

The ragged hunger in his tone sent warmth pooling betwen her legs, and Kokoro rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to ease the ache. But it didn't help, it only made her even more desperate to be touched. Whatever she'd been planning to do to him, it has backfired tenfold.

"I'd like a brief outline of the lesson plan now."

Mitsuru gripped the shelves above her head so hard they creaked in protest. He leaned down, his face barely an inch away from hers, so close she could see how his green eyes deepened into almost black. "You'd tempt me to madness on my final week in hell, Kokoro?"

"It doesn't have to be this way." She whispered meeting his gaze with desperate eyes. This wasn't a game. Never had been. She began to release the top buttons of her dress, ignoring his warning growl. "We can just sneak into your ro—"

"Stop this." Mitsuru hissed, but unable to control himself from pulling her closer.

"No one would have known if you made me yours. I love you so much." Her voice shook to the point of breaking. The excruciating months of waiting, the long countless nights of repressed desire has slowly eroded her sanity. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

He pinned her against the shelves before she could speak another word. Her gasp was cut short when he captured her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth without warning. Kokoro made a sound, would have collapsed to the floor if not for his arms holding her close.

His kiss was rough, possessive. Everything in her delighted in his dominance. He parted her lips wider, his tongue invading her mouth deeper with bold, arrogant sweeps as his hands roamed lower down her backside.

Mitsuru slid his hands beneath her skirt, squeezing the right cheek of her ass before grasping her butt with both hands. A tortured, male sound rumbled from his mouth and then Kokoro felt him raise one of her legs to encircle his thighs.

"Oh god." Kokoro gasped, her cheeks burning hotter before he captured her lips once again and began rubbing that soft, untouched part of her against the rock hard length of his cock.

"I made a promise to you that I'd wait until you're 18. A promise I've almost broken so many times." His hands kneaded her ass and every muscle below her waist contracted, ripping a needy whimper from her throat. "I'd sell my soul to break that vow right now and slide my dick inside your little pussy."

Her head was spinning, his filthy words sent her pulse racing. "It...it doesn't have to be complicated." Kokoro gasped breathlessly, almost forgetting what she wanted to say. "Just take me."

"Oh god, sweetheart." Mitsuru laughed a little against her lips, the barest hint of humor in the sound and an ocean full of torture. A pain she could fully relate to.

Kokoro tried to focus on his familiar green eyes, only they're not so familiar right now. They're wild, intense, pupils dilated. "Please..." She begged, knowing that he wasn't going to break that promise, even for her.

He wanted her to look back at the years he'd waited, the two years he'd denied himself, sworn himself to be faithful. So she would know that he was worthy of her love, of her trust. That he would always keep his vows to her even at the cost of his own pleasure or comfort.

"I'll have this sweet, little pussy one week from now, and not a minute sooner." His grip tightened on her ass. "Until then, I'll take care of you."

Mitsuru kissed her softly, muffling the moans she made as he slipped his hand beneath the hem of her short skirt, then skimmed the fabric of her underwear. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her thong and tugged it down.

"Quiet baby, or we'll get caught." Mitsuru murmured, his breath hot against her lips.

Kokoro bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in frustration over the ache that never seemed to leave her alone. The ache only intensified when Mitsuru exposed the tiny patch of blonde hair between her legs, the cleft of her body, the creamy smoothness of her thighs.

"Oh dear god." His voice changed pitch, deep and almost unnatural. "I should be shot for this."

She pulled the hem of her skirt, showing him her wet cunt. "You can take me if you want to. That can be our little secret too."

"Fuck." Her words made his dick leak cum in his pants, and all he could think of was dumping a load inside her little pussy. He wanted to use her cunt until it's worn out so she'd never forget who's been there. He had this urge to mark her as his, it was a need almost as great as his need to breathe. But Mitsuru knew he had to hold himself back.

Kokoro flinched as his fingers parted the slick folds, breathlessly waiting for him to touch where she ached the most, but he kept stroking and stroking, deliberately missing. "Mitsuru!" She protested, biting his lip when he laughed huskily before finally gaving her what she wanted, the barest touch at first before his thumb gently rubbed circles around her clit. Just when she thought she'd die from the overload of sensation, another finger probed into the slit of her pussy, lightly touching the thin barrier he'll have to breach through.

"Right here, baby. This is what my cock is going to claim." She was so wet, so slick with arousal but gripped him so tight it was almost too much for him to handle. _Fuck._

"More please." She pleaded in a breathless whisper.

He pressed deeper, almost groaning in denial over how small he found her. Nothing's ever been in here, not even her fingers? Shouldn't she be a little looser? Mitsuru almost wished she was, because his cock wouldn't go in easy. He just knew it's going to take months of riding her before she's fully broken in, able to take him easily any time, any place.

Kokoro whimpered as his finger sank to the knuckle, discomfort radiated from the base, around the thickest part of his finger and she vaguely realized that though he felt larger than actual size, it wasn't big enough to break her hymen.

The sensuous strokes of his thumb continued rubbing her clit, distracting her from the discomfort, coaxing her into submission and she began to slowly relax.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have cared if you were legal or not." He began to pump his finger, slowly at first, drawing her natural moisture in and out with it, then rubbed the slick wetness up to her pink back entrance, smearing it around. "I would have fucked you raw and dirty in every sweet hole you've got."

She cupped his face with both hands, her gaze soft and gentle as she met his wild, green eyes. "You can do anything you want to me. I'm yours."

" _Fuck!" _She will be the death of him. Offering him everything when she knew full well he couldn't...would not take her. Not yet. Not until she's 18. Fucking hell.

He wanted to go down on his knee, spread her thighs wider and press his tongue against her most secret flesh, taste her, suck her pink clit into his mouth, drive her as crazy as she did him. But he knew that doing so will push him beyond the point of no return. No, he must not lose focus.

Curling his finger, Mitsuru gently probed the slick wall of her pussy until he found the roughness that gave away her sweet spot.

"Oh my god." She gasped. He'd never gone beyond the slit of her pussy. Have always forced himself to touch, to stroke the swollen entrance, but never like this. And the feel of him was beyond amazing.

"Quiet, baby." He murmured against her hair. "If anyone hears us, it will be all over."

Biting her lip, Kokoro buried her face against his chest, stifling the muted screams as he gently probed her sweet place, teasing, stroking, before the blunt tip of his finger pressed against the sensitive spot.

"Oh god...what...what is this?" She flinched, almost trashed within his arms as her body twisted beneath him and started to shake violently, liquid heat drenched his hand as she tightened around his finger again and again.

Kokoro leaned against the shelf as she slowly recovered, looking at him with eyes heavy with satisfaction.

"Your turn." She whispered huskily, looking at the hard bulge in his pants. "Let me take care of you now."

Mitsuru shook his head,"No baby. No touching." But he unzipped his jeans and released his cock from confinement, clenching his jaw as he watched her eyes widen with surprise. He would kill just to feel her soft hands, but that was a risk he wasn't sure he could take, not with the way he was feeling right now.

"Spread your legs...let me see your pussy."

Using the slick arousal from her body, he fisted his cock and began to stroke it. "I'm doing a very bad thing. Really bad. But I'm leaving you a virgin, sweetheart. Can't pop your cherry. Can't do it. Not yet." Mitsuru said in a broken, harsh voice.

"Yes, you can." Kokoro whispered, tilting her hips in invitation as she spread herself open wider, the delicate pink slit at her center fully exposed. "It's yours."

He made a strangled sound as he shook his head. "Spread your knees wider." Mitsuru ordered in a hoarse voice, wanting to check if her hymen was still intact, that he hadn't inadvertently broken it when he pushed a finger inside her, fucking it in and out. A grave mistake he soon realized as his hips bucked against his hand, driven by sheer need as he saw her opening—so small, so tight, his fist stroked his cock harder, pretending it's her pussy around it instead of his hand.

She's so pink and perfect, glistening with slick arousal. He longed to taste her, but he held himself back. This was all he'll let himself get tonight. This will have to tide him over.

Mitsuru let out a choked groan when Kokoro began to rub her clit, her blue eyes hazy with lust as she looked at him with hunger that mirrored his own.

She ached to have him inside, filling her, stretching her to fit him. The dirty thoughts made her pussy clench, and shivers ran down her spine when Mitsuru groaned.

"Fuck, Kokoro. I can see your little cunt pulsing."

"C-can you put it in me?" Kokoro asked softly, making him curse. "Just for a bit. I want to know what it feels like."

Mitsuru shook his head, even as he fought off his own need.

"Please. Just a little."

He muttered a curse beneath his breath unable to resist her when she begged him again. "Shit. Okay, but just a second." He'd die this instant if he didn't get a little taste of her softness. Just a tiny taste.

Mitsuru leaned forward a little, and both of them watched as the tip of his cock lightly touched her opening. At the first contact, her pussy clenched again and he groaned at the feeling.

"Oh fuck, do that again baby." He hissed, jaw clenched tight.

He pulled back a little and let her watch as he rubbed against her slick pussy, teasing the opening, coaxing more of her slick honey to rub against her clit.

"Mitsuru..." She whispered as his fingers spread the slick wetness on the tip of his cock, dragging it down his shaft, jerking it a few times.

Her eyes pleaded with him, begging for more, but he knew he can't take more than this. Mitsuru leaned forward again, nudging her tight opening with the head of his cock, not pushing in, just holding it there.

Kokoro whimpered, arching her hips, inviting him deeper. His warmth, the hardness of his flesh resting just at the entrance, so close and yet so far made her pussy clench again, kissing the tip of his cock with her virgin opening.

Mitsuru jerked back and rubbed his dick, faster and harder this time, his face a picture of agonized pain. "Fuck, I want to cum inside you so bad...but I can't...I can't, Kokoro."

"Please Mitsuru...please...you don't have to go all the way...just the tip..."

He let out a grunt, unable to deny her plea, leaning back against her, touching her slit with the head of his dick, and paused. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, the urge to sink deeper was tearing him apart, but he didn't dare push in.

Unable to resist, Kokoro arched her hips again, making him hiss as he sank a little, his cock hitting her virgin barrier.

"This...this is as far I'll go." Mitsuru muttered, "I'm going to cum in you without breaking through...just squeeze me...just like before..."

His cock pulsed a little, and she felt his heartbeat throbbing between her legs. She clenched her muscles, squeezing the tip of his hard flesh.

"That's it, baby. Do it again...oh god." He pressed a little more against her hymen but pulled back before he could breach it.

He reached down to touch her, making her flinch as he stroked her clit. "Come for me, sweet baby, give it to me." He rubbed her even faster until she arched off and muffled her scream behind her hand.

Mitsuru groaned as he felt her pussy quiver, watched the way her soft flesh pulsed around the tip of his cock and jerked himself. A savage growl accompanied the big creamy spurts he unleashed into her hot, waiting cunt.

He kissed her as their foreheads touched, savoring the lingering aftermath of their mutual pleasure.

"Six more days." He whispered as he straightened her clothes.

"We don't have to wait, you know." Kokoro said, looking at his lips. "No one will know."

He smacked her ass playfully. "No more, sweetheart. This will have to hold."

Kokoro looked as if she wanted to protest but changed her mind. "I'll have to go to the ladies' room. Meet me at the front?"

"Okay."

Mitsuru pulled out his phone as he waited at the front doors of the library. The hotel has sent him an email, asking for confirmation. He had reserved a suite for three days, two nights. A little getaway. Just him and Kokoro.

He'd almost broken his promise moments ago, she just felt so good, and the plea in her eyes begging him to take her. God, the closer her 18 th birthday approached, the harder it became to hold back.

He glanced back inside the library, Kokoro had stopped at the ladies room to clean up and the sudden thought struck him. His cum was inside her.

They've never gone this far before, and he was too drunk on lust to think straight. Surely, no one gets pregnant this way, right? He didn't cum in the deepest part of her pussy, just at the opening.

His cock wanted to worry about that later. The thick bastard stirred to life as he imagined his cum escaping her skimpy, black thong and running down the insides of her thighs to collect in the cuffs of her socks.

_Shit. _For his own sake, he really ought to stop thinking such thoughts.


	17. 12 Peeping Tom - II

Story Twelve: Peeping Tom - II

* * *

**Warning**: Voyeurism, barely legal.

* * *

The closer to her 18th birthday was, the harder it became to control his urges. Just knowing she would soon be his was enough to wreak havoc on his self-control. The past months had been hell and heaven combined, but these last final hours? Just pure, concentrated torture. A part of him insisted that a few hours doesn't really make a difference, she'd be 18 soon. But the damned honorable part of him wouldn't budge.

To exhaust himself, Mitsuru spent the evening playing soccer with his friends. And to make sure he stayed put at home and not climb up Kokoro's balcony, he invited two of his friends for pizza and beer. In two years' time, he had mastered the art of cockblocking, even if the unfortunate victim was his own self.

"So are we invited to Blondie's birthday?" Zorome asked as they stepped down from the car.

"Tomorrow, lunchtime." Mitsuru murmured as he unlocked the door to his house. "Miku might throw you out though. You always rile her up."

"I could say the same." Zorome snorted. "That chick got some attitude."

"She's a cute redhead." Futoshi chimed in. "Do you think the carpet matches the drapes?" He wiggled his thick eyebrows meaningfully.

"Hey, asshole! Don't talk about her that way!"

"Don't call me asshole!"

"Fine. Fatty asshole, don't you dare even breathe her name!"

"Alright break it up." Mitsuru muttered impatiently. "You two go on ahead. Dad's away on business so we have the house to ourselves. The pizza is in the freezer, just pop it in the oven. Beer's on the fridge. I'll just grab a few stuff in the garage."

The two grudgingly went inside while Mitsuru stood at the front step. Torn between going in, the other, the stronger urge to check on Kokoro. He had done all he could to stay away from her all day, knowing that if he got his hands on her, he might not have any strength left to resist.

Then a scream pierced through the air. He was running before he could even process what was happening.

Zorome and Futoshi backed out of the kitchen both looking stunned, their jaws on the floor. And he knew, he just knew that Kokoro was in the kitchen. Especially when Futoshi pushed back the swinging door with one finger and peeked in, whistling a low note. That was when Mitsuru saw her through the crack.

She was wearing nothing but a tiny, frilly apron.

"Kokoro." He marched toward the kitchen, his growl bouncing off the walls. "You two, get the fuck away from the door."

"Damn. That's Blondie?" Futoshi said.

"Yeah, she's my neighbor. She's only 17." Mitsuru shouldered through between them, one hand poised on the kitchen door. "Do you know what that means?"

"Look but don't touch." Futoshi said, nodding his head. "Gotcha."

"Wrong. It means don't even look." Mitsuru growled.

"Fine, fine dude." Futoshi backed away, digging his elbow at the snickering Zorome who elbowed him back. "But...uh...you might want to wait for her to cover up before going in there."

Mitsuru just gave him a pointed look, it was obvious that he's not waiting to go in there, which only meant he had already seen her without clothes. Or he wanted to. Zorome just gave him a thumbs up and a lecherous grin.

Ignoring both, Mitsuru closed himself in the kitchen with Kokoro.

Christ. His cock stood at full attention at the sight of her pressed back against the kitchen island, breathing heavily. "Mitsuru." She said softly, looking relieved to see him. Hell, he was far from relieved. He's downright fucking horny. The bottom of that frilly apron doesn't even reach her thighs. Nope, it showed off skimpy, little black panties that probably rode up straight the crack of her ass at the back. Her breasts weren't showing but they're plumped at the apron's square neckline and her nipples pressed through the fabric...oh holy fuck...the slope of her sides and swell of her hips were all on display.

Now he's pissed. His friends saw her this way? They're probably fighting to get into the bathroom to jerk themselves to kingdom come.

She gave him a trembling smile, "I made dinner, it's supposed to be just for us, but there should be enough for your friends."

"You thought I'd be home alone."

"Yes."

"That's why you're goddamn half-naked?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Kokoro murmured sheepishly.

His anger dissipated, which was very bad, because it gave way for the need. And the need was a savage fire gathering in his balls. Hard wasn't even good enough a word to describe his cock. It's an angry, throbbing length of a monster that's bursting through his pants, raring to get her virgin pussy.

She'd come here to offer it, wrapped in a skimpy black thong and frilly apron. It's his for the taking. There's no other option but to take, is there? No choice but to unleash this liquid fire in her sweet cunt, let it take root where it's forbidden. Christ Almighty. The obsession was choking him, crowding him in from all sides. He'd done his best to avoid debauching her, but Kokoro came to him, and he's losing control.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro whispered, standing on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. "I hurt."

His body moved on instinct, molding her between him and the center island. "Poor baby, your hands?" He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent. "I'll kiss it better."

"Not my hands." She murmured, stroking the muscles of his neck. "Down there, I ache. It got worse and worse the longer I waited for you."

"We talking about that little cunt of yours, Kokoro?" Unbidden, his hands traveled down the smooth skin of her sides, resting on her hips, lower still until his hands were wrapped around her ass. "Did you bring me a horny pussy? Were you hoping I'd forget and play with it?"

"You know me so well." She reached behind her neck and untied the apron, letting the flimsy fabric fall lower and lower until her perfect tits were on full display, all pink and puckered in the soft kitchen light. "Will you kiss them better, Mitsuru?" She asked in a husky voice, reaching lower and untied the bottom laces of the apron, letting it fall. Leaving her naked except for what passed for black panties. "Will you kiss them while you're inside me?"

There isn't a man alive who could withstand such temptation, but once he opened that door, once he'd taken ownership, he'll never be able to close it. Sweat rolled down his back and his hands began to shake. He can't do this. He can't fuck his beautiful girl and make her his. Not yet. Just a few hours more.

"Let me lick your pussy, sweet baby." Mitsuru asked instead. "Been dying all day to get at it." He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to drop her onto the counter, groaning like a wild beast when her thong slipped to the side, giving him a glimpse of her pink, teenage cunt.

Her puckered tits jiggled with her labored breathing, excitement made her skin flush but her lips crumpled into a pout. "No, I want you inside me."

"Kokoro, we got few hours left." He grabbed her knees to shove her thighs apart. "But I need to make you come worse than I need to get off. And that's saying something since I'm worked up as fuck."

Kokoro squeezed her legs together, lifting her little chin defiantly. "I won't let you make me come. Not unless you're inside me."

Something dangerous curled in the pit of his stomach at being denied the right to give her pleasure. If he didn't soon hear the soft sounds she made as he pleasured her, he's going to lose his mind.

The temptation to take what she was offering was more than he could bear, Mitsuru glanced at the clock as if he'll find salvation there.

"Does five hours really matter?" Kokoro groaned in frustration.

"It does to me." Mitsuru murmured in low, harsh voice, reaching up to caress her bottom lip. "I waited in hell for two years to keep you a virgin...I can't trip on the finish line."

"Mitsuru..."

Did she really want to break him? Her proud, stubborn boyfriend? He'd worked really hard to keep his promise to her, is the few minutes of sexual gratification worth his broken pride?

"Alright." She said softly, ceding defeat.

"Where are you going?" He pulled her back when she hopped down the island and retied her apron.

"To change." Kokoro said, looking at him as if hoping he'd changed his mind. "If you really want to wait, then we wait together."

There was no easy choice, but they've come this far. Reluctantly, Mitsuru released her.

_Just five hours more._

_-o-_

She was asleep on his bed when he got in. The soft light from the bedside lamp cast a golden glow on her, turning her hair into burnished gold.

He wondered if this was how a newly married husband felt on his wedding night, couples who waited until marriage to have sex.

But they weren't married yet. Mitsuru doubted he could wait that much longer, he's going to explode first. He didn't have any doubt that she's his future though. No sane man would wait for as long as he had unless he's committed to spending his whole life with her.

And he loved her. The very same emotion that made lust razor-sharp to the point of insanity, was the same one that contained it. It's a double-edged sword.

Kokoro stirred when he sat at the edge of the bed, then opened her eyes.

"Hey." She murmured, glancing at the clock at his bedside table. It read 11:45. Was he going to wait until the last minute?

"Hey, sweetheart." Mitsuru kissed her forehead. "I was just about to take a shower, didn't mean to wake you."

Kokoro stifled a yawn. "Your friends still here?" She asked.

Mitsuru shook his head. "They left not long ago. The movie was crap." But he made himself watch it. He glanced at the clock again. Only a minute has passed since she woke up. Why is it so slow?

"Ten minutes, sweetheart." He murmured as he abruptly stood up, and pulled off his shirt.

"Eight." Kokoro replied with a teasing smile. "Don't take too long."

"You won't be able to get rid of me after this." The sound of his belt buckle was loud in the room as he dropped it on the floor, then unzipped his jeans. The heat in his gaze as he glanced back at her made her breath hitch, but he entered the bathroom before she could speak.

Kokoro finger-combed her hair as she got up from the bed. She wanted to follow him inside, perhaps join his shower, but Mitsuru had locked the door. Damn. Trying to distract herself, she went back to sit on the bed, her eyes fell on the drawer of his bedside table and pulled it open. She found a box of condoms that hadn't been opened. It occured to her that she had never thought about contraception. Mitsuru obviously has prepared for it, but the thought of that thin barrier between them felt so unromantic. Condoms are for casual sex, not between lovers. She didn't care if that sounded so illogical. The thought of having his baby made her heart race. Wasn't it too soon? They haven't even discussed about kids yet.

She closed the drawer when the water from the shower stopped. Mitsuru will be stepping out soon.

Words were not spoken between them as he came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but white boxers. Now that the moment has arrived, Kokoro suddenly and inexplicably felt shy.

Mitsuru scrubbed his hair one last time before dropping the towel in the basket, then quietly sat at the edge of the bed beside her. His skin gleamed golden in the room's soft glow, highlighting the contours of his muscled frame.

"I'm probably more nervous than you." He admitted with a hesitant smile as he picked her hand from the bed and raised it to his lips for a kiss.

The candid honesty melted her heart. "Why?"

"Never been with a virgin before." He admitted, his fingers shook slightly as he caressed her jaw. "I steered clear of them because I didn't want to deal with the emotional baggage."

"Is that why you waited so long?" She tried for a teasing tone but ended up husky instead. "Were you hoping I'd ditch the hymen with some—"

"Never." He growled in a low intense voice. "You were mine the moment I saw you."

She held his jaw and tugged him down. "Kiss me." She urged him close, closer, until he was lying in the cradle of her body. He leaned over her, bracing his weight with an elbow.

He tried to kiss her slowly, soft and gentle but her sweet pliant lips opened beneath his, allowing his tongue to sweep inside. And he lost it.

"I want you to leave it on, because I don't want to go too fast." He murmured, stopping her when she was about to tug her nightgown off.

"I want you to go fast." Kokoro whispered with a teasing smile, her mouth red and swollen.

He leaned over her again and smacked her lips with a kiss. "You'd better behave, sweetheart."

In response, she pulled him to her, her gorgeous tits rubbing against his chest. Mitsuru groaned as he willed the monster inside to calmness. His cock was ablaze. Too many days, too many months of foreplay and he was bursting at the seams to fall on her and impale her, thrusting like a wild beast.

_Down boy._

He needed to make this longer.

He needed her naked.

Needed to be inside her, gentle and slow. Not the rough, sex-crazed monster that's tearing up inside him to devour her.

Her nightgown had buttons at the top, and he started undoing them with gritted teeth. Lord Almighty, he was sorely tempted to just rip the gown to shreds, but he didn't want to scare her, wanted to show her he's not an animal.

Kokoro stroked his face, tracing the slant of his nose, the curves of his lips, then his jaw. Mitsuru shuddered, hovering over her, his cock heavy and throbbing, barely contained by his boxers. As soon as he got her out of these damned clothing he'd shove inside her.

Excitement choked him, undoing his self-control one strand at a time, muting all his internal warnings. He pulled the nightgown over her head and carelessly threw it to the side.

He groaned as she lay there beneath him, naked except for the white lacy panties. She's so exquisite, so beautiful...and soon would be his. _Open your legs. I need you right now._

He slipped a hand down her panties, white lacy panties as virginal as the sweet flesh it concealed. He ripped them in his impatience as he shoved the flimsy fabric down, yanking her legs apart to get at her secret core.

She blushed when he stared at her nakedness, at the sweet little pink slit at her center, so tightly closed as if a finger won't fit.

Oh god, the taste of her. Kokoro arched, grabbing his hair as he sucked on her clit. Was it too much? Was he being too rough? She called his name and planted her feet on his bed, letting him have her.

She tasted like joy and energy, and all the forbidden fantasies he'd locked out of his mind. He wanted to devour her, demolish her. He didn't know how he was going to do it yet, but he wasn't restricting himself anymore.

He hooked an arm around one of her thighs to keep her legs open even as he moved away to explore her body. He kissed her pelvis, her soft, sweet belly, the place where she'd carry his child. The thought of her big and heavy with his baby thrilled him beyond imagination. And then her beautiful breasts with taut, puckered nipples. He longed to bite her, mark her, pinch those nipples until she screamed and begged him to stop. Oh dear lord, no, no, no.

Her hips undulated against his body, inviting him to take her. Her fingers traced his waistband, tugging at his boxers. He pinned her down with his body, grinding against her hot, wet center with the head of his cock through his boxers. Already, the sensation was too much.

For two years they've been together, worked in her garden, ate and laughed together, pushed the boundaries, make out until they both teetered on the brink of insanity, but none of those times felt anything like this. He felt transformed by desire, blinded, shocked at how much he wanted her.

He pulled away, trying to get himself under control. Condom. If he didn't handle that now, he never will. Mitsuru's hand shook as he reached for the drawer where he'd kept the contraceptive and tore one of the foil with his teeth. He kicked off his boxers and rolled on the condom by sheer force of will. The will to protect her. Not from anything she might catch from him—he hadn't had sex since forever, but from his irrational need to breed her. He wanted to come inside her with nothing between them, not even a thin layer of air. _Shit._

Mitsuru looked at her, checking if she's still with him. Although he was afraid that at this point, it would be impossible for him to stop. Her eyes were glued to his cock, which was engorged and jutting and so fucking hard it hurt.

"Were you always this big?" Kokoro asked softly. For the first time, she looked as if her courage might falter.

In the two years he'd made it his quest to keep her untouched, she'd only seen him pull his cock through the fly of his pants a few times, but she'd never seen him like this. Not from base to tip.

"Do I scare you, sweetheart?"

"No." She whispered as she raised her arms to him. "But I want nothing between us." She looked at his cock sheathed in rubber.

His dick twitched in response, but Mitsuru shook his head. "I could get you pregnant."

"Just this once." Kokoro said, "It's a safe day for me."

He tore off the condom before she could change her mind, before he could overthink this. He was a fool to think he could control himself, to keep a lid on these urges when she was the only woman he'd ever wanted his entire life.

"Oh, Mitsuru..." She held his gaze, caressed his face, soft and unresisting as he parted her thighs with his knees, spreading her wide open.

"Waited so long for this." He whispered, kissing the side of her neck. "You're mine, Kokoro. Every inch of you." His fingers gently probed her entrance, stroking, tracing the tiny slit. "You're just for me." Then he withdrew his hand, and something else, something smoother, much bigger pressed against her and her body tensed up at the unfamiliar intrusion.

"No, no, no baby." Mitsuru chided, his hand reaching for hers and entwining their fingers. "Relax for me, sweetheart."

"I don't know why I'm so tense." Kokoro whispered in a shaky voice, "I've imagined this a million times, wanted you for so long."

"Me too." He kissed the tip of her nose then groaned as her body welcomed him with liquid warmth. "But nothing could compare to this."

Her breath hitched as his fingers gently rubbed circles over her clit, distracting her from the thick, hard cock that would soon ruin her for anyone else.

Mitsuru groaned as her softest flesh began to flutter against him, bathing the head of his cock with liquid heat as another orgasm vibrated through her body. He rubbed himself against the tiny opening, easing the pink lips apart as he coated himself in her slick arousal then slowly pressed inside.

They both paused as the head of his cock hit her hymen.

"Kokoro."

Her name slipped from his lips, spoken in the warmth of her mouth, but she heard it, felt it, all the way to her soul. It was the most tender of endearments. That single word, spoken from his heart, told her in a million more ways how much he loved her.

"Take me."

He held her gaze as he surged forward, breaking through the thin barrier with one forceful, deep thrust. Kokoro flinched but barely made a sound, only the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes betrayed her pain.

"Kokoro...baby..." His voice was so low, his eyes wild and dark with emotion as he paused. "Does it hurt?"

She didn't want him to stop, but her hesitation was enough answer. Kokoro made a small sound of protest when he withdrew, easing the stretching fire, but left her feeling empty. So achingly empty.

"Please...inside me, please..." She pleaded, fingers curling urgently at the sides of his hips, attempting to pull him back.

"Shh." Mitsuru said soothingly, "It's okay sweetheart."

There was blood on his cock, and she realized it was hers. No longer a virgin. His eyes narrowed almost to into slits, possessive, intense, smug with pleasure.

"You're mine now." He braced himself above her, then lowered his head, their lips meeting in the softest, most tender of kisses. "Let me take care of you, sweetheart. You're still too tight." His lips traveled down her body, kissing his way down until he reached where she ached.

He pressed his lips against her, kissing her entrance the same way he'd kissed her mouth, then lazily slid his tongue upward until he could lick her clit.

The rough textures of his tongue licking over such tender and sensitive flesh with sensual strokes drove Kokoro to madness. She trembled from head to toe, just a breath away from her climax.

Pressure. All she needed was a tiny bit more of pressure in the right place and he'd set off her orgasm to exploding heights. But he continued with gentle, featherlike caresses.

"Mitsuru...please..."

He smacked another kiss on her clit before nuzzling her. "This time, I want to feel you come around my cock."

He flicked his tongue lovingly over her clit, too light, too gentle to send her over the edge making her squirm with torment. "Will never get enough of your taste."

Kokoro stared at him through passion-glazed eyes, unable to move. Her entire body was liquid. He'd reduced her to a breathless, quivering mass of desire.

He pulled back and then positioned himself at her opening. "Look at me, Kokoro. Only at me."

She locked her gaze with his just as he pushed inside her. Her breath caught and then came out in a gasp as she felt him stretch her open. His size still came as a shock, he felt so much more larger than he appeared.

"Am I hurting you?" Mitsuru asked as he trailed kisses down her throat, his rhythm still gentle, easy, coaxing her taut muscles to relax, to give him deeper access.

"Just stretched full." Kokoro replied, running her hands down his back. She wanted him deeper, overwhelmed by his size but desperate for more. She didn't know it would be like this, it no longer felt just physical, but an invasion of her person, of her very soul.

"It's alright baby. You can take this. Own it. Own _me. _" He sounded like a man at the end of his rope.

He pressed down again, and she felt her pussy stretch around his cock even as it ached from the invasion. Just when she thought she couldn't bear the pressure a moment longer, her muscles relaxed enough to let him slide deep. Pain cut through her like a dagger. He felt too much to take, but instead of voicing her pain, she focused on his face. His expression being inside her eased the discomfort considerably.

_I love you._

There was no sound to the words. Only his lips moving. Only his eyes closed, his expression absorbed, tight with emotion and a male pleasure so open and raw.

Mitsuru kneaded her hips and eased forward, penetrating so deep she felt him slide beneath her navel. She clutched his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he drove the rest of the way in, until she felt his balls rest below her pussy lips.

"God almighty, this is some tight cunt." His low, feral voice made her shiver.

Mitsuru clenched his jaw, her pussy gripped him, triggering every nerve ending in his dick. He growled as he sank inside her, inch by fucking inch, forcing his way into her slick tightness. The sight of her freshly broken-in cunt spreading tightly around his cock made him want to thrust, to take her hard until she was crying out with it. Desperately he fought for control, the effort tearing away at his guts.

She was still virgin tight as if he hadn't stretched her around his cock. Shouldn't she be a bit looser now? He was so hard for her, so iron hard that the penetration held an edge of pain. There was so much sensation, between the intensity of her heat and her squeezing muscles.

"Kiss me." She requested in a needy whisper, fingers tangling in his hair.

The invasion of his tongue was as carnal, as ruthless as his cock plowing between her thighs. Kokoro could only moan into his mouth as he began to rock his hips back and forth, stretching her with so much thickness she could feel the crown of his cock scraping past her entrance as he moved in and out.

Orgasm hit her hard and so fast, without warning. "Oh god...oh my god!" Kokoro cried out as her pussy clenched around his hard flesh, pleasure so hot, so intense consumed her. Mitsuru wedged his cock deep inside her as if to relish the pulses of her pleasure.

"Look at me." He said through gritted teeth, shifting his hips, changing the angle of his penetration without pulling out. "Look at me while you're coming."

Kokoro gasped as if she couldn't get enough air, and stared into eyes that were more dark than green, which only heightened her climax as her flesh pulsed around him.

"That's my girl." Mitsuru murmured, watching pleasure transform her face, the way sexual gratification turned her eyes hazy. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, down to her chest, between her breasts as he dropped kisses on her skin.

"That was so intense." Kokoro whispered when she could speak again. "I want more."

"Oh, you're going to get more." He drew out of her in a long, slow slide, maximizing the friction. He was so thick, way too thick to exit her wet pussy silently, but finally, finally, he popped out. "You're so wet, sweetheart." He murmured, slapping the head of his cock upon her slick mound. She gasped as he used it to friction her clit, sliding the ridge of his cock up and down over the sensitive bud.

Mitsuru rose to his knees, aiming his cock down at the swollen, reddened slit of her cunt, watching her soft flesh surrender, giving way to the thick crown. The light pink pussy lips thinned, stretching tight around his girth, the veined shaft slowly sinking inside her as Kokoro threw her head back with a sharp release of breath.

Then without warning, he took up a series of rough, deep thrusting, and within seconds, the heat and wetness surrounding him threatened to push him over the edge.

"You feel so fucking good." He could feel the tiny caresses of her pussy, sucking him like a hot, little mouth. Her soft flesh gripped him, pulsing with raw, wanton need.

Mitsuru slowed down his strokes, then pulled out from the sweet grip of her cunt until the angry red tip of his cock was exposed. A thick glistening rope of cum trailed from the head and her swollen, slick labia.

He needed this to last longer. He wanted to enjoy her gasps, those soft little moans that drove him crazy, the hungry movements of her hips as she met his thrusts. God have mercy. He wanted to conquer her, to own her, to imprint himself upon her in the most primal way a man could.

"Don't stop." Kokoro said, "Mitsuru...please..." Her pussy tingled and ached for his possession, wet and needy. She shoved her clit against the hard tip of his cock, rubbing herself to appease the need burning her inside out. She wanted him inside her more than anything. She _needed _him inside.

With a grunt of capitulation or lost control, he caught her up in his arms, trapping her beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips to receive his thrust. He pinned her down, and Kokoro could barely hold back a scream as he plowed her with his cock, the heavy wedge of flesh stretching her pussy with bruising pressure. He was so hard. Brutally hard.

Their eyes met again, but something was different this time, as if a slumbering beast was unleashed in both of them. The need to take and be taken. The connection almost felt too much within their eye contact, as if the months of denied longing, unfulfilled lust finally caught up to them like an avalanche.

His lips were no longer gentle—kissing, biting, imparting dominance, promising her greater heights of pleasure. Mitsuru was so much more in that moment, so unbearably overwhelming. Tender, cruel, forceful, huge, imposing, all of his body possessing hers. And she delighted in his dominance.

"You're too big." Kokoro whispered, looking down between their bodies. The sight of her pussy lips spreading wide to make room for his thick flesh stole her breath. "It's too much."

"Is it?" He smiled and paused, then leaned down to nibble her lips. "Or do you want more?"

"More please." She gasped. "I want more."

"That's what I thought."

He grasped her flailing legs, hiking her ankles over his shoulders, lifting her hips higher, and then made her scream as he pressed down, forcing his thick cock into her tight cunt.

Her pussy resisted, then stretched to accommodate his penetration, but her moan rose to a soft cry before he could get all the way in. Mitsuru retreated and waited, the head of his cock half inside. It still felt so tight.

"Stop resisting me." He growled. "Just let me in."

"I want to..." Kokoro gasped, forcing her muscles to relax. "I'm trying..."

The stretch was unbearable and delicious, raw and carnal. His hands gripped her hips, holding her still, her body invaded by the power of his thrusts, pounding her slick, hungry pussy.

"So good, so fucking good." He whispered, his breath hot against her ear. H e grabbed her hips, pressing her pelvis against his, drilling her with brutal force. He fucked her like he wanted to hurt her, jerking, thrusting, impaling her on his cock. Mitsuru used the bed for leverage as he worked her pussy with his oversized shaft.

She didn't know sex would be like this. Wild and crazy. Was it because they've waited so long? He covered her body with his, muscular and hard, and so commanding, so wonderfully frightening. She had quickly learned his rhythm, their hips rocked together, and every time he entered and left her, there was a greater shock of pleasure.

"Come for me, baby. I want to feel you squeezing every inch of my cock." He pinched and worked her clit, pressing his fingers against the sensitive bud to the point of pain. Kokoro bucked her hips, trying to escape his rough caresses, but he only fucked her harder and faster, his cock hitting her sweet spot over...and over...and over...and over.

Her sensual abandon was glorious. Breathtaking, as she squirmed wildly beneath him, her pussy contracting around his length as she screamed his name.

He pulled her towards him, cinching his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape his final thrusts, no matter how hard and brutal they were. Kokoro arched her hips, letting him drive even deeper.

That was all it took to snap his control, her scent, her hot little cunt shoving against him. His limbs trembled as he rode through his orgasm with a final set of violent thrusts, cupping her face and gazing into her eyes for the last hard strokes. He couldn't say anything, the depth of his pleasure had stolen his voice.

-o-

The moment Hitoshi saw the club pool packed full with pretty girls in skimpy bikinis, he knew he'd made the right decision to come.

For the past few weeks he had been seething with rage. He has stopped visiting the Udon house the moment he knew that something has changed. Though Kokoro and Mitsuru still acted like they normally would as they helped her grandma run the noodle shop, Hitoshi could see it in their body language—the familiarity between them has always been there, but now there's a different kind of intimacy. It hit him then, Mitsuru had fucked her.

Hitoshi clenched his fists in impotent rage. He was in denial, but it's plain for anyone with two eyes that the couple has taken their relationship to that level.

Mitsuru still had that possessive glint in his eyes whenever he looked at Kokoro, but now it wasn't pained or tormented like before. Which only meant he's banging his girlfriend regularly now. Shit!

Telling himself that he's over her, that there were plenty more 'prospects' out there, and he could begin right now, in this clubhouse pool party with plenty of sexy girls. Feeling his mood lighten somewhat, Hitoshi entered the pool house to change out of his clothes into swimming trunks. He was folding his clothes in one of the cubicles when a pair of voices entered the building. A boy and a girl. He heard the door close and the lock slide into place.

He was about to make himself known when he recognized the voices: Mitsuru and Kokoro. Damn. This could get awkward for him real quick, so what was he to do?

It's possible the two have entered the pool house to change into their swimsuits as well. He could just wait until they leave before making his exit as well.

Looking through the crack of the cubicle door, Hitoshi took a peek at the couple. Contrary to his initial thought, they were already in their swimsuits and appeared to be preparing to leave the party.

"Kokoro...not here." Hitoshi heard Mitsuru speak in a choked voice.

"Why not? The door's locked, no one will get in." Kokoro's voice was playful, teasing.

Hitoshi didn't want to peep, he knew what goes on between two lovers when they're alone. But he couldn't resist the burning curiosity.

Kokoro was still in her white bikini, kneeling in front of her boyfriend, stroking his rigid cock with two hands. It really felt quite obscene to be staring at another man's dick, but Hitoshi found his eyes glued to it.

The cock he was gawking at was bigger than his. And he knew that even if Kokoro left Mitsuru for him, he will never be able to reach the places where Mitsuru had been. A sharp pang made his chest tighten but found himself unable to look away.

"You said you'd teach me." Kokoro said softly as she ran her hands along his length. She knelt up, the smooth palms of her hands laid across his inner thighs, making Mitsuru shiver for a moment. It only made his cock harder, the pulse visible even from a distance.

"Suck on the head first." Mitsuru instructed in a husky voice.

Kokoro opened her mouth wide, but still, she was choking almost immediately. He was so large it was difficult to fit inside her mouth.

She made a popping sound as she released him. "Just show me how you like it."

He held her by the hair, then pushed deeper, making her cough and gag. Hitoshi was torn by myriad emotions, aroused and hurt, angry by the sight he hadn't noticed that he had taken out his own cock and was stroking it. He looked at it as if it was an alien object, when the wet sound of flesh smacking flesh brought his attention back to the couple. Mitsuru fisted his cock and began tapping her cheek with it, first the left, then the right cheek.

"Lick underneath." He murmured, " _Fuck_. That feels so good baby..." Kokoro found the hypersensitive spot under the head and began to lick.

Then he made her take as much of the shaft as she possibly could, each time Kokoro gagged, but he was patient with her, letting her take him deeper into the entrance of her throat over and over again at her own pace.

"I'm going to cum down your throat."

Her lips clung around the tip of his cock, sucking him as Mitsuru worked his hand back and forth.

"Put your tongue out." He said in a choked voice, then tapped the head of his dick against the rough velvet of her tongue. Mitsuru closed his eyes and groaned, gave one more pull and the first jet of semen spurted into her mouth. He circled the tip of his cock against her tongue, swirling the creamy thickness and then slid back into her mouth, warm and rigid and emptied the last of his release into the back of her throat.

Hitoshi bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he spurted into his palm. God, that felt so good. Now came the shame and anger, the self-condemnation. And yet, despite himself, he still couldn't look away. Even as it pained him, he wanted to see more. Perhaps there's a little masochist inside him after all, that took perverse pleasure in this humiliation.

"Show me your pussy."

Hitoshi watched with bated breath as her shaky fingers tugged her bikini to the side, parting her legs wide. Impatiently, Mitsuru ripped the thin fabric of the panties and they fell down one leg to hang at her ankle. He cupped her soft flesh, then spread his fingers into a V, exposing the entrance to her pussy.

God, she was so wet, so pink in the soft light of the room. Mitsuru ran the tip of his finger from her clit down to her opening and slid it inside to the knuckle. She was so tight, her flesh clung to his finger like a jealous vise.

"Mitsuru..." She shuddered violently, her hips arching in response. Kokoro sucked in her breath when he knelt down before her and lowered his head between her splayed thighs.

Hitoshi couldn't see what he was doing, could only hear the wet, hungry flicks of tongue against slick flesh and her soft moans as Mitsuru kissed and tasted her.

"That was so good." Kokoro whispered as she recovered from her orgasm. Hitoshi felt his cock twitch in response as he saw the lust in her face. Except it wasn't his cock that held Kokoro's attention, but her boyfriend's which was hard and eager once more.

Kokoro reached to stroke the thick flesh once, twice, making him groan before abruptly pulling her hand away. "Maybe we should get back to the party."

Mitsuru growled when she nimbly stepped away from his grasp and pranced towards the exit. She squealed and then began laughing as Mitsuru caught up with her and pulled her inside the glass shower enclosure. Her laughter died down when she found herself pressed against the glass wall. He spread her legs and angled her hips so he could penetrate her easily.

She wiggled her ass, making him miss her entrance. Mitsuru smacked her bottom playfully. "Stay still you naughty girl." Holding her hip with one, and his cock with the other, he probed her tight hole.

"You're resisting me, Kokoro." Mitsuru said as his fingers dug more tightly into her ass. "Open for me. Take me all the way," he ordered.

He gave another hard push and she gasped when he only gained an inch. Then he pulled out, slow, so achingly slow, the sharp contrast of his dusky cock rippling over swollen, pink sensitive flesh nearly made Hitoshi orgasm on the spot.

"You can't come yet." Mitsuru said wickedly. "Not until I say so." Then he waited, the head of his cock just resting against her entrance.

"No!" Kokoro cried, her hips arching back, seeking his cock, wanting him to fuck her some more. "Don't stop please! Mitsuru!"

He slapped her ass instead. "I take you, you don't take me. Understand?" _Smack. Smack. _"You'll get my cock when I want to."

"Mitsuru don't be mean!" She whimpered, wriggling her hips in desperation. Her restless movements inadvertently turned the shower handle and water rained on them both.

"Now see what you've done. Naughty girls like you should be punished." Mitsuru nibbled her ear, making her squeal again. Then he surged forward, until his hips slapped against her hips.

Mitsuru rotated his hips once, twice, as if trying to loosen her pussy with his cock. Kokoro shrieked when he got too deep and tried to jerk away but the shower enclosure kept her in place, unable to escape him.

He smacked her ass with an open hand, making her shriek again. "Behave." Mitsuru growled, grabbing her hips as if to keep her in place. "Behave and take this like a good girl."

"Mitsuru..." She gasped, as he brutally drilled her, so hard the force lifted her feet off the floor with each bruising thrust. His entry was rough, delicious, intensely pleasurable.

Her palms slapped against the wet shower wall and she turned her head so that her cheek was flush against the glass. She closed her eyes as he ruthlessly fucked her from behind while water rained down over them both.

He covered her hand that was pressed on the wall, entwining their fingers, making her scream as his hips jackhammered into her.

"That...feels...so...good." Her voice shook from the violent fucking. Kokoro turned her head to the side and began to kiss Mitsuru's hand. "Give...me more..."

He chuckled again, just when she was about to cry, he grabbed her waist and gave her deep, ruthless thrusts. "Like this? Does your greedy pussy want more? Huh?" Her entire body shook as he pounded into her, but Kokoro only cried out her pleasure.

"_Oh, God _."

"I'm fucking you, baby. You're all mine. Do I feel good in your pussy?"

She let out a soft, helpless whimper that seemed to excite him all the more. Much to Hitoshi's slack-jawed amazement, Mitsuru became more punishing, soon the harsh sounds of raw fucking louder than the shower filled the room.

Hitoshi didn't understand at first what was happening when Kokoro began to writhe, legs squirming wildly, but instead of stopping, Mitsuru held her securely and kept on fucking her. When she tried to get away, he grabbed both her arms and held her wrists at the small of her back. Then he fucked her, and boy, did he fuck her real good.

A couple more punishing thrusts later and Mitsuru was coming as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, muffling his harsh groans against her shoulder as he spurted inside her pussy.

Hitoshi bit the inner wall of his cheek to keep himself from moaning as his hand brought him relief as well. Humiliation and pleasure was such a heady combination.

The couple stood under the shower, flesh still connected as they kissed and caressed each other, speaking too softly for Hitoshi to hear.

Kokoro giggled at something Mitsuru whispered into her ear. He dropped kisses along her neck and shoulder before slowly pulling out. Thick, creamy cum ran down her inner thighs before the shower washed them away. He had pumped her so full of cum, it took a while before she stopped dripping with semen.

Hitoshi tucked his now limp dick back into his swimming trunks, intent on hiding more carefully now, hoping he doesn't get caught peeping.

* * *

**A/N**: This wasn't the original story I wanted to post, but I kept getting distracted, meaning i kept changing stuff so I end up with an inncoherent mess instead. lol

**Eoula** \- I've thought of adding Hitoshi's reaction in the previous story, but evidently like this one, I'm really not good with angst. haha.


	18. 13 À la Crème

Story Thirteen: À la Ćreme.

* * *

There's smut, and then, there's shameless smut. ;) suspend your disbelief and leave logic at the door.

**Warning**: Multiple orgasm, creampie. Exhibitionism. Porn w/o plot.

* * *

It was the peak of summer. Clear blue skies, sparkling aqua seas and white sands dotted with seashells that made the sun shine all the more brighter.

In the past two weeks, she had not been able to escape the sweltering heat like the other vacationers. Instead, she had been working on the beach cafe as a waitress. Zero Two had warned her beforehand about the 'dress code' of the staff—bikinis. To draw in more customers and keep up with the competition.

Kokoro sighed as she weaved between bamboo tables, most of them filled with chatting people, pausing as she rearranged her green sarong wrap. Zero Two had allowed her this at least, but had insisted she follow the dress code. Today, Kokoro picked the white bikini with red hibiscus print.

Her boyfriend would be livid if he saw her like this. Kokoro winced as she began to clear a table for the next customer. The bikini had been his gift, meant for his eyes only. She hadn't even had a chance to wear it for him, and here she was, put on display to be leered at by other men.

Though her friends had been adamant that her bust size was an asset, she blamed the unwanted attention on her breasts, feeling a bit self-conscious as her tits swayed and gently jiggled with each step she made. What choice does she have? She had a job to do.

Kokoro blew a wisp of blonde hair from her face, choosing to feign obliviousness from the ogling eyes of more than a few customers. Young prepubescent boys who openly stared as if they haven't seen a girl before, teenagers who looked ready to ask her out only to lose their courage. Older, more experienced men who shamelessly ogled her ass and chest.

Half the time she was grossed out by the perverse attention. The other half, she was simply embarrassed, even flustered when some of the more attractive men let their eyes linger, and left her a nice tip.

Her boyfriend will not approve. In fact, they had a little argument over her summer job before she took the five-hour road trip from the city to work for her friend Zero Two on her newly opened cafe on the beach.

Kokoro sighed, her lips drooping forlornly as she thought of her boyfriend, wondering if he's still mad at her. He wanted to go on a camping trip with her, but she needed the extra cash. Unlike her boyfriend, she had to work part-time for her college education. Now in her final year of high school, Kokoro wanted to save as much cash as she could.

That was the root cause of their argument—money. He wanted to give it to her so she wouldn't have to work and just be with him, but Kokoro didn't want to impose. Not when Zero Two provided her an opportunity to earn it.

Was she being foolish? Her heart ached at the memory of his dark expression. He had been looking forward to that trip with her. Had it planned for months, had wanted to spend every minute of it with her. And she had disappointed him. Badly.

Reminding herself that she's here to work not to mope like a lovesick puppy, Kokoro continued clearing up the sundae glasses and soda bottles but her mind was still fixated on her boyfriend. She will do something for him when she returned back home, anything to make it up to him.

She had just placed the dirty dishes on the counter when from the corner of her eye, she saw one of the customers flag her down.

A tanned young man, probably from the university crowd, sat alone. He wore his shirt open, showing a fit , muscular physique and black board shorts. His face was partially hidden by a baseball cap so she couldn't tell if he was a regular. Kokoro plastered a pleasant smile onto her face and approached him, notepad and pencil on hand.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

The man raised his head then met her gaze through the rim of his baseball cap and Kokoro felt all the air rush out of her body. He had the most stunning green eyes that had always sent her pulse racing.

"Well, maybe." The young man flashed her a grin. "I've been watching you for a while now and I like your service. I'd be willing to tip quite a bit if you could...um, let's say, give me some _private _service?"

Kokoro blushed and was taken aback by the sheer audacity to propose such an arrangement. Sure, she's quite used by now to turning down guys who had attempted to ask her out, even handle the occasional creep who tried to cop a feel. But none had ever openly asked her to perform sexual favors in exchange for money like she's a common whore.

Before she could speak a word, the young man fished his wallet out of his shirt pocket and took out a pile of notes.

Kokoro's eyes widened. This was more than just a massive tip, it's the amount of her two weeks paycheck! With this, she wouldn't have to spend another week working, she could go back home early, even possibly go on that camping trip with her boyfriend!

"You're serious about this?"

"You bet I am."

Though she'd been trying to ignore it, the weeks apart from her boyfriend had her body strummed up tight like a string. Each time she watched other couples make out in the sands under a moonlit night, that craving for her lover's touch only gathered and intensified. The burning need won't be denied much longer. And this guy right here was just her type. No one in her class would recognize him, and he was definitely too old to be someone from her high school. Perfect.

"Fine...give me a moment." Kokoro murmured quietly, glancing around to check if anyone had been listening to their conversation. "Wait for me at the side door, I'll tell Miku I'm taking my break."

The guy grinned at her, flashing his white teeth. "Don't take too long."

-o-

She led him away from the open cafe, thinking the storage shed several feet away where stuff were kept might have to do, even if it has thin walls and only a flimsy curtain that served as a door.

"Over here, I know a place." The customer murmured, holding out his hand.

Kokoro almost reached for it when she remembered. "We have to be discreet. No one really knows I'm with you."

"Right. Right." He nodded his head, keeping the easy smile plastered on his face. "Follow me then."

He led her to what appeared to be a private villa. The cozy-looking beachfront property even had its own pool.

Kokoro paused as she took in the one-story house with a porch facing the sea. The well-maintained shrubbery amidst coconut trees provided relative privacy. "You're staying here?"

"I own this place...actually, it's a high school graduation gift." He replied. "Do you like it?"

No wonder he thought nothing of the hefty tip. This guy was loaded!

Was she really going to go through with this? What if they got caught? What was she thinking?

Suddenly unsure of herself, Kokoro simply stood there as he beckoned her closer with an outstretched hand.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kokoro hopped her way up the few steps that led to the customer's porch. Her breasts jiggled and bounced with each step she took making her feel self-conscious as his eyes fastened on her tits.

"Have I mentioned how cute you look in that bikini?" He said in a husky voice.

"Thanks. My boyfriend gifted it to me."

"Is that so?" He arched his brow even as the corner of his mouth kicked into a smirk. "Wait here, I have something for you." He went inside the house and came back with drinks, a can of beer, and a Mason jar filled with what looked like sliced fruits and red juice.

"He let you wear that without him? Tsk. Tsk. That's rather foolish of him." He murmured, picking up from where they left off earlier.

Not knowing how to respond, Kokoro said nothing and merely shrugged her small shoulders, accepting the drink he offered. "Hmm. This tastes great. What is it?"

"Sangria. Ladies' drink." He replied with a smile before cracking his beer open.

Kokoro took another swig then her eyes went wide as a thought occurred to her. "Does it have alcohol? I'm only 18 years old!"

"Red wine and vodka. But you're a big girl now, aren't you?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kokoro tried to feign anger but failed.

"No, not really." He chuckled. "Just to unwind and relax. I like my woman fully aware and with me in bed."

"Hmm." She studied him for a moment, then took another sip of her drink. "What does that taste like?" She pointed at the beer in his hand.

He didn't answer her, just raised the can to his mouth then without missing a beat, stooped down to press his mouth against her startled lips, feeding her a stream of the bitter beverage.

Kokoro gasped and coughed as the drink went down her protesting throat. "God! That tasted awful!" She complained, gulping down more of her sangria.

He merely chuckled. The devil!

"It gets better the more you drink."

"I didn't come here to share a drink." Kokoro murmured, the alcohol making her bolder. She ran a finger down his chest, giving in to the need to touch him, to trace the contours of his muscles.

"No. I certainly didn't bring you here to get drunk." He murmured, pulling her closer until her tits brushed against his body. "Would you like a private tour of my room?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

-o-

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, he had shoved her against the nearest wall. No beating around the bush, right down to business. Just the way Kokoro liked it.

God, she loved the way he kissed, tongue impatiently shoving past her teeth, bold and unapologetic, simply demanding what he wanted. Her own tongue eagerly welcomed him, swirling, rubbing, her lips sucking him deeper.

She made a startled sound in his mouth when he cupped her through the thin fabric of her bikini bottom, his other hand urged her to wrap one of her long legs around his waist to pull him closer, giving him access to rub the hard bulge against her crotch.

The two of them groaned as he shoved his hips into hers, gripping the tight flesh of her rump and he began rolling into her, humping against her like he was already inside her.

Their kiss turned even more frenzied. Open-mouthed, tongues entangling, muffling groans and grunts as they devoured each other in their mutual lust.

His hips kept heaving into her, sparking delicious and maddening friction between the layers of clothing that kept his throbbing cock from rubbing against her aching flesh.

She wanted to feel his hands, his touch. The tiny bits of clothing separating their skin was getting too much to bear. Unable to take anymore, Kokoro grabbed his hand and shoved it under her bikini top, the two of them groaning as her nipple grazed against his palm, pebbly hard and aching with need.

Her boyfriend has always been sweet and careful with her, ever the gentleman in bed. But fuck that, she didn't want a gentleman right now. She just wanted to get absolutely plowed.

She gasped in surprise when he yanked her bra to the side, eager fingers clamping around the soft globe of her breast.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?"

Kokoro moaned in protest when his mouth left her, his tongue slipping out of her lips despite her efforts to suck him back. A rough, hard thrust that scraped his clothed dick right there, right where she ached the most had her whimpering in frustration. He's driving her crazy!

She opened her eyes, intent on giving voice to her need, but the look on his face scattered her thoughts. He looked at her like she was some exotic, ripe fruit, his hips still rocking against her, grinding against her crotch, the hard, thick ridge of his erection giving her a taste of what was to come.

"You want my cock, baby?" He said with a smirk, his breath heavy and hot against her face. "Want to feel it sliding inside you? Stretching that little pussy until you burst?"

"Enough talk! Just fuck my brains out!" Kokoro groaned in frustration.

"As my lady commands." He chuckled. But before she could voice another complaint, he closed the gap between their lips, instantly pacifying her. Kokoro eagerly parted her lips to let him in, suckling, stroking his tongue, responding to his stabbing rhythm with lashes of her own. The taste of beer still laced his saliva, but strangely enough she no longer mind.

Vaguely she heard the jingling sound of buttons coming undone, then the metallic thud as a buckle hit the floor. She felt him step out of his shorts as it pooled at their ankles. And then he was pulling her closer, angling her hips so he could grind harder into her crotch, making her moan louder.

Their lustful gazes met in one hot moment of mutual understanding as he pulled back. Then he roughly untied the strings of her bra, her heavy tits bouncing as they came free. He didn't even bother to conceal the greedy hunger in his eyes, just started groping her before her bra could even land on the floor.

He painted her tits with his tongue, noisily suckling her nipple driving her crazy with his roughness. Her boyfriend had always been careful with her as if she's like some frail, breakable glass. He'd never been this rough, this primal with her. The difference was exciting her beyond imagination. Kokoro could only cry out her pleasure, loving the way he was manhandling her boobs, his teeth leaving marks, hickeys, uncaring how it would bruise her skin.

Kokoro moaned as his hand slipped under her thong, his thick fingers rubbing, running over her slick, hot folds.

"Oh please." She begged huskily as she arched her hips, eager for his touch, his penetration.

He didn't disappoint her, his wicked fingers felt so good as they plunged inside, thumb rubbing circles against her clit. God, he knew how to please her, knew exactly what her body needed.

She didn't need him to tell her how wet she was, Kokoro could feel her own arousal streaking down her thighs as he kept shoving his fingers into her willing pussy. Soon she was twisting against his hand as orgasm hit her, cumming harder than she thought she would from a session of rough fingerfucking. She panted, nuzzling her nose onto his neck, breathing in his musky scent, unable to resist biting his skin.

The rough groan from his throat made her insides clench with need, a stark reminder of the aching emptiness that hungered to be filled. She slipped his hand beneath his boxers, gasping as she felt the heat of his engorged dick throbbing against her palm.

His size should have sent her running, he was way too huge, no chance she could accept him that easy. Instead, she breathed her excitement as she stroked his monster of a cock, the thick girth only made her thighs tremble in anticipation. She looked up at him with dark admiration, her eyes the same wickedly inviting ones she'd given him back at the cafe, but they didn't sparkle their usual cerulean blue. Now they were dark with need, carnal and horny.

She pulled the strings that held her bikini together, allowing the tiny, damp fabric flutter down her long legs and onto the floor.

She was naked now, completely nude except for the blue scrunchy that held her blonde hair into two pigtails and ready for him to ravage her.

His eyes hungrily drank her in, and she happily allowed him to take his fill. She was confident of her body even in the bright, afternoon light. Smooth, silky skin, tanned where the sun has kissed and creamy pale where her bikini had shielded.

"Witch." He groaned in a hoarse voice as she gave him a little show, gyrating her hips sensuously as she slowly touched herself, rubbing her hands from her neck, down to the slopes of her perfect tits, then all the way down to her wet, eager pussy as she danced her way to the bed behind her slowly, seductively.

Kokoro smiled as she saw the effect it had on him, the stark hunger in his face, that sheer lust that had him clenching his teeth gave her a heady sense of power. He looked at her not as a lover would, not even as a man with a woman. But she didn't want to be placed on a pedestal and worshipped. Right now she wanted what he wanted—a toy for him to fuck and pump his lust into.

God, it had been too long. She wanted his cock right now. With that throbbing need taking over, Kokoro finished her little show and crawled onto the huge bed.

"No more games." Kokoro said in a husky voice, her eyes all serious now, glittering with need. "Fuck me now."

Her partner smiled wordlessly at her, casually shoving his boxers down his legs to join the pile of discarded bits of clothing, smirking wider when her eyes grew huge at the sight of his engorged cock, long, jutting from his muscled abdomen, the thick crown wet and dripping with precum.

"Oh god." Kokoro gasped, unable to look away from his cock, hands clenching on the sheets just thinking how it would stretch her out. His dick stood proudly, dusky red and throbbing, twitching in response as she parted her legs, her right hand slid down her stomach, two fingers landing on her slippery pussy and spreading herself open for him, showing him the tiny slit at her center, silently asking for his cock.

The springs of the mattress beneath her squeaked as he joined her on the bed. Kokoro tried to keep herself composed, to wait as his knee made a large indent on the sheets. She breathed heavily, biting her lip to keep herself from simply grabbing him as she admired the manly physique of his fit body. In the few seconds it took for him to reach her, crawling towards her with predatory intent, her pussy quivered with excitement.

"Going to have my cock where it's meant to be." He murmured as he yanked her wrists over her head, pressing them against the padded headboard. "This pussy is mine for the taking."

"Yes, yes please." She cried, her nails scratching restlessly against the upholstery. "Fuck me so hard it hurts."

"There's no other way to give it to someone like you. Lie back, you little slut."

The dirty word made her gasp but not in outrage. Right this moment, right this instant, she's not the prim and proper girl who had demurely lain beneath her boyfriend, but a creature reborn from sheer lust and pulsing need. Kokoro moaned as she felt his muscles tensing against her belly and chest.

"Please...I can't wait..."

He released her wrists and reared back, forcing her legs farther apart. She could only look at his cock as it stood rigidly engorged between them. Unable to hold back the whimper of anticipation, eager to have him inside.

He shoved a finger in her pussy, then without warning, slapped her between the legs.

"Oh god!" She writhed on the bed, half stunned, half exhilarated at the unexpected shock of pleasure.

"Holy shit." He said with awe. "You liked that didn't you?" He spanked her pussy again, smiling as her eyes grew even more hazy with lust as she stared up at him.

He pressed two fingers into her quivering flesh, then three, then withdrew and positioned his cock at her entrance.

Her flailing legs were captured with ease, ankles hiked over his shoulders then he shoved his massive shaft into her waiting cunt.

"Goddamn...boyfriend has been neglecting you, huh?" He hissed as he paused, chest heaving as he struggled for control. She was almost virginal tight.

Her pussy tightened even more at his words, making him curse.

"He has, but part of it was my fault." She admitted with a soft moan. "I miss him so much." Kokoro was taken completely by surprise at the tight, burning pain that followed his first thrust into her. She'd ached with wanting him, so desperate to be fucked it didn't occur to her that the weeks without her boyfriend had her body closing up again.

"Don't worry. I'm here...we'll have so much fun..." and then he surged into her, filling her with his oversized cock. The stretching sensation was delicious, raw and carnal.

She shuddered in pure bliss as he pushed inside, this time without pause or hesitation, his cock a thick, blunt force shoving through her slick tightness. She clutched his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he drove deeper...deeper...deeper, the long, intense penetration making her cry out. How much farther would he go?

Once he was seated to the balls, he started pounding into her, bringing both pleasure and a twinge of fear. Would he really hurt her?

"You asked for this, Blondie." He collected her wrists, cinching them in one of his hands holding her captive beneath him. Her entire frame rocked and rocked from the power of his hips, forced to accommodate the hard thrusts of his massive cock.

He didn't give her time to fully adjust, the pace of his thrusts grew ever faster even as he groaned how impossibly tight she was, how her pink fleshy walls clutched him, gripped him with no intent of ever letting him go.

"Shit, your pussy is barely big enough to take a cock!" He muttered, his face twisting in effort as his thrusts kept trying to loosen her up. "But don't worry, I'll have this little pussy stretched out before the night is through. Horny little cunts like this need a good pounding every hour, 24/7 or they'll just keep closing up. And I have just what you need." Primal grunts gradually replaced his words, and soon he was roughly fucking her, the engorged head scraping sparks of pleasure with every thrust.

A thin sheen of perspiration made her smooth skin glow, shuddering with every thrust as he pounded her without restraint. She looked up at him with lust dazed eyes, letting him plunder her young body. She braced her feet on the mattress so his pounding wouldn't force her against the headboard, but there was no escaping his onslaught.

The more she squirmed and resisted, the harder he held her rump and fucked her, lifting her hips from the bed. She made sounds she never made before, husky pleas, strangled curses.

With every drive of his hips, her breasts bounced, jiggling in their own rhythm, luscious and firm. "Oh god." Kokoro gasped as his cock hit her deepest parts, reaching places she'd never allowed anyone else. Her breathless moans were silenced as he captured her lips in a ravenous kiss again, clutching her little rump without slowing his rough fucking. Her pussy tightened around his throbbing cock as the pleasure became too much and when the engorged head suddenly hit a sensitive spot, she came undone.

"Mmmph..." Kokoro moaned loudly, the sound barely muffled by his kiss as the force of her orgasm raced through her body, her snatch clutching at him tighter, as if trying to slow him down. But her instinctive attempts were futile, had no effect on her partner, and he kept pounding her into the bed, harder, faster with ravenous abandon.

"Goddamn Blondie. You feel so fucking good!" There wasn't any rhythm in the way he drilled into her, no restraint, no nothing. Only lust, only a man trying to get off in her pussy, and she could only rock back, wanting to enjoy this for as long as she can. Her body shuddered as she came again, her hot slick juices spilling from her folds, leaving her gasping, too breathless to even scream as he kept on fucking her.

At the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't let him cum inside, that she should ask him to ejaculate on her stomach or maybe her breasts or mouth. Kokoro had forgotten her pills back home, but didn't think to replace them when her boyfriend was nowhere around. And today wasn't a safe day for her. But even though she wanted to feel what it was like to take that risk, to indulge in that dangerous pleasure, her conscience wouldn't let her keep quiet.

"Sir...I...I'm not on the pill."

He slowed his thrusts ever so slightly and looked at her with a small smirk. "You think that will stop me? There's no way I'm pulling out of this sweet little cunt. It's just begging to be bred."

Clearly he had made his choice, panting and groaning as he roughly pounded her quivering pussy, each thrust bottoming him out in her slick tightness, the rough hair of his pubes tickling her clit as their pelvises smacked together, the obscene sound echoing throughout the room.

"You feel that?" He groaned, fucking her so deep he rubbed against her cervix, making her moan. "That's it baby. I want to feel you squeezing the cum out of my cock." He reached between their bodies, rubbing her swollen clit and plucked, rubbing her furiously.

There was no other choice but to surrender, even if she wanted to refuse him. Soon her entire world imploded once more in brilliant shards of bliss.

Vaguely, Kokoro heard him groan, his breath hot and heavy against her skin and gasped as she felt the monster of a cock inside her begin to pulse, swelling even more than it ever was while it was drilling into her. Seconds later, she let out a breathless little cry, eyes rolling in sweet orgasmic delirium as thick hot jets spurted into her womb, coating her inner core.

The indescribable feeling of being filled, creampied to the brim distracted her from the nails her partner has mindlessly dug into her thigh, both of them oblivious to anything but their mutual pleasure. They smiled at each other even as they panted for breath. Kissing her softly as he continued to roll his hips, nice and easy now, fucking her more gently.

Kokoro could only gasp, her eyes wide with amazement as without the girth of his cock that plugged her cunt, his cum started to spurt forcefully out from her pussy as soon as he pulled out.

"There's so much!" She breathed, her hand lightly touching her freshly fucked pussy then pulled back to examine the thick, white strands of his spunk coating her fingers.

Her partner grunted, jerking his cock with his fist, pulling the last drops that landed in her pink, puffy folds. He breathed heavily, sweat highlighting the muscles he had strained to fuck Kokoro like a ravaging beast.

She lay back against the pillows, licking his cum from her fingers and grinned at him. She didn't know it was even possible to cum that much.

"Been a while for you too, huh?" She teased.

"You could say that." He replied with a grin. "That barely took the edge off."

Before she could respond, she was dragged across the damp sheets without warning, for a moment she could only see the ceiling before her partner's face hovered above her.

"What are you—?" She was about to ask when the sound of the cum lining her walls squelched obscenely as he entered her. He was still hard as a rock, and Kokoro could only cry out as he forced her open with his thick girth. He grinned at her, and with those strong, sweaty arms he grabbed her waist and yanked her onto his crotch.

"Ready for the next round, Blondie?"

Kokoro looked at him with wild eyes, was about to retort but could only scream as her partner started pounding into her again as if he hadn't just blown a load in her pussy.

She, on the other hand, came with just a few strokes in. The sensation of being used like a fuck doll, being forced to accommodate a cock as large and as insatiable as his drove her wild, liberating her in a way nothing else could. Her orgasms came in a chain of release after release.

She arched her body tautly over the bed, bracing herself on her elbows against the sheets. Kokoro offered herself as she pushed out her chest towards the ceiling, breasts bouncing wildly as she participated in the destruction of her cunt, rocking her hips violently against his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Kokoro could feel the man's eyes burning into her body as he fucked her raw and she knew. She just knew that she was incredibly beautiful, infinitely desirable to him. And that made her happy, her pussy clenching tighter so he would never want to leave the hot embrace of her little snatch.

Beads of perspiration dripped down her smooth, supple curves, mingling with the sweat running down his taut muscles. Semen spilled and splattered, a messy, frothy concoction that stained their joined flesh. His furious pounding has forced his first load out of her, but it was only a matter of time until it was replaced, preceded again by their mutual animalistic cries and grunts.

"Fuck! You feel so good!" He growled as he shoved his cock into the deepest part of her and shuddered as ropes of cum spurted into her again and again in a fresh, thick load. Kokoro moaned, the sensation of him pumping his semen, depositing the hot cream of his balls into her thirsty womb triggered another orgasm.

Surely, she was filled to overflowing at this point, even as her womb contracted, greedily trying to suck in all his spunk, her partner's load squirted out between them, trails of hot cum spilling into her mons, matting the thin patch of blonde hair between her legs. But the frenzied movements of his hips as he kept drilling her drove the semen all over her abdomen, filling up her belly button, globs after globs frothing out of her, joining the growing puddle of white goo beneath their humping, twisting bodies.

The ejaculation went on and on until her partner finally let out one last grunt, shooting one last spurt of cum before he panted over her, his weight supported by his elbows.

Releasing her legs from his waist, he watched as her thighs splayed wider at the sides, his face turning smug as more of his semen bubbled out between them and onto the bedsheets.

"Goddamn. Feels like a virgin, fucks like a slut." He muttered as he hovered above her heaving breasts, watched as his sweat drizzled onto her pink puckered nipples, pooling between her tits, mingling with her own perspiration.

With a lecherous grin he turned her onto her stomach, watched her fingers clench against the sheets as he mounted her like she was a bitch in heat.

Kokoro went limp as soon as he plunged back into her body and resumed fucking her. She shuddered, her core quickening, releasing, quickening and then he rammed his cock, lodging deep beyond her cervix and she climaxed again.

That inescapable thickness was what she had been craving, every second since he came into the cafe, and she screamed his name like the slut she was as his hands yanked, yanked, yanked her back to meet his thrusts. How could she not scream when her body was in the throes of unimaginable bliss? She trembled as sweet, hot ecstasy pulsed in her in relentless waves.

He groaned in exultation at the sight of her body like this, ass up in the air, his spunk gushing out of her folds with every thrust, splattering between them, skin rubbing against skin, all slippery wet and hot.

"You're not just unfucked, aren't you Blondie? Nature designed you small...and I'm the only one who'll ever know how small." He kicked her knees wider apart and dropped all his weight on top of her, thrusting and grunting and made a sticky, frothy mess of her pussy. "We're going to have lots of fun from now on, just you and I."

Her snatch still felt impossibly tight, but he loved every fucking second as much as she did. Pinning her down in place, he began to pound her with all the strength he had, using her pussy to jack off, angling her body the way he wanted, hitting just the right spot. She was tighter than his fist, and felt better than anything he'd ever dreamed of.

There wasn't any need to hold back any longer. It was clear that all she wanted was cock, and all he wanted was to fuck her with it. So that's what he did.

He plowed her harder than he ever had, their flesh grinding in sweaty, cum-soaked smacks. Kokoro screamed and cried out only for more of his cock, more of his spunk and he just kept railing her, surging into that young, supple body of hers so hard, the bed threatened to give in from their violent activity.

"Fuck!" Shoving his face against her nape, he surged roughly into her, pulling her hips against his crotch with his hands and felt the tip of his cock nudge her cervix again. He closed his eyes and emptied another creamy load into her.

He would cum yet again and keep pounding her, their combined spunk frothing between their joined flesh that streaked down her thighs, puddling into the sheets, covering them in hot glorious mess.

But he kept going, kept splitting her apart, sawing, sawing savagely into her pink cunt, making her body writhe and tighten and convulse with orgasm after orgasm, fucking her with relentless stamina.

He didn't change his position, didn't change his pace except to go faster. He had lost count of how many times his balls had deposited his creamy essence into her, shooting it deep in her pussy and then watch it squirt back out, coating their joined flesh with slippery white cum.

Like two beasts in heat, they kept fucking, pushed over the edge as lust fed on itself in an unending cycle. When the intensity got too much, Kokoro tried to crawl away, but he only followed her. His hips jackhammering at her ass, his arms cinched around her waist, while he battered her cunt with brutal, savage thrusts.

"Too deep! Too deep!"

"Shut up and take it!" He growled when her limbs began to thrash on the bed, seeking escape. The force of his thrusts shoved them forward, closer and closer to the headboard of the bed. Her breathless cries almost drowned out by the wet smacks of flesh as his balls slapped against her.

He couldn't get enough, couldn't get tired of Kokoro's body, the way it felt around him, the way it looked. By the time he had pushed them to the pillows of the bed, rocking the springs for all they're worth, Kokoro was a convulsing, writhing mess, utterly soaked in the perspiration of her efforts to match his pace, covered in his cum and teeth marks, red handprints that bruised her skin.

He roared through the most incredible release of his twenty-two years, thick milky fluid squelching between her thighs as he filled her to the brim, pinned her beneath him and continued to fuck, fuck, fuck.

-o-

"Where's Kokoro?"

Miku glanced up and sighed as she met the stormy gaze of the dark-haired boy. "Not sure, she took a break earlier and hasn't been back since."

The boy raked his fingers through his dark hair in frustration, muttered something beneath his breath and turned to march out of the cafe without another word.

"Poor guy." Ichigo murmured as she stood beside Miku. "He really should just let her go."

"You're telling me!" Miku exclaimed as she wiped a line of dessert cups with a cloth. "His obsession with Kokoro is downright creepy! Did you know he ordered her not to work here? As if he had every right!"

"You think he'd get in the way with her work?" Ichigo asked as she helped her friend arrange the glasses back on the shelf.

"Hope not." Miku shrugged. "Kokoro told me she can handle him. But that self-entitled dude is a ticking time bomb. Too possessive, too demanding. She really ought to get rid of him."

"I know what you mean." Ichigo replied. "But we have to believe Kokoro knows what she's doing."

"You seriously think that?" Miku looked at her in disbelief. "Mitsuru is Kokoro's first boyfriend, her _only_ sexual experience...what does she really know about men?"

"Well, it's not like we can just butt in, you know?"

Miku's shoulders fell in defeat. "You're right. I just wish there's something we can do."

"Let's talk to her when she gets back."

-o-

Kokoro was such a mess, a beautiful hot mess. Skin flushed with sexual heat, her eyes more dark than blue while wisps of blonde hair were plastered to her face with sweat.

"Kiss me." She requested softly, her lips beckoning his, but he held back, waiting for her to catch her breath. Watching her like this, the sexual gratification that made her eyes hazy with contentment, he soon felt himself swell inside her.

"Want to go again, Blondie?" He wanted to ruin her, permanently wreck her pussy so she'd only be satisfied with his cock. He'd never felt something this primal in all his years.

"Yes, oh yes please!" Kokoro moaned in a desperate voice.

It was exactly what he wanted to hear, and with his cock still snugly seated at her deepest core, he leaned lower, finally kissing her swollen mouth, encircling his arms around her waist.

With one smooth heave, he lifted her, pulling her towards him as he sat up on the bed. He smirked as he watched her pussy clutching his cock as if never to let go, helping her legs lock into place around his hips.

They groaned and grunted as their lips reconnected, tongues tangling, passionately swapping spittle with renewed hunger.

Kokoro panted as she sat astride him, impaled on his thick cock as her hips moved in sultry little circles, coaxing her partner's hardness with the slick, hot embrace of her inner walls.

She felt him swell even more, felt him grow harder, readier by the second. Soon, her hips were rolling in a sensuous rhythm, grinding her clit against the base of his cock, even as her snatch caressed every inch of him.

They fucked at a more leisurely pace, light and easy, their bodies rocking together in a gentle, smooth rhythm. He kept kissing her skin, making Kokoro moan as he nibbled her, leaving bite marks on her flawless flesh. Wanting his mouth on her breasts, she cupped one luscious globe, lifting it up, offering herself up to his mouth. She sighed as he obliged her, sucking her nipple into the heat of his mouth.

Greedily he started biting, sucking the pink tip deeper as his hands roamed over her body, squeezing her, marking her. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the pink tip, grazing her with his teeth that had her rocking her hips onto his cock a little faster.

Soon, their lips reunited, joining in one wet, slick union as lust was fully rekindled. Before long, Kokoro was bouncing on his lap, fucking herself on his thick cock, tits jiggling between them. "Sweet Christ, baby, you're riding that dick so goddamn good."

Her orgasm exploded without warning, taking her by complete surprise despite she was the one fucking him at her own pace, sliding the engorged cock in and out of her cunt.

"That was so intense." She breathed huskily, cumming hard around his cock, squirting more spunk all over his abdomen. She rocked her hips slower now, twitching as aftershocks of pleasure shuddered through her. Kokoro melted under the bliss, drowning beneath the waves of climax, and she leaned into his muscled body for support.

But he gave her no respite, the sight of her pussy clenching around his dick galvanized his own hands, his cock still far from being satiated. "Grind down on it, little girl. Suck my cock dry."

Those breathy little cries became louder as he grabbed her ass, effortlessly lifting her up and forcing her down on his oversized shaft, rocking her hips, using her little cunt at his brutal pace. A few moments later she was writhing against him once more, clutching his pistoning erection with her snatch.

"Too much! It's too much!" Kokoro cried out, her flesh still hypersensitive after her multiple orgasms. But he ignored her plea, seizing her lips with his, shoving his tongue roughly into the wet pink cavern of her mouth, stifling her shameless moans. Faster and faster he rocked her hips, grinding her clit against his pubic bone.

Climax hit her again, and again. And he followed, depositing another creamy load in the highest seat of her womb, even if all his cum would just spill back out, bubbling white, thick froths between them.

Pleasure had robbed her voice, Kokoro couldn't say anything as he turned her body around, swiveling her as if she weighed nothing. She gasped as she saw the full-length mirror in the corner for the first time. _Is that me? _She thought in surprise. Kokoro could barely recognize the lewd girl who looked back at her. Flushed cheeks and sweaty all over, but it was those eyes that startled her the most. Carnal, horny, worldly. No longer the eyes of the innocent girl she once had been.

He grabbed the backs of her knees and raised them until she was suspended in the air, stretching her out nice and wide as he continued fucking her. The two of them watched their reflection on the mirror before them. Watched as the thick wedge of flesh snaked into her hungry cunt, drilling her even as the lips of her pussy gripped him like a jealous vise.

In her new position, Kokoro couldn't do much but enjoy the ride. Her toes couldn't reach the bed for leverage, so she reached behind her to latch onto the back of his head. She pulled urgently, fucking him back as her body bounced up and down, up and down.

Cumming and cumming hard.

"Fuck, oh f-fuck!" Kokoro screamed with reckless abandon, watched herself squirt streams of viscous fluid, staining the bed sheets all the way to the carpeted floor.

This has never happened to her before, and she didn't know whether to be embarrassed and shamed but his throaty praise settled it for her. "That's my girl."

Beads of sweat rolled down in rivulets, mingling with his as he fucked her senseless. It took another look at her carnal connection with this man, at watching her greedy little cunt swallowing, gripping her partner's engorged dick, squelching frothy, thick spunk with every rough, brutal thrust before Kokoro realized it: She's addicted to his cock.

The springs of the mattress squeaked out in protest, almost drowning her own cries as he spread her legs wider, hooking her thighs at the junction of his elbows, pulling her to his chest as he thrust into her, pumping into her while grunting at the back of her sweaty neck, his tongue tracing patterns on her salty skin.

His strength and stamina amazed her, surprising her yet again as he began to use her like he wanted to wreck her cunt, he bounced her on his massive cock in a punishing rhythm, scraping gooey globs of cum from her pussy that coated them both. For long moments, there was nothing but a blur of his dick grinding and pumping into her, the furious slap of his balls against her ass echoing loudly in the room.

He was going to cum again, about to blow another load. She could feel his cock throbbing, swelling even more, fucking her harder, entering her with wet smacks of flesh. And she tried to hasten the culmination, even though she was stretched too tautly around his cock to tighten any more. Kokoro couldn't wait until she felt those forceful spurts of hot cream inside her again. The anticipation was driving her crazy.

She never knew, never expected how fucking good it would be to have her insides battered, railed and filled with infinite amounts of spunk that overflowed her womb. He had pumped in her so many loads that Kokoro could almost feel her innermost core swelling, while the fat cock of her partner kept churning the mixed cum, as if taking delight in the debauchery as much as she did.

Somehow she still wanted more. _He's made me insatiable._ Kokoro just knew that she's going to remain unsatisfied until she felt his pleasure pouring into her. She's aching for that heat, that primal stamp of his possession. She wanted it to fill her up and then drip down her thighs. She needed it _now. _

"Harder." She moaned, fingers clenching against his damp skin. "Please fuck me harder."

"Yeah, you're hot for my cum aren't you?" He growled behind her neck, his hips began to smack louder into her ass, his thick, delicious rod of flesh plowing into her like a battering ram. So deep it hurts, but she loved the hurt.

"Beg for my cum, little girl. _Beg. _"

The coil of need in the pit of her stomach tightened even more and she opened her mouth to whine like a shameless slut for him to fill her up with spunk, when Kokoro raised her head and found someone coming to a stop in the hallway outside the open bedroom door. Shock writing itself in every line of his face.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped.

His sudden stiffening told her he saw the other man as well, but he doesn't stop thrusting. She didn't think he can stop at this point. He was so thick inside her, ready to explode and his frustrated grunts bounced off the walls, the humid air in the room now pungent with the heavy scent of sweat, of semen, of sex.

Which meant Hitoshi could smell it too, could see the large hands holding her thighs in a punishing grip, bouncing her up and down, up and down, impaled on her partner's thick erection. The wet smacking sounds of flesh punctuated by her moans, moans she couldn't stop even though she should be ashamed, should be horrified to have an audience watching her being fucked with such force. But her need to satisfy her man far outweighed any sense of decorum, her shame will have to wait.

She could feel Hitoshi's eyes on them, his face angry red and scandalized, watching every veiny inch of her lover's cock sliding into her pink opening and it triggered another orgasm.

Kokoro came with so much intensity, couldn't hold back a scream as she felt the flood of moisture travel down his throbbing flesh, dripping into his lap and muscled stomach, into his pubic hair. She trembled with violence she didn't know her body was capable of. Before she could process what was happening, he pinned her down on her back and slammed his cock into her, again, and again, and again.

"You want to stand there and watch me blow inside my girl?" Mitsuru growled at her stalker. "Be my guest." _I'll kill you._

God help her, him telling Hitoshi to fuck off made her clit tingle all over again and she whimpered, lifting her ass up to receive his thrusts. Everything receded into nothing, she's oblivious to all but the wet, hot friction, his growing size. The fingers digging into her flesh.

"Now beg for my fucking load, like I told you." He rasped in her ear, licking it long and hard.

She trembled uncontrollably, uncaring that they have an audience to hear her beg. "Please...please come inside me." Her voice husky, breathless with need. "Please fill me up with your cum. I want it _so bad."_

"Oh fuck!" He grunted, his movements losing its coordination. "Oh fuck, going to come so hard in your tight little hole. It's sucking me so deep!"

"Give it to me. Oh please. Oh please. Oh please!" Kokoro arched her head back, sobbing up at the ceiling in anticipation. The smack of his balls against her ass echoing louder.

"My little fuck toy." He bellowed at Hitoshi who appeared frozen on his spot. "Not yours. Not anyone's. _Mine! _"

His words made her scream, cumming again, squirting trickles of quim that almost landed near Hitoshi's foot.

Mitsuru laughed in exultation, then he thrust into her, drilling his cock as hard as he could go, as fast as his hips could thrust, and finally releasing the tension in his balls and creaming her for the umpteenth time, pumping, pumping, pumping, flooding his hot release inside her, sending his hot spunk sputtering in every direction, all over her crotch, all over his pubes, his muscles shuddering with the onslaught of pleasure, but he kept thrusting, kept filling Kokoro up, trying to plug her cunt to keep his spunk from spilling out more than what was necessary.

Hitoshi stomped off muttering something beneath his breath, the sound of the front door slamming as he left the villa.

Chest heaving to catch his breath, he pulled out of her, his cock softened and satiated for now, Mitsuru collapsed at her side. Kokoro was in no better state, chest rising and falling as she stared at the ceiling, slowly recovering from the best sex she had yet.

She turned her head to look at her boyfriend, feeling sore all over, still trembling and jittery from the non-stop orgasms. Still unable to believe just how much he had held back in all those times they've had sex before.

The phrase 'Death by sex' suddenly had new meaning to her and Kokoro giggled softly as her fingers stroked over her taut belly absentmindedly. She wondered how much of his cum swirled in her womb right now, luxuriating in the feeling of fullness.

Her eyes drifted lower to her pussy, wincing slightly as she saw the puffy lips, almost red from the abuse her boyfriend had driven into her, how he had forced her cunt to receive thick loads of cum. Even now as she lay there, legs still spread, she could feel his spunk seeping out of her, the puddle beneath her ass growing ever larger.

Mitsuru was still panting beside her, as disheveled as she looked but his smirk was back. The copious, sticky products of their mutual lust—his multiple loads mixed with her own juices clung to his thighs and stomach, and the ungodly obscene mess of his crotch.

They lay there wordlessly, waiting for their pulse to slow down, their breathing return to normal. When their sweat began to dry a bit, she broke the silence.

"What happened to the camping trip?"

He shrugged casually then raised her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Cancelled. No point going without you."

"Oh Mitsuru..." She snuggled closer, feeling contrite.

He pulled her closer, resting his hand on her hip. "Don't feel too bad." He squeezed her butt making her gasp. "I'm collecting my due on this ass."

* * *

**A/N: **Originally was going to end this with anal sex but decided against it. just thought it's overkill lol

**Ma'am with Orange Hair- **thank you for leaving a comment. I'm glad to know you enjoyed it! Much love. :D

**Rosynips** so happy to see you again!


	19. 14 One-Night Stand

Story Fourteen: One Night Stand.

* * *

**Theme:** Sex with a stranger.

* * *

"After careful consideration and review of your application, we regret to inform you that we are not offering you admission to the University of Cerasus at this point. This year's pool of applicants was the largest and most accomplished..."

Kokoro didn't finish reading the email sent to her by her top choice college. It's enough to know that she didn't make it.

_ Sorry, Papa. _ She whispered silently, it's a good thing her father was no longer in the earthly realm to witness this latest failure. The old man would have been so disappointed in her otherwise.

Following her father's footsteps in Engineering had been her dream, but looks like it's not meant to be.

"Kokoro, customers at table six!" Her boss, a surly no-nonsense lady called out from where she stood behind the cashier.

"I got it." She answered quickly, pocketing her cellphone. It's Friday evening, a busy time at the diner where she worked as a waitress but she gets off work at seven.

She straightened her navy blue and cream uniform and left her little corner in the kitchen to head back out to the main dining area.

Her heart sank the instant she looked up and saw that table six was populated by three familiar faces: Mina, Kaoru, and Nanami. Her high school's resident mean girls—cheerleaders who made her school days a living hell. And now she has to serve them.

Forcing herself to stay calm, Kokoro gathered paper cups and a pitcher of water into a tray and plastered a smile on her face as she approached the trio of doom.

"Good evening, can I get something for you?" She asked sweetly as she poured water on the paper cups.

Mina, the ringleader, rested her chin on her thin wrists and said. "We just want fries to share."

"Okay, got it." Kokoro replied, clenching her hands to keep calm and not scurry away as she turned towards the counter. But then her ears perked up at the clatter behind her, and she turned to look back to see that Mina has 'accidentally' spilled her paper cup all over the floor. She made an exaggerated 'oops!' face as if apologetic, which she clearly was not.

"That's alright, I'll clean it up." She responded quietly, then went to grab a mop. She knew that a lowly diner is simply beneath the wealthy, privileged girls like them so their presence here was quite baffling. What could they be up to now?

As she started tending to the spill, and the girls started talking, it dawned on Kokoro why they were doing this.

"Oh my God, have you heard about Hitoshi?" Kaoru said loudly, casting side glances at Kokoro with a touch of gleeful malice.

Inspite of herself, Kokoro couldn't help but listen in at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. Her rich, popular, ex-boyfriend who dumped her shortly after graduation and headed to the bright lights of Strelitzia city, while she stayed behind in the tiny hometown of Mistelteinn to work as a waitress over Summer vacation. All the rich kids she went to school with are off to some fancy vacation in exotic places before starting college, while here she was, mopping up a spill in a little, rustic diner.

"You mean how he jetted off to be with his gorgeous model girlfriend in Strelitzia city right after graduation? Heard they're getting engaged this Fall." Nanami chimed in, giving Kokoro a small smirk.

Though outwardly Kokoro remained calm, the heart she thought was already broken, crumbled even more. So that was why Hitoshi was such in a hurry to dump her. He'd been meeting someone else behind her back.

She thought he had been ashamed that she had to work to fund her college. For people like him and his ilk, appearances were all that matters, even if they have to pretend to be someone they're really not. Oh, Hitoshi and his family were rich alright, but not the level that warranted such attitude.

"Isn't it great how he finally gets to be with someone who's really in his league, you know? Someone more his class?" Mina remarked as she smirked at Kokoro, then feigned surprise. "Oh my! I'm so sorry Kokoro, I totally forgot were even there. It must hurt to find out about Hitoshi this way." Her voice was saccharine sweet, apologetic, but there was nothing but cruel satisfaction in her cold, brown eyes.

Kokoro gritted her teeth to hold back the wave of emotion that threatened to take over. These girls, the trio of doom, sleek, beautiful girls, who lived off on Daddy's money, never had to work a single day in their privileged lives made high school Hell. They called her names, started cruel, humiliating rumors about her, and did everything in their power to put her down, simply because she dared to date someone who was out of her league. He was one of them, and she simply wasn't and that's the ultimate crime in their book.

But high school is over now. And she will never give them the satisfaction of seeing how much they really hurt her. She had to be strong.

And so, Kokoro straightened up and smiled brightly. "No big deal. It was just a high school infatuation anyway. I'd like to think that there's more in store for me than just teenage romance. Oh wait, let me get you a fresh cup and put in your order for fries."

She swiveled around and marched back to the kitchen, slumping back against the door and breathing deeply to stay calm. Does it hurt to find out that Hitoshi was cheating on her all this time? Hell yes, it hurts. But Kokoro knew that nothing would make the trio of doom even more happier than see her utterly crushed. So she continued to serve them as if she really didn't care about the breakup.

They barely picked at their fries, more like wrinkled their dainty little noses at the plate. Kokoro was tempted to roll her eyes. What were they expecting? Foie gras? Caviar? But finally, they asked for their check and Kokoro breathed a sigh of relief.

As the girls walked out the door, Mina looked back over her shoulder and gave Kokoro a wink and a wave, it was all Kokoro could do not to give her the middle finger but smiled sweetly instead.

"Rise above it, hon." Her boss whispered in passing. "Don't let them get to you."

Kokoro gave her a grateful smile and went to clear up the table. She sighed as she saw the mess the trio of doom left for her cleaning pleasure. Smeared ketchup stained the table as if a toddler had been unleashed to do finger painting, the fries were scattered like fat maggots in the disgusting backdrop, they have even drizzled the maple syrup as a final 'Fuck you!'.

Wondering whatever she had done to deserve this, Kokoro gritted her teeth and began to work.

-o-

"So you in?" Miku's text said.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few." Kokoro texted back. Then selected her outfit.

Normally, she avoided such house parties which were nothing more but underage drinking and the occasional smoke session. But the day had been really rough.

And tonight of all nights, her mother announced that she had married her boyfriend of three months. The news came as a shock as there hadn't been any warning. It didn't occur to her mother that Kokoro wouldn't take the sudden marriage well. For so many years now, there has only been her mother and her, ever since her father passed away, she wasn't prepared for anyone else suddenly barging in to take her father's place.

Feeling trapped. Unable to cope, Kokoro had to get out of the house.

Miku, her best friend since childhood had sent her an invitation, it was just what she needed. Knowing that her mother will never allow her out of the house without the fight of the century, Kokoro sneaked out through her window. The party wasn't too far, just a couple of blocks away.

She personally didn't know the host but had heard Miku speak of him. Zorome, a guy she'd been seeing recently from another high school.

Miku greeted her at the door and ushered her in.

"Here, drink this." She pressed a red plastic cup in Kokoro's hand. "You look great girl!"

"Thanks." Kokoro smiled, she picked a knotted halter top in metallic silver and paired it with a black micro skirt. She kept her long wavy hair loose, adorned with a headband. By now everyone in her school knew that Hitoshi had dumped her and she didn't want anyone to think she's moping for him. No one has to know how miserable she really was.

Miku introduced her to some new guys, probably Zorome's friends, decent looking boys who made her feel welcome. She spied a couple of people playing beer pong in the kitchen.

When they settled in the semi-circular sofa, someone started passing the joint around, at first Kokoro hesitated but took a puff. She couldn't focus on what the group was talking about but she nodded and smiled as if she knew what was going on as she sipped her drink. Sometimes, that's all it took to navigate through social situations and she found it worked most of the time. It's not like she came here to forge new connections. Just escape. Anything that would keep her from remembering how unhappy she was with her life right now.

The guy at her left who introduced himself as Keichi seemed interested in more than friendly chatter. He was looking at her up and down with barely concealed lust and kept refilling her cup before she could drink half of it.

Kokoro looked him over, deciding whether or not he might be fun to play with. House parties were great for scoring whatever anyone wanted whether it's alcohol, drugs...or sex.

Sex. The idea sounds great right now, if only she could muster enough interest to fool around with the dude at her side. He actually looked good, athletic type, but the attraction simply wasn't there.

She shook her head to let him know she wasn't interested, then brushed off the hand he had placed on her knee. "I said _no_." She pushed him away when he persisted and tried to kiss her. Muttering something beneath his breath, Keichi got up and left. _Dumbass. _Kokoro thought, slightly miffed as she picked up her cup and took another sip. If there's one good thing that came out of this, it was that the alcohol loosened up her inhibitions. She didn't care if she offended Keichi.

Just then, someone crossed her path of vision, heading towards the kitchen to grab a beer. He was quite handsome but not in the typical, conventional way, then again she didn't care for pretty faced boys anymore, especially not after her ex. This one had the aura of danger about him—Get too close and he'd bite. His hair covered part of his eye but did nothing to soften his features, dressed in all black down to his sneakers.

Despite the interested glances of the girls in the room, he ignored them all, but then he looked up and met her gaze, and Kokoro felt all air rush out of her. She didn't know what it was, but something stirred in her innermost core. Recognition? Connection? Surely it's not something cheesy as what others called fate?

Despite all the female attention sent his way, he was only focused on her, at least until he broke off the eye contact and strode back towards the door to what looked like the garage.

Kokoro finished her drink and wiped her lips against the back of her hand. She didn't know where Miku was, and everyone seemed busy or too high with their own thing to notice her. Casually, she stood up and slowly followed his steps.

She didn't know what she was expecting to happen, or what compelled her actions. She only knew that the stranger caught her interest and wanted a closer look.

Quietly she walked into the garage, the shouting and loud music followed her even as she shut the door behind her. The light was dim inside, the place cramped with old furniture and tools. She spied a parked car in the corner, and a shabby looking couch just beside it. The smell of engine grease was quite heavy in the enclosed garage but that didn't deter her from her goal.

The stranger was kneeling before a massive, black Harley. He had taken his shirt off, and his muscles moved with coordinated ease as he worked on the front wheel.

"That's a wicked-looking bike." Kokoro said as she approached closer. "You from around here?"

"No, not really, just passing through." He replied as he wrenched another bolt. "The dude offered me the use of his garage for the night, I'll be gone in the morning."

Empty beer bottles littered beside the front wheel of the Harley, but he didn't appear drunk.

"Are you lost?" He asked without looking up from his task.

"No, I followed you here." Kokoro smiled when his head snapped at her words then arched a brow at her.

"You're drunk."

She giggled at that. "I can still walk straight, thank you. Buzzed maybe, but not stupid drunk."

"Okay, what brought you here?"

_ Lighten up, dude. _ She thought fighting back another giggle.

"Thought you could use some company." Kokoro didn't know where the words were coming from, but she went along with it. It felt so good not to be so restrained all the time.

"Company huh? Well depends on what you're offering." He stood up then pulled a blue bandanna from his back pocket to wipe his hands. Lord but was he tall! He gave her a curious look as he lit a cigarette. "What's your name?"

"Is it important?" Kokoro pouted, she had to arch her neck to meet his gaze. "You just said you're only here in town for the night. Tomorrow you'll be gone."

"Run along, beautiful. This is no place for a girl like yourself to be hanging around. Not with someone who had a mind to do more than talking." He muttered before dragging his cigarette again. The warning was clear.

Her breath hitched when he prowled into her personal space. His eyes. They remind her of a predator, making her feel like a prey about to be devoured. Kokoro didn't realize he had backed her into the corner until she felt the coolness of the wall hit her back. He was sweaty, but his scent wasn't unpleasant. A hint of soap, musk. All man. So different from the overwhelming cologne her ex used. Inexplicably exciting.

When she didn't try to escape, his eyes narrowed. He brought his cigarette up to his lips and blew another puff of smoke to the side. "You look like a girl who could use a pounding."

Her heart raced at his words, if he's trying to scare her, it's not working. Any other time she would have bolted for the door. Instead, Kokoro found herself wondering what it would be like to have a man inside her. To feel his cock sliding in and out, pounding her as he put it. Would it hurt? Would she like it? All her life she had been prim and proper, always played it safe. And now she's about to do something so utterly unlike her old self.

Hook up with a complete stranger.

"I could use a lot of things." She bit her lower lip in an attempt to tease, "But most importantly a pounding."

Yes, she'd definitely lost it, but Kokoro didn't care. She wanted this man. And she's so tired of being denied of everything she'd wanted in life.

It's not like she's asking for something permanent like a relationship. She just wanted to be messed up and dissociated with the world because of how unhappy she was. Hitoshi broke up with her and ran off to be with his model girlfriend. Her mother had recently remarried, though it's been years since her father died, Kokoro couldn't help but feel as if her mother had dishonored his memory.

The emotional turmoil was just too much to handle. She felt betrayed by the people she trusted the most. And it fucking hurt. Anything she could do to get rid of that feeling was totally welcome, including screwing a stranger at a party.

Her response made him pause. He stubbed out his cigarette on the wall next to her shoulder as if gauging her reaction. Kokoro didn't even flinch. "Do you like pain?"

The question startled her, but she'd never had regular sex much less experiment with the more hardcore stuff. Still, she didn't want the stranger to know that. "I don't know." She replied honestly, hooking her fingers on the hoops of his jeans. "I just focus on pleasure."

"Those boys out there don't interest you?"

"No. No more boys for me." Kokoro giggled, running a finger down his taut pectorals still damp with sweat. "I want a man. A real man to do me."

He leaned his face closer, so close she could smell the cigarette on him, giving her the chance to turn away. Instead she raised her chin to meet his lips.

The first contact was electrifying. Never, not even once in the months she'd dated Hitoshi had she ever felt this way. This kiss was very much like the man himself. Rough, demanding...possessive. And it excited her.

He pulled back and for a fleeting instant, she saw confusion in his eyes, as if he too was caught by surprise by...this, whatever this was that was making every inch of her tingle.

Funny to think that she'd always hated the smell of smoke, but now as he devoured her lips, sliding between her teeth to explore her mouth, giving her that acrid, bitter taste of cigarette, Kokoro didn't mind at all. The stroke of his tongue was too delicious, hot and sensual.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to ask again." He whispered between kisses.

This was her last chance to walk away. Was she really going to do this? The face of her ex rose in her mind and Kokoro felt anger rise. _ Frigid. Boring. Goody Two-Shoes. _ His words taunted her.

"Yes." _ Fuck you, Hitoshi. _

Pure, carnal lust dictated her actions now. Years of repression, of being a good, obedient daughter, completely discarded in this moment.

His tongue licked at the corners of her mouth, coaxing her to open to him. She eagerly gave in, parting her lips to allow him entry. He tasted of beer, of cigarette, and a unique male flavor that inflamed her senses.

His kiss brought her comfort, a sense of belonging. Security. Strange as it was to feel such things for someone she'd only met. But those were the things he made her feel as she surrendered to the delicious pleasure his lips plied her with.

They both gasped for breath, but neither pulled away, unwilling to let go. Her arms reached around his neck as his hands framed her face to pull her closer still. Vaguely, she was aware of the sounds that echoed in the garage walls, the soft wet clicks of lips on lips, the strokes of tongue against tongue.

There was a tangible connection being formed in this moment, as inexplicable and as strange as it was, Kokoro didn't want to fight it.

The soft thud of his buckle hitting the floor made her pause for the briefest instant, and then she felt his fingers seeking the buttons of her skirt. Cold air greeted her thighs as the pleated fabric fell to her ankles.

Starved for air, Kokoro pulled back, long enough to gulp in a breath, to see that his jeans lay on a pool around their feet before he reclaimed her mouth. She felt the taut muscles of his thighs brush against hers—hard, warm and oh god, so strong.

Damn but this man could kiss. If Hitoshi had kissed half as good as this, she wouldn't have waited. He peppered a line of kisses down her jaw, and to the tender skin below her ear, lower still until his mouth was pressed at the crook of her neck.

Kokoro closed her eyes and arched her head to give him better access as he kissed his way to the front of her throat. Slowly, he slid his tongue against her skin, licking her upward until he reached her chin. He nibbled the fleshy tip before moving upwards to kiss her, this time with more savagery.

"Take that top off, I want to suck your tits."

His mouth latched on her nipple as soon as she'd lifted the halter top, couldn't even wait for her to take it off completely. Her whole body jerked in surprised pleasure as he began to suck, completely taken aback at how strong, how much sensation he made her feel. Her knees parted wider, giving him more room to stand between them. She longed to feel him pressed up against her body.

His hand moved lower, his fingers grazing the taut mound of her pussy through her panties before sliding the tiny scrap of fabric down her legs.

"Tell me this pussy is legal." He said in a hoarse voice as he cupped her soft flesh.

"Will it stop you if I weren't?" She asked, tipping her head as he began to nibble his way back up her throat.

He pulled away to look at her for a moment, his eyes dark and hungry, studying her face. "Probably not."

Oh, his words made her insides clench. _Such a bad boy._ "I'm 18." She whispered before their mouths collided in one explosive exchange, tongues tangling, stroking, sucking.

He bit her lower lip, and wrapped one of her legs around his hips, his cock sliding between her folds, hard and thick, teasing her with its size.

Kissing him back, she moved against him, grinding against his dick to find some relief. He kept her pinned against the wall with his hips, pumping against her as if they were already fucking.

Kokoro made a small sound of protest when he pulled away, then gasped as he knelt before her and pulled one of her thighs over his shoulder.

"Such a pretty little pussy." His hot breath hit her sensitive flesh like a caress and Kokoro whimpered. She had touched herself in the dark, in secret, but it had never been like this. Perhaps because she hadn't really met a man who turned her on before.

His first lick made her hips buck, unable to control the violence of her response to him with each stroke of his tongue. He gripped her hips to keep her in place, then feasted on her like he couldn't get enough.

_ Oh god. _ Her mind splintered as she felt his tongue seesaw between her folds to part them open, felt the low vibration of his groan as he found her clit.

She muffled a scream behind a fist as his tongue curled around the pink bud, sending her hips bucking when he sucked the delicate nub of flesh into his mouth before his tongue attacked it with side-to-side jiggles.

"God, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen." He could see her pussy clenching as she came, could feel her pleasure course through her body, her soft flesh pulsing against his lips.

"That feels so good." Kokoro said in a breathless whisper, unable to believe the force of her orgasm. It had never felt this good when she touched herself.

"Does this?" He pushed a finger inside her and groaned as he felt her clamp impossibly tight. "How are you so small down here, Blondie. You never been broken in?"

His question made her panic a little. She didn't want him to find out and start asking questions.

"Been too long..." She gasped as he found a sweet spot and started rubbing it. Oh god, what was he doing to her? This was even more intense than before. Kokoro was barely aware of her hands digging into his hair, crying out as his fingers continued working that wicked magic and then he licked her clit, the textures of his tongue rasping ever so lightly over the sensitive nub detonated another orgasm. If she thought the first one was earth-shattering, this one splintered her into a thousand pieces.

He gave her clit one last kiss then straightened up. Kokoro could only slump against the wall, hazy eyes on him.

"You're looking at me as if that was your first climax." He said as he kissed her lightly, sharing that intimate taste of herself.

"Never came that hard before." She admitted, she'd never thought it was even possible. No wonder people get addicted to sex.

There was a startled pause from him as he considered her words. Kokoro tensed, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing.

But then he grinned. "Well you're in luck, baby. I'll be giving you more."

He bent his head to brush his lips against the side of her neck, breath hot and heavy against her skin, making her squirm. His knees parted her thighs apart, then pressed his crotch against her pelvis.

With a gasp Kokoro glanced back at him, he felt huge against her, hard and ready to plow between silky lips aching to be parted. A smile crept across his face as he began to rock his hips back and forth, making her moan as he stoked her lust higher and higher.

"Got something you like?" He asked in that low, husky voice that melted her bones. Then she followed his gaze down to where his cock was rubbing, teasing the sleek, soft folds of her pussy. He looked intimidating against her delicate flesh, crisscrossed with mean-looking veins, the head a purple red color. Are cocks really supposed to be this big? Then again she had no one to compare him with.

"Are you going to give it to me?" Kokoro said, giving him a teasing glance before looking away, a part of her wanted to run away, the other wanted to stay. This is what she wanted right? Oblivion.

There were oil stains on the floor, scattered tools all over the place, and an old abandoned car sat in the middle of the mess. She looked back at the stranger with a darker gleam in her eyes.

"Fuck me on the hood." She whispered, then bit his lower lip invitingly. "Make me dirty."

He didn't hesitate, simply grabbed her thighs and lifted her to him, then took the short few steps to deposit her on the hood of the filthy old car. It was covered in dust and dirt from sitting unused and unloved for so many years.

Kokoro didn't care, she laid out on the metal, then scooted down towards his cock and arched her hips to better accommodate his entry.

His dick pulsed with excitement, and he licked his lips. "Don't think I'd go easy on you...because I won't." He said in that deep voice full of promise as he fisted his cock and guided himself to her entrance, making her shiver and squirm beneath him.

"Don't need you to be so gentle." Kokoro gasped, her hands clenching into fists as he continued to tease her little slit with the head of his cock. He rubbed against her clit, then back to the opening at her center, as if to demonstrate just how obscenely large he was compared to her tight little hole, letting it sink just that tiny little bit, just enough to tease, to titillate her, show her just how helplessly small she was, and how much she'll have to stretch to let him in.

"No rubber as nature intended, huh?"

Perhaps if Kokoro knew more about the ways of the world, or the ways of men, his words would have sent her running, but with alcohol swimming in her blood, she didn't care or think about the consequences. She braced herself on the hood of the car, her legs parting ever wider as she looked up at him with lust and adoration.

"I want it all."

He dropped a kiss on her knee as he began to spear her sweet little cunt open with his cock. He held her legs securely in his arms, his eyes fixed on her face as he slides into her. The two of them groaning as her body resisted him. No, it doesn't quite slide in. He was too big, she too tight. He had to force his way in.

"Like that, huh? You want to make my cock fight its way into your sweet pussy..."

Kokoro wasn't sure that he'll fit, and this seemed to confirm her doubts, but as he began to press down, she gazed between their bodies, watched as the soft folds parted beneath the pressure of his cock.

If there was any pain, she didn't feel it. Or perhaps it was the alcohol that numbed the pain like everything else. But dear god, the fullness...he's so fucking huge!

"Baby...you're so tight." He groaned as he penetrated her pink, slick pussy.

The sight of utter delight on his face made Kokoro smile despite her discomfort, then watched the smug possessiveness twist his face as he stretched her narrow pussy walls, destroying their untouched tightness. The guy was enjoying her cunt too much to realize he had just punched her V card. But that's the point, wasn't it? She didn't want any complications or clumsy apologies.

She didn't want him to ever find out. Kokoro reached for her breasts, playing with her nipples as she pinched and pulled to distract him. He grunted in approval and immediately groped her, his hips not missing a beat.

He didn't give her much time to adjust to his size, but instead started pounding as soon as he was lubricated by her pussy, his hips slapping against her thighs and rocking the car with their motion. He massaged her breasts, toyed with her nipples as he slammed into her, scraping the inner, secret folds of her pussy with every slide of his swollen cock, outward, inward, again and again, causing her entire body to tremble beneath that maddening pressure, that impossible girth.

She felt so stretched beyond capacity, an uncomfortable sensation of fullness making all of her nerves scream. Her hips shifted, trying to find a more comfortable way to endure the giant shaft of throbbing flesh pinning her down. But there's no escape. She couldn't even breathe without feeling him rubbing a mysterious spot deep, deep inside her. A touch of pain lingered as her flesh stretched to accept him, but his expression was one of such intense pleasure as his cock explored every bit of texture within her delectable hole, it eclipsed the discomfort.

"This teasing little pussy has driven me out of my mind. Goddamn but you feel so good!" Reaching down he held her hips with both hands, tilting them up so he could get a deeper angle.

By the time the stranger started to speed up, his hips had established a rhythm that the pressure inside of her started to feel good. With each thrust deeper than the last, Kokoro started to crave the way he battered against her inner walls, the way his sheer size churned her soft flesh, turning her inside out.

She cried out when he hit her sweet spot once more, clenching around his dick with every thrust. Kokoro followed his gaze to where he was penetrating her, the two of them watching his cock pump into her little cunt, their combined cream spreading up and down his shaft as he fucked her.

"Look at that." He breathed, "Holy shit, your little cunt looks so perfect stretched around my cock, baby."

Her fingers slowly made their way to where they were joined, touching his cock as it slides in and out of her, rubbing the base of his dick, scooping their mingled spunk. She rubbed it around his girth, stroking the mess they made on her crotch.

"Play with your clit, Blondie. I want to watch you get off."

His words made her clench tighter as she obeyed, fingers circling her clit. Kokoro felt a tingle in her gut as he began to pound her harder, groaning louder, not caring if anyone heard them fucking. Her soft moans caused his face to twist, almost made him look cruel, his cock ruthlessly plowing her cunt making her buck and cry out as she arched her back. The head of his cock hitting that sensitive spot deep inside her again and again and again until pleasure rolled over her in euphoric waves.

The explosion of her orgasm stole her breath as her whole body seized, sweet and painful shocks of endless pleasure spreading from the pit of her stomach through every limb. She felt weightless, floating in a bright haze of pure ecstasy.

When she finally came to, Kokoro realized he had carried her off the old car and perched her on the armrest of the couch.

"Had fun?" He asked with that arrogant grin of his.

She looked down between their bodies, down to where they were still connected, and realized he hasn't come yet. "The best." She whispered as she reached down to cup his balls. He was wet, sticky from her dripping pussy, her soft touch making him groan.

She was soaking wet as he pumped in and out of her. Her ass perched on the edge of the armrest, a perfect height for him as he knelt in front of her. She gasped when he leaned back, changing the angle of his penetration, the head of his cock grazing the front wall of her pussy with every thrust, his lustful eyes fixed on her bouncing tits as he fucked her, his pubic hair tickling her clit.

"How are you still this tight?" He groaned. There wasn't any bit of her inside he hasn't touched and now belonged to him. "Or you're just really small? Your little pussy is so tight around my cock, it's nearly choking me."

"You don't like me tight?" Kokoro asked, every time he pulled out, her hand glided down to cup his balls, gently rubbing him, they tightened at her contact, so ready for release.

"Fuck no, baby. You're perfect." As he spoke, he gently guided her to lie back on the couch, her hips still perched on the arm of the couch, angling her body in such a position that her pelvis was lifted high.

"Wh-what...?" She gasped in confusion, even as the stranger threw her ankles over his shoulders then joined her on the armrest, his knees caging her hips in between.

Positioned like this, she could see his cock pistoning into her cunt like a jackhammer. The sight was so obscene, so carnal Kokoro quickly looked away, back to his face.

"This should loosen you up a little." He said, breathing heavily as he lowered his head to suck one of her tits. "They call this the mating press. Do you know why?"

Does she really want to know?

"It's the perfect position to be bred."

She didn't understand what he meant by that, couldn't think straight as his rhythm became frantic, irregular, the fucking escalating into a furious pace, the fleshy smacks of their bodies grinding together echoed louder in the garage.

He kept fucking her, his thrusts turning into desperate heaves as sweat trickled between them, their voices loud and uncaring if the others could hear them.

Before she could scream under the weight of another orgasm, his mouth closed over hers, their combined groans and grunts vibrating in each other's throats as she felt him shove himself to the hilt one last time, her eyes flying wide open as something hot and thick start bursting into the depths of her womb.

The stranger released her mouth, groaning loudly, his face expressing a fleeting vulnerability as he spurted again and again into her cunt, plastering her inner walls with thick, pearly white cum.

_ Shit. _ Kokoro tried to claw out of the haze of euphoria that held her enthralled. A tiny, tiny voice tried to scream that she did something really wrong, something irrevocable and this was the ultimate sin—letting a stranger cum in her.

But the small voice was easily lost, easily drowned beneath the afterglow of sexual gratification that stole every coherent thought.

Kokoro could feel his load swirl deliciously inside her. Without conscious thought, her hand crept lower, stroking her belly as if she could feel his spunk pooling in her womb.

She loved the way the stranger fell apart when he climaxed, how his smug, almost arrogant face crumbled from his overwhelming orgasm. She loved feeling his cum inside her, his heat filling her, permeating every secret fiber of her being that made her come harder than all of her previous orgasms combined.

He was panting now as he slowly recovered from his climax, making her gasp as he pulled back, giving her a hungry look that told her he wasn't done yet.

She expected to feel his cum spill as he slipped out of her, but the position of her elevated hips on the armrest kept it all inside except for what his cockhead scraped out of her.

He was still hard. And one look at Kokoro's blue, needy eyes was enough sign for him to know that she still wanted more of him. So much more of him.

"Never had pussy this sweet." He growled as he positioned the tip of his cock against her entrance, caging her small body underneath him once more, her raised hips perfectly angled for breeding. His eyes almost looked feral as he thrust back into her tight cunt, the inner folds squeezing him in welcome. The low, rumbling groan that escaped his throat made her shiver.

Even wet and slippery from his cum, his cock was longer and thicker than her body was made to take, it took a few seconds for her to adjust. As if sensing this, he paused long enough for her to catch her breath before he began to move.

His strokes seem to go on forever as the length of his dick pulled out and then possessively thrust back in, making her feel every ridge, every vein even as their flesh smacked together with rude, squelching noises. She was dizzy with lust as she watched him fuck her. His face looked savage, his grip on her hips balancing between pleasure and pain. For long moments, there's nothing but a blur of his body grinding and pumping above hers, the slap of his balls against her ass echoing loudly in the garage.

"Not enough." He groaned, grinding his pubic bone against her clit, making her gasp. "I need to go deeper."

She didn't know what he meant, could only protest when he pulled out of her, grabbed her by the hand to make her stand.

"What...what are you—?" Her words abruptly died when his hands at her hips wrenched her around to face the hood of the car once more. Kokoro gasped at the unexpected repositioning, her hands and forearms forced to splay themselves flush against the metallic surface.

There was an added element of danger to this position, despite her little experience, Kokoro sensed it. Like this, unable to see him, what he's going to do, forced to trust him when she's completely open, vulnerable to him. She will take what he would give, whether she wanted it or not, how deep he would go or even _ which _ hole he'd fuck. But instead of being cautious, the new position excited her as she pressed her cheek against the hood, and waited for his next move.

She felt the stranger's fat cock slap down against the small of her back with a fleshy smack and she whimpered in anticipation. Then felt him position the tip at her entrance, heard the excitement in his staggering breaths when the door behind them suddenly burst open, freezing them on the spot.

"Oh shit!" The intruder squeaked. "I didn't see nothing!" He was gone before either of them could respond.

She knew that his body had hidden her from view so her identity was safe, but the unexpected intrusion has knocked some sense back to her and Kokoro stiffened. Her breath hitched and suddenly the reality of what was happening nibbled at the edge of her consciousness. She had just lost her virginity to a stranger, and yet here she was, panting with eagerness for his entry, her pussy dripping shamelessly with his semen. What the hell was wrong with her? How did she end up like this?

Kokoro was trying to clear her head when she felt him reposition himself, sliding his heavy cock up and down the crevice of her asscheeks. Her orgasm coated his cock like a badge of honor, slick from her own pussy and his own cum.

She was vaguely aware that she should stop this, but Kokoro found herself helpless against the onslaught of her own carnal needs.

She wanted him back inside her.

"Please...I need you inside me." She whispered, the sound loud in the garage. "No more teasing."

Kokoro heard the hitch in his breath at the impact of her words. He gripped her hip with one hand and bent his knees to position himself at the right level of height to penetrate her. The next moment, Kokoro felt the head of his cock kiss her eager, slick folds and in the next breath felt him stretch her open.

"Oh god." She gasped as he slammed deep into her, gritting her teeth as the immense pressure in her cunt made her knees buckle. Before she could adjust to his presence, before she could take another breath, she felt the stranger stand up completely straight, forcing her to stand on tip toes while the pressure in her pussy increased tenfold.

Even after enjoying sex just minutes earlier, his sheer size, seated deep inside her was still uncomfortable. Especially in this position, where it felt as if he's reached the bottom of her throat.

"Fuck. Still so fucking tight."

She heard him grunt in pleasure, ripping the air out of her lungs as he sank impossibly deeper, until his balls rested against the tight seal of her pussy.

As if sensing her discomfort, he hovered above her, the hard muscles of his abdomen grazing the small of her back as he bent his head to kiss her shoulder, keeping his cock firmly lodged, unmoving in her sweet cunt.

Another breathless intake of air, another soft moan and he began to move, slow at first, making them both hiss at the sensation of the hot, gripping friction of inner flesh scraping against the length of his cock.

Kokoro bit her lip and closed her eyes tight as pleasure coursed through her, locked into place by his hands cinched on her waist, she could do nothing but feel his cock spearing into her cunt in just that perfect angle to make her toes dig into the garage floor. She tried to find purchase on the metallic surface, but her hands kept slipping from his onslaught.

"You little tease." Her partner growled against her ear, nipping the side of her neck, "barging in here like you own the place, teasing me with those titties and cute ass. I tried to stay away, really did...but you just had to come and find me, didn't you?"

She was too drunk on lust to respond, could only mutter incoherent moans.

"That's it. Give me more. It's so sweet when you cum."

Slightly startled, Kokoro realized she was thrusting her hips back, grinding against his crotch in an effort to match his pace, his pounding.

Her moans joined his grunts as her actions provoked the stranger to fuck her faster, harder, the curves of her butt shaking from the impact of his pelvis slamming against her.

Now she knew how much he had been keeping himself in check before, now when he was no longer holding back. No more teasing, no more restraint. As his thick cock battered into her tight pussy, driving her body higher and higher on the hood of the car if not for his hands keeping her in place, Kokoro realized this was fucking in its most primal, most carnal form.

And she couldn't get enough of it.

She choked out a gasp as the cock pistoning into her struck the spot that made her vision blur. He began splitting her open without warning, his pace hard, relentless, brutal. His knees spread her thighs wider apart, keeping her nice and open for his cock to pump into. He captured her swaying boobs with both hands, mauling her, pinching and tugging her nipples, sending jolts of electricity directly to her pussy.

"Goddamn, the feel of you..." He said in a choked voice, she could feel his eyes at her bare backside, her cunt in full display, sucking his swollen girth, scraping her insides out, their combined pleasure frothing at the seams.

With every hard slap of the stranger's hips into her ass, Kokoro grew even more addicted. She never thought that sex would feel this good, this amazing, her innermost core desperately gripping around him, unwilling to let him go, she never wanted to feel empty inside ever again. She wanted to stay like this forever.

She came without warning, her orgasm spiked in a sudden rush of wet heat, turning her knees weak. The force of her release made him groan, his hips faltering for a split second as her pussy squeezed him in a carnal rhythm.

Kokoro lost track of time, could only surrender to the barrage of mindless orgasms. She was losing herself. Losing herself to the stranger who dominated her, to the way he claimed every inch of her, to the sweet, intoxicating pleasure he gave her. His hands possessive, greedy as they frisked over her smooth skin, kneaded her tits before running down her taut stomach to cup her pussy.

She bucked against his hand as he began to finger her clit, rubbing circles, brushing the nub side to side until her legs gave way and only the hood supported her as she surrendered to the ecstasy.

Dazed with pleasure she could only lie there for several moments, could only listen to the fleshy slaps of their bodies as he continued to saw in and out of her, his balls smacking against her clit. The smell of mingled sweat and musk and sex was heavy in the garage air.

Her pussy, tender and hypersensitive as she came down from her sexual high, protested as his cock continued to scrape back and forth over the swollen tissues.

"Please...wait." Kokoro whispered hoarsely, unsure whether it was pain or pleasure that stabbed at her.

Her vision blurred as he ignored her plea, continued humping over her body, his hips slapping against her ass with speed and strength. Her body was no longer her own. He held complete control over her now. Pleasure coiled deep in the pit of her stomach, swelling and splitting outward.

As if from a distance she heard him curse again, his sweat pelting the small of her back, he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her over and over again to meet the thrusting spear of his cock; Kokoro's body began to shudder under the weight of another climax.

With small breathless cries, she arched her back as pleasure racked her entire frame once more, if she wasn't so exhausted she would have trashed and flailed on top of the hood, but with her muscles too fatigued, Kokoro could only lie there and take it.

She was too dazed, drunk on sex, drunk on pleasure to feel anything else, even the punishing grip of the stranger's hands around her waist as his hips jerked roughly against her, then finally shoving himself in her deepest core, groaning and shuddering with his release. Liquid heat imploded in her womb, replenishing his previous load, filling her to the brim until it seeped between their joined flesh.

For the longest time he remained locked within her as her womb drew in his cum. He was still hard within her, and made no move to withdraw from her pussy. Seemingly content just to lie like a blanket over her body, his face buried against the back of her neck as they both panted for breath.

She didn't know how long she'd sprawled there on the top of the hood, as if content to just lie there and sleep the night away when the stranger's voice roused her.

"Wait here, I'll get us something to drink."

Kokoro felt something land softly on her back and realized he had covered her with his shirt. She heard the rustling sound as he pulled on his jeans, his footsteps clicking on the floor then the sound of the garage door opening and closing.

She winced, now that the sexual high was gradually dissipating along with it her drunken buzz, the enormity of her actions came crashing down. _ What have I done? _ Nausea accompanied the panic that now assailed her. She wasn't on the pill, and he didn't use a condom. Even now she could feel the sticky warmth of his cum seeping out of her. How could she have just given in to every wild instinct in her body and let him ravage her in a dirty garage?

She has no answers. Only the need to escape, get away from here. Now, before he gets back, before they go for another round. Or bring his friends.

The last thought galvanized her into action. Hastily she gathered her clothes, located her bra a short distance from the wheel of the car, couldn't find her panties so she pulled on her skirt without it, then hastily finger-combed her hair. She didn't want to go back inside the house and bump into the stranger. No more. She'd done enough damage as it is.

Luck was on her side and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the side door that would probably lead out of the garage into the front yard.

Her limbs were still trembling, shaky, both from the activity and the alcohol, but Kokoro ignored the soreness and pushed herself to stumble out.

The sticky wetness that dripped between her legs brought all the accusing voices crashing down but she quickly silenced them. She can't run away forever from what she'd done, she'll have to face the consequences sooner or later, but first, she had to get away from here.

-o-

_ Several days later... _

"So...you're telling me that you're having these guilty feelings because he made you feel good?" Miku asked, chewing her lip as if attempting to control another outburst. "And here I thought you felt bad because you acted out in rebellion!"

"I jumped a stranger who was fixing his bike in a dirty garage, I don't even know his name." Kokoro slumped lower on the bed. "That's messed up as it is."

"Nothing wrong with enjoying sex." Miku reasoned. "At least the dude was considerate enough to make you come."

Kokoro squeezed her fists against her ears, like a small child trying to block out the voices of the adults. "I can't believe I threw myself at him! If I'd been a man, I probably would have raped him!"

"Clearly he got something out of it too. Don't be too hard on yourself...except the protection part. That one is a really dumb move, Koko. Good thing he's clean."

Miku had insisted that she get herself tested, and her period came two days later after that night, so Kokoro didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. But still..."I feel like I have made a terrible mistake. And...and...no way to fix this."

"Hey." Miku abandoned her nail polish and climbed up the bed to sit beside her. "We all make mistakes, call it the foolishness of youth, or something."

Kokoro looked so miserable that even Miku couldn't help but feel bad. "What was I thinking? How could I possibly believe I was punishing Hitoshi...my mom, by sleeping with a stranger?"

Miku was silent for a moment, a rarity as her friend often speak her mind freely.

"You remember that friend I talked about before? The one I met at work?" Miku finally spoke after some hesitation.

Kokoro nodded her head.

"She was abused as a child. Messed her up real bad. When she grew older, she took lots of partners to her bed. And I mean multiple partners, sometimes all at the same time."

Kokoro often heard that victims of abuse either abstain from sex or become promiscuous as adults, but she didn't understand why Miku was telling her this now.

"See, she didn't take multiple partners because she was nympho or something. She told me that because control was taken from her, control over her own body during the abuse, that she tried to get it back...tried to recreate those um, 'circumstances' but this time she runs the show, kinda like getting control back. Does that make sense?"

"A little I guess." She can only imagine the anguish of such abuse and its lasting impact.

"People have different ways of dealing with their trauma and emotions. And sometimes not in the best way. You lashed out against your mom, your ex and ended up having sex with a stranger. My friend acted out as well. But you see, this only shows that we're all humans. We make mistakes."

"What happened to your friend?"

"She found a nice young man who loved her, supported her. Happily married now. But it was a long journey to healing."

Kokoro was beginning to understand why Miku shared the other girl's story. She regretted her recklessness, but at least, her first time was her by own foolish choice. Miku's friend didn't even have that, her choice was taken from her.

"So take all the time you need to process this. Just want you to know that even if you feel nothing but self-condemnation right now, you've got to forgive yourself...and hopefully next time, no more regrets or guilt when you have sex."

"No." Kokoro shook her head. "No more sex. I'm going to live the rest of my days like a nun."

"Get out of here!" Miku laughed. "You don't have to go that far! Just give yourself time, and learn from this."

"Thanks, Miku. I don't know what I would do without you." Kokoro leaned against her best friend and sighed.

"Only wish I could do more." Her friend muttered. "You sure you don't want me to ask Zorome about that guy? All I know is that Zorome brought him home after he helped fix Zorome's rickety old truck when it broke down at the side of the road."

"Is that why Zorome offered him a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah. The guy was just passing through town, heading out west I think." Miku nibbled her lower lip. "Maybe if I pose choice questions I could get more from Zorome. I'll be discreet. I promise! He will never know what happened."

"No, no more." Kokoro shook her head. "I'd rather forget the whole thing. It's better that the...the man remains a stranger."

Miku clearly wasn't convinced but didn't push. Kokoro knew it's better this way, what will she do if she met him again? Demand marriage? No, it's best that she just forget that night ever happened. Easier said than done.

-o-

It's been almost two years since that night. A lot has happened. She'd moved out of her mother's house shortly after the night of the party and lived with her grandmother. Kokoro didn't know what to do after high school, so she opted to take a break first until she figured things out.

Her grandmother's farm had been sitting idly since her grandpa passed, when Kokoro had the idea to grow flowers in the greenhouse and open a small flower shop.

At first, it started more like a hobby, but as demand for her homegrown flowers grew, Kokoro slowly expanded her shop. To supplement her income, she'd also grown organic vegetables and fruits to sell alongside the flowers. The city folks were keen on those healthier stuff and she never lacked for customers.

She kept in touch with her mom, though she still couldn't help resent her stepfather for taking her father's place, Kokoro now found herself mature enough to at least remain civil. Perhaps in time, she would warm up to him, but it doesn't have to be today.

"Here you go, ma'am. Hope you enjoy those blueberries!" She had just sold her last bucket of berries for the day and Kokoro couldn't help but grin. Maybe she could buy a larger farm and take out a loan for various machinery. A couple of gourmet restaurants has been asking if she could supply them. It's going to be a lot of hard work, but she's fairly confident she could pull it off. She could—the rumbling sound of a bike made her pause. It brought back memories, memories she fought to forget but never could. Of dark hair and green eyes. Of warm lips and hungry, passionate kisses. The heat of his hard, muscled body as he brought her over and over the brink of unearthly pleasure.

No. She has to stop this. She must move on!

The wheels of a large bike came to a stop in front of her shop. The rider appeared to be a tall man, in full black from his leather boots to his helmet. Kokoro stood still, clutching a bundle of tulips she was going to put on display when the man took off his sunglasses and pinned her on the spot with nothing more than the intensity of his eyes.

The bundle of flowers fell to the ground with a soft thud, completely forgotten and the only thing that muffled her tiny screams were her hands she'd cupped over her face.

Her lips trembled, but no words could form. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes but they didn't fall.

Those eyes, fiery green, sharp and intense...she'd seen them a million times in her dreams at night. He appeared to have lost some weight, his cheekbones more pronounced, and there were lines of strain that marked the corners of his lips. But she'll recognize his face anywhere.

He pulled off his helmet, the breeze ruffling his dark olive hair as he hopped off the black bike and began to stride toward her with purpose.

"I finally found you."

-Epilogue-

In the few minutes after sundown, Kokoro always loved the quiet tranquility of the golden sky as she admired the view from her kitchen window.

"I'm hungry, Mama." A soft tug at her skirt ended her brief interlude, but her joy only increased.

"The roast chicken is done, sweetie. Want to help me set up the table?" She brushed the blonde curls back from the little girl's forehead. Eyes as green as her father's stared back at Kokoro and briskly nodded.

As they laid spoons and forks on the table, Kokoro called out to her eldest child who was sitting on the carpet of the living room, assembling a model airplane from a kit.

"Honey, could you fetch your Papa? Tell him to clean up, supper's almost ready."

The boy, a small miniature of his father down to his hobby of fixing stuff, secured the last screw on the wing of his plane before rising to do what his mother requested.

He ran to the door that opened to a flight of stairs leading to the auto repair and supply shop on the first floor and called for his father. "Pa! Mama said to come on up, supper's ready!"

Kokoro smiled as she heard the muffled reply of her husband as she pulled the oven door to take out the chicken. Their second son walked in, carrying a book. "Something smells great, Mama." He said with a smile as he sat down.

"It's your favorite." Kokoro placed the chicken on the table and kissed the top of his head. As the eldest helped his little sister wash hands, the door beside the stairwell swung open and her husband walked in.

Shirtless, sweaty, yet so handsome he took her breath away.

"How're my beautiful girls?" He murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.

Kokoro felt the baby kick and smiled. "We're going to get our hands full with this one. Looks like I'll take your offer of hiring a nanny."

He grinned and kissed her again, stroking the taut mound of her stomach that cradled their youngest.

"Mushy stuff." Their eldest sighed at the table, making his parents smile.

He ruffled his boys' hair in affection and dropped a kiss on the little girl's head. "I'll just go get cleaned up."

"Hurry up Pa! I'm starving!" His sons complained.

"Me too!" The little girl chimed in.

Sometimes, when all their children were in bed, they'll sneak below to the first floor, there in the auto repair shop, where the floor was stained with engine oil and grease, and an old car that still needed to be fixed was parked. It was easier when they still had only their eldest, now with their growing brood of three—soon four, they have to be more discreet, more creative to recreate the night 12 years ago, the night the two of them first met.

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to use a raunchy scene to end this, but decided to go with the wholesome ending instead. The scene will show up in one of the future chapters instead lol

**Valaista** \- Thank you for reading! Glad you enjoyed it. :)


	20. 15 Dirty Cop

Story Fifteen: Dirty Cop.

* * *

**Theme:** Forced Submission, Anal sex. May be a trigger to some, please read with caution. PWP

* * *

He had been planning this for weeks.

He scoffed at that. Planning is a mild way to put it. More like obsessing. She invaded his thoughts, wouldn't let him rest...and the time has come to collect his due.

Being a police officer only made this easier, gave him the freedom to carry out his plans with much more ease than had he been just another civilian. And he intended to make full use of it.

He didn't care how much she'd fight this. He hoped she _would _fight. It would only make his cock harder and her submission so much sweeter. By the end of this weekend, she'll know who she belonged to.

It was so simple, so easy to slip a hidden camera in her room when he visited her home under the guise of 'security check', she's so trusting, so naive.

He knew that her boyfriend had been the first and only man, in her mouth, her pussy...and her ass. But he'd waited so long for this day, and she's going to make it up to him.

He'd been hanging on to a thin rope with her, biding his time. Then he'd watched her forlorn, yearning eyes as she texted her boyfriend early that morning and something inside him had snapped. He needed to touch her, to shove his cock inside her, and cool some of the raging desire she provoked.

He'd even broken the law for her.

She did this to him. Never had he felt this need for anyone his entire life. She woke this raging beast inside and she's going to take it. Only she will do. Only Kokoro. Ever since the day he first saw her, no other woman could stir a whisper of response from him. She had broken him.

He won't stop, even if she begged him to. He could already hear her pleas in his mind and felt cum leak from his cock. He had tried to be a civilized man, tried to harness the lust boiling in his veins, but it was useless.

She'd squeezed her way into his system and refused to leave. So now she will pay. He's going to fill up each of her holes until she's dripping with his cum, then maybe...just maybe he could finally calm down. Finally find relief.

Anticipation raced in his veins as he followed her car. She didn't know what's coming. She would soon be his.

-o-

She had been neglecting her boyfriend. Kokoro felt her chest tighten with guilt and regret. The two of them had been busy with work—well she's really the one at fault actually. As a newly minted teacher at a preschool, she hasn't yet quite settled her nerves teaching in front of young students. Mitsuru worked the market, a stock trader and broker, something he'd been doing since graduating high school...

He had promised a little getaway, just the two of them. Kokoro didn't know where or when, and she wished Mitsuru was a little more forthcoming with the details so she could contribute.

She didn't know what's holding her back from accepting his offer of moving in with him. Not only was his home closer to her work, they'll at least have the nights to spend with each other. Instead of this...

Kokoro left work early to do some grocery shopping. She's going to cook her boyfriend's favorite dinner—roast chicken with baby potatoes. It's been a while since she had done something for him. She really ought to work on her teaching schedule.

So lost in her thoughts Kokoro didn't notice how fast she was going when she saw the flash of red and blue lights of a cruiser on her rearview mirror.

_Shit. _ Kokoro bit her lip before she could utter the expletive. She'd been quite adept at it especially since she's now working around little kids.

She pulled over at the side of the road, belatedly realizing her mistake—they were in the middle of miles and miles of nothing but farmland. How many times had Mitsuru warned her not to take this shortcut? He'd told her never to pull over a deserted area either. She had always taken this road on her way from home to elsewhere, she'd never felt unsafe...until now.

Kokoro lowered her window as the uniformed cop approached the side of her car.

"Sir?" She asked, then bit her lip, wondering how much trouble she's in.

"Miss, I need you to step out of the car." He didn't wait for a response, simply reached his hand through the window then popped the lock from the inside and opened the door.

She unhooked her seatbelt, her blue eyes wary as she complied. Her sweet scent filled his lungs as she exited the car and heat rushed in his loins when he saw what she was wearing.

Clearly, the roast chicken she'd promised her boyfriend this morning wasn't all that's offered on the menu.

He both loved and hated that dress. A dark emerald green with a low neck that made her breasts strain against the fabric, highlighted her tiny waist and her skin look like creamy silk. She looked so feminine, soft and curvy with generous tits he longed to taste. The hem of the skirt barely reached her knees, and he loved the thought he could simply slide his hand between her legs and easily access her pussy. Just tug her panties to the side and he could slide deep inside her warm cunt.

"Sir," Kokoro spoke again, "I'm kinda in a hurry, but I'm quite sure I wasn't overspeeding."

"That's not why I asked you to pull over." The cop said with a smirk. "Turn around, hands on the vehicle." He indicated that he was going to frisk her.

"But—"

"It's best you follow my orders, Kokoro, it will make things a lot easier...for you." Her eyes snapped up when he called her name, but slowly turned around, doing as he commanded.

She never had to pull over for the police before, much less go through a pat-down, but even then, Kokoro knew the cop's searching hands were far too personal than what was allowed. He knelt behind her, and began at her ankles, slowly moving upward, caressing the bare skin of her legs.

When he reached beneath her skirt to stroke her thighs, she went completely still. "Please don't, officer." She said in a shaky whisper.

"I'm not doing anything...yet." Then he leaned towards her lush, perky ass, and gave her a soft bite through the fabric of her dress. Kokoro squeaked and tried to jerk away from him, but he had his hands locked around her knees, keeping her in place.

"Tsk. Tsk. Don't move again." The cop said in a condescending voice. "You'll only hurt yourself. Besides, you can't fight me off, so don't even try." He took another bite, this time the other cheek of her ass. Kokoro flinched but stayed in place. "That's right, be a good little girl and be still until I'm done."

He rose up and caged her body against the car, pressing his nose against the side of her neck to breathe in her sweet perfume.

"Please don't do this." Kokoro begged, her breathing erratic now, as if she's fighting off a panic attack. She made a startled sound when he pressed his body against her, the unmistakable hard ridge of his cock rubbing against her ass.

"You smell so good." He breathed against her neck, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He ran his tongue against her skin, making her shiver.

"Please...please let me go."

He ignored her, reaching around to her front to bunch up her dress. He moved his hand down and cupped her pussy, feeling how warm she was. "Baby, you're so wet."

"Please stop...don't do this." She said in a trembling voice. She wanted to deny his words but couldn't. She shouldn't want this, shouldn't be turned on by this. What is wrong with her?

She felt him pull back and turned her around without warning. Kokoro looked at his badge and read the name.

"Officer Cerasus, I—"

"Sheriff Cerasus. But you can drop the title."

She didn't know what the difference was but she had more things to worry about. "Please, there must be some kind of misunderstanding. I'll get back in my car and we can pretend this never happened."

"We're not finished here." He reached down and grabbed her wrist before she could react. Then she was pulled around to the back of her car.

Kokoro realized that he wanted to take her to the other side where it's darker and she began to panic. He's much taller than her, slim built but muscular. His dark hair and bright eyes were so sexy at first. And she had even briefly thought that she might flirt with him a little, until he asked her to step out and Kokoro knew that something was off.

Her fight or flight instincts finally kicked in as he took her around her car, and she tried to pull away with all her might. He was so much stronger than she thought, with rising panic, Kokoro realized she couldn't do anything to stop him.

She had never taken any self-defense lessons, never been in a fight. Mitsuru had tried to teach her but she always put it off. Now she wished she hadn't. Kokoro opened her mouth to scream, but before a sound could escape, the cop pulled her to his body, leaning closer to her face until the tips of their noses touched.

"You can scream all you want out here, sweetheart. No one will hear you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her closer to his body.

"No! Help!" She screamed, then realized he was right. No one out here for miles and miles and no one will come down this road again until morning.

"That's right, you realize it now, don't you?" He chuckled, nuzzling against her throat, then started licking across her collarbone.

"Don't do this." Kokoro begged. She began to hit his chest with her hands in an attempt to escape his grasp, but the cop didn't even flinch, her frantic punches were useless.

"I always hoped you'd struggle. It makes me so hard." His wicked, evil smile sent a chill down her spine. Then with so little effort, he captured both her wrists and turned her around.

"Oh god. please let me go!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the cop handcuffed both hands behind her then pushed her face-first towards the car. The metallic smell hit her nose as her breasts grazed the hood of the car. When Kokoro tried to raise her head, he pushed her back down.

"Be a good girl, and let me take the edge off."

She whimpered when he dragged the hem of her dress and bunched it around the cuffs, exposing her from the waist down. He kneed her legs apart and reached down to unbuckle his belt. Kokoro heard the zipper of his slacks slide open and then the head of his hard cock pushed against her panties.

Oh god, he's really going to do it!

He spread her legs wider and began to thrust against her, the thin panties the only thing keeping him out of her pussy.

"I can feel how wet you are, how bad you want this..." After tormenting her with several more thrusts, his hand shot down between her legs, moving her panties to the side so his cock can get in.

"Don't. Please." Kokoro tried to plead again, but then she felt the blunt tip notch into her opening. The slick arousal was her shame, she shouldn't be wet for this. But she was.

She fully expected him to ram every inch inside her with no mercy.

But she only felt the head penetrate between her moist lips. He moved slow, letting her breathe and adjust to his considerable girth. She moved her legs a little and the cop helped position her more comfortably before pushing his impressive length inside of her.

He seemed to get thicker as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, and Kokoro could only clench her bound hands helplessly as she was forced to accept him. The unbearable tightness reminding her it had been too long since she had sex with her boyfriend.

"Kokoro..." The cop moaned, his breath hot against her nape. "You felt that, didn't you? Felt how fucking wet you are for my dick. I got you handcuffed, pinned down, and just raped your pussy, and you're soaked for it."

Then, just as he reached the point where she couldn't take anymore, the cop stopped, neither moving forward nor pulling out. He simply let her get used to him, and in a few seconds, her body adjusted to him.

"You can fight this all you want, but every inch of your sweet flesh is mine now. _ Mine. _ " He began to thrust in and out of her, the wet, sucking sounds of her pussy clasping his cock as he moved made her blush with shame.

His grip on her waist tightened, then his hand moved down between her legs to play with her clit.

"No!" Kokoro gasped, trying to jerk away but only met the unmoving hood of the car. He ignored her and began to stroke her clit. Her body rocked back and forth against the car, her legs started quivering...and despite her effort to resist, she was soon at the edge of orgasm.

His cock pulled out and she gave an exasperated groan of lust, her eyes almost rolling in frustration. "Please..." He felt so good inside, stroking all the right spots, she couldn't believe how desperate he had made her feel. She needed more. She wanted him.

She wanted to come so badly.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes...yes...I want to come so bad!" Kokoro begged, every bit of principle, high morals and self-respect gone up in flames, replaced by the primal desire to orgasm.

He slid quickly into her, much easier this time and started fucking her again, his hands grabbing her hips to yank her back to meet each of his thrusts, his cock moving faster and faster into her.

Kokoro never knew sex could be like this. So raw, so primal...rendering her mindless, turning her into this wanton creature driven only by need and lust.

"Why haven't you cum?" The cop suddenly taunted.

"I'm... I'm trying..." Kokoro said in a breathless voice. "Please... I'm so close..."

"I don't have all the time to wait, little girl." He said, slowing down deliberately to back her down from the edge of her orgasm.

"Please! Faster!"

The cop chuckled, a wicked, evil sound. "I'll give you ten seconds."

"Oh please, I need more time!"

"9..."

"Fuck me harder, please, please make me come." She tried her best to push back into him, to make him pound her harder, but she couldn't quite get enough force without him.

"8..."

"Oh god, please...a bit more!" Kokoro heard the desperation in her voice but couldn't muster enough strength to care. She needed to come so bad it physically hurt.

"7..."

He forced his way into her, faster and faster. She couldn't reach to rub her clit with the handcuffs behind her back, but thankfully it didn't matter. Her body was soon responding to the large dick moving brutally in and out of her body.

"6..."

"I'm so close!" Kokoro screamed, hips frantically rocking back against the force of his thrusts. With every hard slap of the cop's hips into her ass, she became more and more addicted. She was losing herself, losing herself to the way the cop claimed every inch of her, to the way he was dominating her.

"5..."

"4..."

"Oh god... please don't stop... please don't stop at one, please don't ever stop..." She tasted her own tears as she begged him, desperately reaching for the orgasm that seemed to elude her. The fucking grew to a feverish pace as he furiously sawed in and out of her, ignoring her cuffs digging into his chest as he pounded deeper and deeper inside her tight little pussy.

"3..."

"2..."

Just when Kokoro almost screamed in frustration, fearing for her own sanity, he changed the angle of penetration, his cock sliding past her cervix, into her lower fornix and pressed against her deep spot. Pure, undiluted pleasure pulsed from her inner core.

It was too much... she started to shake all over, the powerful orgasm tripped every cell of her senses. Kokoro shuddered, crying out his name as he held her close, careful not to let her fall as she lost control of every muscle of her body.

As if from a long distance, Kokoro heard the cop mutter something beneath his breath as his sweat dripped on her back. He kissed her nape then released her waist to run his hands over her back until they reached her shoulders.

She felt so boneless, still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm when the cop pulled his hips back, scraping shocks of pleasure with the outward slide of his swollen cock against her sensitive flesh. Oh god, he wasn't done yet.

He snapped back into her again, so deep, so hard her entire body trembled under that maddening pressure, that impossible _girth. _

Kokoro spread her legs wider apart to give him deeper access, her pussy in perfect position to pound into her as much as he wanted.

The cop started to speed up, working up to a good, hard rhythm. Once he was at his preferred brutal speed, Kokoro closed her eyes, bracing herself against the car as much as she can, cheek flat against the hood.

Each stroke of his cock brushed against her clit, sending pinpricks of bliss. Each pull, each thrust made her feel as if he was rearranging her insides to fit him. She barely noticed her hips rocking back into his crotch, eagerly meeting each of his thrusts.

His grip tightened on her shoulders as he focused all his energy into plowing her, his arms shoving her onto the spear of his cock again and again as their bodies slapped together.

She knew the cop wasn't holding back anymore. This was a race to the finish as the thrusts grew increasingly frantic, balls smacking against her clit in irregular taps.

Her squeals filled the air as he continued to pound into her and she didn't care anymore. This was uncontrolled, animal fucking and she couldn't get enough of it.

The world tilted on its axis as she fell headlong to another shuddering orgasm. So lost in pleasure, she could only moan her welcome as the cop shoved himself to the hilt one last time, gripping her waist with his hands to keep her in place, her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as something thick and hot started bursting into the depths of her womb.

He groaned loudly, masculine exclamations of release as he deposited a fat load deep into Kokoro's tight cunt. She made soft sounds of gratification as she felt hot, sticky spurt after spurt of cum pooling thickly into her womb. It was like he'd saved up for her.

"Somebody's been neglected by her boyfriend..."

Kokoro felt his hands grabbing her breasts, reaching underneath each to pull her towards him as he nuzzled against her nape.

"But don't worry...I'm here...I'll make it all better..." He uncuffed her hands and pulled down the hem of her dress before turning her to face him. "Now the fun begins."

-o-

He slammed the door behind him harder than he intended, the sound echoing in the room. Kokoro jumped at the noise, then glanced around taking in the cabin.

He had little time to furnish, but he made sure to stock the small kitchen with her favorite foods. He placed the grocery bags on the sink, looking forward to cooking for her and then having her sitting on his lap while they feed each other. He wasn't sure how she'd react but he wanted to be buried inside her while they eat.

She hadn't noticed yet, but the bed had posts so he could strap her to it. He made sure to keep the bed small enough so she won't have too much room to move from him. Her perky ass will nestle against his crotch, he could roll on top of her all through the night, rut into her over and over, and she can't stop him.

Every time he got hard, he could just slide her legs open and take what's his.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" She asked in a ragged voice. Her bright, blue eyes focused on him now instead of the cabin.

Much as he wanted to, they can't stay here forever. "Depends..." His hunger for her will never be fully sated, just temporarily appeased. He wanted to take her back home with him, but she needs a bit more 'convincing'.

"I gave you what you wanted...when are you going to let me go?" Kokoro asked, eyeing the door.

The locks weren't complicated to open from the inside, but it didn't worry him. She can run if she likes. Kokoro will learn fast that there was no escaping him.

"You think I'll ever let you go?"

Her breathing raced a little faster at his words. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the mere thought of letting her go only enraged the beast within him. He's never letting her go!

Then he noticed how her nipples hardened, pressing against her dress. And he calmed down a bit.

Kokoro looked like a glorious mess. Swollen lips, neck and chest marked by his mouth and teeth. Her blonde hair wild with that freshly fucked look. Knowing that he did this to her made his cock hard. He wanted to wash her and ruin her all over again.

She bit her bottom lip as if reading his mind and shook her head no. Her resistance is fine, for now. That was why they were here, after all, so he could get her to submit. It won't be long before he got her to beg him.

"Lift the dress, I want to see you." He growled.

Kokoro made no move to comply. Her eyes looking at him with that bit of defiance that only excited him.

"Don't make me do it myself, Kokoro. Or there will be consequences..."

With hands that trembled, she grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up, showing more traces of bite marks on her creamy thighs.

"Higher." He commanded, needing to see her pussy.

When her lacy white panties came into view, he fell to his knees in front of her to get a better look.

"You wore this for your boyfriend didn't you?"

"Please don't do this." Kokoro begged in a small voice, but it only made him harder.

His cum was all over her. Branding her as his. It's leaking down her thighs, and there's a wet, dark spot on her panties from it.

Reaching up, he grabbed her panties and yanked them down to her ankles.

"Please..." She said in a shaky voice but he ignored her, sliding blunt fingers through her soft folds, scooping up his semen and depositing them back inside of her, then tickling her clit to get her in the mood again.

Just when she was starting to respond to his attentions, the cop pulled back.

"Time to clean you up." He said, ignoring the frustrated sounds she made. He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her towards the bathroom.

When Kokoro saw where he was taking her, she tried to pull away. "Stop! Please don't do this. Please just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone."

He smirked and then leaned in close. "You'll do as I say...or this will get painful." He saw that she was terrified of the idea of pain. Silly baby, as if he'll ever do anything to hurt her... "Just do as I say and this will go easy."

Kokoro dropped her head in defeat and nodded her head.

"That's my girl."

-o-

The water was warm as they both stood beneath the shower. He washed her, slightly rough hands that touched her with gentleness, almost with reverence.

When it got too much for his control, he turned her to face the tiled wall.

He pressed his hips against her nape as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. "God, you're fucking killing me." He bit her shoulder, a small punishment for making him feel this way.

His hands released her tits, moving to her hips. "Spread your thighs, Kokoro."

She hesitated, feeling more vulnerable this way when she couldn't see his face, but knowing she had little choice, slowly parted her legs. Heat that got nothing to do with the shower blossomed on her cheeks as she felt her wet slit open, exposing the pink inner flesh to him.

Thick fingers traced the sensitive folds of her labia, smoothing the delicate flesh with gentle fingertips, then spreading her lips wider, making her gasp.

Oh, god. Yes. Finally!

A long finger slid into her, curling in the way he knew drove her insane with pleasure. Her flesh released soft, sucking sounds as he stimulated that spot within her, the exquisite sensation had her curling her toes, the building tension bunching the muscles of her thighs, her abdominals clenching.

"Oh, that feels good." Kokoro breathed against the tiled wall, her hips rolling, wanting more, needing more. "Oh god, that's so good!"

Suddenly he stopped, making her whimper in frustrated denial. She tried to keep it going with her hips, clenching down, twisting upon his hand, but he smacked her ass. "Stop that. Or I won't let you come."

Kokoro went completely still at the threat. But oh dear god, how could she stay still? It took every ounce of willpower for her to do so. Unbearable tension coiled in the pit of her stomach as she kept herself motionless, hoping, praying he would continue.

A tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed when he touched her again, her sigh of relief coming from the depths of her soul. He can be so mean, so high handed, but he knew how to work a pussy. She called his name when he eased a second finger deep within her. But the sound quickly turned into frustration when he worked her to the brink, then stopped. "Please..."

He didn't say a word, only stroked her clit gently, working with the wicked, devastating fingers stroking inside her pussy. Kokoro thought she'd die if he stopped again, if he didn't let her come. And she didn't care. All she knew was that he had her, controlled her, he has become her everything.

There was no longer any shame, nor any fear. There was just him and this burning need.

She begged again when he spread the cheeks of her ass further apart, jerking as her mind went blank when she felt his soft lips upon the inner slopes, planting a tender kiss directly upon the delicate, sensitive flesh of her bottom hole. Oh dear lord, he didn't, surely he hadn't—but he did. He had kissed her in a place that was so taboo, too dirty for her to even talk about comfortably.

"My sweet woman..." His fingers thrust in hard, and she moaned. It felt so good to be penetrated so deeply, the carnal, animal pleasure startling her with its power. He continued stroking her clit, his touch too light to set her off, only served to torment her even more.

"Oh god, please! Please!"

"What do you want, baby?" He slid a third finger to her cunt, stretching her further as he continued stroking her inside, the thrusts rougher by the second.

"Please, I need to come! Please let me come!"

His thumb swirled over her throbbing, aching clit and he pushed the three fingers deep, the tips reaching her cervix. Kokoro went over the edge, screaming out her ecstasy, the whole world exploded into brilliant white, blotting out everything but the sweet bliss of her orgasm.

She would have collapsed but his arm held her securely, allowing her to enjoy the aftershocks as he wrung more impossibly pleasurable spasms from her. Kokoro thought she could happily die from orgasms this good.

"You're so sweet when you come." The cop whispered as she came down from her high, his fingers gently stroking her.

Kokoro yelped and tried to jerk away when he swiped a fingertip across her hypersensitive clit. He chuckled at her reaction and did it again.

"Ahh no! Please, it's too much!"

Cruel, lovely man.

He bent over her and laid a tender kiss on her wet cheek, giving her a few moments to recover.

"That was...amazing." She whispered, as if in awe. The afterglow of her orgasm seeped through every pore of her body, making her feel satiated, almost sleepy.

His lips brushed her cheek, nuzzling against the crook of her neck. "I want you." He said, cupping her face as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her soft mouth, enjoying, claiming.

His. Only his.

Using his knees, he parted her thighs wider. "So beautiful..." He murmured, grabbing her ass cheeks with both hands, spreading her open. Her bottom hole was pink, tightly puckered. "It's been too long, Kokoro." He'll have her ass soon, but for now, he wanted her pussy.

"Please wear a condom." Kokoro whispered, although it's a little too late for that, he'd already deposited a heavy load in her cunt earlier.

"When was the last time you took your pills?" He asked, but his tone said he already knew the answer. "Oh yes, I know everything there is to know about you Kokoro...it's been a week since they've gone missing, isn't it?"

She turned her head a little and as her eyes locked with his, everything clicked into had taken them! Kokoro gave him a pleading look. "I could get pregnant."

The words only seem to excite him even more. "The idea greatly appeals to me."

"Please don't." She pleaded, but she didn't pull away when the head of his cock kissed her slick, eager folds. Not even when he began to push into her.

But he's so huge, Kokoro gritted her teeth as the pressure made her knees buckle.

"Still so fucking tight." He grunted, "Even after all I've done to break you in." He nibbled her shoulder. "Pussy this good is made for breeding. You want my baby don't you?"

"Please..." Kokoro gasped. "I don't want to get pregnant!" At least not yet, she adored children, but...

"Not your decision to make now, is it? You can't stop me from cumming inside you, can you?"

He felt her cunt getting wetter despite her protest, begging to be filled. She may say she doesn't want it but her body pushes back a little, making him sink deeper.

Watching his cock disappear inside her was almost more than he could bear. He caressed the smooth curves of her ass, then lightly fingered her bottom hole.

"I think it's time you gave me your ass, Kokoro."

She went completely still, except for the frantic beating of her heart. "Please, don't." She begged in a soft whisper. "You're too big, you'll hurt me."

He bit her shoulder in response, making her yelp. "Calm down...I won't hurt you, and it's going to be good, you'll see."

"But..." She bit her lip as she felt him pour something at the crack of her butt. She looked behind her to see that he had applied lube on her ass.

"I won't hurt you." He promised again, "But you've got to do what I say and relax...else this will hurt." He rubbed the puckered opening, lightly circling it with his slick fingertip. Then slowly, he penetrated her.

"Not so bad, is it?" He murmured as he kissed the side of her neck. "Just relax baby, just let me in."

It was embarrassing to be spread open and having his fingers explore her there...but there was also an intimacy to his touch like she'd never felt before. It confused her, but her body responded to it, couldn't resist him.

He took several minutes to prepare her, unhurried, as if they have all the time in the world...stroking her, stretching her back entrance until she was thrusting her hips against his hand, wanting him inside, wanting him _ deeper. _

Kokoro went still and sucked in a startled breath as he slapped his heavy shaft against her butt a few times. Then she felt him pour more lube before squeezing the cheeks around his cock as he thrust a few times, stroking the cleft of her ass.

"Let me have this sweet ass, baby." He knew this wasn't the first time she took a man in her back entrance, but he eased slowly forward. "Let me in."

Her hole opened enough to let the tip of his cock sink into her heat, the sphincter still too tight despite the preparation of his fingers.

"Oh, Christ...that's so good." He groaned, his voice rough with restraint as he sank slowly within. Kokoro sucked in a breath when he moved a little too fast.

He paused, caressing her hip. "Almost there, baby. I want you to take all of it...just a little more."

The sight of her bright pink hole swallowing the broadest part of his slick, veined erection almost had him emptying his balls right then and there, but he fought back, holding off an embarrassingly early orgasm.

Thrusting all the way until his balls rested against her pussy lips, he breathed deeply, savoring the heat and tight clench of her opening.

"Relax when I push in." He murmured as he pulled back, leaving only the swollen head inside her. "Squeeze me when I pull out."

She felt the pressure in her ass, and her hips arched in invitation. Kokoro pressed her cheek against the wet tile, torn between pleasure and shame. The realization that she wanted him in the darkest part of her body, to fuck her ass...to make her come, both humiliated and liberated her.

He wrapped her hair on his fist, holding it like a rein, his other hand clamped to her hip as he began a steady, deep rhythm, savoring the heavenly clench of her.

He tried to go easy on her, but it was impossible to maintain his control. Soon, he was giving her the full length of him, his heavy, aching balls slapping against her dripping pussy with each thrust, a harsh gasp forced from her throat as his cock probed especially deep.

When Kokoro began to rotate her hips against him, he paused and slowly pulled from her ass.

He spread her pussy lips wide, crouching down to get a good look. "Your cunt is like a fucking river, Kokoro."

"It's just the shower." She whispered, embarrassment filled her voice.

"Liar." He chuckled, then reached for the soap.

Kokoro looked behind her to see what was keeping him, saw his hand lathering his cock and she looked at him curiously.

"Your ass is good, baby." The cop murmured as he rinsed his dick, "But your pussy is still the best." He pressed the head of his cock against the slit of her cunt, letting out a satisfied sigh as he sank deep.

"Oh yes." He groaned as he took up a hard, deep thrusting, a brutal rhythm he couldn't inflict on her ass. "The best." He crouched over her, the angle allowing him to go the deepest yet, each thrust making her cry out as the sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the shower stall.

Kokoro braced herself against the wall as his thrusts became frantic, crying out when he reached for her clit, light and gentle now, knowing how sensitive the overstimulated nub was. The feeling of him riding her like an animal lent a taboo energy to their fucking that was both degrading and exhilarating.

He held back long enough for her to reach the peak first, then emptied his balls deep into her womb as her pussy began to spasm. Vaguely he heard Kokoro gasping her pleasure as he jerked against her, once, twice a third time even as his orgasm exploded, making him light-headed, overwhelmed with pleasure so intense it was almost painful.

-o-

It was the cold that hastened their retreat from the bathroom, having used up all the hot water. He reached for a towel and dried her first before taking care of himself.

Kokoro was quiet as she lay on the bed, but he didn't press, knowing how embarrassed she was at how easily she had given in to him.

"We're not finished." He said as he joined her on the bed and Kokoro tensed. Surely, he's not serious! She had given him what he wanted, even let him fuck her ass, but he won't stop. Still insatiable.

She rolled over and pushed herself up, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. "Please just let me leave now. I gave what you wanted without a fight..."

He gave her that evil grin that told her she wasn't going to have her way, then grabbed one of her ankles.

Suddenly feeling like she had to fight instead of just giving him everything he asked, Kokoro tried to kick his hand away, but before her foot could connect, he caught it easily with his hand, embarrassing her anew at how quickly she was caught.

Still, she shouldn't make this easy for him. Kokoro tried to kick him with her other foot, it landed against his shoulder, but he only laughed at her futile attempt. Beast!

"You made me do this, little spitfire." He chuckled, clearly enjoying himself as he pulled her body down the bed.

She twisted and turned, trying to fight him to break free, but all she did was tire herself. He grabbed her wrists and secured them to the posts, then moved lower to do the same to her ankles.

"Oh god." Kokoro gasped, she'd never been tied down before, never been naked and helpless, utterly vulnerable.

She felt him climb up her body and straddle her chest. Her eyes flew open when she felt the almost cold drizzle of lube he'd applied between her breasts. Oh lord.

"Please don't do this." She begged as he squeezed her tits around his fat cock. He pushed her breasts together and started to fuck them.

"No more complaining sweetheart or I'll stuff something in that sweet mouth to use."

Her body was still trembling from her previous orgasm and feeling his weight on top of her while he thrusts between her breasts was both humiliating and turning her on. She shouldn't want this...but with her hands and legs tied, there was nothing she can do to stop him from taking his pleasure out on top of her body.

"Please..." She begged, straining against the cuffs, but she was powerless against him.

"Can't stay quiet, can you? Then open up that mouth and let me show you what it's good for."

"I'll bite it off." Kokoro threatened with defiance in her blue eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, you won't, my sweet baby. You won't risk damaging your favorite toy." He grinned at her indignant face. "Now open up and suck my cock...because if you don't, there'll be consequences."

She scrunched her lips tightly closed and shook her head, not giving him a chance. He released her tits and reached behind him to her exposed pussy.

Kokoro jerked and cried out when he tweaked her clit between his fingers. It shouldn't hurt really, but she was still too sensitive from their previous activity to be handled roughly.

"Now suck my cock, sweetheart. Suck it like you love me. Give me the best blow job of your life, or I'll twist that slutty clit all fucking night."

His dark words shouldn't make her pussy clench, but they do. Shame made her blush when he chuckled as he drew in her slick wetness, rubbing her clit gently this time.

"Do it, baby." He said and leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock roughly to her mouth.

Kokoro gulped, looking at the intricate veins of his dick, his scent overwhelming her nose. She licked her lips, feeling excited just looking at it despite her reluctance. She parted her lips, eyes fluttering as his taste exploded in her mouth, but she let him slip between her lips without anymore protest, the pressure of his pulsing arousal pushing against her tongue.

His guttural groan made goosebumps race over her skin. "Oh, that's it, sweet baby. Take me deep...all the way to the back." He made another sound as he pulled back. "Suck the head...Holy fuck, that's so good!" He felt the tip of her tongue probing the little hole, as if drawing every drop of his precum before sucking him.

He ran his hands through her long hair, guiding her, pulling her lips back and forth over his cock. The sheer length and girth of him made it difficult to take all of him, but Kokoro had been 'practicing',

Eventually, as her jaw adjusted, she was able to swallow him into the passage of her throat even as the cop threw back his head and growled "Fuck!" at the newly claimed tightness.

The pace grew and he kept fucking her mouth, pushing deeper and deeper into her throat until she had him completely engulfed. Soon enough, the cop was slamming Kokoro's face into his crotch, her nose smashing into his pubes as he started hissing out more curses.

He started to shake, and she sensed he was close. His muscles were more tensed now as he thrusts into her mouth. Suddenly he pulled out, shocking her.

He kissed her protesting mouth before crawling below to her breasts.

"What are you—?" She asked when he kissed each red tip of her nipples before moving down to her stomach and she knew where he was headed.

Kokoro suddenly felt self-conscious of the thin patch of blonde curls of her muff. Oh lord, she usually kept herself well-trimmed and groomed, but the last few days had been hectic...She jerked slightly as his breath landed against her skin, then nuzzled against her, breathing in her scent.

She heard a small squeak and realized it came from her when he began to lick her. The cop was still looking at her, but Kokoro couldn't bear to look back, not when he was savoring her like this as if she was some exotic fruit, his lips grazing against her hair.

But just like before, pleasure dissolved all the shame, all embarrassment, leaving only need, pure, undiluted need. It was if her skin was vibrating with carnal electricity now, a building fire in her loins seeking release.

She needed more of his tongue, more of that wicked mouth inside her and she needed it _now. _

Kokoro strained against her cuffs as her hips arched, silently begging, then suddenly her vision swirled to white as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. As if waiting for her cue, the cop was now devouring her pussy. He wasn't hindered by the hair bristling against his cheeks, his nose, intent only on pleasuring her.

His tongue felt so incredible inside her, rubbing her just in the right places, turning her mind into mush. Her voice rose to a desperate scream when he began to suck her clit, rapidly flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub until that knot inside her burst into explosive heat, waves of pleasure rushing through her entire body.

She was still mindlessly babbling incoherent words, her flesh still clenching from her orgasm when the cop moved over her, sliding his hips between her parted legs.

He thrust through flesh still contracting with pleasure, growling as it almost triggered his own climax. Her soft moan joined his grunt as he pushed himself deeper, the two of them hissing as he sank to the hilt, his balls grazing against the tight seal of her pussy.

Mindful of her sensitive flesh, he was extra gentle this time, his strokes slow but deep. But she won't have any of it.

"Harder." Kokoro said through gritted teeth.

He looked at her for a moment, and a small sound of distress burst from her throat at the thought he would deny her this too.

But then he began to move, and lord it felt so good. He slid his hands to her hips, arching her pelvis to receive him as he started to grind into her. In and out, in and out, the cop rocked her body, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples.

Too many sensations assailed Kokoro at once as he kept pistoning in and out of her, the pace building faster and faster until his movements became a blur.

Soon only the sound of their fucking was the only thing she could hear—wet, lewd squelching that complimented the fleshy slaps of their bodies.

Unbelievably, the cop went faster still, the thick spear churning her insides, the pace so frantic Kokoro could only close her eyes and let the overwhelming sensations take control.

"F-fuck! So good—" was the last thing he could muster to say before his voice turned into guttural groans.

She watched him as he fell apart, his face crumbling beneath his overwhelming climax as she felt his cock swell even bigger, ramming into her folds as deep as it could go. Then thick shots of cum splattered against her womb.

Panting breathlessly, he pulled his soaked cock from the tight grip of her pussy. Then he crawled on top of her to straddle her chest once more. "Clean me, baby...taste my cum. Taste how much your pussy loved my dick..."

There was no resistance this time as Kokoro took him in. She didn't know whose cum she tasted—his or hers, but it didn't matter as she licked and sucked his cock that still refused to go down. Lord, does he ever get soft?

Then when she had licked the last drop from the little hole at the tip, he pulled free and did something she never expected—He grabbed her chin and gave her an open, carnal kiss that made her toes curl. It was so dirty she ought to be disgusted, repulsed, but as his tongue stroked against hers, stealing the earthy, intimate taste of their mixed cum, Kokoro could only moan her pleasure.

She couldn't get enough of him.

-o-

He woke to the scent of breakfast, fried eggs and sausages. Shit. He was supposed to be feeding her, but he had overslept. No surprise there with the countless times he'd taken her throughout last night. With a small satisfied grunt, he rolled onto his back. His cock felt almost raw from her tight pussy, and he's sure she wasn't doing any better.

He got up and went to the bathroom to shower, feeling the aches in his muscles. Not since they were still young, horny teenagers had they indulged in a sex marathon. But he had missed her, and Kokoro obviously felt the same way.

"Morning, baby." He greeted as he saw her standing before the stove, frying pancakes. She was wearing one of his shirts. Damn it, he'd forgotten to pack some of her clothes.

But Kokoro didn't seem to mind as she turned to smile at him. "Morning, officer."

He chuckled then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. "So...what's the verdict?"

"The uniform alone would have earned you an A." She murmured, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "But got to admit, that police cruiser made it all too real."

"That's because it's a real police cruiser. I borrowed it from a friend."

Kokoro went still, a frown marring her pretty face. "But...isn't that...isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah." He agreed but didn't appear the least bit bothered. "It's only for several minutes, just long enough for me to intercept you. Zorome picked up the cruiser after we left."

"I see." Kokoro said. So that was why he left the cruiser parked at the side of the road while they drove to the cabin using her car. Then another thought occurred to her.

"You mean...your friend could have stumbled upon us while we...we were..."

"Yup." He chuckled again. "That was why I told you I didn't have all the time. Zorome could have arrived at any moment."

Kokoro blushed to the roots of her hair. "Mitsuru!" She couldn't believe he'd risked getting caught, she thought the countdown was part of his play.

"It worked just fine, didn't it? The countdown got you fired up."

She tried to be angry but found it impossible. Not when he was so handsome with his ruffled dark hair and boyish grin.

"What do you think of this cabin? Do you like it?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we could see the Mistiltein lake from here." Kokoro replied, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Maybe we can go fishing later?"

"Glad you like it." He kissed her temple, holding her tighter. "This can be our little getaway from now on."

"You bought this cabin?"

"Uh-huh." He murmured, then turned her to face him. "Now, about moving in with me..."

* * *

**A/N: **This wasn't the story I was planning on posting, but the other story is trapped in editing limbo. lol I'll post it as soon as I iron out the bugs.

**Valaista** \- Thank you for leaving a comment, it always makes me happy to know others enjoyed reading. :D  
That said, I'm not really bothered by apparent lack of attention my fics get, mostly because they're written for personal consumption and I chose to write for a small fandom and characters that are relatively not the most popular. ;)


End file.
